Burning Vendetta
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Very AU. Final Chapter up. The Empire has fallen and the new Republic has risen from the ashes. Padme is once again Queen of her home planet and now rules alongside her beloved husband. The conclusion of this epic. Anidala, DormeWan, and OC's.
1. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's my newest story. It is very, very loosely based on V for Vendetta. You won't really recognize much from the movie, except a few ideas here and there. So, if you haven't seen it, that's okay, because you don't need to. As always, this will be an Anakin/Padme pairing. :)

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

The Force. It is made up of all living things and is the very life blood that binds the galaxy together. The force is like a never ending river and like a real river, many factors can change its course. Rivers flow through their banks and can often branch off into many different paths. Sometimes this is caused naturally and other times by the machines of man. The Force is very similar in many ways. The river flows its course, but can be interrupted, thus causing change. For instance, if you throw a rock into a river, it causes ripples and interrupts the normal flow momentarily. With the Force, a momentary change in the course or unexpected ripples can have much more permanent effects. A ripple effect in the Force can affect the lives of every living thing. If one such event or ripple interrupts the course, any number of things can drastically change. This time...the changes are forged by one Jedi who was never supposed to turn...and did.

* * *

It all began on what seemed to start out as an ordinary day. Young Jedi Knight Mace Windu was preparing to return from a solo mission on his home planet of Haruun Kal. His planet was embroiled in civil war. His people were starving and dying senselessly. Mace Windu, the creator of the light saber technique known as Vaapad, was angry. Mace knew anger was wrong for a Jedi. Indeed, he had developed the vicious fighting style of Vaapad to channel his darker tendencies. He had mastered the ability to teeter on the edge of dark and light. At only twenty-seven, there was talk of him being named to the Council soon. He would be the youngest Master and Council member in Jedi history. But now, Mace was questioning the judgement of the Council...namely Master Yoda's. The Jedi Council had just ordered that he leave and return to Coruscant immediately. Chancellor Valorum, only a year into his first term, was already being called the most ineffective Chancellor in Republic history. He would lend no more Jedi and no more funding to ease the conflict. The Republic was simply going to ignore Haruun Kal and leave them to their fate. The Republic and the Jedi were going to let his people kill and be killed senselessly, because they did not want to bother with them.

And then that very day...he became embroiled in the fighting again. He fell deeply into the Vaapad technique. His anger was unleashed and the aggressive fighting style slowly pulled him down, feeding on his anger and hate. Mace Windu massacred hundreds and hundreds of people. He continued his fight and ignored the summons of the Council. Mace Windu had fallen and was unsure of where to go from there, though he knew he could no longer be a Jedi. He was unsure...until he met his new master. Two days after his killing spree, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who had not been planning to reveal his existence for at least another ten years, showed himself. Never had Darth Sidious expected the great Mace Windu to fall...but he could not let such a glorious opportunity escape him. With Windu as his apprentice, his ultimate plans would be realized many years sooner than he predicted before. He promised Mace revenge on the Republic and the Jedi for his personal pain and the suffering of his people. If...he pledged himself to the ways of the dark side. Mace found his purpose that day and Darth Malice was born.

Across the galaxy, there was another significant birth that day. A virgin woman, somehow through the will of the Force, gave birth to a baby boy...

That day marked the beginning of the end for the Republic. The Dark Lord of the Sith sent his new apprentice to the watery world of Kamino, where he would remained for the next ten years, overseeing the creation of his master's army. When Mace Windu did not return, several Jedi were sent out to search for him. Nearly seven months after Windu's disappearance, his wrecked star fighter was found on the planet Mustafar. Just ashes and Mace's charred light saber were found. It was assumed that his ship malfunctioned and he was pulled into the Mustafar atmosphere by the strong magnetic pull. It was assumed that Windu burned to death and he was honored in a ceremony by his Jedi peers. No one would know the truth until it was too late...

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Forgive me, Senator, but my hands are tied. The Jedi Council has sent a team of Jedi to Naboo to resolve the situation," Chancellor Valorum said.

"My people are dying Chancellor. Queen Amidala needs more than a few Jedi to ward off the Trade Federation and it's army of droids," Senator Palpatine replied.

"I am sorry Senator. Conflicts have broken out on hundreds of worlds. The Jedi are spread too thin as it is. There is nothing else I can do," Valorum stated.

"It seems that what this Republic needs...is an army," Palpatine suggested.

"Surely you jest, Senator. An army would only create more conflict. That hardly seems like a solution. The Republic has not had an army in over a thousand years," Valorum replied.

"Yes...well, I suppose we will just have to agree to disagree. Now, if you'll excuse me Chancellor, I must go inform Queen Amidala that she can expect no further assistance from the Senate," Palpatine said, as he exited the Chancellor's office, passing the red guards. In a dark corner, a cloaked figure stood. Palpatine stopped and spoke quietly.

"Is everything in place?" he asked.

"Yes my master," the figure replied. Palpatine smiled evilly.

"Excellent. You shall have your revenge my apprentice. Set our plans in motion," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my master," he replied...

* * *

Chancellor Valorum jumped with a start, as a cloaked figure barged into his office. His red guards lay dead on the floor.

"Who are you?" Valorum trembled in fear.

"Your executioner," the Sith stated. The Chancellor screamed briefly, as the Sith's crimson saber struck him through the heart. Satisfied with his work, Darth Malice smirked under his hood and left to do more of his master's evil bidding.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign planet of Naboo," Mas Amedda yelled over the squabbling delegates. The Chancellor had been murdered...with a light saber. The constituents quieted, as Palpatine took the floor.

"Good citizens of the Republic, our Chancellor has been murdered...by the Jedi!" Palpatine declared. Commotion erupted in the chamber.

"Where is your proof?" one Senator shouted.

"What more proof do you need? Chancellor Valorum was killed with a light saber! Only a Jedi has the skills and power to handle such a weapon," Palpatine lied, knowing none of them knew about the Sith. Nor did the Jedi, as they had kept their presence secret and right under their noses no less.

"It is obvious that the Jedi wish to take control of our Republic!" Palpatine declared.

"If they killed the Chancellor, we could be next!" another Senator shouted.

"What do we do?!" one asked.

"We have to stop them!" another shouted.

"Senators! Senators! I can stop them for us all!" Palpatine claimed.

"How can you do that?!" he was questioned.

"I have an army that will stop the Jedi and their treachery!" Palpatine revealed.

"An army?" questions erupted in the chamber.

"How is that possible?"

"You want to kill the Jedi?!"

"Senators please! We must kill them before they kill us! Senators, elect me your new Chancellor and I will save us all from the traitorous Jedi!" Palpatine promised. Skillfully, over the next few hours, Palpatine played on the Senators fear of the secretive and powerful Jedi Order. That day, based on his treachery and lies, he was elected Chancellor of the Republic. What no one knew was that in less than a week, Palpatine would dissolve the Republic and declare himself Emperor...

* * *

After the vote, Palpatine stepped into his chambers, where Darth Malice was waiting.

"Master, the Clone battalions are in position to begin invading the core and mid rim planets," Malice said.

"Excellent. Now, take two battalions and storm the Jedi Temple. Show no mercy, my apprentice," Palpatine said. Malice smirked.

"Yes my master," he replied.

"Your time of revenge has come. Relish it Lord Malice," Palpatine encouraged.

"I will master. I will enjoy crushing them all," Malice said, as he clenched his fist. Palpatine cackled and raised his comlink to his lips.

"Attention Clone army. Execute Order 66," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes Master," each commander sounded...

* * *

Darth Malice marched up the Temple steps with an entire legion of Clone Troopers. Waiting at the top for them was Master Yoda. The Sith apprentice cackled evilly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Darth Malice said, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"Get past me, you will not, Sith," Yoda said, as he ignited his emerald blade.

"That's what you think, you old troll," Malice said, as he hurled Force lightning at Yoda. The tiny Jedi Master was hit, unprepared for such an attack.

"Storm the Temple...kill everyone," Malice ordered. The Clone Troopers barged past Yoda, as the Jedi Master picked himself up. The Sith chuckled evilly.

"It is time for you to see the face of your executioner," the Sith said, as he dropped his hood. Yoda was shocked to the core by the dark skinned human face that stared back at him. The man's eyes burned with yellow rage, as he stared at the small Jedi.

"Mace Windu," Yoda said.

"No, Mace Windu is dead! He died with his people that the Republic condemned! Chancellor Valorum paid for that decision...and now you will too," Malice said, as he leapt at Yoda, crimson saber blazing. Smoke billowed for the Temple's spires, as Jedi were gunned down by the Clone Troopers. Yoda flipped wildly, as he fought the Sith, who was barely winded. Yoda knew he was going to lose, as the Sith was much more powerful than he.

"Win this battle, you may," Yoda panted, as their sabers met in a deadlock.

"But succeed in the end, you will not," Yoda promised.

"I am far more powerful than anyone who challenges me," Malice said.

"For now, yes. Someday, a more powerful being, there will be. Deliver justice, this person will," Yoda promised. The Sith snarled and struck him with Force lightning. Yoda tried to block it, but the sheer amount and power was too much. The Sith poured lightning into the small Master mercilessly, electrocuting him.

"I am all powerful and no one will stand in my way," Malice said, as he ceased his attack. Yoda coughed weakly and opened his eyes.

"Least of all you, Jedi scum! Goodbye Yoda...enjoy eternity..." Malice said, as he beheaded the small Jedi Grand Master. As Yoda died, it was felt by every Jedi across the galaxy, just moments before most of them met their fate at the hands of the Clone Troopers as well. Darth Malice entered the Temple and relished in his slaughter of the remaining Jedi. The ones strong enough to hold up against the Clones were no match for Malice. They were cut down with ease, as none of them could match the sheer power and viciousness of Malice's own Vaapad technique, which was deeply rooted in the dark side now. Malice showed no mercy...and no on that was in the Temple that day survived...

* * *

_Several hours later..._

The once beautiful and peaceful planet of Naboo was now a battleground of death and destruction. The bodies of dead Gungans littered the fields. The Gungans that were left continued to battle and more of them continued to fall by the minute against the onslaught of battle droids. But the droids were not the only invaders on this planet. A few short hours ago, a squad of soldiers arrived. Theed was now crawling with them...and the Jedi were their target. The news of Chancellor Valorum's murder by a Jedi had spread through the galaxy like wildfire. Newly instated Chancellor Palpatine had declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic. He produced an army seemingly out of nowhere and gave them the task of hunting down and killing all Jedi. It was something young Queen Amidala could not believe. How had the Republic become victim to such chaos in a few short hours? She also had a very hard time believing that the Jedi were murderers. She'd watched Palpatine's speech on the Holonet and how he condemned all Jedi for the possible actions of one. She would not forget the power hungry look in his eye. She paced the room, waiting for any news from her handmaidens. She herself was in disguise as a handmaiden for her protection. Her decoy, Sabe, wore the full regalia of the Queen and sat quietly in her throne. Suddenly, Yane burst into the room.

"They are coming! We must get her highness out of Theed," Yane said.

"Who is coming?" Sabe asked.

"Captain Panaka and several Troopers. They have been unable to find the Jedi who were sent here and the Chancellor believes that the Queen is hiding them. He has charged her with treason and ordered her execution," Yane said.

"He cannot do that! There is no proof!" Dorme exclaimed.

"There was also no solid proof that a Jedi killed Valorum either," Eirtae replied.

"Dorme, Yane, and Eirtae, you will smuggle her highness out of Theed. I am charging you with her safety and you must see that she gets off planet and somewhere safe," Sabe ordered.

"I will not let you die for me!" Amidala protested. Sabe placed her hands on the young Queen's shoulders.

"There is much more for you to do, Padme. You are someone who can make a difference in this twisted galaxy," Sabe said. Tears streamed down the young Queen's face and sobs racked her petite form.

"I cannot let you do this," Padme sobbed.

"You must," Sabe replied, as she hugged her.

"Dorme, pilot the Queen's ship to her family's home. And make sure you take an astrodroid with you," Sabe said. Dorme nodded and left to carry out her duty.

"Yane and Eirtae, see that she gets to her family. You must not take too long getting off planet, fir it will not take them long to discover that I am the decoy," Sabe said. Amidala hugged her tightly, her tears splashing on Sabe's shoulder.

"Go my Queen or our sacrifice will be in vain. Be strong Padme. Things will be made right again someday," Sabe assured her. With that, Yane and Eirtae smuggled Padme out of the palace and set off toward her parents home.

Not even ten minutes later, Panaka and the troops stormed into the Queen's chambers. Panaka approached the Queen and stared at her.

"Traitor," the Queen accused.

"Oh no, your highness, it is you who is the traitor. And...you're not the real Queen. Arrest them and charge them with treason. We will carry out their execution tomorrow at dawn," Panaka ordered.

"Sir, what about the real Queen?" one trooper asked. Panaka smiled evilly.

"I have a pretty good idea of where she went," Panaka said.

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi hid behind some crates in an alley. Clone Troopers were everywhere in Theed and escape would not be easy. Qui-Gon wondered how things had spun so out of control in such a short time.

"This is madness. I can feel them all dying! Even Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"I know...but we cannot afford to focus on that right now. We must get through the streets and back to our ship. Naboo is lost," Qui-Gon said.

"But how do we get past the patrols?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We will have to split up. I will go ahead and make a path. You will follow several minutes later," Qui-Gon said.

"Be careful Master," Obi-Wan cautioned.

"You too padawan," Qui-Gon said.

"May the Force be with us both," Qui-Gon said, as he cautiously trekked toward the palace. Several minutes later, Obi-Wan began creeping silently along the alley. Unfortunately, luck was not with him, as he was spotted.

"Freeze Jedi!" one Trooper called. Obi-Wan made a run for it, but dropped cold to the ground, as a blaster bolt hit him on the back of the neck. The two Clone Troopers kicked the body aside, neither bothering to check if the young Jedi was really dead or not.

"Let's keep moving. We need to find the other one," one Trooper told the other. Neither noticed the unconscious young man's hand twitch with life. Had the wound on the back of his neck been a quarter of an inch higher, it would have struck the brain stem. Obi-Wan Kenobi would soon learn how lucky he was to even be alive...

* * *

Qui-Gon felt a pang of terror in his heart, as he felt his padawan's life force disappear.

"Oh Obi-Wan...I'm so sorry," Qui-Gon said in anguish. He had lost everything today, but it would all be in vain if he did not escape. Pushing his anguish aside for the moment, Qui-Gon finally reached his star fighter. As Qui-Gon left the atmosphere, he closed his eyes in silence.

"Rest in peace, my padawan. You deserve it," Qui-Gon whispered, as his Arfour until jumped him to hyperspace.

* * *

"Padme, darling, we've been so worried about you," Jobal said, as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"I don't mean to rush you all, but we must leave immediately," Dorme said. Padme hugged her father and sister. Yane came running in.

"Troopers are coming! We must leave now!" Yane said. Ruwee kissed Padme's forehead.

"Go on darling. Get on the ship and we'll be right behind you," Ruwee said.

"Please Milady. Yane and Eirtae will help them with their things," Dorme said, as she led her out back where the ship waited. As Padme and Dorme reached the ship's ramp, the Naberrie home exploded in a combustion of flames. Padme and Dorme screamed in terror. Padme tried to run back, but Dorme held her and dragged her up the ramp.

"Milady no, you must not go!" Dorme yelled. Padme sobbed uncontrollably, as Dorme strapped her into her seat.

"Artoo, we must take off now!" Dorme called to the astrodroid. He beeped affirmatively and the Nabooan Royal Cruiser left the once peaceful and prosperous planet.

"Why?! Why did they have to kill them?! They did nothing wrong!" Padme screamed. Dorme held her and rocked her, as they cried together.

"I don't know Milady," Dorme sobbed. Anger burned hotly inside of Padme. Anger like she had never known. She vowed right there that she would do everything she could to bring Palpatine...and his army down...

* * *

About an hour into hyperspace, Qui-Gon's ship began malfunctioning. It dropped out of hyperspace.

"Arfour, what's going on?" Qui-Gon asked. He read the translator.

"Hyper drive malfunction?" Qui-Gon asked. The little droid whirled affirmatively.

"What is the nearest planet?" Qui-Gon asked. The droid's response came over the translator.

"Tatooine? Do we have enough left in the thrusters to get there?" he asked the droid. Arfour chirped a yes and made the decent into the atmosphere. There were a lot of things Qui-Gon expected to find on Tatooine. But he would never expect to find a boy with the power to save the galaxy...

* * *

Several days later, Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up with a cold compress on his head. His vision was blurry at first, but he was able to make out an aging couple staring down at him.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, boy. We we're getting worried," the kind man said.

"Where...am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Shh...you're safe lad. You had a nasty flesh wound. You were very lucky that it did not hit any organs or you wouldn't be here right now," the woman said. Obi-Wan remembered everything and shot up. He noticed his padawan braid was missing and the woman handed it to him.

"Sorry my boy, but we had to cut it off and get rid of your Jedi clothes. We have some civilian clothes you can wear," she said. Obi-Wan nodded. He dressed and kindly thanked the elder couple. They begged him to stay, but he kindly declined. He set out to figure out what to do, concealing his light saber under his pant leg. He watched several Troopers mill about and men dressed in peculiar uniforms. He stopped a young woman on the street.

"Excuse me, but who are these men in the uniforms?" he asked. She looked around and spoke quietly.

"They work for Emperor Palpatine, along with the Troopers," she said, as she quickly fled.

"Emperor Palpatine?" he said in horror, to no one in particular. He reached deeply into the Force, trying to sense his master...but there was nothing. He choked back tears.

"Master..." Obi-Wan mourned, thinking his Master was dead.

"What am I supposed to do?" Obi-Wan wondered. He was possibly the last living Jedi. The Republic was gone and in its place was an Empire. How could he help people when he had been declared an enemy of the Republic? He silently watched, as an Imperial officer stepped out of a local tavern and took a swig from his flask. An idea came to Obi-Wan that day...an idea that was almost too crazy to work. He smirked at the man, who suddenly found his airway constricted. Once the man lost consciousness, Obi-Wan dragged him into an alleyway and stole his uniform...


	2. Birth of a Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 2: Birth of a Warrior

Qui-Gon looked around the small hovel-like home he'd lived in for the last seven years. Seven years...it dawned on him fast they had passed. Seven years since Palpatine had declared himself Emperor, murdered the Jedi, and plunged the galaxy into darkness. There were many things he expected to find on Tatooine when he arrived all those years ago. Mos Espa was what he expected. A cesspool of villainy and scum. But that day, when he walked into a small junk shop looking for a part for his damaged hyper drive, he met a little slave boy. He had never sensed such a strong Force presence in a child before. Qui-Gon introduced himself to the little boy and discovered that his name was Anakin. Anakin's Master, Watto, did not have the part Qui-Gon needed, but would in a couple days. Qui-Gon was astounded when the little boy offered him shelter in his meager accommodations where he lived with his mother. She was also a slave to Watto. That evening, he and Shmi talked in great detail after Anakin had gone to bed. Qui-Gon found out that night that Anakin had no father...literally. Shmi had never been with a man, yet she had carried and birthed a baby boy. Anakin was everything to her and she knew that he was special. Qui-Gon told her that he was in fact a Jedi and had lost everything and everyone he knew in the space of a day. He told Shmi that he could train Anakin and teach him about his powers. He knew Tatooine was likely the last place anyone would look for him.

Qui-Gon truly believed that Anakin was the Chosen One. It was a Jedi prophecy stating that there would be a being born of the midichlorians themselves and to a virgin mother. But before he could train Anakin, he had to free him and his mother. Anakin explained to Qui-Gon that sometimes Watto would make him podrace. It was a very dangerous sport and Anakin was the only human that could do it. Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto. If Anakin won, then he was freed. If Watto won, Qui-Gon would forfeit his ship, droid, and one thousand credits. It was risky, but Qui-Gon foresaw the boy winning against incredible odds. In the middle of the race, when it looked like Anakin would lose, Watto challenged him to double or nothing. Qui-Gon decided to accept the challenge. The wager if Anakin lost was one thousand more credits in addition to the original deal. If Anakin won, then he would win his mother's freedom, as well as his own. Anakin won that day and both he and his mother were freed, much to Watto's chagrin. The three of them moved away from Mos Espa and into a small, furnished hovel in the desert that had been abandoned by a previous resident. It was small, but cozy and homely. It was secluded, about twenty miles from the city and perfect for their new life. Over the years, Qui-Gon grew attached to Anakin and Shmi. They had become his new family and a very unexpected thing happened. Qui-Gon and Shmi fell in love. They married when Anakin was thirteen in a small, private ceremony. Anakin became like a son to him, as much as Obi-Wan had been. He missed Obi-Wan terribly, but Anakin had helped to fill the gap. Though the pain of losing his Jedi family would never go away. Anakin was sixteen now and had been his willing student from the start. Anakin was extremely gifted and the Force was very attuned to him. A few years earlier, Qui-Gon managed to acquire a crystal and the needed materials to build a light saber on the black market for Anakin. Fortunately, the vendor that sold the materials to Qui-Gon was weak-minded and never remembered doing business with him. Anakin's skills and abilities grew by leaps and bounds. Everyday, Qui-Gon became more and more certain about the Chosen One prophecy. He knew Anakin was destined for greatness. He knew that he would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force someday

"You were out there meditating for an awfully long time. Is everything okay, my love?" Shmi asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine darling," he replied, as he kissed her softly. They heard Anakin come in. His face and clothes were covered in dirt and sand, which made Shmi grimace. Her sixteen-year-old son had grown into a handsome young man. He was tall already and would probably grow taller. She kept his sandy blonde hair short in the back, while it was thicker on top, allowing his natural curl to flourish attractively. He was a little lanky, but Shmi knew that would change when he finished filling out.

"Ani, you're a mess!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom," he replied.

"You were out racing your speeder again through Beggar's Canyon again, weren't you?" she asked sternly. He winced.

"Um...well you see..." Anakin hesitated.

"Yes, you had better explain yourself, young man," Shmi said sternly.

"Darling, Anakin was completing one of his tests that I asked of him," Qui-Gon said.

"You put him up to this?" Shmi asked her husband.

"Darling, he was not in any danger. It was a test of his ability to react and his reflexes," Qui-Gon said.

"I passed too, didn't I Threepio?" Anakin asked the droid next to him.

"Oh yes, quite remarkably Master Ani. You're reflexes are far beyond human ability. The fact that you pulled up and out of the canyon at one hundred and ninety seven point three miles per hour should not have been possible," Threepio said. Anakin winced.

"Threepio, I told you not to tell them how fast I was going!" Anakin scolded.

"I do apologize Master Ani," he replied.

"One hundred and ninety seven miles per hour!" Shmi exclaimed. Qui-Gon looked at him sternly.

"Ani, I told you to perform the test at normal speed," Qui-Gon said.

"I sorta got a little carried away," Anakin replied.

"Ani, you could have been killed," Shmi fretted.

"I'm fine mom," Anakin rolled his eyes. Shmi looked at him sternly again.

"Go wash up for dinner, young man. We'll talk more about this later," Shmi promised.

"Yes ma'am," Anakin obeyed, as he headed for the fresher.

"Oh, what are we going to do with that boy? He's going to worry me to death someday," Shmi fretted. Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now darling, you know Ani will be fine. He's destined to do great things for this galaxy," Qui-Gon said. Shmi sighed.

"I know. He was meant to help people; I've always known he was special," Shmi said.

"Yes, he is very special. He will free the galaxy someday, my love. I am sure of it," Qui-Gon said. The three of them enjoyed dinner together as usual and Shmi made Anakin promise profusely that he would not perform such a dangerous stunt again. After dinner, Qui-Gon and Anakin stared up at the stars outside their small home.

"You've been to a lot of them, haven't you dad?" Anakin asked his step father.

"Yes, I have been to many worlds, Ani. And I am sure someday, you shall see those places too," Qui-Gon replied.

"I want to see them all," Anakin stated. Qui-Gon chuckled at the teenager's exuberance.

"That is a lofty goal, young one. But if anyone could possibly see them all, then it will be you," Qui-Gon said.

"We should travel them together. You, me, and mom," Anakin said. Qui-Gon smiled.

"I daresay my traveling days are behind me, son," Qui-Gon replied.

"Did...did you and Obi-Wan travel a lot when you were Jedi?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon smiled sadly.

"Yes we did. The less time we spent on Coruscant, the better," Qui-Gon replied.

"You didn't like the capital?" Anakin asked.

"Not particularly. I always believed we should have moved the Temple away from the Senate world," Qui-Gon replied.

"Coruscant is where the Emperor lives, right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes...and his apprentice, Darth Malice when he is not doing his Master's evil bidding," Qui-Gon replied.

"Why did Malice want to kill the Jedi if he used to be one?" Anakin asked. Sometimes, Anakin's curiosity got the better of him.

"No one really knows Ani, save himself and his Master. It is possible he told Master Yoda before he murdered him, but no one really knows why he turned," Qui-Gon replied.

"Dad...you told me that Master Yoda was the most powerful Jedi in history. If he couldn't kill the Sith...then what makes you think I can?" Anakin asked.

"You are the Chosen One, Anakin. You have great potential. Have faith in your abilities and in the Force," Qui-Gon reminded.

"But...Chosen for what?" Anakin asked.

"Chosen to slay the Sith and free the galaxy," Qui-Gon answered.

"But...what if I'm not strong enough?" Anakin asked.

"You will be, my son. You must believe in yourself. Your mother and I do and we are very proud of you, Ani," Qui-Gon said, as he patted him on the back.

"Now, let's get indoors for the night," Qui-Gon said. Anakin nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

The next day began as normal. Anakin woke up early and performed his meditation along with his father. After that, they engaged in saber practice and then had breakfast after they were done. After that, Anakin headed off with Threepio to the nearby cave where they kept a ship they had acquired a few years ago. It had literally looked like a hunk of junk when his father had won it in a game of sabaac. But Anakin loved working on it and over the last few years, he had done just that. They had won it from a man name Calrissian, who called the ship the _Milennium Falcon_. It was a peculiar design, but she was fast, especially after all of Anakin's modifications. He rolled out from under it and wiped his hands on a towel.

"Hey Threepio, I've got to go back to the house for something. You stay here and I'll be right back," Anakin said.

"Of course Master Ani," Threepio said. Anakin walked outside and gasped, as he saw black smoke billowing in the distance toward the vicinity of his home.

"Mom and dad," Anakin cried, as he jumped in his speeder and hurried off toward home. The sight that met him outside the entrance to his home caused tears to stream down his cheeks. He hopped out and sprinted toward the bodies of his parents, who were lay on the ground. Anakin dropped to his knees beside them and sobbed, as he saw the bullet hole in his mother's forehead. Sobs racked his broad shoulders and he slowly closed her eyes.

"A...Ani," Qui-Gon rasped.

"Dad..." Anakin sobbed. Qui-Gon raised his hand and touched Anakin's young face.

"You...must leave here, Ani," Qui-Gon said weakly.

"Save your strength. I will find a healer for you," Anakin said.

"Too...late. Leave...this place, Ani. Do...not let your...anger consume...you. Use it...as a tool to fight...for justice. If it...consumes you, then the Sith...will win," Qui-Gon rasped.

"Please...you can't leave me," Anakin sobbed.

"I'll...always be with...you...son," Qui-Gon said, as his arm fell limp and his eyes closed for the final time.

"Noooo...please!!!!!" Anakin cried, as he stared at the dead bodies of the two people that he loved. Suddenly, Anakin heard voices coming from around back of the hovel. Several Storm Troopers were coming back from doing their checks of the premises.

"There's no one else here," Anakin heard one say.

"Burn the bodies and make it look like an accident," another said.

"Hey kid...freeze!" one called to Anakin.

"_Run Anakin...run..." _he heard Qui-Gon whisper to him from beyond. Anakin scrambled up and ran for his speeder. He cried out in pain, as a blaster bolt clipped his shoulder. He stumbled, but kept running until he reached his speeder. He slammed the throttle down and headed for his ship, as the Storm Troopers scrambled to give chase. Anakin scrambled inside the cave and began shoving Threepio up the ramp, as tears continued to pour down his face.

"Go Threepio...we have to go now!" Anakin screamed. He shoved the droid into a seat and headed for the cockpit. He lifted the ramp and fired the thrusters, before backing out of the cave. He pulled back on the controls and headed up toward space, even as he continued to sob in grief. Once he cleared the atmosphere, he jumped them to hyperspace, heading deeper into the outer rim. Once it was safe to move around, Anakin unhooked his belt and stumbled out of the cockpit. He dropped to his hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and reached into the Force for guidance. His tears fell to the floor and he was sweating profusely. Images and visions began to assault his mind.

_Inside Anakin's subconscious..._

_He saw a terrifying mask before him. It was black as night with large inhuman eyes and a grate-like mouth. There was only a indent where the nose should be and the helmet portion came down in back to the shoulders. He screamed, as he stared at the horrifying visage. The letters V-A-D-E-R flashed before him. Vader...Vader...Vader..._

Anakin screamed again, as his eyes snapped open. His vision swam and he fell unconscious to the cold floor...

* * *

_One day later..._

Anakin woke up with a pounding headache. He was lying on the bed in the cabin area of the ship and there was a cold compress on his forehead.

"Oh, Master Ani, thank goodness you are awake," Threepio chimed.

"Threepio? How long was I out?" he asked.

"Twenty three hours and thirty seven minutes, sir," Threepio replied. Anakin rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Thanks for taking care of me Threepio, I owe you one," Anakin said, as he climbed out of bed and headed for the cockpit.

"Oh, you are quite welcome sir," the droid replied.

* * *

Anakin plopped down in the pilot's chair and checked their position. They were well into the outer rim and Anakin noticed they were near Dantooine. Dantooine was known for being sparsely populated and secluded, so he decided he would go there to lay low for a while. He couldn't get this vision out of his head. What was the Force trying to tell him? His anger burned inside him when he thought about how the Imperial Storm Troopers had slaughtered his mother and the only father he'd ever know. They had to pay for all the death and destruction they had caused! It had been what Qui-Gon had been training him for. He was supposed to go out and stop the Empire's tyrannical rule. But it was not something that could be done in one fell swoop. It would have to be done strategically with smaller plots at first, before he could even begin to crack the surface. Then, a thought dawned on him. Perhaps...the Force was telling him that he needed a disguise. An alter ego of sorts to hide his true identity, so he could go undetected. A beeping broke his concentration and he took the controls, bringing the ship out of hyperspace. He landed on Dantooine and set out to find something to eat with what few credits he had. He settled in the small town of Dalica and began working in a local repair shop for an elder shop owner that needed the help. His uncanny ability to fix anything soon became widely known and over the next few years, Anakin stored quite a savings. At the same time, he began developing his alter ego that he would use to enact his revenge on the Empire for all they had done...

* * *

Anakin came home to his small apartment and set to work on his disguise, as he did every night. He opened the wardrobe, revealing a black cape, black tunic, black leather jerkin, black pants, and black boots. Anakin took out a box from the bottom and set it on the bed. He opened it and took out the mask and helmet that he'd been fashioning for some time now. Over the next few hours, Anakin made the final touches needed. It was time...time to act at last.

The next day, Anakin left Dantooine and headed for Coruscant...

_Anakin and Padme's past lives have changed their paths forever. Destiny has set them on a rocky road. Their hardships and loss have hardened them both into warriors. But by destiny and the will of the Force, their paths will finally cross. Our next chapter begins five years after the deaths Qui-Gon and Shmi_...


	3. Destiny's Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews!

**It has been five years since the death of Qui-Gon and Shmi. And a total of twelve years since the death of Padme's family. Anakin is 21 and Padme is 26.**

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 3: Destiny's Encounter

The lower levels of Coruscant were among the most dangerous on the planet. They were the home to outlaws, criminals, and smugglers. They were also a place to go and find the seediest bars and establishments. These kinds of places were where Imperial officers sometimes frequented to drink or take home prostitutes. But it was also where they usually discussed important information pertaining to the Empire. This happened to be the case on this particular night.

"So, what's this big thing we have to do tonight? I thought we were off duty for a couple days," one officer, who looked to be the youngest in the group of four, asked.

"We are, but the Commander received his order directly from Lord Malice himself. We are to be at the shipping yard at midnight. The materials for the Emperor's weapon are to be loaded discretely onto the unmarked shuttle and then the droid pilot will take them to the location," another replied.

"Does anyone know what this weapon is capable of?" another asked.

"I hear that when it's completed, it will have the power to destroy a planet in a single blast," another answered.

"No way, that's not possible," another exclaimed.

"If the Emperor says it will, then it will," another replied, as a blonde waitress brought them another round of drinks. One of the men slapped her rear and she grit her teeth in anger. This was at least the tenth time that evening that one of them had either pinched, slapped or groped her. She walked back to the bar and set her tray down.

"I'm taking my break, she said, as she headed for the back. The young woman slipped into a room and locked the door behind her. She pulled a satchel from the floor and went to the fresher.

"Imperial bastards," she swore, as she plucked the blonde wig off her head and let her natural, curly brown locks free. Her hair now came to her shoulders, but had once cascaded down her back. But she had been forced to keep her hair shoulder length in order to fit her hair underneath one of her many wigs she used to disguise herself. She carefully plucked the fake eyelashes off and then turned the water on. She used the soap and washed the excessive eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and blush off. Using excessive make up to disguise her true identity was reminiscent from her days as Queen of Naboo. And the wings and makeup had not failed her yet. She dried her clean face off and looked at her true reflection. She sighed deeply, before she opened her satchel and pulled out some clothes. She stripped out of her waitress uniform and down to her black undergarments. She slipped on her tight black pants, followed by her sleeveless, zip up leather top. She pulled out a belt and secured it around her waist. Next, she pulled out several vibro blades and slipped them into onto their places on the utility belt. Next, she pulled out a blaster. She cocked it and holstered it on her hip. She pulled out another blaster and holstered it on the other side. Finally, she pulled out a black cloak and put it around her body, placing the hood over her head. She stuffed her disguise into the satchel and then snuck out the back of the establishment, heading for the shipping yard...

* * *

Anakin shut down the shop lights in his small repair shop that he owned in the middle district of lower Coruscant. He locked the doors to Starkiller repairs and headed into the back of the shop. By day, he used the alias Luke Starkiller for his business. By night, he struck fear into the hearts of evil men and was known only as Vader. He was considered a terrorist by both the Empire and the joke of a Rebellion, which had yet to make any kind of impact at all. He'd heard the whispers from the locals today. The Imperials had something big going down at the shipping yard tonight. At the back of his shop, he pressed his hand to a panel. The computer scanned his finger prints and blinked green in acceptance. A panel on the floor slid open, revealing a stairway. Anakin went down into the living quarters underneath the shop. It was complete with a bedroom, fresher, kitchen and living area. He found the place abandoned underneath the shop when he'd bought it two years earlier. He designed the security system to keep it hidden, so no one could get in.

"Oh, hello Master Ani. I trust business went well today?" Threepio asked.

"It was fine Threepio. I'm going out tonight, so keep an eye on the place," Anakin replied.

"Of course Master Ani," Threepio replied. Anakin went into the bedroom and shed his work tunic and pants. After cleaning up, he began to put on his disguise. First, he put on the his black pants and tunic, followed by his leather jerkin and utility belt. He hooked his light saber to his belt and then opened the closet where he kept his mask on the shelf. He placed the mask on his face and finished it by placing the helmet portion over the rest of his head. He put on a pair of black leather gloves and left for the shipping yard.

* * *

Padme concealed herself behind some crates at the shipping yard. Originally, ten years ago, she had joined the fledgling Rebellion with Dorme, hoping to make a difference. Sadly, the Rebellion was not what she thought it would be. The Rebel leader was Bail Organa of Alderaan, who still pretended to be loyal to Palpatine, as Senator of Alderaan in the Imperial Senate. But sometimes Padme couldn't tell if he was really pretending and wondered how long it would be until he betrayed the Rebellion. She knew that if Palpatine backed him into a corner, he would cower and give them up to save his own skin. Bail did not believe in violence and she admitted that she had believed in the same things at one time. She was a pacifist as well...until her family was murdered in cold blood. She learned quickly that violence was the only thing the Imperials understood. And they had to be stopped at all cost and by any means. She remembered her first strike well. She had infiltrated an abandoned warehouse where they were storing weapons. She'd killed five Storm Troopers and seven Imperial officers, who'd been ordered to ship the weapons to her home planet of Naboo and Kashyyyk. The Empire had plans to enslave the Gungans and the Wookies, killing any who resisted. She then stole what weapons she could and then set fire to the rest, burning the warehouse to the ground, before disappearing. When she'd shown back up at the Rebel headquarters, her actions were condemned rather than applauded. When she argued with them, they told her that the death of her family had caused her to become unbalanced. Dorme defended her and stood by her, but chose to support her from afar, wanting no part of her violent acts that the Rebellion considered terrorist acts. She distanced herself from the Rebellion, but still kept in touch with Dorme. They could call her whatever they wanted, but she was going to act against the Empire and not waste her time sitting around with a bunch of squabbling politicians who were too cowardly to stand up for what was right. At midnight on the dot, the Imperial officers began arriving. Padme observed the two Storm Troopers by the door of the building where the materials were being loaded. She would wait until they loaded the ship, then she would destroy it and anyone who got in her way. She clutched the thermal detonator and waited for the right moment. When it came, she threw it toward the ship. It hit the hull and exploded in a brilliant array of fire. Padme drew her blaster and shot the man operating the lift equipment and another than had been loading weapons.

"Get her!" one man shouted. A man came up behind her and tried to choke her. She struggled and drew a vibro blade. She shoved it into his neck and broke free. She shot the Storm Troopers by the door, but did not anticipate more coming in. Two officers grabbed her arms, knocking the blaster from her hand. She kicked one in the chest and the other in the groin. Unfortunately, the burliest officer got her from behind when he slammed his fists into her back. The man hauled her to her feet and held her arms. She tried to struggle, but he was three times her weight. The rest of the officers surrounded her and the lead officer slowly approached her. A couple of them holding her took her cloak off and tossed it away. The men chortled and whistled, as they ogled her.

"Well, well, look at what we've caught, boys. What's a beautiful, young lady like you doing out in these parts?" he taunted.

"She blew up the entire shipment, boss. What are we going to do with her?" one officer said.

"We'll have to teach her a lesson and put her in her place," the officer said, as he began tugging the zipper of her top down.

"Take your hands off me!" Padme screamed and kicked.

"Hold her boys while I teach her a lesson she won't soon forget," the man said, as he grabbed her around the waist and began undoing her pants. The men laughed and held her still.

"Noooo!" Padme screamed and fought. The officers were too focused on the woman they were tormenting to notice a dark figure emerging from the shadows.

"Let her go!" a deep, baritone voice shouted fiercely.

"It's him!" one gasped.

"Vader!" another cried in fear.

"Don't just stand there you fools. Shoot him!" the lead officer yelled. Vader ignited his sapphire blade and blocked the blaster bolts, bouncing them back at the officers. They screamed in terror, as they were cut down by Vader. The lead officer trembled in fear and began running for the exit, but was stopped when he found Vader's saber protruding from his abdomen. He slumped to the floor and Padme stared at the masked figure with a strange fascination. She had heard of him, but she'd never seen him. She lived on stories of his attacks against the Empire. He seemed fearless and willing to stop at nothing to bring the Empire down...so much like her. He held his hand out to her, hoping she'd accept his help.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a mask. I won't hurt you," he assured her. And something deep down in Padme told her that she could trust him. Never one to go against her instincts, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up. He glanced over that burning shipment.

"Nice work. You saved me the trouble," he said. She couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"I find blowing the bastards up oddly satisfying," she replied.

"Come on, we should get out of here before they send more troops," Vader said. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Padme accepted the glass of water from the droid and nodded kindly.

"Thank you..." Padme said, pausing, as she was not sure what to call the droid.

"I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And you are Miss?" he asked. She looked at both Vader and the droid.

"Padme...Padme Naberrie," she said.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Padme," Threepio said, as he set a glass down for his Master. Anakin took off the helmet portion of the mask, as Padme watched curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not hideous under here...at least I don't think I am," he joked, as he removed the mask completely. Padme felt her breath catch in her throat. No, he was certainly not hideous. In fact, he was the very opposite of such. He had shoulder length sandy blonde and strikingly handsome features. He had a pair of dark, piercing blue eyes and from what she could tell, a lean, muscular build.

"That was brave what you did tonight. It takes a lot of courage and guts to do what you did...single handedly no less," Vader said.

"Well, it was not supposed to go down like that. You saved my life. Thank you," she replied graciously.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just doing what needed to be done," he replied.

"That's a very unique droid you have," Padme mentioned.

"Thanks. I built him myself when I was a kid," Vader replied.

"Wow, he's perfect. I don't think I've ever seen one quite like him," she said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"You fight with a light saber...but I thought the Jedi were all killed," Padme said. Vader sighed.

"It's a long story. You really want to hear it?" he asked.

"We both obviously share a hatred for the Empire. Something had to happen to create that hatred. You tell me and I'll tell you," she said. He smiled at her. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she had not been scared off by his mask or violence against the Empire. He felt an instant connection with her that he did not yet understand.

"Fair enough. I'm from a planet called Tatooine. My mother and I were slaves for the first ten years of my life. About a day after the Jedi Purge, one crash landed on Tatooine and came into my owner's junk shop. My mother and I took him in that evening since his ship was broke down. He must have sensed a lot of potential in me, because the he told me that he wanted to stay and train me. A few days later, I won our freedom in a pod race. We moved away from the city and he began training me in the Jedi arts. He became the father I never knew and eventually fell in love with my mother. They married when I was thirteen and for the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to be a part of real family. He used to tell me that I had the power to make a difference and that he was really proud of the person I was becoming. He told me that he believed that I would one day vanquish the Sith," Vader said, as he paused.

"What happened to him and your mother?" she asked softly.

"The Imperials found us when I was sixteen. I was away from home that day working on my ship nearby. When I went home, the Imperials had been there and had set fire to our hovel. Mom was already dead when I got there, but my step father lived long enough to tell me to use my anger as a tool and not to let it consume me. Unfortunately, the Storm Troopers were still there and they chased me. I managed to make it to my ship and escape to Dantooine where I kept a low profile for three years, before I finally came to Coruscant two years ago," Vader explained.

"The mask is a disguise, right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's designed to hide my identity and strike fear into my enemies," he replied.

"It works. They were terrified when you showed up tonight," she said. Vader smiled slightly. It gave him satisfaction knowing that the bastards were terrified of him.

"So, that's the just of my story. How about you? Did they murder people that you loved too?" Vader asked. She nodded.

"Yes, we're not so different. I was fourteen and Queen of my planet the day of the Jedi Purge. Palpatine labeled me a sympathizer to the Jedi and ordered my execution. My best friend Sabe was also my decoy and she ordered that three of my handmaidens smuggle me out of the palace. I protested, but she insisted that I had to leave. My handmaidens took me to my parent's home to retrieve them and my sister before we were to leave. Two of my handmaidens were inside my parent's house helping them gather their things, while Dorme led me to the ship. As we reached the ship, my parents house exploded thanks to the Storm Troopers weaponry. Dorme forced me onto the ship and we managed to escape. We eventually met up with the Rebellion, but I was shunned by them after my first attack on an Imperial operation. They considered my actions to be a terrorist act and insisted that they would receive no sympathy if they had renegades out killing Imperial officers and blowing up Imperial operations. They even accused me of becoming unbalanced, so I distanced myself from them and have been doing all I can against them since. No matter what I do though, it never seems like it does any good," Padme said.

"I know what you mean. Their operations continue and innocent people still die. You're right; we do have much in common," Vader said.

"You're real name isn't Vader, is it?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Can I ask you what it is?" Padme asked.

"It's not important. The person that I was died with his parents. I became Vader after that," he replied.

"I understand. Perhaps I should be going," Padme said.

"Wait Padme, don't leave," Vader said. Padme looked at him strangely.

"Look, we both obviously are fighting for the same thing here. Why not fight it together? It's always a good idea to have someone watching your back too," Vader said.

"You want to become partners?" she asked.

"Why not? Look at what we've done alone and think about how much we could do together. Besides, it might not be safe for you to return to your place. Patrols will be tripled after what went down tonight," Vader said. She knew he was probably right and the prospect of having a partner to watch your back was rather appealing, especially one that actually agreed with your ideals. She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

"You've got yourself a partner," Padme said. Vader smiled and shook her hand.

"Excellent. We can go by your place tomorrow night and pick up your things," Vader replied.

"Good. Artoo will be very cross with me if I do not return for him," Padme said.

"Artoo?" Vader asked.

"My astrodroid. He has a bit of an attitude problem, but I love him anyway," Padme said with a smile. Vader chuckled.

"Well, it's pretty late, so we should probably get some sleep. You can have the bedroom and I'll take the couch," Vader said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Padme replied.

"It's okay. I insist. Besides, the couch pulls out into a bed," he replied, with a smirk.

"Okay...um, well I should go. I guess I'll see you in the morning," Padme said.

"Yeah. Good night Padme," Vader said.

"Good night Vader and thank you again. You really did save my life," Padme said, as she timidly approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek, before quickly hurrying into the bedroom. Vader's mouth hung open, as he touched his cheek where her lips had been. He smiled, before collapsing on the couch. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She was beautiful, strong willed, stubborn and fascinating all at the same time. He sighed, thinking about what she'd told him tonight. Truly, they had both been through similar circumstances, having both lost their families to the Empire. Before now, they had been two lost souls wandering the galaxy looking for answers to the cruelties of their circumstances. But perhaps together, they could finally find those answers and find their purpose. Anakin's thoughts were on his beautiful new companion, as he slowly drifted to sleep. Neither knew it, but destiny had a hand in their chance encounter and the Force had brought her champions together at last...


	4. Imperial Intrusion

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so much.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 4: Imperial Intrusion

Padme woke up the next morning feeling more rested than she had in a long time. At her place, she always lived with the fear that they'd discover who she was and what she'd done and come for her. But in this new place, with Vader's extensive security system, she could breathe a little in relief. She padded to the fresher and splashed some water on her face, before looking at her reflection. She dried her face on a towel and wrapped the oversize shirt she was wearing a little tighter around her body. She hadn't had anything to sleep in last night and had borrowed one of Vader's clean shirts. She hoped that he didn't mind. She walked out into the living area and was met with a pleasant surprise.

"_Whirl, whorl!" _Artoo beeped cheerfully at her.

"Artoo? What are you doing here?" Padme asked, as she knelt down beside him.

"I couldn't sleep last night and I decided that you might need some of your things this morning, so I found your place and packed a few things for you," Vader said, indicating the bag on the sofa.

"How did you manage to find where I live?" she asked. He smirked.

"I have my ways," he replied mysteriously.

"Did Artoo give you any trouble?" she asked. Vader laughed.

"He tried to zap me a few times with his plasma ray, but I finally convinced him that you were safe and that I'd bring him to you. He's very protective of you. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before, except Threepio perhaps," Vader said.

_Whirl, whorl...beep!" _Artoo clicked. She patted his domed head.

"I'm fine Artoo. We can trust him. He saved my life last night," Padme assured him.

"_Whorl...whorl..." _Artoo clicked.

"He says he's sorry," Padme said. Vader gave them both a half smile.

"No need to apologize. He just thought he was protecting you," Vader replied.

"Are you okay? You said you couldn't sleep," she asked.

"Sometimes, I don't sleep well," he replied cryptically. She sensed that there was more to it than that, but she didn't push the issue, seeing that he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Well, thank again for getting some of my things, though I'm still not sure how you found my place. I'm going to go clean up," Padme said. He nodded.

"Okay. Threepio's making breakfast and then we'll go up and open the shop," Vader said.

"Threepio cooks?" she asked in surprise. Vader smirked.

"I originally programmed him for household duties to help my mother. He's actually a great cook, which it good since I can't even boil water," Vader replied. They heard a string of clicks and beeps coming from the kitchen. Apparently, Artoo had gone and introduced himself to Threepio.

"Excuse me? A glorified butler? Why you little scrap pile!" Threepio said crossly. Artoo came rolling out, emitting what sounded like an electronic chuckle.

"Artoo, that was not very nice. We are guests here. You apologize to Threepio," Padme ordered. Artoo blew what sounded like an electronic raspberry.

"Artoo..." Padme chided.

"_Whirl whorl," _Artoo conceded and rolled back into the kitchen. Vader chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen a droid with that much personality before, Vader said. Padme picked up her bag.

"Yes, personality is something that Artoo does not lack," Padme replied.

"Well, in his defense, Threepio can be annoying," Vader replied. Padme smiled and headed for the fresher.

* * *

Padme sat down at breakfast and Threepio set a plate down for her.

"Thank you Threepio, it looks wonderful," Padme said. She was dressed in plain peasant clothing, much like Vader was since they were going up to work in the shop to keep up normal appearances. She glanced up at Vader, who was deeply engrossed in a datapad.

"Is that the Holonews?" she asked. He nodded.

"What are they saying about last night?" she asked.

"Well, there are no eye witnesses, since anyone who saw us is dead. But they are crediting me with the attack," Vader said.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Imperial investigators are suggesting that I had an accomplice. Apparently the medical examiner says that at least one of the men was killed by a blaster fired from someone who is between 5'2 and 5'4," Vader said.

"So, they think it's a woman?" she asked. Vader smirked.

"Or a very short man. But we're safe since no one saw either of us. Just the same, we should be careful," he replied. She nodded and decided to ask him about something that had been bothering her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"I'm probably the only person that knows your identity. You barely know me, so I want to know why you trust me. You don't seem like the type to trust easily," Padme said.

"I'm not and yes, you are the only person that knows I'm really Vader. But Qui-Gon taught me to listen to the Force and let it be my focal point. I trusted you, because the Force told me it was okay. And so did my instincts and I don't go against either of them," he replied. She nodded in acceptance. She didn't know much about the Force, but she believed him. She too had trusted her gut instincts about him and they had not wronged her. They finished eating and prepared to go up into the shop with both droids. They would keep up normal appearances, while they listened to the local gossip and planned their first joined assault against Imperial forces...

* * *

"Well, here it is. It's not much, but it pays the bills," Vader said, as they walked up to the shop. Vader closed the secret entrance behind them.

"It's nice. Have you always liked building and fixing things?" she asked.

"For as long as I can remember. Life always seemed simpler when I was fixing things," Vader replied.

"Well, I'm afraid mechanics are not my strong suit, though I know the basics. Artoo can help you more in that area, but you must have management duties if you're running a business. He smiled.

"Over at the desk there," he pointed to the desk at the front of the workshop. Padme's jaw dropped, as she looked at the complete and total mess that was this desk.

"What a mess! Are these the books?" she asked, looking at the stacks of receipts and transaction reports. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I have this thing with paperwork. I hate it and so it usually gets a little disorganized," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"A little? It's a good thing for you that I happen to be excellent at management," she said, as she sat down and began to wade through the mountain of paperwork.

"Yep, lucky me," he said, with a smile, as he unlocked the shop doors and opened for business.

"Are you going to tell me how you found my apartment?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You just can't stand not knowing, can you?" he asked.

"Nope and it's going to bug me until you tell me," she replied.

"It was no amazing feat really. I just had Threepio tap into the directory listings and he came across a Sola Naberrie, so I took a chance that this could be the name you were using," he said.

"Sola was my sister," she replied a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries by finding your place," Vader apologized.

"No, I'm grateful that you brought some of my things and Artoo. I used Sola's name, so no one would recognize it. I kept my family hidden from the public eye and didn't use my birth name when I was queen," she replied.

"That's another thing. You'll need a name I can call you in public. Out here, you have to call me Luke and it's probably not a good idea for you to go by Padme," he suggested.

"Ami...you can call me Ami..." she answered right away. He nodded and they went to work.

* * *

"Have your patrols found anything?" Darth Malice boomed, as he stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, the Infiltrator.

"No my Lord. This Vader character is very elusive. And there are no living witnesses to last night's attack," Commander Motti said. Motti gulped nervously, as he watched parts of the steel railing be crushed by Malice even though he was not touching it.

"I grow tired of our failed operations, because our men can't capture one masked freak," Malice growled.

"But my Lord, he fights with a light sword and he has powers like you," Motti stopped when he felt his airway become constricted.

"Are you giving me excuses, Commander?" Malice asked in a measure tone.

"N...noo sir," Motti rasped, as he held his throat. Malice released his hold and Motti fell to his knees. The Emperor and I are very displeased with your failure. Find this man and capture him at all costs. Fail me again Motti and you'll be replaced...permanently," Malice said.

"Yes my Lord," Motti obeyed, as he scurried away. Malice clenched his fist.

"Your days are numbered...you masked freak..."

* * *

Commander Motti stood before his group of subordinate officers.

"Emperor Palpatine and Lord Malice are very angry with our recent incompetence. Last night, as you know, almost twelve thousand credit's worth of materials and weaponry was destroyed by this mysterious Vader and a possible accomplice. Seven officers and thirteen Storm Troopers were killed. Our job is to track these terrorists down and bring them to justice. There can be no more failure. Dismissed," Motti said. The officers filed out and the last officer trailed behind, lost in his thoughts. He thoughtfully stroked his cleanly shaven face, as it was required for him to keep it that way by regulations. The name on his uniform was Kinn, but this was just an alias. Everyday, he donned a uniform he despised and went by a name that was not his own. To them, he was Lt. Benjamin Kinn or Ben for short. Years ago, in the days of the Republic, he had been Obi-Wan Kenobi; apprentice to the great Qui-Gon Jinn. But all that changed the day Palpatine murdered the Jedi. He had survived and instead of wasting away in exile for the rest of his life, he spent his days undercover. He helped people where he could and fed the Rebellion information if it was possible to do so without arousing suspicion. He was looking forward to this new mission. He was going to be the one to find this Vader and not to arrest or kill him, but to simply find out who he was. He fought with a light saber, so it was possible he was not the only Jedi left. Though this man fought more like a dark Jedi and his hatred for the Empire was evident. But one way or another, he would find him and get to the bottom of this...

* * *

Padme walked back in the shop that afternoon, having returned from the market for some groceries.

"Did you have any trouble?" Vader asked. Padme set the bad down on the table Vader had in the ship for a place to eat.

"No, all the vendors are really friendly around here," she replied, as she took out the loaf of bread.

"I hope you're hungry," she said, as she began making sandwiches.

"Starved," he replied, as he went to the sink and began washing his hands. Vader noticed the contagious smile on her face and the bounce in her step.

"You're certainly cheerful," he said. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I happened to find a vendor from Naboo that actually exports good from there. Do you know how long it's been since I've had cloudberry jam and Shuura fruit?" she asked.

"Judging by your happiness, I'd say a long time. I've never had either. I think it's safe to say that the Empire has robbed many people of the comforts of home. I'm glad you were able to find a little slice of it," Vader replied, as he took a bite of the sandwich she's made for him.

"Wow, this is good," Vader replied, as he ate hungrily.

"Told you. But you have to try the Shuura too," she said, as she bit into the fruit.

"Mmm...I've forgotten how good it is," Padme said. Vader tried it too and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet flavor.

"Wow, that is really good too. Really sweet," he replied.

"It's always been my favorite. Are there comforts that you miss about home?" Padme asked.

"Tatooine never had many comforts. In fact, it's a pretty miserable place to live. I hate sand to this day. But mom always made it home. She used to make the best Bantha stew and she would always bake me homemade bread," Vader remembered.

"My mom used to make homemade bread too," Padme said a bit sadly.

"Well, I think it's a universal thing for mother's. They always get to our hearts through our stomachs," Vader replied.

"I'll definitely have to agree with that," she replied. They finished eating and soon went back to work.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Padme heard a commotion down the way where many of the other vendors stationed their stands or shops. She saw a few children run by and poked her head out to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw four Imperial officers harassing some of the people in the villa.

"Va...Luke, come here!" she called, correcting herself. He did so and looked out with her.

"Great...just what we need. No matter what they do, just keep calm and answer their questions," Vader said.

"You make it sound like they've come here before," she replied.

"More often than I like. They enjoy harassing the poor citizens and making their lives even harder than they already are. And they love coming here and pestering me. But it's really important that we stay calm and do not act against them unless we want them to become suspicious of us," Vader said. She nodded and pretended to go back to work at the desk. Several moments later, the Imperial officers came waltzing into the shop. Padme pushed her swirling emotions down and put on her best stoic expression, acting as if nothing was amiss. She watched Vader walk up to greet them.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Luke asked.

"We're just here on a little assignment. You see, there's a masked freak running around Coruscant and destroying our operatives," Jenkins, the lead officer, said.

"Yeah. I was sorry to hear about that. It was all over the Holonews this morning," Luke replied.

"Save your pity, peasant trash. We've simply been ordered to investigate all people and businesses. Now, we'll be searching this dump and then we'll be on our way. I'd advise you to stay out of our way," Jenkins said, as he and another very quiet officer that Vader did not recognize began searching the shop. The other two noticed Padme and approached her.

"Well, we've never seen you here before. Where'd you come from sweet cheeks?" an officer called Jas asked. Padme had to bite back an angry retort for the degrading tone he was using.

"My name is Ami and I'm from Dantooine," she answered politely instead.

"Hey Starkiller, ain't that where you're from?" the other one called Mason asked.

"Yes it is," Luke replied.

"So, what are you doing here with this loser?" Jas asked, indicating Luke.

"Luke finally saved enough credits to send home for me. He came here to start the business while I waited for him to get on his feet," she replied simply.

"You didn't tell us you had such a pretty girlfriend," Mason said.

"You never asked," Luke retorted.

"Say doll face, why don't you dump pretty boy over there and let a real man show you a good time," Jas suggested.

"No thank you Officer Jas," Ami replied, as politely as possible. Officer Mason chuckled, finding it funny that Jas was rebuked so quickly. Jas glared at his friend.

"I don't think you understand doll face. Nobody turns Jas down," he told her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Officer. Besides, as you can see, I already have a man in my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to balance the books so we can close up for today," Ami replied. But Jas wasn't finished.

"Come on baby. I promise to show you the time of your life," he said.

"I thought you gentlemen were here to look around my shop...not harass my girl," Luke said. Jas and Mason snarled at him and approached him.

"You've been asking for a beating since we arrived, grease rat and now I'm going to give it to you," Jas said, as Mason held Luke's arms from behind. Padme was horrified when Jas began punching Vader in the face, chest, and abdomen. She knew he could take them both with his hands tied behind his back, but he was taking the beating so as not to arouse their suspicions. Padme now understood why he'd told her to keep calm no matter what they did. This probably happened often and Vader let them beat him so he would appear weak to them. It really was brilliant, albeit painful, since they would never peg him for Vader. Jenkins motioned for his men to stop and Luke fell to his knees, coughing.

"There's nothing here but gutter trash, as usual. Let's go, we have a lot more ground to cover," Jenkins said, as Jas and Mason followed him. Padme knelt down beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. It was then that they both noticed that Officer Kinn had not left yet. Vader glared at him.

"You want to take another punch? Go ahead!" Vader spat at him. He didn't know what to make of this officer, as he had never met an Imperial with such strong mind shields before. He couldn't get any kind of reading from him and that made Vader very nervous.

"I'm terribly sorry for the behavior of my colleagues," Officer Kinn said. Vader snorted in disgust.

"I'm sure you are. That's why you stood there and let them do it!" Padme yelled at him with fire in her eyes.

"If your business is finished Officer, then please see yourself out," she snapped. He nodded.

"Again, I am sorry for the trouble," Officer Kinn replied, as he walked out. There was something about these two that unnerved him. He couldn't read anything from either of them, since they both had exceptionally strong mind shields. Their eyes would haunt him though. There was so much sadness, pain, and hatred in such young eyes. He could clearly see their hatred for the uniform he donned. But no one hated this uniform or Officer Kinn more than Obi-Wan Kenobi did. Still, these two young people intrigued him. Something in his gut told him that there was more to them that met the eye. He decided that Officer Kinn would leave them be...but Obi-Wan Kenobi would be keeping an eye on them.

* * *

"That was brave what you did," Padme said, as she dabbed his bloodied lip with a cool cloth. They had closed up the shop for the day after the incident and were now sitting in the living area of Vader's small secret apartment.

"Well, I would have blown my cover if I had done what I really wanted to do to them. But don't worry, Vader will get his revenge on those two," he replied.

"Well, I hope I'm there to see you scare the life out those Imperial ass holes. I swear I was going to lose if that bastard called me "doll face" one more time," she replied, with a smirk. He smirked back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have a front row seat to their demise. Thanks for patching me up by the way," he said.

"No problem, that's what partners are for, right?" she asked.

"Right. So, since we have a few targets, we could start planning our first strike," Vader said.

"Sounds great. But if you don't mind my asking, you seemed a little unnerved by Officer Kinn. Why was that?" she asked.

"He had very strong mind shields," Vader replied.

"What does that mean exactly?" she asked.

"Well, most officers and people in general who have no Force abilities are what can be considered weak-minded. It doesn't necessarily mean they're stupid, though it does for some, but it means that it's easy for an Force user like myself to read their emotions and sometimes even entire thought processes. When I met you, I could immediately tell that you were more Force-sensitive that than the average person, though not enough to get noticed by the Jedi when you were a child. I can only read trace emotions from you and that's only if you're relaxed," Vader replied.

"And Officer Kinn?" she asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't read him at all. The only time I've never been able to not read anything from someone was Qui-Gon when he didn't want me to," Vader replied.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I'm not sure...but I think we need to be leery of Officer Kinn," he replied. She nodded in agreement, as they went to work...


	5. Meeting With Dex

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 5: Meeting With Dex

Ben entered the small, quaint diner. He had donned a plain looking cloak to hide his uniform.

"I'm here to see the owner," Ben told the droid waitress.

"Dex, there's someone here to see ya!" the droid called.

"Well, bless my soul," Dex said, as he came out and hugged his old friend.

"Come, sit down," Dex said, as they took a booth in the back. The droid waitress set down two glasses of jawa juice.

"How have you been, old friend?" Dex asked.

"As well as can be expected. I witness countless cruelties everyday and remain powerless to stop them," Ben replied.

"But you stop countless others doing what you do. Qui-Gon would be proud of you," Dex said. Obi-Wan smiled gently.

"I hope so. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for everything you did to get me into this position," Ben said.

"Oh, a few falsified documents to fool those Imperial bastards was nothin'. You're the one that was gutsy enough to steal a uniform right off an drunken officer's back. I just drew up the papers to say you were a certified officer," Dex said.

"It was a risky thing you did and I'm very grateful," Ben replied.

"Well, in exchange, you keep those Imperial scum bags out of my business. They are not kind to the small business owners," Dex said.

"No, they are not," Ben replied, remembering his earlier encounter at the small repair shop.

"Ben, what is it that's bothering you?" Dex asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about," Ben replied.

"Now Ben, how many others can you talk to about your problems?" Dex asked. His friend was right. He was the only one that knew the truth about who he really was.

"It was just the routine checks we had to do around some of the villas yesterday. There was one particular repair shop we visited. The shop owner was young, but his eyes were so aged beyond his years," Obi-Wan said.

"Yur talking about Starkiller repairs," Dex said.

"You know him?" Ben asked, as the droid waitress set down a plate of food in front of him.

"Best damn repairman I've ever seen. That boy can fix anything you throw at 'em. He fixes my kitchen equipment and my droids all the time when I need him to. Saves me alotta money on buying new equipment and of course, using the droids, I save on overhead. Nice kid; sad though. I think some he had a pretty bad experience with the Empire. Anyway, he comes in here to eat about once a week. Were those bastards hasselin' him again?" Dex asked.

"I'm afraid so. I guess he has a girlfriend that just came here from Dantooine. Officer Jas tried to make friendly and she turned him down. When he didn't take the hint, Starkiller told him to lay off. Then, well, you know how handy Officer Jas is with his fists," Ben replied.

"Oh yes...thinks he's a real ladies' man too. Blasted whelp thinks he can do whatever he wants just cause he wears that uniform," Dex said bitterly.

"There is just something about him...about both of them that struck me," Ben said.

"Well, what is it?" Dex asked. Ben looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I couldn't get a reading from either of them. Their mind shields were incredibly strong," Ben said. Dex laughed heartily.

"Well, I don't know about this girl, but weak minded, Starkiller ain't," Dex replied.

"Yes, but it was more than that. I...I don't know why, but something tells me that I should be keeping an eye on them," Ben said.

"He's a good boy Ben, I can vouch for that," Dex replied.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Their eyes still haunt me though. No one should hold that kind of pain or hatred in their eyes, especially not two people so young. And their hate is not consuming...it's just there for the uniform I wear," Obi-Wan explained.

"Well of course. They hate the Empire and there are many that do. But no one can seem to do anything about it, except maybe this Vader character. He's certainly determined to knock them bastards down a peg," Dex chortled.

"Yes, what do you know about him Dex?" Ben asked.

"No more than anyone else. It seems he seeks to fulfill a vendetta against the Empire, obvious for some horrible grievance they committed against him. I know you don't like violence Ben, but perhaps this Vader has the right idea. Violence is the only thing they understand. They brutally murder innocents. Should they not receive the same fate?" Dex asked.

"You know that two wrong do not make a right," Ben argued.

"Perhaps not in an ideal society that takes care of its people and has a fair, proper justice system. But we both know that this is no longer the Republic," Dex said. Ben sighed.

"Yes, I know," he replied.

"Don't get too down Ben. You're doing all you can and that's all anyone can ask for," Dex said. Ben smiled gently.

"Thanks Dex, I suppose I better get out of your hair and get back to work. They'll be wondering where I am," Ben replied. Dex patted him on the back and bid him farewell. As Dex watched Ben leave, he sighed.

"I'm sorry my friend...I can't tell you about Vader yet. You are both doing what you are meant to do and the time is not yet right to bring your causes together," Dex said quietly, before going back to work.

* * *

Vader closed the doors to the shop for the day and locked up. It had been another quite profitable day for his little repair shop. By now, Padme had organized the books and was taking complete charge of the management side, while he just fixed things. Just fixing things without all the paperwork was ideal for him; since he essentially hated paperwork and legalities. She seemed, however, to be in her element in such things. They had talked all day and bantered back and forth about anything and everything. He'd told her all about pod racing and she'd told him about running a planet. They steered away from the darker subjects and kept the mood light, which had proved to build on their growing friendship. He washed his hands and dried them off, before tossing the greasy rags in the laundry satchel by the sink.

"So, there's this great little diner a few blocks from here. What do you say we go get something to eat?" he asked. She looked at him coyly.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe. Would you accept if I did?" he asked with a smirk. She teased him for a moment, as she pretended to think about it.

"Of course I would. So what's so special about this diner?" she asked. He tilted his head, as he thought about her question.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that. There's quite a story behind it," he replied.

"Well, then do keep me entertained," she responded.

"Well, I guess when I told you that you were the only person that knew I was Vader, that wasn't completely true," he said.

"There's someone else?" she asked.

"Yes, his name is Dex and he owns the diner. He knows about me and he's also where I get a lot of my information about Imperial activity," Vader replied.

"How does this diner owner know so much about Imperial activity?" she asked. He smirked.

"That's the great mystery. I don't know how or where he gets his information and he doesn't volunteer those answers. But he's always right and he's a good friend. I'm sorry I didn't mention him before," he said.

"No apology needed. And I just assumed that no one else knew but me and you just didn't correct me," she said. He smiled.

"Is there anyone else that knows?" she asked.

"No, just the two of you," he replied, as he looked over at her as they walked. He found himself admiring her beauty, before he could consciously realize what he was doing. Unfortunately, she caught him staring and he quickly drew his gaze back in front of him. Padme hid a blush and decided to keep talking.

"So, how did this Dex find out?" she asked. Anakin smiled.

"Well, it wasn't long after I'd arrived here on Coruscant and opened the shop. A couple days after my first strike, the Imperial officers came poking around the villa as usual. Dex happened to be there that day, because I was fixing a couple of his droids and one of his stoves. It was the first time we'd met and they suddenly came storming in. I was young and I really did not expect them. It did not go well and I fell apart after they left. I threw a bit of tantrum and Dex kind of took me under his wing. That's when it came out. I felt I needed someone to talk to...and he was the one that was there to listen to me," Vader said, as he recalled the memories that day...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Vader, going by his new alias, Luke Starkiller, placed the last bolt back on the droid. _

"_That should do it sir," the young man said, as he turned the droid on. The droid hummed to life and was as good as new. Dex had never seen even the most seasoned mechanics work magic like that. _

"_All be damned, boy. I thought for sure this little droid was ready for the scrap heap. I guess I know where I'll be bringin' my stuff for repairs now," Dex chortled. _

"_Thank you sir, I appreciate the business. It's harder to make it on Coruscant than I thought," Luke replied. Dex slapped some credits in the young man's hand and his eyes widened. _

"_Sir, this is too much," Luke said. _

"_Nonsense child, you've earned it. You just saved me more than that by fixing my droids and my stove. I'll sure be tellin' everyone I know to bring their items to you for repair," Dex said. Luke's eyes widened. _

"_You'd do that sir?" he asked. _

"_Course I would, my boy. Now, why don't you come down to the diner later and I'll put some meat on those bones," Dex said. Luke smiled. _

"_That's very kind of you, sir," Luke replied._

"_It's the least I can do lad. Too skinny you are. Dex'll fix ya up with a hot meal. Then, you take them credits and buy you some groceries down in the villa," Dex said, as he patted the boy's shoulder. _

"_Thank you sir, I will," Luke replied. Suddenly, four officers came into the shop, looking around. _

"_Well, well, fresh meat," one of them said, as he looked around the shop. Vader swallowed his anger and rage at the sight of their uniforms._

"_Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely. _

"_Just a routine inspection. Just keep quiet boy and let us do our jobs," the officer snapped. _

"_Where you from newbie?" another of the officers asked. _

"_Dantooine," Vader replied. _

"_Dantooine huh. Must be pretty scary coming here from a backwater planet like that," the officer said. Vader was silent and the officer got in his face._

"_Did you hear me kid? I asked you if you were scared," the pompous officer asked. _

"_No sir," Vader replied. The officer chuckled and nodded to his comrade, who purposely began knocking things off the workbench. _

"_Hey, stop that! You have no right!" Vader yelled. Before Vader knew what was happening, he was hit across the back with the officer's baton and went falling to the dirt. The other officer grabbed a fist full of the young teen's hair and punched him in the jaw. _

"_You cannot tell us what our rights are, peasant trash! You better watch your damn mouth or you might find yourself in a lot of trouble. Do we have an understanding, you little rat?!" the officer snapped. Vader clenched his jaw and refused to answer. The officer snarled and kicked the boy in the abdomen. _

"_Now just a minute, he's just a kid!" Dex protested. Another officer pointed a blaster at Dex's head. _

"_Shut up alien scum, unless you'd like to end up dead," the officer shouted. The other officer kicked Vader in chest again and again, until the young man was coughing violently. _

"_Let this be a lesson, you worthless piece of peasant trash!" the officer said harshly, as he and the other officers left. Dex knelt down and helped the broken young man up to his knees. Anakin swiped his tears away. _

"_I HATE THEM! WHY ARE THEY ALLOWED TO DO THIS! I HATE THEM! I WANT THEM TO DIE...JUST LIKE THEY KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER!" the boy screamed, as he sobbed. Dex helped him to his feet. _

"_Come now lad, let's go get those wounds taken care of and some hot food in that belly. We can talk if ya like," Dex said. _

"_Why do you care?" Vader wondered. _

"_Cause I hate them bastards too. It's about time somebody gave them a good taste of their own medicine," Dex replied, as he led the young man out to his speeder. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Anyway, he took me back to the diner, cleaned me up, and fed me. That's when we started talking and he told me that he used to have very good friends that were Jedi. That's when I asked him about Qui-Gon and it turned out he was really good friends with him. That's when I knew I could trust him. He was my last link to Qui-Gon, so I told him everything. And he's helped and supported me as best he could ever since," Vader replied.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," Padme said. Anakin opened the door to the diner and let her in first. Being the frequent customer that he was, the droid waitress led them to a booth near the back and went to inform Dex that he was here. Padme sat beside him, as the large alien owner came to greet them.

"Luke, how are ya my boy?!" Dex said, as he slid into the other side of the booth.

"Fine Dex. This is...well for alias purposes, this is Ami," Vader introduced.

"Alias purposes?" Dex asked.

"She knows Dex," Vader replied.

"Oh, so she's the 5'2 accomplice them Imps are talkin' about," Dex whispered.

"I am. My real name is Padme," she replied quietly.

"Well, pleased to meet you milady," Dex said pleasantly, as he shook her small hand with his large one. The waitress came and sat down three glasses of jawa juice.

"Bring the kids here two of Dex's specials," he told his waitress.

"You got it boss," the droid chirped and rolled to the kitchen.

"So, you've taken a partner, eh?" Dex asked.

"Well actually, we just met the other night. I was going to make a statement to the Imps at that warehouse...and she beat me to it," Vader said.

"You young lady? You blew up that shipment?" Dex asked in surprise.

"Yes, but things did not go quite as planned and I was captured. Vader saved my life," Padme said quietly.

"We found out we had a lot in common, particularly our hate for the Empire. So, we've decided to work together," Vader said, as the waitress set their food down. They began to eat hungrily.

"Have you heard anything?" Vader asked his friend.

"Well, those Imps are being pretty quiet. Rumor has it that Malice is pretty upset about yur latest strike. I want you two to be careful," Dex warned them.

"Surely you've heard something more than that Dex," Vader prodded. Dex sighed.

"All right, they're being real quiet about this one. I've heard from a source that they're loading a shipment a few nights from now. It's down in a warehouse in the slums. Word has it that they're loading particularly explosive chemicals to build some weapon. A laser or something like that. The chemicals are highly flammable and very dangerous. Security will be at the maximum. You two will have to be careful," Dex said. Vader nodded. Padme excused herself and went to use the fresher. Dex smiled at Vader.

"So, she certainly is pretty," Dex said, nudging his shoulder. Vader blushed.

"Um...yeah," Vader replied.

"Well, why the long face. Go for it, my boy," Dex chortled.

"Yeah right, like she'd be interested in a guy like me," Vader replied.

"Now, why would you say that? You're a good lookin' boy and she certainly seems to like ya," Dex said.

"She used to be Queen of her home planet. She's way out of my league," Vader replied.

"Nonsense lad. Dex here knows how to read people. I think she likes ya," Dex said.

"Even if she did, I can't offer her the kind of life she deserves. I can barely make ends meet. A woman like that deserve way better than what I can give her," Vader said. Dex pointed his large finger at his young friend.

"Now, I don't wanna be hearin' that kind of talk boy. Don't make me box them ears of yurs, cause you know I can. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't just train anyone, ya know. If you wasn't somethin' special, he wouldn't have bothered with ya," Dex scolded. Vader smirked.

"Okay, okay, I get your message loud and clear," Vader replied, as Padme returned to the table.

"Well, I'll let you two alone. I better be getting back to work," Dex said.

"Thanks for everything, Dex," Vader said.

"No need to thank me, lad. I do got a couple droids that need fixin' though. I'll bring them by your shop tomorrow," Dex said. Vader nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Dex," Padme said.

"Nice meetin' you too sweetie. Keep this one here outta trouble, will ya?" Dex asked, as he patted Vader's shoulder. Padme smiled.

"I'll do my best," Padme promised, as she and Vader finished eating. After that, they left the small diner and headed home.

"He seems like a great friend to have," Padme said. Vader nodded.

"He is," Vader replied.

"So, what do you think about this warehouse operation that's going down in a couple nights?" she asked.

"I think it will be risky, but I don't like the idea of the Empire using the chemicals to build some weapon either," Vader replied.

"That night we met, I overheard some of the officers talking about how this new weapon they were building would have the power to destroy an entire planet when it's finished. It is frightening to think that could be true," Padme replied.

"I heard the same from Dex and that's why we can't let it happen," Vader stated. Padme nodded.

"So, I suppose we have a lot of work to do if we're going to strike just a few nights from now," Padme replied. Vader nodded and smirked.

"Yeah...they won't know what hit them when we're done with them," he replied...


	6. The Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 6: The Strike

Padme woke up early as usual and began the day as she had for the last week or so since she met Vader. She padded to the kitchen, but did not see Vader there, as she usually did.

"_Whirl, whorl," _Artoo chirped cheerfully.

"Good morning Miss Padme. I was just about to start breakfast for you and Master Vader," the droid said.

"Thank you Threepio. But do you know where he is?" Padme asked.

"Oh yes, he is up in the shop. In the mornings, Master Vader goes up there to train in the open space before he opens for the day. Usually, he finishes before you wake, but he's running a little long this morning," Threepio said. She nodded and decided to go up too. She knew why he was running long. It was because tonight they would execute their first strike against the Empire. And she had never seen him train before, so she was a little curious.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs, her eyes locked on him. His movements were fluid and deadly, as he parried and slashed at an invisible enemy. Her cheeks burned, as her eyes devoured his bare, lean torso, which glistened with sweat. He extinguished his saber and floated a towel from the bench to his hand.

"Good morning," Vader said.

"Good morning, I hope I'm not disturbing you. Threepio is starting breakfast," she said, hoping he hadn't caught her staring.

"Not at all. I've got to quit anyway, or I'll start casting shadows outside," Vader said, as they walked downstairs together. Vader headed for the fresher to shower and Padme went to the kitchen to wait and read the Holonews.

* * *

Malice stood on the bridge of the Infiltrator, overlooking construction on the Death Star, which he could see out the expansive view window. It had been in construction for years, but was finally taking shape, even after all the set backs they had suffered lately. But that was all about to change.

"My Lord, he has arrived. His shuttle is docking in bay 146," Captain Piett informed him.

"Thank you Captain," Malice said, as he turned and walked to the turbo lift.

* * *

The Kaleesh General and war Lord stepped down the ramp and respectfully bowed to Darth Malice.

"It is an honor to meet you at last, Lord Malice. I am humbled to be in the presence of the man who killed the Great Yoda," the General greeted.

"General Grevious, your reputation proceeds you. They tell me that you're an expert in killing Force-users," Malice said.

"I have the light saber of ever renegade Jedi I've killed as the proof," the General stated.

"Yes...they tell me you've done the Empire a great service by hunting Jedi that escaped the purge. That is why I have called you here," Malice said.

"Ah yes...you want me to get rid of Vader for you," Grevious said.

"Make no mistake, General, I will take care of him myself if I have to. But overseeing the construction of the Death Star is a top priority. We are severally behind schedule, because of this masked freak and the Emperor is none too happy. I do not take kindly to being mocked, so I would watch your tongue, General," Malice said.

"Of course my Lord. Forgive my blunder," Grevious replied.

"This Vader person is a worthy foe. He is powerful and that is why simply hiring a bounty hunter would be useless," Malice said.

"I assure you I am up to the challenge, my Lord," Grevious replied.

"Good. You will leave for Coruscant immediately. Vader always seems to know about our operations. I am positive he will show tonight at a warehouse in the slums. Our men are loading highly flammable chemicals onto a shuttle to send here. These chemicals are essential components to the Death Star's primary weapons. Your mission is to kill Vader when he arrives and see that the shipment is brought here safely," Malice said.

"Yes, my Lord. I will leave at once," Grevious said. The General clenched his fist and an evil smirk marred his face. He couldn't wait to murder this freak. His adrenaline was already pumping just at the thought of making this man beg for his life, before he granted him the sweet release of death. Then, the entire galaxy would fear his name, for he would be the one to kill this vigilante and crush any hope he'd brought to anyone.

* * *

Vader came into the kitchen, showered and dressed. He heard a sniffle and looked at Padme. She was crying.

"Padme...what is it?" he asked. She wiped a few tears away and handed the datapad to him. He began reading the article out loud.

"Seven hundred Nabooans massacred in Theed during protest rally," he read the headline, before continuing.

"Grand Moff, Willhuff Tarkin, arrived in Theed two days ago to introduce the Government Liquidity Pact. This order is being introduced to all Republic world leaders. The objective of the pact is to dissolve monarch, parliament, or any other sort of planetary government power. Such bodies will still exist, but leaders will be required to answer to a Sector Moff that is being appointed to each sector. This Moff will observe and control local government bodies and keep them in compliance with Imperial Law. Former Captain of the Royal Guard, Seyed Panaka, was appointed Moff of the Chommell Sector. Queen Apilana of the Naboo refused to comply or answer to Panaka. She was charged with treason and executed this morning. This caused the protestors to become angry and riots soon broke out. A legion of Storm Troopers was called in to deal with the situation. Those participating in the riots were gunned down. It is estimated that nearly seven hundred are dead," Anakin finished reading and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Anakin knelt down before her and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Padme," he said, as she sobbed hard against his shoulder.

"I hate them! I want them all to pay for what they've done!" Padme sobbed.

"They will...I promise you," he told her, as he gently rocked her trembling form for several moments, before she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry...for breaking down like that," she said.

"Don't be. I'd be a little concerned if you hadn't after reading that news. We will make them pay for this," he promised. She nodded.

"Thanks...I needed a hug," she said, with a watery smile. He smiled back.

"That's what friends are for, right?" he asked. She nodded, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I have breakfast all ready, Master Vader," Threepio interrupted them and set the plates down. The moment was broke and Vader pulled away, taking his seat at the table.

"Thanks Threepio," he answered.

"Yes, it looks great Threepio. Thank you," she replied, as they ate. Their discussion moved in earnest to their upcoming strike that would take place tonight...

* * *

The rundown warehouse bustled with activity, as Imperial troopers and officers milled about loading barrels of toxic chemicals into a shuttle. The man in charge of the operation stood in the center of the room overseeing and waiting for the arrival of a certain masked renegade that had been a prevalent thorn in the Emperor's side for two years. But he would no longer elude them, for General Grevious was determined to be his executioner. He smirked, as the rickety doors to the warehouse slammed shut by an unknown force. He was here...

Vader's boots landed firmly on the dirt floor and a terrified scream escaped the unfortunate man who he landed in front of. The man shakily rose his blaster, but he was killed instantly, as Vader slashed his brilliant sapphire blade across the man's throat. A much smaller, cloaked figure landed next to him and began discharging her blaster on his men with deadly accuracy. Vader raised his hand and lifted a large crate, sending it barreling into several of his men. Grevious smirked and ignited his emerald light saber. Vader's head snapped over to him and though Grevious could read no expression, he knew the rebel was surprised.

"Go...I'll be fine..." Padme whispered to him, as she ducked behind a crate. Vader nodded and calmly walked toward the man.

"Who are you?" Vader demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, my masked friend," the General replied.

"They call me Vader and that's all you need to know," Vader stated.

"I am General Grevious and I have a very specific profession for the Empire. I hunt Force users...and I kill them. Your mask and light saber will make me a legend after I pull them from your cold, dead corpse," Grevious said.

"We will see," Vader responded, as his saber crashed against Grevious'. The General parried and slashed wildly in an effort to match Vader's aggressive fighting style.

"I haven't had a challenge this good in years," Grevious said.

"I doubt you've ever fought someone quite like me," Vader replied, as he parried the General's saber and swept his feet out from under him. Grevious quickly regained his footing and blocked Vader's next strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Padme shot at the Imperial officers from behind the crate, as they attempted to advance on her.

"Freeze...hands up!" she heard from behind her, as two Troopers ambushed her.

"Drop your weapon!" the other ordered. Padme did, as she slowly stood up. One of the Troopers yanked her hood down.

"It's just a woman," she heard one Trooper say, while they both chuckled slightly. She smirked dangerously. Oh, how she loved it when they underestimated her. It was such a deadly mistake.

"Please...don't hurt me..." Padme faked.

"Search her," one Trooper said. As the one ripped her cloak away, she heard the other chuckle.

"I think this will be the most pleasant search we've ever done," she heard him say, as her tight body suit served as the distraction she needed. She was always amazed at how the same distraction worked for her every time. She felt the Trooper's hands on her leg, as he began to pat her down. With a swift movement, she brought her foot up and smashed the heal in his face, shattering through the glass on his helmet.

"Hey!" the other called, as he raised his blaster. But it was too late. Padme ducked his shots and rolled to the ground, retrieving the blaster she'd been forced to drop. She drew another one from the holster at her side and pumped them both full of blaster bolts. She picked up her cloak and put it back on, before she flipped out from behind the crates. Using both blasters, she cleared herself a path, dropping the last few officers in her way. She ducked and rolled underneath the shuttle once she was there. She placed a circular device on the underbelly and pressing a button in the center. It bleeped, indicating successful activation, before she rolled out from under it.

* * *

As the battle wore on, Grevious knew he was in over his head. He'd never fought someone as skilled as this Vader and nor had he expected to have trouble defeating him, despite Malice's warning. He felt his defense falter for a split second...and it cost him dearly. Vader swept his saber around and severed both his arms at the forearm, before he speared Grevious in the abdomen. Grevious fell to the ground and blackness threatened to take him. But he fought to stay awake, as Vader retreated from him and joined his accomplice.

"I planted the plasma charge underneath the ship. We just need to plant a few more around here to make sure the rest of the chemicals and materials are destroyed. He nodded.

"Good work," he said. She smiled.

"You too," she replied, as they planted a few more devices, before fleeing the warehouse, so they could get a safe distance away, before detonating it.

One lone pilot cautiously peered down the ramp of the shuttle. He was charged to pilot the shuttle and ordered to stay on the ship until General Grevious boarded. The officer surveyed the bodies of officers and Storm Troopers that littered the warehouse. He heard General Grevious moan in pain. The young officer ran down the ramp and carefully lifted the General, before dragging him onto the shuttle. He strapped the General in and fired the thrusters.

"Hold on Sir, I'm getting us out of here," the young pilot said, as he pulled back on the controls and lifted off.

* * *

Vader and Padme stood on the roof of another building, a safe distance from the warehouse. They watched, as the shuttle lifted off.

"Ready for the fireworks?" Padme asked, as she clutched the detonator

"You do the honors, milady," Vader relied, as he took off his mask, so he could watch with his own eyes. Padme pressed the detonator and they watched, as the warehouse and the ship exploded in a brilliant array of blue plasma and fire.

"That should give Lord Malice a hefty set back," Vader said.

"Definitely. You were great in there, by the way. I've heard of Grevious and he wasn't a pushover, yet he wasn't any match for you," Padme said.

"You were great too. Those Troopers were foolish to underestimate you. I couldn't have pulled this off without you, especially since I didn't expect someone like Grevious," he said.

"Well, that's what partner's are for," Padme replied, as they smiled at each other. There was an awkward, long pause between them, as they stared into each other's eyes. Padme was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Um...we should probably get home," Padme said. Vader broke the gaze he held on her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he replied, as he put his mask back on. Thanks to Vader's stealth and use of the Force, they slipped through the dark alleys of Coruscant, unnoticed. Finally, they ended up back at the shop. Quickly and quietly, Vader and Padme slipped inside. Unnoticed by both of them was a shadow lurking in an alley nearby. The figure had been watching and waiting. And now, he quietly slipped away and disappeared...

* * *

Imperial Storm Troopers scoured the grounds around the burning wreckage. They dumped water on the fire and eventually put the worst of it out. The shuttle was a complete loss, as were any of the materials and weapons chemicals on board. Troopers determined that the ashy remains found in the pilot's seat were all that remained of him. Lying outside the wreckage, the Troopers discovered the remains of General Grevious. His body was burnt beyond recognition. His head and torso were all that remained, for his arms and legs had been burnt away. The Troopers would have assumed he was dead...if the body had not twitched.

"Captain Piett! I think he's alive Sir!" Commander Cody shouted. The captain ran over to look for himself and also noticed another twitch in the corpse. He turned to another Trooper.

"I must speak with Lord Malice at once," Piett ordered.

"Yes sir," the Trooper responded.

* * *

"What is so urgent Captain?" Malice asked. He was still livid at the complete disaster tonight's mission had become.

"We have found General Grevious, Sir. He is barely alive and burned beyond recognition. I await your orders on the matter, my Lord," Piett reported. Normally, Malice would have ordered a mercy killing...but Grevious' skills as a swordsman were invaluable. While he did not have use of the Force, he was an asset to the Empire and would be even more so with more training. He seemed like the perfect candidate to undergo the experimental cybernetics operation the Imperial scientists had been experimenting with.

"Make sure the medics keep him alive and have him put in a sterile bacta pod. You will board a shuttle with him Captain and bring him to the Infiltrator. I will have some special medics waiting to deal with him," Malice ordered.

"At once, my Lord," Piett responded, as the transmission went dark. Malice clenched his fist in anger. The ground began to shake under him and dura steel bars and beams became distorted around him.

"You will pay for this...Vader. And I'll make sure you suffer..." Malice growled. This masked terrorist was making a mockery of him and he would stop him...if it was the last thing he ever did...

* * *

The next morning, Padme awoke early again and once again found Vader up in the workshop sparring with an invisible foe. She had found sleep difficult last night, despite the fact that she should have been exhausted. She heard him tell her that she had a stronger Force presence than the average person when they had first met, even though it was not enough to draw the Jedi's attention when she was a child. She had been thinking about his fight with Grevious and what it would be like when he faced Malice. It was then that she realized that she had no skills to face such a foe. Darth Malice would be able to defeat her quiet easily, for she had no Force abilities and could not wield a light saber. That was when she made the decision that she wanted to change that.

"Train me," she said. He stopped and turned to her in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to learn to use the Force. And I want you to train me to use a light saber," she stated.

"You...want me to train you?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you don't, then when it comes time for you to face Malice...and Palpatine, I won't be able to help. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to have to face them alone," she said adamantly. He sighed deeply.

"Are you sure about this? It won't be easy," he replied.

"I know...but I know I can learn. I know I can do this," she stated. He gave her a half smile.

"If it were anyone else, I'd say no. But you're probably right...you probably can do it," he said.

"So, you'll train me?" she asked. He picked up his towel and motioned her to follow him down into their home. He went to the closet in the bedroom and took out a case. He unlocked the padlock and took out another light saber.

"I built this extra saber a few years ago when I saw a crystal on the black market when I lived on Dantooine. It's yours now, if you're really serious about this," he said. She took it from him and nodded.

"I am," she replied.

"Then we begin training tonight after we close up shop. Before you can even begin to learn how to use a light saber, I'll have to teach you to use the Force," he told her. She nodded.

"I'm ready..." Padme stated firmly...


	7. Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 7: Fated Meeting

He'd been watching them silently from the shadows for the last six months. Their strikes were fewer and far between. But when they did attack, damages and casualties were heavy. This was evidence of their careful planning and incredible teamwork of the likes which he'd never seen. He'd never seen two people so attuned to each other. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a little more than worried, however. At first, he'd only had Vader to worry about, but now he had begun training his companion as well. They were dangerous as individuals, but lethal together. They were a complete enigma to Obi-Wan. He understood their frustration, but did not necessarily approve of their methods. When they fought, he could feel their hatred toward everything that was the Empire. And this worried Obi-Wan deeply. But they continued to confuse him, as he sensed no hatred in their auras when they were together, working in their shop or conversing with other locals. He'd watched them talk, laugh, and enjoy each other's company, as they worked together. He'd watched them both show incredible kindness to their neighbors as well. It was no secret that the good people down in these parts had no love for the Empire. It just went against everything he'd ever been taught. Such hatred should have caused them both to fall to the dark side long ago. Such hatred should have consumed them and destroyed any good inside them. But that was certainly not the case, not as he watched them talk and laugh together, as they took a break for lunch. They genuinely seemed to make each other happy. And they genuinely shared the same hatred and vendetta against the Empire. He knew he had to confront them. If for no other reason than to make them aware of his existence. But first, he would be paying a visit to Dex. He had a feeling his friend knew more than he was letting on. And this time, Dex was going to level with him...

* * *

As Vader and Padme took a break for lunch, Artoo rolled over to his mistress, emitting a string of clicks and beeps. Padme read her translator.

"A data transmission?" she asked.

"_Whirl, whorl...beep, bloop," _Artoo said, as a data disk appeared from his disk slot.

"From Dorme?" Padme asked.

"Beep!" he answered.

"Thanks Artoo," she said, as she slipped it into her datapad and began reading out loud.

_Dear Padme,_

_I apologize for not keeping in touch better, but things have been hectic here the last few months. Unfortunately, nothing good has happened. As you know, for the last nine years, I have been serving Queen Breha as he chief handmaiden. I have become good friends with her and a confidante. What I am about to tell you must not be linked back to me or my life will be forfeit. Take great discretion with this information. Queen Breha has become very ill as of late. The Healers say it is a degenerative disease with no cure, but I know better. Breha is barren and the last few years, her husband has become discontent with her, for she cannot produce an heir for him. As you know, Bail is not royal by blood and will need an heir to keep the crown. Upon the Queen's death, Bail will be named King, but this is contingent on his ability to produce an heir within three years. This once good man has become corrupt by power and his hunger for control in our skewed galaxy. I fear for the people of the Rebellion. Mon Mothma and most of the others still trust him implicitly. But you must not. He is dangerous, perhaps as dangerous as the Emperor himself. I believe that Breha has been poisoned, Padme. Her symptoms are all wrong for a degenerative disease and we both know Bail has the means to pay off the healers. Whatever this poison is that is killing her, it is doing it slowly. It could be a matter of days or maybe weeks. I will contact you again soon. I know Breha is a friend to you, but I don't recommend coming. There are a few that suspect it is you helping this mysterious Vader. And in my heart, I know it is for sure. You are doing justice for the people, but Bail does not see it that way. He could betray you should you come here. I will keep in contact as much as I can. I love you like a little sister and I hope you are happy, because you deserve it. Stay safe, my Queen. _

_Love, Dorme_

Padme sat motionlessly for a few minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into Vader's captivating blue eyes, which were mixed with worry and concern for her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm just really worried about her, especially if it's true," Padme replied.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

"I really hope so," she replied.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think Organa poisoned his own wife so he find someone else to produce him an heir?" Vader asked.

"I wish it wasn't, but Bail would do anything to keep the throne. Not long after the Rebellion formed, Bel Iblis of Corellia left, because he did not like Bail's totalitarian type of rule over the Rebellion. He denounced him in front of everyone and said he was as bad as Palpatine. I agreed with him, but not many other people did. When the rest of the Senators refused to limit Bail's power, Bel Iblis left and took any Corellian support with him," Padme said.

"Which meant he took access to weapons and ships away," Vader concluded. Padme nodded.

"Bail was furious with him. Then strangely, two weeks later, Bel Iblis died mysteriously. I heard he became very ill. Most thought the Empire was responsible, since Bel was an outspoken critic of Palpatine's rule, but the official death certificate said he died of a severe case of Bothan influenza," Padme said.

"But you think Bail had him killed?" Vader asked.

"We both know that the Empire does not use poison as a means of execution. They don't have to," she replied.

"You're right. All they would have had to do is arrest him on charges of treason. Imperial execution is done by firing squad," Vader replied.

"Exactly. I just...don't want to believe that he could have poisoned Breha. She was such a wonderful person," Padme said, as tears welled in her eyes. Vader squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Padme," he said.

"It's really sad, because Bail used to be a good person before all this started. The power went to his head and corrupted him. And worst of all, his people are oblivious to the fact that he no longer truly has their best interest at heart," Padme said.

"Your friend is right. He sounds dangerous," Vader replied.

"He is. I'm worried about her," Padme said. Vader pulled her into a hug. It was not the first time they had comforted each other in recent months. She had cried on his shoulder and he had cried on hers. They were both aware of their growing feelings for each other, yet they were both too shy to approach the subject.

"Keep in touch with her and if you think she's in danger, then we'll go get her," Vader said.

"We can't risk it," Padme replied.

"Hey, she's your best friend and I won't let you lose her if I think I can prevent it," Vader said.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. I...I care about you," Vader replied timidly.

"I care about you too...and thank you," she replied, as she hugged him again. As they slowly pulled apart, they realized their faces were only inches apart. Vader tilted his head slightly and Padme leaned closer until their lips brushed together gently. It was a soft, gentle kiss that ended too quickly for both of them. His cheeks burned, as he feared he had crossed a line between them.

"I'm sorry...that wasn't proper of me," Vader apologized. But she stopped him from pulling away and she gently stroked his cheek.

"Don't be...it was nice. I...I liked it a lot," she replied.

"You did?" he asked. She nodded and leaned in again. Just as their lips were about to meet again, they had a very unwelcome visitor.

"Starkiller!" the man yelled. Vader suppressed a growl, as he and Padme pulled apart.

"Ohh...looks like we interrupted something," Officer Jas joked. Mason chuckled.

"It's a shame. She's too pretty to be with a grease rat like you," Jas said. Padme glared at him.

"You got any power converters?" Jas asked.

"Of course. What specification?" Vader asked.

"The T-390's should do," Jas replied.

"Threepio, box up a pair of T-390 power converters for the Officer," Vader ordered.

"Of course, Master Luke," Threepio answered, while Padme headed for the desk to write up their invoice. But Jas grabbed her arm.

"That won't be necessary, doll face," Jas sneered.

"You have to pay for the parts," Padme responded.

"Listen sweet thing and I'll let you in on a little secret. We're Imperial Officers and we can take whatever we want, including your sweet ass if we wanted to. So, why don't you just stay here and look pretty," Jas said, as he tried pulling her closer.

"Let her go. She didn't know," Vader demanded.

"Well, she needs to learn what happens when she crosses me," Jas said, as he grabbed her hips. Vader's blood boiled at the sight of this man's hands on her.

"Let her go!" Vader screamed. Jas whirled around and punched Vader in the jaw.

"You don't tell me what to do peasant trash! I can come in here and do whatever I damn well please and if you don't want to die, then you'll shut your damn mouth!" Jas said, as he kicked Vader in the stomach.

"Nooo!" Padme cried, but Jas held her back.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, doll face. We're going to have a really good time," Jas sneered.

"You won't touch her!" Vader screamed. Jas grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him to his knees.

"I'm going to do a whole lot more than touch her. I'm going to throw her up on that desk and have my way with her. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Jas snarled.

"I said...you won't touch...her!" Vader said through clenched teeth. Vader glared at them and the door to the shop slammed shut. The temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees and Padme could feel Vader putting a Force barrier around the area. No sound would escape through this barrier. Jas and Mason looked around in fear, as they felt something restricting their limbs.

"It's...it's you!" Jas said in horror, as the snap hiss of Vader's light saber filled their ears. To add to their horror, they heard another snap hiss and turned to see that Padme had also ignited her blade.

"I put up with you far longer than I should have, Officer Jas. But you broke the last straw the moment you touched her," Vader said.

"If you really thought I'd ever let you do those horrible things to me, then you really are incompetent," Padme said fiercely, as she speared her saber through his heart. Mason cried out in fear, but was soon silenced, as Vader's blade pierced his own heart. They extinguished their blades and looked at each other.

"What do we do with the bodies?" she asked.

"We'll hide them for now. Tonight, I'll have Threepio take them out back when it's dark and burn them. Then, he can dig a hole and bury the ashy remains," Vader replied, as he dragged them to the back of the shop. Padme raised her hand and used the Force to open the shop doors. Padme looked at Vader, as he finished and tried going back to work. She knew how much he had just risked by saving her. He'd risked capture and execution if things had gone wrong and he'd done it save her. She walked toward him with a clear purpose and he turned to her. He was caught completely off guard when she planted her lips on his own. He was surprised at first, but slowly began to return the kiss. It grew from soft to passionate, as their lips moved over each other's for the first time. Finally, after several minutes, the kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"There's no way I could have let him hurt you," Vader replied. She smiled and bit her lip playfully.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for the longest time," she said, as she blushed slightly. He blushed too.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time too," he replied. They smiled at each other, before returning to work, but not without tossing each other gentle gazes and soft smiles the rest of the day.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked in to Dex's diner, wearing an old, torn cloak over his uniform. Dex saw him and motioned him to a booth near the back.

"Ben, how are ya?" Dex asked, as he sat down.

"Something troubles you," Dex said.

"Yes, I am very troubled and this Vader character has a lot to do with it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, I heard he's giving those Imps quite a headache," Dex said.

"Yes I know. I've been watching him and his companion for the last six months," Obi-Wan said. Dex stared at him blankly.

"I know that Starkiller and Vader are one in the same. And I know you know it too. The question is; why have you hidden it from me?" Obi-Wan asked. Dex sighed.

"It's not my secret to tell, Ben. He was just a young kid when he came here and opened his shop. I took a couple of my droids in to see if he could fix 'em," Dex chuckled slightly.

"He worked magic on them and they was good as new. I paid him extra just because I was so impressed and told the boy to buy some food with it. Then, I told him to come down to the shop for a hot meal on the house. That's when those damned Officers waltzed in. You know how they love to torment 'fresh meat'. They beat the kid for no damned reason! I took the boy under my wing after that and he confided in me," Dex said.

"You're his source of information, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked. Dex nodded.

"So, everything I told you about Imperial operations, you fed to him?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"He's a good kid, Ben. Them bastards deserve everything they get. They killed the boy's family and they killed that girl's too," Dex said.

"Damn it Dex, that doesn't give them the right to take the law into their own hands!" Obi-Wan said.

"They are good kids. They're only doing what needs to be done," Dex argued.

"Since when is violence the answer? The Imperials killed everyone I ever knew and loved too, but you don't see me going around and enacting my revenge!" Obi-Wan said.

"You don't know all the circumstances. He ain't an evil kid, Ben. You should be able to sense that," Dex said.

"No, I don't sense evil from either of them. But their hatred is a very dangerous thing. I must put a stop to their reckless attacks," Obi-Wan said, as he stood up.

"You...you ain't gonna turn them in, are ya?" Dex asked.

"No, I'm going to confront them. And he's going to tell me everything that you haven't," Obi-Wan replied.

"He's gonna fell threatened by you. This ain't the way to do it," Dex said.

"If he wants to fight, then he will have a fight. Either way, I'm going to get some answers," Obi-Wan said, as he left. Dex watched him speed away in his speeder.

"Helen, I've got something important to tend to. Keep an eye on the place," Dex told his human waitress.

"Sure boss," she replied. Dex took off his apron and headed out back to his speeder. Dex got in and sighed.

"Qui-Gon, old buddy, your boys could really use your guidance right now," Dex said sadly, as he sped off toward Starkiller repairs to stop the boy's he loved like sons from killing each other...

* * *

Vader and Padme circled each other, sabers blazing. It was after hours and the shop was closed up for the day. As was their evening routine, they trained for a few hours after dinner. Vader had a Force barrier around the shop, so no one could see or hear anything. Their sapphire sabers clashed furiously and Padme back flipped away from his slashing. He charged and their sabers locked in a deadlock. They smirked at each other and extinguished their sabers.

"You improve everyday. You're a quick learner," he said.

"Thanks," she said, as she sat up on the bench and dabbed her forehead with a towel. He took a drink of water from his glass and handed one to her.

"Thanks," she replied, as she drank thirstily. Padme glanced at him and noticed, not for the first time, how attractive he was. Then she remembered the kiss they'd shared earlier and she touched his hand. He looked up at her and she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know...we didn't really get a chance to talk about that kiss earlier," she mentioned, as she bit her bottom lip nervously. He blushed at the memory.

"Yeah...it was really...amazing," he said timidly.

"It was. I think...I think I really like what's happening between us. But I need to know how you feel too," she said. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met...and I really like you. I really want to be more than just a friend to you...but I'll understand completely if you wish for us to just remain friends," he said.

"No...I really like you too. And I'd be a lair if I said I wasn't very attracted to you. We're great as friends...and I just think we could be amazing as more," she said.

"So...you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled.

"Definitely. Though I don't think there has ever been a couple like us before," she said, with a smile.

"We definitely do have some interesting ideas for what we consider dates," he laughed. She giggled.

"Now, are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked. He smiled and gently caressed her cheek, as he slowly guided her lips to his own. As their kiss slowly grew more passionate, he knew in his heart that he more than just 'liked her'. He felt the connection between them; he had since the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew he loved her...but he didn't want to ruin what they had by moving too fast. He had dreamed of just kissing her, so for now, he was content with that. And when the time was right, he'd tell her he loved her and hoped she felt the same. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and just as he felt himself becoming lost in the kiss, he sensed a pair of eyes suddenly watching them.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly, as he broke the kiss abruptly. His eyes darted around the room, as he felt an elusive presence. Carefully, he helped her down off the bench and took her hand.

"You can show yourself! I know you're here!" Vader called. A figure stepped out of the shadows from the back of the shop and Padme gasped. As the figure stepped into the light, Vader recognized him instantly.

"Officer Kinn?" he asked, wondering why the Officer was dressed in a peasant's cloak.

"Nice to see you again, Luke. Or should I say Vader?" he asked. Vader and Padme glanced at each other and then instantly drew their sabers. But Officer Kinn shocked them both, when he ignited his own sapphire blade.

"Who the hell are you?" Vader demanded.

"Extinguish your weapon and we can talk about this calmly. If not, then I can't promise that one or both of you will not get hurt," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't believe you! How do I know there aren't more Officers on their way right now?" Vader demanded.

"Search my feelings and you'll know I speak the truth. I am not a real Imperial and I have only come here seeking answers. And I will get them...one way or another," Obi-Wan said. Vader snarled.

"You're not getting anything, you Imperial bastard. I don't believe a word you say," Vader seethed angrily.

"Fine, then have it your way," Obi-Wan said, as he charged at them. Their sabers met in a deadlock...

* * *

Dex parked his speeder around back of Vader's shop and got out as quickly as he could. He saw flashes of light from inside and ran as fast as he could.

"I hope I'm not too late..." Dex rasped, as he ran inside.

"Ben...NO!" Dex cried upon entering...


	8. Confrontations and Revelations

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Here's chapter 8! The BIG confrontation you've all been waiting for.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 8: Confrontations and Revelations

Three sapphire blades crashed together, crackling and hissing as they made contact.

"Tell me who you are!" Vader demanded.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Ben replied.

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Padme responded.

"You have both searched my feelings and you know what I say is true. I am not a true Imperial," he explained.

"Then why do you where that uniform?" Vader demanded.

"You answer my questions and I'll answer yours," Ben replied.

"I've watched you stand by and let your comrades harass and torture the good people in our little village, including Luke. You stood there while they beat him and you did nothing!" Padme yelled.

"I could not blow my cover, so I had no choice. I assure you I do what I can to help those that are oppressed. I never let them kill anyone if I can be there to stop it. And I feed what information I can to the Rebellion," Ben replied. Padme struck at him and he parried.

"The Rebellion is a joke! Bail Organa is as power hungry as Palpatine himself!" Padme screamed, as she parried another of his slashes. Ben looked to Vader.

"You have taught her well...but she still has much to learn," Ben said, as he Force pushed her out of his way. She cried out, as she was shoved against the wall and the wind was knocked from her.

"Ben, NO!" Dex called, as he watched Padme sail through the air.

Vader snarled, as he slashed furiously at Ben.

"That certainly got your attention," Ben said.

"You leave her alone!" Vader roared.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Dex yelled at them, as he stepped closer.

"What are you doing here, Dex?" Ben asked.

"I'm stoppin' you stubborn, hard headed whelps from makin' a big mistake," Dex said.

"You...you know him?" Vader asked.

"Since he was a boy. I know I've got a lot to explain, but first you'll put them weapons away, before I box ya' both," Dex said. The two men extinguished their sabers and Vader went to help Padme up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. He just knocked the wind out of me," she replied.

"Dex, how do you know him? He's an Imp!" Vader said angrily.

"He ain't a real one and you'd know that if you'd listen to him, my boy," Dex chided, as he turned to Ben.

"And you! I should knock your in the head! Where in blazes are yur manners! You apologize to her right now!" Dex warned. Ben nodded.

"I am deeply sorry for pushing you, milady. I forgot my manners," Ben said.

"That's better. Now, you all sit down and everyone's questions will be answered," Dex ordered.

"Fine, answer this then. Why would you help this vigilante?" Ben asked, as Vader glared at him.

"Because he's a good boy and a good friend would have wanted me to look after him," Dex said sadly.

"Dex, they cannot take the law into their own hands!" Ben argued.

"So, we're just supposed to sit around and let the Empire continue to slaughter people and destroy worlds?! Those Force forsaken bastards deserve everything they get!" Vader yelled.

"I lost people I loved too. They were killed at the Empire's inception, but you don't see me running around and getting my revenge," Ben yelled.

"The more Imperial bastards we take off the street, the better innocent people can sleep without fear of their homes being raided for no good reason. Those bastards just 'feel like' raiding an innocent family's home! The father's are tortured and killed. The mother's are raped and killed and the children are made to suffer! Those cruel bastards deserve no mercy!" Vader screamed. Padme squeezed his shoulder, letting him know she was there.

"Who trained you in the Jedi arts?" Ben asked.

"None of your damn business," Vader spat.

"Son, it's all right. You can tell him," Dex said.

"My step-father. He was a Jedi that escaped the purge," Vader answered.

"What was his name?" Ben asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Vader replied. Ben's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth.

"You lie! Qui-Gon Jinn has been dead for twelve years!" Ben said sternly.

"You're wrong. He's been dead for five years. He and my mother were murdered by Imperial Storm Troopers," Vader replied. Ben sat silent for a moment, trying to process his emotions.

"You're...you're Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren't you?" Vader asked. Ben said nothing.

"He thought you were dead. He told me about you. You were his padawan before me," Vader said. Ben sighed.

"I was knocked unconscious when we got separated on Naboo. I was shot in the back of the neck, but it missed by brain stem and I survived. By the time I had woke up, I could not sense him. Then I heard rumors that his ship had been shot down," Ben replied.

"He crashed on my home planet of Tatooine after his hyper drive malfunctioned. My mother and I were slaves, but he said I had incredible Force potential. He helped free us and we moved into the desert where he began training me. He was the father I never had. He fell in love with my mother and married her. We were a family...and they killed them," Vader said, as tears welled in his eyes.

"Qui-Gon wouldn't approve of what you've become," Ben said. Padme's eyes widened at his words and Vader glared at him.

"He told me before he died that I had the potential to face Malice. He told me that I should strive to defeat him and bring down the Empire. He told me not to let my anger consume me, but to use it as a tool. And that what I've been doing. And someday, I will face Malice and the Emperor. And I will destroy them," Vader said. Ben shook his head.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would have never told you something so ludicrous. To a true Jedi, there is no emotion; there is only the Force. Anger, hate, and fear only lead to the dark side," Ben replied.

"There is emotion! How can you sit there and deny it! You feel emotions too, no matter how much you don't want to admit it! Look at where your Jedi mantra led the Order! Qui-Gon believed the Order needed change, but no one would listen to him. He was the father I never had and he believed in me!" Vader yelled, as swiped his tears away.

"I have no doubt that he was fond of you, but I do not think he would be very pleased to know that you've lowered yourself to the level you have just to fulfill some vendetta," Ben replied.

"Ben, he is a good boy! He's Qui-Gon's step-son for Force sake!" Dex argued.

"So he says," Ben replied.

"You're not the Obi-Wan Kenobi he told me about. You're just one of _them_ now!" Vader said.

"My cover allows me to move freely among them and gather what information I can. The Rebellion is small and weak now, but they will grow into a powerful force," Ben said.

"In what, thirty years? I'm not willing to let the people of this galaxy suffer for that long," Vader replied.

"Neither am I," Padme added.

"Sinking to their level is not the way to go about it," Ben argued.

"You do it your way and we'll do it our way," Vader answered.

"Now, listen here. Think of all you could accomplish if you worked together," Dex said. Ben looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think that's going to happen. I understand why you both do what you do, but I cannot condone such conduct, even if they do deserve it. And as for confronting Malice, that would be a suicide mission. Before he was a Sith, he was the Jedi Order's brightest student and most skilled warrior," Ben said.

"That doesn't make him invincible," Vader answered. A golden droid, carrying a dirty shovel caught Ben's eye, as he came inside.

"So, you have your droid digging graves for you," Ben said. Vader glared at him.

"You think because they killed people you love that this gives you the right to murder any Imperial you want," Ben said.

"These two gave me choice," Vader replied.

"Oh I'm sure. Just like all the other officers you've blown up. Deserved it or not, it was still murder and it was wrong," Ben replied.

"No, what they were going to do was wrong and I couldn't allow it!" Vader yelled.

"I'm sure they came in here alone and you saw the perfect opportunity to chalk a couple more Imperial kills on your board," Ben said sarcastically. There was a resonating crack that sounded that followed his words, as Padme slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ judge him! You know nothing about him! Those sleazy bastards came in here to make trouble as usual. I've watched Vader let them beat him to a bloody pulp and so have you! But they threatened me this time! They were going to rape me and right in front of him if hadn't stopped them!" Padme cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Ben pleaded with her.

"You're damn right you didn't know! You're too busy accusing us with your self righteous garbage! How many other woman have suffered what I could have at their hands? How many other men didn't have the power to stop them from doing it? Call it murder if you want...but I call it justice," she cried. Ben was silent, as it was clear he'd crossed a line with her.

"He risked everything today for me. If things had gone wrong, he could have been captured and then tortured, before they executed him. But he didn't care about himself. He is a good man who has been terribly wronged by this oppressive Empire. They have killed everyone I loved in cold blood and thousands of my people. Call us evil if you want to...but we will not stop our quest until the Empire crumbles to ashes..." she said fiercely. She felt Vader's hand on her shoulder and accepted his embrace.

"I told you they ain't evil, cause those tears sure as hell ain't fake. I know he doesn't do things the way you like, but Qui-Gon obviously saw somethin' special in the boy. The great Master Jinn didn't just train anybody, ya' know. Sure, the boy's a maverick, but so was Qui-Gon. The ways of the old Order are dead and you've got to let go sometime. The Empire fights dirty and so they have to fight dirty to survive. They're young, but guidance from an old pro like you'd be just what they need. Accept them for who they are and help them wage their fight against the Empire," Dex said.

"Why didn't you tell me about him sooner? Why did you let me believe Qui-Gon was really dead all those years when he really had been training him. Why didn't you tell me that Qui-Gon had a step-son?" Ben asked.

"I was tryin' to find a way to break it to ya' gently. I was tryin' to find the right time to tell you both about each other," Dex said.

"Good job," Ben replied sarcastically.

"Please Ben, Qui-Gon would have wanted you to guide him since he himself cannot be here," Dex said.

"Qui-Gon assumed I was dead and didn't even bother looking for me," Ben said, a little hurt.

"He missed you. He told me so. He said it broke his heart when he lost you. He considered us both his sons," Vader said.

"He loved you Ben, just as much as he loved Luke here," Dex said. Ben sighed.

"This will take some adjusting to, but I suppose for all intents and purposes, you are my brother," Ben said.

"Does that mean...you're on our side?" Padme asked. He looked at them sternly.

"This does not mean I approve of your methods...but it was wrong of me to imply that you were evil. Meet me at Dex's three nights from now for evening meal and we'll talk more. I must return to my post now, before my superior becomes suspicious," Obi-Wan sad, as he departed quietly.

"You kids take care and I'll see ya in a couple days," Dex said.

"Goodbye Dex," Padme said.

"Goodbye darlin'. You two take care of each other," he said.

"We will," Vader promised.

* * *

Padme watched Vader throw a couple more pieces of wood on the fire, before sitting down next to her on the sofa. He glanced at her and she smiled at him. 

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you yet," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For what you said. For defending me to Ben," he replied.

"I was only speaking the truth," she answered, as she cuddled close to his side to keep warm. He timidly wrapped his arm around her and she seemed to relish in the feeling.

"No one has ever really stood up for me like that before, save my mother and Qui-Gon maybe. It...it meant a lot to me that you really think those things about me," he said. She looked at him and gently stroked his cheek. The now roaring fire lit the room with a beautiful romantic glow.

"I meant every word," she promised and he smiled. He gazed at her longingly, wanting so bad to tell her how he truly felt. But doubt ran rampant in his mind. What if she did not love him in return?

"Padme...I..." he stopped, not able to find the right way to say it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I...I think you're really beautiful," he covered, silently cursing himself for such a lame coverup. To his surprise though, she blushed and smiled softly.

"But I'm sure you hear that all the time," he added. She shook her head and looked up at him again.

"Not as much as you think. At least, not a way a girl wants to hear it," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I've been told I'm beautiful, especially when I became queen even at my young age. It was very unsettling actually. Before me you see, Naboo had a line of Kings for quite a few years and I was the first Queen in quite some time. When I was named Queen, suitors from other worlds came out of the woodwork and most were frighteningly older than I. They would all tell me how beautiful I was and it was creepy, because as they said it, most of their eyes would be wandering my body as if I was some kind of trophy to be won. I rebuked them all, especially since they were all disgusting. Some were even old enough to be my grandfathers!" she said with a wrinkled nose. He chuckled.

"What about boys your own age. Did...you have a boyfriend before me?" he asked timidly. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they'd come to this question sooner or later.

"Technically no, you're not my first boyfriend. But I'm not even sure the first one really counts," she replied.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I was only twelve and it was just puppy love. He was fourteen and his name was Palo. He kissed me once and that was my only kiss until we shared our first," she said.

"Whatever happened to him?" Vader asked.

"We parted ways not long after that. I went off to become princess of Theed and I heard he became an artist. I lost touch with him after that. And then, I was reading the list of names of people that were killed in the Theed massacre six months ago...and there was his name," Padme said.

"I'm sorry Padme," he told her.

"Thanks. Like I said, we lost touch and I didn't really know him that well. Anyway, what about you? Who was your first kiss?" she asked. He blushed in embarrassment.

"You were," he answered softly.

"Really?" she asked.

"That surprises you?" he asked.

"Well...it's just that you're very attractive. Surely other girls besides me have noticed," she said shyly. He blushed deeper.

"I guess there were a few girls on Dantooine who tried chasing after me, but I wasn't really interested. I wasn't ready to let anyone in and they...well, I don't think they were very smart," he said. She giggled.

"I guess they were pretty enough, but nothing compared to you," he replied.

"Flatterer," she teased.

"I'm serious Padme. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said seriously. She smiled softly.

"When I told you earlier that I didn't hear that very often the way I wanted to, that was true, until now. You just told me you thought I was beautiful and yet your eyes did not stray from mine," she said, as they stared into each other's eyes. Padme leaned closer and he met her the rest of the way. The kiss slowly grew with a passion they were both just discovering and just tasting for the first time. The depth and amount of passion they had for each other was exciting, frightening, and completely amazing all at the same time. They broke the long kiss eventually, both gasping for breath. He smiled softly, as he caressed her cheek.

"What is it?" she asked, sensing he was thinking about something.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the night I first saw you. I...um, never mind, it's silly," he replied.

"No tell me, I'm sure it is not silly," she replied.

"Okay, but you can't laugh," he answered.

"I promise," she replied with a smile.

"The night I first saw you I thought...I thought you were an...angel," he said, as he looked away shyly.

"An angel?" she asked.

"When I was a little boy, sometimes space pirates or smugglers would come into the shop looking to buy parts from my Master. They would tell me all kinds of stories and I used to love hearing about all their adventures. Some of them would tell me of the angels that they'd seen on the Moons of Iego. They told me that they were the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. And they said if you were ever lucky enough to find one of these angels, that you should never let them go, because you'd never find anything else like them...ever," he confessed. The sincerity and depth of his words stunned her.

"And...and you think I'm an angel?" she asked shyly.

"I don't think...I know," he replied, causing her to blush deeply. He took her hand in his own and brought the back of it to his lips, before looking up into her eyes. She was still stunned by his words.

"I don't...think anyone has ever said something...so beautiful to me before," she said. He slowly placed a few fingers under her chin and guided her lips to meet his own. Padme snaked her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him, as the kiss slowly grew in passion. Vader was surprised when he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip. He timidly parted his lips, allowing her tongue to glide against his own. They broke the kiss momentarily to gaze into each other's eyes, before they both slowly closed them again. Vader slanted his lips over hers, as deeply as he ever had before. Their tongues danced together, unleashing a passion in them that neither knew existed. Their lips moved furiously over each other's, as they let more and more of their passion surface. Vader kissed over to her cheek and then down to her neck. She tilted her head, allowing his lips to move freely over her soft skin. He slowly moved back up to her lips and captured them in his own again. Eventually, the need to breath forced their lips apart again. They stared into each other's eyes, as they gasped air into their starved lungs.

"It's getting late. I should probably retire," Padme said softly.

"Yeah," he agreed, as she slowly stood up. He stood up and kissed her softly one more time, before she started to walk to her room.

"Good night...angel," he said, with a small half smile that made her knees weak. She bit her bottom lip shyly.

"Good night...my masked hero," she said softly, before disappearing into the bedroom. Vader collapsed onto the couch, his thoughts focused solely on the woman he knew he was in love with. She had done something he thought had not been possible. The day his parents died was the day he believed that Anakin Skywalker died too. Since then, he had been Vader and Anakin had been buried in his memory with all the other painful memories. But since the moment he'd met her, Anakin had begun to surface. She proved to him tonight that Anakin had never been gone at all. And when the time was right he would tell her his real name, and he would tell her how he truly felt about her...

* * *

Padme collapsed onto the bed in a dreamy daze, as she idly brushed her hair. She still had shivers from his kisses and she reached over to the bedside table to get her datapad. It had been a while since she had written to Dorme and she decided she would now since she had so much to tell her best friend. 

"Dorme...I think I'm in love," she said quietly, as she began typing a message to her best friend...


	9. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 9: Confessions

Dorme sobbed quietly at the Queen's empty bedside. She had passed away this morning after months of suffering. She cursed Bail Organa's name, for she knew he'd been the one to order her death. She picked up her personal datapad and her spirits were brightened immediately, seeing a new message from her best friend.

_Dear Dorme,_

_I was saddened to hear about Queen Breha's death. I hope you are doing well. Your suspicions were correct about me and I am involved with him. He really is a wonderful man...handsome too under his mask. We have a common interest in bringing down the Empire and have sworn to do so together. Despite the dangerous game we play...I don't think I've ever been happier. I think I'm in love with him, even though I haven't found the courage to tell him yet. But I think he may feel the same, as his actions certainly speak as such. I am terribly worried about you however. Dorme, I believe Bail is dangerous. I want you to leave Alderaan and come here. We must be very cautious and make sure you are not tracked here, for neither of us trust Bail. Please respond soon and let me know that you are all right. I miss you, my friend. Be safe Dorme. _

_Your friend,_

_Padme _

Dorme smiled, as she finished the letter from her best friend. She really missed Padme and now that Breha was gone, she saw no reason to stay on Alderaan. With that, she composed a latter of resignation to King Organa and then quietly packed her things.

* * *

There was an ominous calm on the bridge of _The Infiltrator_, as Lord Malice observed the construction of the Death Star. They had begun exporting weapons and materials from Malastare and Cato-Neimodia to compensate for the lost revenue on Coruscant. Though, the chemicals they needed for the main weapons were manufactured on Coruscant and he knew that he could not let another shipment of those crucial chemicals be destroyed. They had made some structural progress, but were still too far behind schedule for Malice's liking. And he knew the Emperor was none too pleased as well.

"Lore Malice, the Emperor has asked to speak to you," Captain Piett informed him. Malice suppressed a snarl, as he left the bridge for the communications chamber.

* * *

"Lord Malice...I am looking through the progress reports for the Death Star and I am not liking what I am seeing," Sidious stated. Malice bowed to him and knelt before him.

"Forgive me, my Master, we have suffered several set backs. But I assure you that we are now receiving the materials we need to increase and steady production," Malice promised.

"Very well, I will dispatch more Officers and Troops to your location. I want the progress on these current reports doubled in thirty days. If I am still unsatisfied, then I may be forced to pay a visit to the Death Star myself. If I have to do that, Lord Malice, I will have no choice but to punish you for your failure," Palpatine said. Malice grit his teeth in anger.

"I understand, my Master. I assure you, we will meet the deadline," Malice said.

"See that you do, Lord Malice. Now, what of your search for this...Vader? He is a constant thorn in our side and he must be eliminated," Palpatine said.

"He vanished again after the last strike five weeks ago. But I have someone I am certain can draw him out and capture him," Malice said.

"Ah, you speak of General Grevious. Tell me, Lord Malice, was the extensive cybernetic operation a success?" Sidious asked.

"Completely, My Lord. In fact, the results are better than we could have hoped for," Malice said.

"Excellent. Tell me, is he up to the task of tracking down this Vader?" Sidious asked.

"Yes Master, he desires revenge on Vader for his pain and suffering. He will stop at nothing to see that through. The operation has made him almost completely cybernetic with the strength three times that of a human. He also has the ability to now fight with several light sabers at once. I believe he could finally capture this masked menace once and for all," Malice said evilly.

"Excellent. Proceed with this plan. How long till he can be released?" Sidious asked.

"The Healer's tell me he can be released as early as tomorrow morning," Malice said.

"Excellent Malice...you may redeem yourself yet. I want Grevious to find this Vader. And when he does, tell him he may dispose of him in anyway he wishes," Sidious said.

"Yes Master," Malice answered.

"But first...tell the good General that I have another mission for him to complete first," Sidious said.

"What is it, my Master?" Malice asked.

"Queen Breha of Alderaan is dead...and my instincts tell me that Organa played a role in it," Palpatine said.

"Master, it is Organa that we suspect of being behind the Rebellion," Malice said.

"Yes...but Organa has changed since the inception of the Rebellion. I sensed greed and a hunger for power in him. I believe he may be of use to us. Tell Grevious to go to Alderaan and meet with Organa. He is to tell the King that we can secure his absolute rule of Alderaan...if he gives us information on any rebels of particular interest," Sidious said.

"If we help Organa dissolve Alderaanian parliament, then he would have to answer to us," Malice said.

"Precisely. With Alderaan under our complete control, other planets can be forced to follow its example. Alderaan is a pivotal planet and Organa is a strong voice in the Imperial Senate. If he can be swayed to our side, which I am certain he can, then he will sway others. Then, if at any time we believe he may be betraying us, we will simply assassinate him and replace him accordingly," Palpatine said. Malice smirked evilly.

"Your plan is brilliant, Master. I will have Grevious leave for Alderaan first thing in the morning," Malice said.

"Good Lord Malice. Should he fail, it is on your shoulders," Palpatine warned,

"He, nor I, will fail Master," Malice promised, as the transmission blinked out.

* * *

"Here you go Mrs. Solo. Your speeder is as good as new," Vader said, as he hopped out.

"Oh, thank you so much. How much do I owe?" she asked. She was a peasant, like most of his customers, but one that was particularly down on her luck more than usual. She was the mother of three and was widowed a few months ago when her husband was killed by a couple Imperial Officers when he refused to cooperate with them when they barged into his small market where he sold his goods. The Officers had proceeded to destroy his shop, before they brutally beat the man to death. She had three children, a girl and two boys named Sanji, Aaron and little Han. Since her husband's death, Mrs. Solo had struggled to keep up the business while trying to raise her three children.

"No charge, Mrs. Solo," Vader replied.

"Oh, I can't let you do that again," Mrs. Solo fretted.

"It's okay, it was a minor fix. Ami and I would rather you use the money to buy food for your kids," Vader said. Tears pricked the woman's eyes.

"Bless you both. This galaxy needs more people like you," she cried. Padme gave her a gentle hug.

"It will be okay. Things won't always be this way," Padme promised.

Your optimism is a wonderful thing, but I fear the Empire will not stop until they have exterminated us all," she said. Padme sympathized with her.

"Well, I best be going. Sanji is looking after Aaron and little Han, but they can be a handful," she said.

"Take care, Mrs. Solo," Padme called.

"And you as well, Ami and Luke," she said, as she slowly drove off in her speeder. Padme sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was wonderful of you to not charge her again," Padme said.

"It's the least I could do for her," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and hugged her gently. As he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, he thought about how much she meant to him. As they stared into each other's eyes, they found themselves becoming lost in a deep sea of the feelings they were slowly discovering. They each tilted their heads, as their lips came together in a searing kiss. They kissed deeply, tasting that passion they were both still very much discovering. Their lips collided again and again, as their tongues dueled for control. Their lips moved passionately over one another's, as they drank in the taste of each other. Everything about her intoxicated him to the point where he couldn't even think clearly. It was the same for Padme, unbeknownst to him. He pulled back from the kiss and gazed down at her, as they panted for air. Never had either known such unbridled passion could exist inside them. Vader stared down at her beautiful face and she returned his passionate gaze. There was so much he needed to tell her.

"Well, well, busy as usual I see, Starkiller," a rude voice interrupted them. The romantic moment was shattered, as Officer Jenkins and Officer Kinn walked in.

"Good afternoon, Officers. What can we do for you?" Vader asked calmly with Padme at his side.

"Two of my Officers, Jas and Mason, went missing a few days ago. Have you seen them?" Officer Jenkins asked.

"They came in here three days ago looking for a pair of T-390 power converters. My droid boxed them up for them and they were on their way," Vader said.

"And you have not seen them since," Jenkins asked.

"No sir. Ami can pull the inventory reports if you'd like," Vader offered.

"Officer Kinn will take a look at those, while I take a look around the grounds," Jenkins said, as he went out back behind the shop.

"I trust you hid the bodies well," Ben said quietly.

"Threepio burned them and buried the remains. He won't find anything," Vader replied.

"I have a bit of disturbing news. Queen Breha of Alderaan is dead. She alone knew my true identity, for she is the one I communicated information to. In turn, she communicated it to her husband," Ben said.

"We know of her death, as I knew her. Ben, you must not trust Bail Organa," Padme said.

"Do you have a substantial reason?" he asked. Padme nodded, as she saw Jenkins wandering back in.

"We can discuss it tonight at Dex's," Padme said, as she handed him a clipboard. He pretended to look it over.

"Did you really throw away a pair of good converters to cover your tracks?" Ben asked, half amused.

"Of course not. A local widow needed hers replaced this morning. She really needed T-880's, but I made a few modifications and made the 390's work," Vader replied, with a smirk. Ben shook his head and handed the clipboard back to Padme.

"Officer Kinn, did the Inventory reports check out?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes sir, did you find anything?" Ben asked.

"Nothing but trash, as usual," Jenkins said, sneering at Vader, before the two Officers left. Vader and Padme shared a sigh of relief, as it seemed Officer Jenkins was non the wiser to them.

* * *

Vader and Padme entered Dex's diner late that evening around nine. Dex had closed up and sent the help home, so they could talk freely. Dex led them in back where Ben had already arrived. He'd cooked for all of them and they sat down to enjoy a meal together, before they would talk business.

"So, you know Bail Organa. What can you tell me about him?" Ben asked Padme.

"You've never met him?" she asked.

"No, I've only dealt with Mon Mothma and Queen Breha actually. I have been very careful about who I speak with," Ben said.

"Good...because Bail is not to be trusted. And...he's responsible for the Queen's death," Padme said.

"You have proof of this?" Ben asked.

"Physical proof...no, but I know he's responsible," Padme replied.

"Please, tell me what has led you to this conclusion," Ben responded.

"My best friend and handmaiden Dorme is the only friend that escaped with me from Naboo during the blockade and Imperial invasion. We fled Naboo and went to Alderaan to join the Rebellion," Padme began.

"You are Queen Amidala...aren't you? I had my suspicions," Ben replied.

"Was Master Kenobi. My close friend and decoy, Sabe, gave her life so that I might escape to fight this Empire. I let the name Amidala die with her," Padme said, as Vader wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a brief smile, before continuing.

"Dorme and I joined the Rebellion. I became quickly dissatisfied with the Rebellion's slow reaction and pacifist ways. I was once too a pacifist, but I abandoned those ideals when I could no longer stand to witness the Empire's cruelty and merciless killing sprees. I was shunned by the Rebellion for my violent acts against them, so I left to pursue my goals on my own. Dorme stayed behind to be a handmaiden to Queen Breha. She and Breha became close friends and the Queen confided in Dorme about her marital problems with Bail. They both wanted a baby, but Bail's reasons for wanting one was to secure his place on the throne. But the Healer's told Breha two years ago that she couldn't have children. Bail would never be anymore than prince consort if he did not produce an heir to the throne. Then, several months ago, Breha fell mysteriously ill," Padme said.

"This illness is not so mysterious is it?" Ben said.

"Dorme and I both believe that Bail poisoned her. Dorme has told me that he's already looking for a new wife to name his Queen, so he can produce an heir with her. Then, he can legally keep the title of King," Padme said.

"This could be very bad if the Sith take advantage of Organa's greed. Palpatine will smell it all the way from Coruscant," Ben replied.

"The entire Rebellion is in danger then," Padme said.

"And so are you, Padme, since Organa is well aware of your true identity. I suggest that your friend should get as far away from him as possible. I will attempt to warn Mon Mothma about him, though she does seem to trust him. Hopefully, she will heed my advice," Ben said.

"I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Padme said.

"As do I. Are you positive your friend can be trusted?" Ben asked.

"Implicitly. Dorme would never betray me," Padme replied.

"Good, I will continue to listen for any indication that Bail may be dealing with the Empire," Ben said, as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Ben?" Vader called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"May the Force be with you," Vader replied. Ben smiled.

"And you, my friends," Ben replied. Not long after Ben left, Vader and Padme bid Dex farewell and returned home for the evening.

Much later, in the middle of the night, Padme tossed and turned, whimpering in despair, as a nightmare assaulted her subconscious.

* * *

_Padme's dream..._

_Her sobs racked her petite shoulders and her tears blurred her vision, as she looked upon the man she loved. Vader's arms hung painfully from a pair of shackles secured above his head. His body was slumped over in pain, his bare torso covered in bruises, lacerations and welts. She watched in horror, as four Imperial officers took turns punching, kicking and beating him with blunt objects. They sneered and cursed at him, as they took delight in his tortured screams. She tried to run to her beloved, but something held her back. She sobbed, as she watched him cough up blood, before the beatings and now whippings continued. Suddenly, out of no where, an emerald bladed lights saber hummed to life. The Imperial officers backed away. The assailant, whom she could not see, plunged the blade through Vader's back and out through his chest._

"_Padme..." she heard him utter, but the rest of his words died on his lips, as the his killer extracted the blade. Vader hung limp from the shackles, as death claimed him. She screamed and sobbed, as she struggled against the unseen bonds that held her still. _

"_NOOOOO!" she screamed. He was gone...he was gone..._

_End dream..._

"Padme...Padme, wake up," Vader shook her thrashing form. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. She looked at Vader, who sat on the edge of the bed and tears welled in her eyes. She surprised him when she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh, please don't leave me...please don't leave me," she sobbed against his bare chest.

"Leave you? I'm not leaving you, Padme. It was just a nightmare," he assured her.

"But...it was so real. They were torturing you...and then someone with a light saber killed you. I couldn't...see who it was," she sobbed.

"Shh...I'm here. Everything's fine," he assured her. She looked up at him.

"But...what if it was a vision...of what's to come?" she asked.

"Master Qui-Gon always taught me that our focus must be on the here and now. He said that we must be extremely careful when we have visions of the future, because it doesn't always mean they will come to pass. I'm sure it was just a dream. In the morning, we can meditate on it together...if you'd like," he said. She nodded and took his hand, squeezing it. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. He stared at her with a longing gaze that made her shiver.

"Vader..." she uttered, but he quickly cut her off.

"Anakin," he stated. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's my real name. Anakin Skywalker," he explained.

"I thought...you said that your real name no longer had any meaning," she replied.

"I was wrong. I thought he died that horrible day on Tatooine. But then, he saw you and it brought him back. He was lost in a world of hate and pain, but you found him and you healed his broken soul...my broken soul," he said. Tears welled in her eyes, as he stroked her cheek softly.

"I told you...because...because I love you," he finally confessed, before looking down, afraid of her reaction. He felt her hand on his cheek and looked up to find her smiling gently at him. She shivered at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

"And...I love you...Anakin," she said. Anakin looked at her in amazement.

"You...you love me?" he asked in shock.

"Deeply...with all my heart and soul...more than anything. I have found happiness at your side that I sure would never exist for me," she said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too...I love you so much, more than my own life," he said desperately, as he crushed his lips against hers in a deeply passionate kiss. She responded with fervor, kissing back with all the love she held for him. After several moments of sweet embraces, they broke their kisses and smiled gently at each other.

"I should let you get back to sleep," he said, as he prepared to get up. But she did not want him to leave her arms.

"Stay...just, just to hold me," she said, biting her bottom lip nervously. He nodded and laid down next to her. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his broad chest. She inhaled his masculine scent and fell asleep almost instantly to the lull of his steady heartbeat.

"Good night, my sweet angel," he whispered, before sleep took him as well.

* * *

As he walked, there was a sound of steel meeting steel. General Grevious was no longer recognizable as a member of the Kaleesh species. Almost every organic component had been removed, for every part of his body had been burnt horribly in the explosion. The only thing organic about him was the small organ behind his chest plate that sustained his life. The rest was made of cybernetic components and durasteel covering. Thanks to Vader and his accomplice, Grevious was now a walking, talking machine, cold and lifeless. His eyes burned yellow with hatred and promised revenge on the man who'd done this to him. Grevious approached Malice and knelt before him.

"General Grevious, I trust that you are up to the task of tracking Vader down," Malice said.

"Yes Master, I will find him and make him suffer before I finally kill him," Grevious rasped.

"Good. But first, the Emperor and I have another mission for you to complete first," Malice said.

"Of course, my Master," Grevious said.

"You will go to Alderaan and meet with Bail Organa. We believe he may be swayed to our cause and he may be persuaded to give up the names of the Rebel leaders if we promise him absolute rule of Alderaan. Everything you need to know is on this datachip," Malice said, handing it to him.

"I will leave at once, my Lord," Grevious answered.

"Excellent. I eagerly await your report, General," Malice replied, with an evil smirk...


	10. Evil Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 10: Evil Plot

Dorme calmly walked into the throne room and bowed respectfully to King Organa.

"You asked to see me, your highness?" Dorme said.

"Yes Dorme, I was just reviewing your resignation letter. I must say I will be sad to see you go. Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" Bail asked.

"I am sorry your highness. My reason for leaving has nothing to do with you. Now that Queen Breha is gone, I find myself homesick and I wish to return to Naboo. The Queen and I were good friends and I miss her dearly," Dorme said.

"I understand. I miss her as well," Bail lied.

"Well, I suppose then I cannot force you to stay, but your services will be greatly missed,"

"Thank you, your highness," Dorme replied, as she turned to leave.

"Oh Dorme, may I ask you a question?" Bail said.

"Of course, your highness," she answered.

"Have you heard from your friend...Padme lately?" he asked. Dorme carefully hid her fear behind a stoic expression.

"No, I'm sorry. Padme and I have been out of touch for quite some time," Dorme said.

"That's too bad. Would you please let me know if you happen to track her down. I would love to catch up with her as well," Bail said.

"I will do that your highness. Thank you," Dorme lied, as she politely excused herself.

"_Why on Naboo would he want to talk to Padme?"_ Dorme wondered to herself. And then, it dawned on her. She suddenly remembered how smitten Bail had always been with her. He always told her how beautiful she looked or always tried to sit next to her, so he could touch her hand or shoulder. Padme loathed Bail and had not at all been flattered by him; especially since he was a married man at the time. She couldn't stand him and Dorme knew she would become nauseous if she knew of Bail's renewed interest in her. It made sense. Bail wanted to make Padme his Queen...but Dorme vowed to make sure he never got near her 'little sister', as Dorme had always thought of her as such. Besides, from the way Padme talked, she was in love with this mysterious freedom fighter named Vader. She sighed, as she knew she would have to be very careful once she left, in case Bail had her followed.

* * *

Bail tapped his fingers on his chair idly thinking about what Dorme had said.

"I think you're lying to me, Dorme. I think you know exactly where Padme Amidala is...and I think you will lead me right to her," Bail said, as he got up and walked to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a holo of Padme.

"You would make the perfect Queen, for you were once a Queen already. Alderaan will immediately accept you and thus would allow me to keep the crown. Your exceptional beauty and reputation will sway the people immediately to my support," he smiled, almost wickedly.

"And then, you will produce me an heir and I will create my own little Empire right here on Alderaan. You'll soon be mine, for Dorme will lead me right to you..." Bail said, as he heard a knock.

"Come," he answered, as he laid the holo face down on the desk.

"Your highness. There is someone here to see you," the young servant boy said.

"I am not accepting appointments at this time," Bail answered.

"But majesty...he says his name is General Grievous...and he's been sent by Lord Malice," the servant said. Before Bail could react, the metal monstrosity that was Grievous burst through the door.

"Get out!" he said, shoving the servant out and slamming the door shut.

"Who...who are you?" Bail asked nervously.

"I am General Grievous and Lord Malice has sent me," Grievous said. Bail gulped nervously and sat down.

"So...it seems that you're a widower," Grievous said.

"Yes, I am still grieving her loss," Bail lied. Grievous snorted in disgust.

"Save your fake tears, your highness. Lord Malice and the Emperor are well aware that the Queen's death is not from a mysterious illness as you would have them believe," Grievous said.

"Just what are you implying, General?" Bail asked in mock outrage.

"Come off your high and mighty pedestal, Organa. Emperor Palpatine knows that you are responsible for your wife's death...and he commends you," Grievous replied.

"He...he does?" Bail asked.

"Of course. Killing that benevolent do gooder saved him the trouble. Queen Breha helped the Rebellion for years...and so have you," Grievous said.

"Do you have proof to back up that claim?" Bail asked.

"Emperor Palpatine needs no proof! Personally, I would like nothing more than to rip your slimy spine from your body and be done with you. But the Emperor and Lord Malice believe you could be a valuable asset to them," Grievous said.

"I'm listening," Bail replied.

"They can promise you unquestioned rule of Alderaan...for the right price," Grievous said.

"And what exactly do I have to do?" Bail asked.

"We know you have the names of significant Rebel leaders, as you are one yourself. If you were to provide us with the right information, we can offer you clemency. We will dissolve parliament for you and give you control. Turn Alderaan's support to the Empire and the Emperor can promise you'll be very powerful. If you don't accept, then I've been ordered to execute you on charges of treason," Grievous said. Bail calmly walked to his desk and took out a disk. As he shut the drawer, a gust of wind from the open window blew the holo of Padme over and face up at Grievous' feet. Grievous glared at the picture and snatched it up off the floor. He stared at the picture, his eyes bleeding yellow hatred.

"This...is her! She's the one working with Vader! Do you know this woman?" Grievous demanded.

"She is an acquaintance from years ago. I have been trying to locate her. Are you...are you saying she is Vader's female accomplice?" Bail asked.

"She is...and now I am much closer to finding that freak that caused me months of pain and suffering! Give me the disk and I'll be on my way!" Grievous ordered.

"Wait...you want this Vader and I want her. Perhaps we can make a deal," Bail said.

"I don't need your help, you foolish human," Grievous snarled.

"What if I told you I know someone who could lead us right to her?" Organa said. This perked Grievous' interest.

"Go on," the General demanded.

"She has a friend that I believe is going to see her. If we have her followed without her knowledge, she may lead us right to her," Organa said.

"And what do you want in return?" Grievous asked.

"You can do whatever you want with Vader. I only want his accomplice for myself, captured and unharmed," Organa stated.

"Fine. Pack what you need and be on the landing platform in an hour," Grievous said, as he snatched the disk from Organa.

"There better be useful information on this disk...or Lord Malice will personally see to your execution," Grievous warned.

"That disk contains everything you need to know about the Rebellion," Bail replied. Grievous cackled a raspy laugh.

"The Emperor will be pleased," Grievous said. Organa had just betrayed the entire Rebellion for his own greedy ambitions. The Emperor had been right. He would be a most useful pawn...

* * *

They sat together in morning meditation after Padme's disturbing dream last night. The dark tremors swirling in the Force were bringing them little comfort. And Anakin knew it meant something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know what or when, but he would listen carefully to the Force. The dark side was always very thick on Coruscant and it clouded the Force; one of the many drawbacks to living on Coruscant. Padme opened her eyes and looked to him. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Sorry...meditation isn't that helpful this morning," he said.

"Do you think it means anything? Do you think something bad is going to happen?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. The dark side is very hard to sense and it blankets Coruscant, which makes it even harder to sense anything clearly," he explained. She nodded and stood up, still trying to shake off the anxiety of the dream, when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss started out gently and slowly grew passionate and hard, leaving them both gasping for air, before their lips met again with wanton. Padme tilted her head to the side, as he kissed down her neck. The sensation of his nips and kisses on the soft skin sent shivers down her spine. It felt absolutely amazing.

"Master Ani, I do believe it is ten past time to open the shop," Threepio interrupted. Anakin stopped kissing her and glared at his droid.

"Thank you Threepio," Anakin said in annoyance.

"Oh you're quite welcome, Master Ani," Threepio replied. Artoo rolled up beside the golden droid, emitting a string of rather rude clicks and beeps.

"A useless chatter box? I'll have you know that I am quite useful, more so than you, you little rust bucket," Threepio said crossly. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him.

"Oh switch off!" Threepio called. Padme giggled.

"We should probably head upstairs," she said. He smiled and nodded, as they joined hands and went up to the shop to start the day.

* * *

Dorme stepped off the transport, very aware that she had indeed been followed and was being watched. She cursed Organa and began formulating a plan to lose the man following her. She recognized him as someone she'd seen in the palace on Alderaan before. If it hadn't been for that, then she might have mistaken him for just another passenger. Now, she had to figure out how to lose him. Fortunately, Coruscant was a big place and it wouldn't be too hard...hopefully. Dorme wandered into the busy marketplace located near the Senate and it was still quite far from where Padme was living. She pretended to stop and look at items here and there. She spotted a clothing vendor and knew this would be her chance to lose him. She pretended to idly browse through the fashions, before she snatched a couple items and slipped into the dressing room. Soon, she saw a shadow underneath the door and knew he was waiting for her. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she knew she had no choice. Under her cloak, she clutched a blaster and pulled it out, before capping a silencer on it. She heard the lock jiggle on the door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped to the side of the door and prepared to open it. She did so and the man stumbled in, not suspecting that she would open it. Dorme fired her blaster, as he looked at her in shock. Her accuracy was deadly, as she hit him square between the eyes, killing him instantly. She hated that she had to do it, but she was trained to kill if she had to. And by killing this man, she was protecting her former queen and best friend. Quietly, Dorme slipped out of the small room and closed the door. Concealing her blaster underneath her cloak, she quietly put her hood up and left the small vendor's shop. Now, she could find Padme without being followed...

* * *

Two Imperial Officers laid the dead body of Organa's agent on the floor.

"It looks like your agent was bested by a woman! Now, we have lost her," Grievous said angrily.

"Surely there is another way to find them," Bail said.

"Yes...we will set them up. Once they hear there is a large shipment of weapons chemicals leaving Coruscant, they won't be able to resist. Then, I will ambush them and capture them," Grievous said, as he clenched his metal fist.

"How soon?" Bail asked.

"The timing has to be perfect! We've given you accommodations here at the compound. Use them and stay out of my way...or I might find myself going back on our little deal," Grievous snapped, as he stomped out of the room to make contact with Lord Malice.

* * *

Grievous bowed before the holo image of Darth Malice.

"What do you have to report, General?" Malice asked.

"I have made contact with Bail Organa and we are on Coruscant. He has given me a lead on Vader. It seems that his female accomplice is an old acquaintance of Organa's. The King has given me a disk of all classified Rebellion information. I am transmitting the disk to you now," Grievous said.

"Excellent. Now, have you tracked Vader down?" Malice asked.

"Not yet, My Lord. But I am setting a trap that I am positive he will walk right into," Grievous said.

"Excellent. Keep me informed and do not fail," Malice said, as the transmission blinked out. Grievous would not rest until he plunged a light saber through Vader's bleeding heart...

* * *

Padme finished closing the last transaction and set the datapad down. She glanced at the chrono seeing it was nearing lunchtime. They'd had quite a profitable morning and she hoped for the same in the afternoon. Padme walked over to Anakin as he washed his hands at the sink.

"I can't believe you fixed that junky speeder bike. When that man brought that in, I thought it was a lost cause," Padme said. He gave her a half smile.

"I can't really explain it, but life always seemed easier when I was fixing things. Padme stepped close to him and slowly brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. She slowly smoothed her hands along his face. He gazed at her passionately, as he slowly tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Padme hummed pleasurably, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm. Their tongues glided together, as they deepened the kiss.

"I still can't believe it," he said, as he held her close.

"What can't you believe?" she asked.

"That a girl like you would give a guy like me the time of day," Anakin replied.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Come on Padme. You were a Queen and I was a slave. Now, I'm just a grease rat in a rundown shop. I have nothing to offer you except my love," he said. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And that's all I need and all I want. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. You're handsome, kind, and you've given me more love than I ever thought possible. So, please stop thinking that you are somehow not worthy of me, because it is not true. I love you," Padme said.

"I love you too, so much," he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Padme locked her lips on his in a hard, but loving kiss, conveying to him how deep her feelings for him really were.

"Please don't ever doubt your worth, because your love has brought me to life inside again. When my family was murdered, a large part of me died inside and I didn't know if I would ever feel again. In a lot of ways, I think I was afraid to feel again...but your love has given me so much strength and courage. I was just a shell before I met you...but I'm finding myself again, because of you," she said passionately.

"I was dead inside too. Whatever spark of life that existed inside me before you was ignited like a wildfire the moment I laid eyes on you. I was positive that Anakin Skywalker died that horrible day on Tatooine and Vader was born out of grief. I haven't let myself even say that name until last night. Before you...I was just a broken soul with a vendetta against the Empire. Now, my love for you has given me more purpose than that. And I promise that I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me," he confessed.

"You already have, my love," she said softly, as their faces were only inches apart. He pressed his lips to hers, enveloping them in another sweet kiss. They were so lost in each other, Dex had to clear his throat twice until they pulled apart. He chuckled, as he watched his two young friend's cheeks burn.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got another one of my stoves I need fixed. I drove around back and Threepio is unloadin' it.," Dex said. Anakin shyly ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll go help him and get it fixed up for you," Anakin said, as he walked out back. Dex chuckled at a blushing Padme, as Anakin left.

"Well, I am terribly sorry I've interrupted such a lovely moment. I tol' that boy he'd better chase after ya'," Dex said. Padme bit her bottom lip playfully.

"Well he did...or I kind of did too I guess. Anyway, he won my heart," Padme said, with a soft smile. Dex chuckled.

"Yur good for that boy. Told him that I did, the first time I met ya'," Dex said.

"I was just about to get us some lunch. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Don't mind if I do, darlin'," Dex replied. Padme smiled and walked over to the small kitchenette area in the back corner of the shop, while Anakin and Threepio came in pulling the stove in. Dex pat him on the back and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"What'd I tell ya'. You got her, just like I said ya' would," Dex chuckled.

"You're just waiting for me to tell you that you were right, aren't you?" Anakin asked. Dex chuckled.

"No need my boy. Seein' you happy is enough reward for me. She's good for ya and pretty too, huh," Dex teased him, as he elbowed him in the ribs. Anakin smiled shyly.

"Pretty doesn't do her justice. Neither does beautiful really, she's more than that. She's...she's like an angel," Anakin said wistfully, as he watched her move about the kitchenette area, preparing some sandwiches for them. Dex patted his shoulder.

"Does my old ticker good, seeing you two together," Dex said.

"Come on you two," she called. They smiled and joined her at the table.

"Have you ever had cloudberry jam, Dex?" Padme asked, as she set a sandwich down in front of Anakin.

"Can't say that I have, milady," he replied. Anakin took and big bite and chewed hungrily.

"You're in for a treat then. Ever since Padme first introduced me to it, she can't keep it in the cupboards," Anakin said.

"It's a good thing that there is a vendor from Naboo right down the way," Padme said, as she sliced some shuura fruit and they enjoyed the lunch together.

* * *

After they finished lunch, Anakin went about repairing the emitter coil in Dex's broken stove. As he finished, a person in a long, gray cloak wandered into the shop.

"Can I help you?" Padme asked pleasantly. The person dropped their hood and Padme gasped.

"I certainly hope so," Dorme said, with a smile.

"Dorme?!" Padme said, as she threw her arms around her best friend.

"I've missed you Padme. I'm so glad that you're all right," Dorme said, as she hugged her back.

"Me? I've been worried about you," Padme replied, as she led Dorme to the back to introduce her.

"That should do it. Should heat just fine now," Anakin said, as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"I have someone you both should meet," Padme said, as she joined them with another dark haired woman beside her.

"Dorme, this is our good friend, Dex," Padme introduced.

"Pleased to meet ya', milady," Dex said.

"It's lovely to meet you too," Dorme replied.

"And this is..." Padme paused, as she looked at him, wondering if she should use his real name. Anakin smiled gently at her.

"I'm Anakin...but around this villa, I'm known as Luke Starkiller," Anakin introduced himself.

"It's wonderful to meet you Anakin. I believe you are the man that Padme has told me about in her letters, if I am not mistaken," Dorme said. Padme nodded.

"He is," she replied.

"Then I have you to thank for taking care of her," Dorme said.

"It's nice to meet you too Dorme. And you don't have to thank me, because she's the most important thing to me," he replied, with a gentle smile.

"Well, I better get back to the 'ol diner. It was nice to meet you," Dex said.

"Nice to meet you too," Dorme replied.

"I'll help you load the stove into the speeder," Anakin said, as they headed out back.

"Is he..." Dorme said, asking her the question with her eyes.

"Vader?" Padme whispered and nodded affirmatively.

"Wow...why in the world would he ever want to hide that face behind a mask," Dorme said, elbowing her. Padme blushed.

"He hides behind the mask for intimidation and it works too. But you're right...he is handsome," Padme said dreamily.

"You've certainly got it bad. Have you told him how you really feel?" Dorme asked.

"Last night...we finally confessed what I think we've both known for a while now. He feels the same as I do," Padme replied.

"I'm so happy for you. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you Padme," she replied. Padme hugged her.

"Thanks Dorme. But I am also really happy that you're away from that creep. No one...followed you, did they?" Padme asked.

"Yes...Bail had me followed, but I took care of the agent," Dorme replied. Padme's brows knitted in worry.

"Took care of him?" Padme asked.

"Padme, I was trained by the Naboo Royal Guard to protect you at all costs. One of Bail's dim-witted agents was not going to compromise your safety," Dorme replied.

"Why would Bail have you followed?" Padme asked.

"Because he wants to find you," Dorme replied. Padme looked surprised.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"It's not important Padme, because I made sure he can't," Dorme replied.

"What aren't you telling me, Dorme?" she asked. Dorme sighed.

"He's looking for a Queen...and he wants you," Dorme confessed. Padme looked shocked and then a little ill.

"Don't worry, he has no idea where you are. Coruscant is a very big place...and besides, you're in love with Anakin, right?" Dorme asked, with a smile. Padme smiled back.

"Yes," she replied. Dorme sat down on a stool next to the desk Padme sat out.

"So...tell me everything that's happened since I last saw you and don't leave anything out," Dorme said. Padme smiled and took a breath, before beginning her story...


	11. Ambushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy the update!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 11: Ambushed

The Solaris Compound. It was a highly sophisticated military base located in the wastes of Coruscant. The wastes were a small section of the planet where there was no life, nor any towering buildings that occupied the rest of the planet. Located in the lowest parts of Coruscant, this dome shaped compound was home to a vast store of weaponry and technology, as well as a wealth of vital information to the Empire. It would be the very site that Grievous would lure Vader to and capture him. It was also the place where Bail Organa resided now, as he waited to be rewarded for providing the Emperor with the inner workings of the rebellion and all the names of those involved. He knew that he had just sentenced them all to death...but Bail would do anything to get what he wanted. He hadn't always been like this. In fact, before the Empire, he had been a kind, generous person. And a good friend. But the inception of the Empire proved that kindness and good virtues would get you killed. It was survival of the fittest...and Bail intended to survive. He was startled, as Grievous entered his living quarters unannounced.

"The Emperor is pleased with the information you have provided for us. After Vader is captured and executed, those involved in the Rebellion will be arrested and executed as well. Clone Troopers have already been dispatched to deal with the traitors. Upon your return to Alderaan, a battalion of Clone Troopers will accompany you to take care of parliament and implement Imperial rule over Alderaan. You will be their ruler...and you will obey the Emperor's commands," Grievous said.

"And Amidala?" Bail asked.

"He does not care what you do with the woman, as long as she does not interfere with anymore Imperial operations," Grievous said.

"She will be controlled...I assure you," Bail replied.

"See that she is...or her fate will be the same as her masked lover's," Grievous spat, as he stalked out. Everything would soon be as Bail wanted it. He would be supreme ruler of Alderaan and Padme Amidala would be his queen...whether she liked it or not...

* * *

"So, that's how we met," Padme said, as she finished the story about the night she met Vader.

"So, you two have gotten really close?" Dorme asked.

"Yes...and I love him," Padme replied.

"I'm glad you've finally found happiness," Dorme smiled.

"Thanks. I just wish we weren't always looking over our shoulders. I wish the Empire wasn't allowed to torture people and destroy lives. I'm just so afraid that they're going to catch up to us and they'll rip him away from me. I couldn't lose him, Dorme. I love him so much and it would kill me if I lost him..." Padme fretted.

"Hey...hey...you're not going to lose anyone. Not this time. And as for the Empire, it seems you two have proved that you're a force to be reckoned with. If anyone can take down the Emperor, I know it will be the two of you," Dorme said.

"I hops so," Padme replied, as it neared closing time. She was seized with another flash of an electro whip tearing at the flesh on Anakin's back.

"Padme, are you okay? You blanket out for a moment," Dorme said. Padme shook the remnants of the horrible nightmare away.

"I'm fine," Padme replied, as she went about closing the books for the day. Dorme wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go for now. Anakin came from the back and locked the shop up.

"I just got a message from Dex. Ben wants to meet with us tonight. It sounded important," Anakin said.

"Something big must be going down," Padme replied.

"Who's Ben?" Dorme asked.

"He used to be a Jedi and has been undercover as an Imperial officer for years now. He's been helping us," Anakin explained. They walked out back and got in the speeder, before Anakin sped off to Dex's diner.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Ben said, as they took their seats. Ben eyed the woman next to Padme that he did not recognize.

"Oh Ben, this is Dorme. She can be trusted," Padme assured him.

"Pleased to meet you milady," Ben nodded curtly.

"Likewise," she replied.

"Your message sounded urgent," Anakin said.

"It is. I've just learned of a new operation that is underway. This information is highly sensitive, as I don't even know which Officer is in charge," Ben informed them.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Tomorrow night, an extremely large shipment of weapons chemicals is being delivered to the...Solaris compound," Obi-Wan said.

"What is the Solaris compound?" Padme asked.

"It's a military base out in the wastes. Security is extremely tight, because the base has a plethora of Imperial technology and information. I've been wanting to get in there for years, "Anakin replied.

"It is dangerous...but much is at stake," Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Dorme asked in confusion.

"I've heard that there is enough radium and kelvacite being shipped to complete the Death Star's weapons," Ben replied.

"The Death Star. So, you've seen it?" Anakin asked.

"I've seen the plans. It is larger than a space station. And if they get the needed chemicals, they will have enough power to destroy a planet...with a single blast," Ben replied.

"What?! That's impossible!" Padme protested.

"I wish it were Padme, but I have seen the plans. The Death Star is a technological and scientific marvel. If it is completed, then the galaxy will be at Palpatine's mercy, even more than it already is," Ben replied.

"So, you want us to stop the shipment and destroy it?" Anakin asked.

"It is what you do. I know it is short notice, but this operation is very secretive," Ben replied.

"It's risky...but if we don't, millions of lives will be lost," Anakin said. Padme agreed. No matter how frightened she was about losing the man she loved, she knew they had to do this for the greater good.

"I'll help you where I can," Ben promised.

"Thanks Ben," Anakin replied.

"I must go though. I've already been gone longer than I should have been. May the Force be with us all," Ben said, as he quietly slipped out.

* * *

Later that night, Padme tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She finally got up before she woke Dorme with her restlessness and quietly slipped out into the living area. She discovered she was not the only one who couldn't sleep, as Anakin sat on the edge of the pull out sofa bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head no and he opened his arms. That was all the invitation she needed and she dove into his warm embrace. She sat across his lap and gently held his face in her hands. She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think you spoiled me last night. I can't seem to go to sleep without you now," she said softly.

"You can stay here, if you want to," he replied. She smiled and captured his lips in her own. After several passion filled embraces, the young couple laid down together.

"Hold me," she requested.

"For the rest of my life," he answered, as she snuggled against his bare chest.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too, angel," he replied. She was asleep against him almost immediately. He sighed in contentment, as he kissed her hair. He was so in love with her and when he said he would hold her for the rest of his life, he was completely serious. He raised his hand and used the Force to open the small drawer on the end table. He floated a small trinket to his hand and examined the ornate carvings he'd fashioned on the small trinket. He didn't have the credits to buy her an engagement ring or bracelet, so he was hoping she would accept this japor snippet as a token of his undying love for her. After this mission was over...he was going to ask her to be his wife. He clutched the japor snippet for a few moments, before he used the Force to return it to it's hiding place. He found that now he was very sleepy too, as he held the woman he loved in his arms...

* * *

The next day passed quickly and the evening dawned with an ominous dread in the air. Dorme paced nervously in the bedroom, while Padme dressed in her tight body suit for battle.

"I don't like this at all, Padme," Dorme complained.

"Neither do I Dorme. But I also don't like the thought of millions of innocent people dying either, because the Emperor "feels like" making an example out of them. It has to stop and Anakin and I will stop them," Padme said, determination lacing her voice.

"Please be careful...both of you," Dorme pleaded.

"We will," Padme said, as she clipped her light saber to her belt and then put her dark indigo cloak on. She hugged Dorme fiercely. They exited the bedroom and Vader was waiting. It was the first time Dorme had seen the mask up close. She watched as Padme put her hood up and took his gloved hand, as they slipped out the back way. Dorme couldn't shake the bad feeling she had and decided she would wait up in the shop in case Ben or Dex came by...

* * *

Ben entered the Officer's lounge at the base that had been his station for the last twelve years. He saw Officer's Murray and Landis wave him over. The bartender poured him a glass of Corellian scotch and he went to sit with them. He didn't like socializing with any of them, but if he refused, then he would seem suspicious...and that was the last thing he needed.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Ben greeted politely.

"Evening Ben. Have you heard yet?" Murray asked.

"Heard what?" Ben asked.

"They've started making arrests tonight of the Rebel leaders," Murray replied. Ben was stunned.

"How did they find out who they were?" Ben asked.

"King Organa turned on 'em all I guess. He gave General Grievous all the information he had on those Rebel scum bags. They're all dead where they stand," Murray laughed.

"Wait...General Grievous? But he's dead," Ben said, as a feeling of pure dread filled him.

"That's what we thought too. We just learned that Grievous managed to survive that explosion, even though there was almost nothing left of him," Murray said.

"Yeah, I guess Lord Malice oversaw months of surgery on Grievous. He's now some droid-like monstrosity and has a big bone to pick with Vader," Landis added.

"_Oh Force...no..." _Ben fretted silently.

"So, the Solaris compound operation is just a set up. That's brilliant," Ben lied.

"Yeah, that masked scum is walking right into a trap. I'd hate to be him when Grievous gets his hands on him, cause it ain't gonna be pretty," Murray and Landis chuckled.

"You look a little confused, Ben," Landis said.

"Oh...I'm just surprised. I thought Organa would stick with those Rebel fools. It's good to see that he's made the right decision and joined the right side," Ben lied.

"Yeah...I heard he did it with the promise of full rule over Alderaan. Emperor Palpatine is disposing of parliament." Landis said.

"_Force...what in blazes have you done Bail!" _Ben cursed silently.

"That's not the only reason he did it. I heard...Organa is going to take possession of Vader's female accomplice," Landis chuckled.

"Lucky bastard," Murray chortled.

"I'm sure they'll both get what they deserve," Ben lied, as he finished his drink.

"Unfortunately for me, my break is over. Good evening gentlemen," Ben said, as he calmly exited the lounge. Once he was out of sight, he began sprinting to the hanger.

"Force...don't let me be too late..." Ben prayed.

* * *

Vader and Padme scaled the domed shaped building, until they landed on the roof. From there, Vader ignited his sapphire blade and cut through the bolts on the roof hatch. Quietly and quickly, they slipped down inside. They surveyed the scene below, as Officers and Storm Troopers milled about.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Be careful," she replied.

"You too," he answered, as he squeezed her hand. With that, they leapt from the ceiling rafters and used the Force to propel them downward, until they landed solidly in the center of the commotion. Their sapphire blades blazed to life, as they began to cut through the onslaught of Storm Troopers that came at them. Grievous watched from the shadows. He would have been wearing an evil smirk, if he was able to smile. Vader...and his lover would pay for their transgressions against him. He gave the signal to two of his officers and they descended upon Padme. She blocked their blaster bolts expertly, but was unprepared when she felt something hard and metal kick her in the back. She cried out and fell forward, but Grievous caught her. He yanked the hood of her cloak down and Padme stared into his frightening yellow eyes. She struggled against the droid-like man's grip, but she could not break free.

"Padme!" Vader called, as he tried to get to her. Grievous raised his hand to signal his men. In the four corner of the room, four EMP devices were activated. Four electro magnetic pulse beams hit Vader simultaneously. He cried out in agony, as the sheer pain of the electricity coursing through his body dropped him to his knees.

"Noooo!" Padme screamed, as she tried to get to him, but was held back.

"Who are you?!" Padme demanded with tears in her eyes.

"Why, we've met before, my dear. I am...General Grievous," he replied. She gasped.

"That's impossible!" she cried.

"Thanks to Lord Malice's exceptional surgeons, it is not. But you can blame the majority of your capture on...him," Grievous spat, as he shoved her into another man's arms. Padme gasped again, as she saw his face.

"Bail?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hello Padme. At last, I've finally found you," Bail replied, as he placed a pair of shackles on her wrists...

* * *

"Dex...you gotta a call!" one of his waitresses called from the back. Dex walked back to the holocom and switched it on.

"Ben, how are ya?" he asked.

"No time Dex, we've got big trouble. I've just found out that the operation at the Solaris compound is a set up. Grievous is somehow alive and plans to capture them. I'm on my way there now," Ben said.

"What can I do?" Dex asked.

"If I get them out of this, then we'll have to get them off Coruscant. Does Vader have a ship?" Ben asked.

"Yes...in fact, he keeps it in an old abandoned hanger in the east side slums," Dex replied.

"I need you to get the droids and get them to prep the ship. I'll be there as soon as I get them out," Ben replied, as he cut the transmission.

"I hope I'm not too late," Ben said, as he punched the throttle down. He and Anakin or Vader hardly ever agreed on anything and bickered quite often. But...he was Obi-Wan's last link to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had grown fond of them both, whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not...

* * *

"What...what are you doing here?" Padme asked in confusion.

"I'm here to claim my reward for providing the Empire with all the information they need on the Rebellion," Bail answered.

"What?!" Padme exclaimed.

"That's right darling. In exchange for the information, I get complete rule over Alderaan. And, as an added bonus...I get you," Bail replied,. Padme struggled against her bondage.

"How could you! How could you betray your friends! They trusted you!" Padme screamed angrily.

"They are fools. The Emperor's offer was much too good to refuse," Bail replied.

"So, you've betrayed them for..." Bail cut her off.

"Power...greed...lust...yes, I am well aware of the immorality of my reasons. But we both know it's all about survival in this screwed up galaxy. And you and my alliance with the Empire will ensure that survival," Bail stated.

Grievous snarled, as Vader tried to get his bearings. As the masked man rose to his hands and knees, Grievous shoved his metal foot into Vader's chest and kicked him onto his back.

"No!" Padme cried, as Bail held her back. Two Officers lifted Vader's arms and shackled them above his head.

"Unmask him. I want to see the pain and fear in his eyes as I make him pay for what he did to me!" Grievous spat.

"No! Oh Bail, please...help us!" Padme pleaded.

"I am helping you Padme. Grievous would just as soon kill you as well. But I am saving you from that fate and you will become my Queen," Bail replied.

"I'd rather die by the side of the man I love than spend the rest of my life with you," Padme spat. Bail clenched his jaw in anger and slapped her across the face. Padme whimpered, as it stung. Bail turned her around to witness the demise of the man she loved.

"Resisting me will only bring you pain, darling. I will break you...no matter what or how long it takes. You will bend to my will...and you will marry me. Consider it a far better fate than the one your lover is about to receive," Bail spat. Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, as she watched helplessly, as the two Officers kicked him and beat him with their fists, before finally ripping his mask off. What was underneath was not what Grievous was expecting. He was a kid! A stupid child had done this to him?! That realization angered Grievous even more. One of his Officers chortled.

"Look here boys. Pretty boy here's been the one giving us all the trouble," Officer Peyton chuckled.

"I think we should teach this punk kid a lesson," Officer Rand added.

"Well, well, Starkiller. I knew there was something off about you," Jenkins said, as he and the other Officers picked up plasma charged pikes.

"Make him suffer," Grievous ordered. Jenkins ripped the shirt from his back and the other two Officers shoved the plasma end of the staves against each of Vader's sides. He screamed in agony, as pain seared through his entire body.

"Nooo...please no!" Padme begged, as Bail held her back. It was just like her dream. They were torturing him...and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Someone help us...please..." she pleaded silently to the Force...


	12. Escaping Coruscant

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy the update!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 12: Escaping Coruscant

Vader's tortured screams echoed through the expansive loading bay at the Solaris Compound. Grievous sneered evilly, enjoying his pain. Officer Rand mercilessly kicked Vader in the abdomen for what seemed like the hundredth time. Vader slumped forward and the metal shackles cut into his wrists, as he hung from them. He coughed violently and blood spattered on the ground before him. Anakin screamed in horrible agony, as Jenkins lashed at his back with a harsh, woven whip.

"No...please stop!" Padme pleaded, as she cried for the man she loved with every fiber of her being. He was jabbed again with the plasma pikes by the other two officers, before Grievous raised his hand for them to cease.

"Take this Rebel slime and put him in a holding cell. Tomorrow at dawn, we will commence his execution, as Lord Malice wishes to witness it via holocom," Grievous said, as he grabbed a fistful of Vader's sandy blonde hair and jerked his head up.

"And if you think it will be a quick death, then you're sadly mistaken. You will suffer so much that you'll be begging me to kill you," Grievous said, as he released his hair.

"Get him out of my sight!" Grievous snarled.

"You hear that, you putrid piece of trash?! I'm going to enjoy watching you die," Jenkins said, as he unlocked the shackles. Vader fell face first to the floor. Two Storm Troopers picked him up by the arms and dragged him away.

"That goes for her too, Organa. Get her out of my sight," Grievous spat.

"Come along, my dear. It is time for us to become reacquainted," Bail hissed in her ear, as he pulled her along.

* * *

Dorme was startled, as Dex entered the shop from the back.

"It's all right darlin', it's just 'ol Dex," he assured her.

"Dex, what's going on?" she asked.

"I've got very bad news. I'm afraid they've been captured," Dex replied.

"No...oh please no," Dorme fretted.

"Ben is on his way to break them out, but we gotta meet him half way. I need ya to pack whatever clothes you can for the three of ya, while I load up the droids," Dex said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Away from this planet. Come on lass, we ain't got much time," Dex replied. Dorme rushed down into the small apartment and quickly packed for Anakin, Padme and herself. She finished quickly and loaded the satchels into the speeder. She hopped in with Dex and he sped off through the villa. Dorme looked around in horror, as she saw several shops on fire. Fortunately, it looked as though most people had fled the flames.

"Oh my gosh...what have they done?" Dorme asked.

"Damned Imperials. They must have unmasked our boy," Dex answered.

"So they're punishing innocent people!" Dorme exclaimed.

"It's what they do, honey," Dex said sadly.

"Wait Dex, stop!" Dorme cried. He did so in front of a small, burning market.

"Do you hear that?" Dorme asked.

"Honey, we don't have time!" Dex protested.

"It's sounds like a child! I can't leave it to burn in that fire!" Dorme cried, as she hopped out and ran into the burning shop.

"Dorme...wait!" Dex called. Dorme coughed, as smoke swirled around her. She knelt down beside a woman and immediately knew these people had not escaped the Imperials. The blaster hole in her forehead told the story. Dorme kept moving and quickly checked the two children that laid beside her. But they'd been shot too and they were dead. The girl was maybe about thirteen and the boy eight possibly. Tears streamed down Dorme's cheeks, but she moved on in her search, because she knew she'd heard crying. She listened to a faint sobbing and found that it led her to a cupboard. She carefully opened it and found a little boy, no older than three. She guessed that his mother had put him in there to protect him when the Imperials barged into the small market.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to get you out of here," Dorme said softly. The little boy sniffed and held his arms out. Dorme lifted him up and buried his eyes in her shoulder before running out quickly and getting back in the speeder.

"Was there anyone else?" Dex asked. Dorme gave him a sad look and shook her head. Dex knew that meant the little boy's family was dead. He didn't waste anymore time and drove off.

"You know honey, I don't mean to be insensitive, but we don't got time to drop the boy off at an orphanage," Dex said

"We're taking him with us. I won't leave him in one of those horrible places," Dorme said, as she soothingly brushed her hand through his hair. The boy had calmed and fallen asleep against Dorme.

"I'll care for him," Dorme said, as she kissed his little brown haired head. Dex allowed himself a small smile. He was a lucky kid, considering the tragedy that had just befallen his family. Dex pressed the throttle down harder, as they neared the east side slums.

* * *

Bail shoved Padme into his quarters and locked the door behind him. He stared at his prize with a predatory gaze, his thoughts focused on making her his. She belonged to him now and he planned to claim his ownership of her...tonight.

"You are a fool if you think Palpatine will allow you true control over Alderaan. You'll just be another of his puppets," Padme spat. Bail backhanded her hard, but grabbed her arm before she could fall and pulled her close.

"Your resistance grows tiring, my sweet. You belong to me now. Make it easy on yourself and accept it," Bail said sternly.

"Never...I'll never belong to you! You may have my body, but my heart and soul will always belong to Vader," Padme replied, with a determined resolve. Bail smirked.

"Your body will do just fine, my love," he replied arrogantly, as he stroked her cheek and undressed her with his eyes. She turned away in disgust. Only Anakin had ever caressed her cheek like that and she was repulsed by another man's touch.

"Come on Padme, you'll only make this unpleasant if you resist me. I can make this pleasurable if you just submit to me," Bail said, as he held her hips tightly.

"Go to hell, you bastard," Padme spat, as she tried pushing him away. But he held her in a vice-like grip.

"You're making me angry, Padme. I don't want to hurt you," Bail threatened. Padme knew she had to do something to get out of this. She had to defeat him and get to Anakin somehow. And perhaps if she pretended to play along...he would drop his guard and she could escape.

"Okay...just don't hurt me. I'll...I'll submit to you, if you can do something for me," Padme said.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Let me say goodbye to him, please. Just one last goodbye before they kill him," Padme pleaded. Bail sighed.

"All right...I'll take you see him," Bail said. Padme smiled and started to pull away, but he stopped her and pulled her against him.

"After I get what I want," Bail replied, as he forced his lips onto hers. Padme began to panic. He'd called her bluff and now expected her to allow him to have his way with her. Tears fell down her cheeks, as Bail nipped at her neck and his hands roamed everywhere. She had to do something and something quickly. While she would do absolutely anything for Anakin, she had been saving herself for the right person. And Anakin, the man she loved so deeply, was that person. She wanted him to be her first and only and she'd be damned if Bail was going to steal that from her. She gasped, as she felt him unzip her leather top and lay his hand on her right breast, which was thankfully still covered by her bra.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, my beautiful queen," Bail hissed.

"No...please Bail. I'm not...ready. It's my first time," Padme pleaded.

"Don't worry, my love. It won't hurt that bad and I promise it will be a night you'll never forget," he taunted. It was now or never. Padme swiftly kneed him in the groin. He groaned in immense pain. She kicked him in the abdomen and then in the groin again, before knocking him face first to the floor. While he groaned in pain, she searched his belt and found the key to her shackles. She undid them and threw them off, before zipping up her top.

"You bitch!" Bail groaned in pain. Padme grit her teeth angrily and kicked him again in the abdomen.

"You sick, unimaginable bastard!" she cried, as she picked up the lamp on the bedside table and broke it over his head. She seized the blaster from his belt and quickly slipped into the hall, using the Force to shield her presence. She had to find Anakin quickly, as she only had a couple of hours before dawn. She capped a silencer on her blaster and reached out to him with her feelings. Her eyes opened and shined with determination, as she slipped down the hall to her left...

* * *

She effortlessly capped the two Storm Troopers guarding his cell and quickly crept to the door. She melted the lock and quietly slipped in to where he lay on the cold floor. She knelt beside him and caressed his bruised cheek. He responded to the gentle touch and pried his eyes open.

"Padme?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here, my love," she whispered, as she kissed his forehead.

"Padme...you need to get...out of here," Anakin rasped.

"I am...we both are," Padme said, as she started to help him up. Anakin hissed in pain, but managed to help her by trying to pull himself up.

"I'm going to slow you down. Leave me...and get as far away from here as you can," he told her.

"I will not leave you," she replied, as she put his arm around her shoulder. Anakin pushed the pain back, as best as he could, and they slowly made their way toward the only exit they knew of.

* * *

Bail groaned, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Damn you Padme," he cursed, as he stumbled out of his quarters and pounded on the door next to his. Officer Jenkins answered groggily.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jenkins asked, noticing blood and cuts on Bail.

"She got away. She's probably trying to find that freak she came here with!" Bail yelled.

"What is going on?!" Grievous roared, as he approached them.

"It looks like that little whore got the better of the good King here," Jenkins said. Grievous seethed.

"You insolent fool! I told you to control that wench!" Grievous spat, as he and his men began searching the compound. Bail stalked off to search for them too, intending to make Padme pay for crossing him.

* * *

Padme and Anakin painstakingly sprinted toward the entrance. Padme shot her blaster, killing the four Storm Troopers at the entrance.

"Stop right there, Padme!" Bail yelled, as a warning shot from his blaster grazed past their heads. Anakin and Padme stopped and turned around, as Bail approached them with a leveled blaster.

"Stay away from her Organa!" Anakin warned, attempting to stand on his own without her help.

"She belongs to me now and I must teach her a lesson about what happens when she crosses me," Bail said angrily. Padme felt her heart swell with hopelessness, as Grievous, his Officers, and Storm Troopers cornered them. She realized with a heart wrenching sadness that they weren't going to make it. She gazed up into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you," she told him. He caressed her cheek and she reveled in his wonderful touch.

"And I love you, my angel," he replied. She captured his lips in a passionate and what she thought would be their final kiss, until they met in whatever afterlife awaited them.

"Seize them!" Grievous ordered. As the Storm Troopers descended on them, Padme silently prayed to the Force.

"_Please help us," _she pleaded wordlessly. And...it answered her. A cloaked figure dropped form the rafters and ignited his sapphire saber. The man dropped his hood and Padme sighed in relief, as Ben arrived. Ben began cutting through the onslaught of Storm Troopers like nothing.

"Officer Kinn?! You traitor!" Jenkins exclaimed.

"Officer Kinn never really existed, captain. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi; trained by the great Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan replied, as he made quick work of any that approached him.

"Jedi slime!" Grievous snarled, as he raised his hand.

"Ben, he has EMP pulsators!" Anakin warned, as he ducked and pulled Padme to the ground with him, covering her with his body. Obi-Wan ducked and rolled to the ground as well. Grievous brought his saber down on Obi-Wan's prone form and the Jedi blocked him. Meanwhile, Padme raised her blaster and shot two of the devices. Anakin raised his hand and reached deeply into the Force. Using its power, he managed to push the off switches on the other two. Obi-Wan leapt up and engaged Grievous in earnest knew they had to get away fast. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Anakin trying to lift a large storage bin. Anakin was weakened from the torture he had received and Obi-Wan helped. They waited for the right moment and hurled the heavy object at Grievous, toppling him over. Obi-Wan used the Force to retrieve Anakin and Padme's light sabers from the General's cloak.

"Run! There's a speeder waiting for us!" Obi-Wan said, as they ran through the exit.

"Stop them!" Grievous screamed at his remaining Storm Troopers and Officers.

* * *

Obi-Wan leapt over the side of the speeder and into the drivers seat. Anakin and Padme were in back and Obi-Wan punched the throttle down.

"Dex and Dorme are waiting for us at your ship with the droids. We have to get off Coruscant. Are you well enough to fly this ship?" Obi-Wan called.

"I'll be fine...and Artoo can help," Anakin replied, as Padme wrapped a cloak around his bare torso. Sometime later, knowing very well that the Imperials were hot on their heels, Obi-Wan's speeder skidded into the abandoned landing pad where the Millennium Falcon sat ready. Dex ushered them on, before coming up himself. Anakin sat in the pilot's seat and began flipping switches. The engines hummed to life and the thrusters fired. From his vantage point in the cockpit, he saw the Storm Troopers arrive, along with Grievous and his Officers. Anakin gripped the steering grips and pressed the buttons on top, firing his lasers at them. He saw Grievous take cover, as he plowed his way through the other Imperials. Then, he pulled back hard and they shot into the sky. They quickly cleared Coruscant's atmosphere and he began preparing the ship to jump to hyperspace. Artoo whirled beside him and he read the translator.

"I don't know where we're going Artoo. We'll figure that out later," Anakin replied. He plotted a generic course that would eventually take them somewhere in the outer rim, and jumped to hyperspace. They could figure out where to go later. When it was safe to move around, Anakin stumbled back into the cabin where the others waited for him.

"By the Force, what in blazes did them bastards do to ya," Dex asked, as he spied Anakin's back, which was a mess of welts.

"I'm fine Dex, thanks to Ben," he said sincerely.

"I just wish I'd realized it was a trap sooner," Ben replied.

"You saved our lives, Ben. We are very grateful," Padme replied.

"She's right. We owe you a lot," Anakin replied.

"You're my last link to Qui-Gon. You don't owe me anything," Ben replied. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a small smiled, showing signs of acceptance. Anakin hissed in pain slightly, as he sat down on the bench next to Padme.

"We need to get your wounds treated," Padme said.

"We will, but we have a few things to discuss first," Anakin replied. The little boy in Dorme's lap hopped down and ran over the Anakin and Padme.

"Are you hurted, Mr. Luke?" the little boy asked.

"Han? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Big fire. Mama is gone. Sanji and Aaron too," Han replied, as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Anakin and Padme looked at Dorme and she nodded sadly.

"We're so sorry, Han," Padme said, as she ruffled his brown haired head.

"Miss Dorme saved me fwom the scawy fire. She says she's gonna take cawe of me now," Han said, as he went back and climbed in Dorme's lap. Padme smiled at her best friend.

"You're in good hands, Han. Dorme used to take care of me too," Padme said, before she turned serious.

"Obi-Wan, do you know who has been arrested yet or if anyone has escaped?" Padme asked.

"Arrested?" Dorme asked in confusion.

"Dorme, Bail turned over all information pertaining to the Rebellion that he had. In exchange, Palpatine is dissolving parliament and giving Bail totalitarian rule. He was also going to force me to marry him, but fortunately, we escaped," Padme explained.

"Oh my goodness...this is all my fault," Dorme lamented.

"You couldn't have known that Bail would go that far," Padme said.

"She's right. Bail may have betrayed the entire Rebellion, but it's not your fault," Anakin assured her.

"Where do we go now?" Dex asked.

"We must lay low for sometime and hopefully some place where we can stock pile some credits. We have to listen to the Holonet and find out if anyone escaped the Rebel siege," Ben said.

"You're planning to form a new Rebellion, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes...but this one will be done correctly. Bail doomed the them from the start...and you were both right to say they were ineffective," Ben said to Anakin and Padme.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Anakin asked.

"Bespin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Cloud City?" he asked.

"Yes, we need credits fast and we need a place where we can get them fast. Then, we'll scout out a new location to build a new Rebel base," Ben replied.

"You're going to cheat at Sabaac, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"I don't like it any better than you, but we don't have much choice. Besides, any scoundrel foolish enough to play a game involving luck and chance deserves all he gets," Ben replied. This made Anakin laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked defensively.

"That's what Qui-Gon said just before he played the hand of Sabaac that won this very ship," Anakin replied. Ben allowed himself a small smile.

"Well, Master Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher," Ben stated. Anakin smiled too.

"Well, now that we have that figured out, let's get these wounds take care of," Padme said, as she pulled him along to the med room. Ben silently walked to the cockpit to adjust their course accordingly...


	13. Bespin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 13: Bespin

Malice bowed before the hologram of Emperor Palpatine.

"Lord Malice...you have failed me..." Palpatine said.

"Forgive me, my Master. It is true that Vader escaped. But the weapons chemicals have been delivered to the Death Star. Two more shipments are on the way and our progress has much improved," Malice assured his Master.

"Yes...all is not lost. But Vader and now this Kenobi are at large," Palpatine said.

"Grievous will not rest until he finds them. If he fails again, I will deal with him personally," Malice replied.

"See that you do, Lord Malice. For now, you will go to Alderaan and see that Imperial rule is properly instated," Palpatine ordered.

"What of Organa, My Lord?" Malice asked.

"Let him rule as King under us for now. He still may be useful," Palpatine responded.

"As you wish, my Master," Malice replied.

"There can be no more failure, Lord Malice," Palpatine warned dangerously.

"Yes, my Master," Malice snarled, as the transmission went dark. Malice pressed the comm.

"Captain Piett, please have General Grievous come in here," Malice said. A few moments later, Grievous entered and knelt.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" he questioned. Malice snarled and poured Force lightning into Grievous. The droid General, who could still very much feel pain, writhed in agony for several moments, as Malice tortured him.

"You will find Vader and Kenobi...and you will kill them. Should you fail again, General, then I'll see that you end up in the scrap heap with the rest of the trash," Malice sneered, as he poured more Force lightning into him. Finally he ceased and used a Force push to hurl Grievous into the wall.

"Get out of my sight, you worthless piece of filth," Malice growled.

"I will not fail again, Master," Grievous rasped, as he limped out of the chamber.

"Your days are numbered, Rebel scum..." Grievous snarled, as he limped to the medical ward...

* * *

Anakin hissed painfully, as Padme rubbed the bacta salve on his last wound and covered it with a bandage. The bacta would heal the lacerations quickly, but the aching in his muscles from the EMP blasts would take a few days to heal. Padme washed the bacta from her hands at the sink and he looked at her quietly, observing everything about her. He took the japor snippet out of his pocket and smoothed his thumb over the carvings. As she turned back to him, he clutched it so she would not see it. Carefully, as helped him slip a clean tunic on and he stared at her, as she buttoned it. She looked up at him and he leaned in. She met him halfway and her arms flew around his neck, as their lips met in a fervent kiss of loving desperation. Her strong resolve began to falter, as they moved their lips over each other's in a furious passion. He held her in his strong arms and she let her tears fall at last.

"I...I thought I was going to lose you. It was happening...just like in my dream," she sobbed. Anakin stroked her tear stained face and kissed her pouted lips softly.

"But it didn't end like your dream and that's the important thing. You were so brave, Padme and you saved my life. I'm here, because you wouldn't give up. You refused to let them determine our fate. Not to mention that you beat the hell out of Organa," he said, with a smirk.

"He tried to force himself on me, so I kicked him where it hurts and then I decided that the lamp was ugly, so I busted it over his head. Beating up Bail is not that hard, you know," she replied.

"He's still twice your size. And if I ever see him again, he'll wish that you had killed him, because I'm going to beat the Sith out him for touching you," Anakin said. She smiled in amusement.

"Are you getting all possessive of me now?" she asked playfully.

"I can't help it. Anyone who tries to hurt you will answer to me," he said.

"It's the same for me, you know. I'll kill anyone who tried to take you from me again and I will show them no mercy," she said, as her face was barely an inch apart from his.

"Padme," he whispered, as she crushed her lips against his. Their lips met in several deep, passionate kisses, before they were interrupted. Dorme cleared her throat politely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ben said that we're ready to come out of hyperspace and he doesn't know how to fly this kind of ship," Dorme said. Anakin and Padme blushed and he nodded.

"I better go help him," Anakin said, as he kissed her cheek and headed for the cockpit.

* * *

Anakin took the ship's controls and brought them out of hyperspace over Bespin. He slowly began their decent into Could City and as he expected, they were contacted by the air traffic control tower.

"_Unidentified craft, please identify yourself," _

"This is Anakin Skywalker of the Millennium Falcon, requesting permission to land," Anakin stated.

"_What is your business here, Mr. Skywalker?"_

"Purely recreational, sir," Anakin answered. Obi-Wan covered the comm with his hand. "Are you sure it's wise to use your real name?" Ben asked.

"The Empire is looking for Luke Starkiller and Vader. He's doing a background check on Anakin Skywalker and all that's going to come up is that I'm a native of Tatooine. I haven't gone by Anakin since...since Qui-Gon was killed," Anakin replied quietly.

"_You're cleared to land on landing pad 476,"_

"Thank you sir," Anakin said, as he veered off toward the designated strip and set them down.

"What do we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we've got enough between all of us to rent a place for now. Then tomorrow, we can begin looking for a new shop for you to do business and a permanent place to live. Then, we will lie low while searching for another planet to build a suitable rebel base upon. We will also try to determine if any Rebels survived the Imperial onslaught," Obi-Wan explained. Anakin nodded and dropped the ramp. The six of them disembarked and Ben went to speak to a couple local men to see if they could find suitable accommodations

"Excuse me sir, but I was hoping you could tell us where my company an I might find a place to stay," Ben asked the dark skinned man.

"Well, you've asked the right person. I'm baron administrator of this compound. I'm Logan Calrissian," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Calrissian, I'm Ben Jinn," Ben replied. The man shook his hand and then caught sight of the ship behind him.

"Is that you're ship?" he asked.

"Actually it belongs to my young friend," Ben replied.

"I used to own a ship like that. Anyway, how many people?" he asked.

"Five adults and one child. We have limited means at the moment, but my young friend is a very accomplished mechanic, so we're looking to find a shop eventually to start up his business again.

"You say he's a good mechanic?" Logan asked.

"He's an excellent mechanic. If he cannot fix it, then it cannot be fixed," Ben replied.

"Well, I can't seem to ever find a decent mechanic. Why don't you introduce me and maybe we can make a deal," Logan said. Ben nodded and led him over to the ship.

"Anakin, this is Logan Calrissian. He's the administrator of this complex," Ben introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Calrissian. But I believe we've met before," Anakin stated.

"Then that ship is the Millennium Falcon," Logan replied.

"Yes sir, you sold it to my step father," Anakin replied.

"Well, well, small galaxy. Anyway, Ben here tells me you're a good mechanic," Logan said

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Tell you what, if you agree to work for me here, I'll provide you and your friends with suitable accommodations. That is assuming they have skills I could utilize as well," Logan said.

"Yes sir, this is our friend Dex and he's quite able in the kitchen," Anakin introduced.

"Pleased to meetcha," Dex said.

"Likewise," Logan replied. Anakin was about to introduce Padme and Dorme, but he was already doing that himself.

"And hello, who might you lovely ladies be?" Logan asked smoothly, as he kissed Dorme's hand and then Padme's hand, in which his lips lingered on too long for Anakin's taste. Padme snatched her hand away and visibly took Anakin's hand entwining her fingers with his, making him smile softly.

"Padme," she answered, offering no last name. He nodded, clearly getting the drift that she was clearly taken. He turned to Dorme.

"Dorme," she answered, shaking his hand. He smiled and noticed the child in her arms.

"And who's this little guy?" he asked.

"This is Han...my...my son," Dorme answered.

"Single mother?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled.

"Common ground then. I have a little boy about his age and I'm raising him by myself too. Perhaps we can arrange for them to play together. Lando would love to have someone his own age to play with," Logan said.

"That would be nice..." Dorme replied, with a gentle smile.

"Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to an apartment where you can rest for the evening. And tomorrow, you can start earning your keep," Logan said, as he led them to the accommodations he had promised. Once there, they got settled and Dex fixed a delicious meal for everyone. Later that night, Anakin led Padme out onto the balcony that overlooked Cloud City from the complex where they would be working and staying. Bespin's large moon bathed the night sky with a beautiful silver glow. The stars blanketed the dark sky and Padme marveled at the view.

"You could never see the stars like this on Coruscant," Padme said, as she gazed up.

"I know. I used to star gaze all the time with Qui-Gon and he would name them all for me. I think I know how we could get a better view," Anakin replied, as he took her hand. He began climbing up the stairway on the domed structure, pulling her behind him. Once he was on the roof, he lifted her from the ladder and set her on her feet. She noticed a fluffy blanket waiting for them.

"Did you do this?" she asked. He nodded.

"I thought it might be romantic to lie under the stars together, especially since we really couldn't do that on Coruscant," he replied, as they sat down. Padme leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You did very well on the choice of location. I daresay we will _not_ be interrupted up here," Padme said, as she pressed herself close to him.

"We do seem to get interrupted a lot, don't we?" he asked playfully.

"Yes...but not tonight," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. He eagerly responded and parted his lips, allowing her tongue to glide along his own. She parted her lips and the passion between them intensified, as they fought for control of the kiss.

"Marry me," he said, as they broke the kiss. Padme's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know that I have nothing to offer you but my love and devotion, but I'm so in love with you. I think I have been since the moment I met you. You are the angel that healed my broken soul and you'd make the happiest man in the galaxy if you'd be my wife," Anakin said. Padme smiled and brushed away a few tears.

"Yes," she answered through her tears.

"Yes?" he questioned, hoping he had heard correctly.

"Of course yes. Anakin, all I'll ever want or need is your love. Being your wife would make me the happiest woman in the galaxy," she said, as she threw her arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face.

"I made something for you. I couldn't get you a ring...so I hope this will do," Anakin said, as he pulled out the japor snippet, which he'd attached to a lanyard.

"Oh Anakin...it's beautiful. Will you put it on me?" she asked, as she turned her head and pushed her hair aside.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Of course if do. I love it and I love you," she assured him, as he placed it around her neck.

"Let's not wait. Let's get married as soon as possible," Padme said.

"Seriously?" he asked her.

"Why should we wait? I can't wait to be your wife and Cloud City is beautiful. I'm sure Mr. Calrissian knows a holy man or woman that can perform the ceremony," she said.

"You're right, I don't want to wait either. Let's go tell everyone you're about to be Padme Skywalker," he said, with a smile.

"And...I'm also about to become...Lady Vader," she said, with a seductive edge in her voice. Something about that name sent chills down his spine. She smirked at his reaction and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. They exchanged several hard, passionate kisses before they finally went inside for the night. They parted ways for the evening and would tell everyone of their intention to marry tomorrow...

* * *

The next day, Obi-Wan walked into the place they were staying after playing and winning at sabaac all day. He despised the game and hated the fact that he often had to cheat, but he had also made them a lot of credits today. And it is what they would need to fund a Rebellion. He was surprised to see Logan there with his son, who was playing with Han. He heard Dorme laugh at something he'd said and he quietly eavesdropped, though he had no idea why he was doing so.

"I'm so glad Han has someone to play with. Thank you for bringing Lando over," Dorme said.

"You're very welcome. Besides, he's not the only one having fun. I am enjoying your company immensely. Perhaps you'll join me for dinner tonight?" Logan suggested. Obi-Wan frowned.

"I'd love to, but I'll have to ask Padme if she and Anakin will watch Han for me," Dorme replied.

"Of course, but if they can't, I have a nanny that watched Lando all the time and I'm sure she'd be happy to take Han as well," Logan said. Dorme nodded, as they stood up.

"Well milady, I'll be back in a couple hours and then I'll show you to one of Cloud City's finest restaurants.

"I'm looking forward to it," Dorme replied, as he kissed her hand.

"Come along Lando. You can come back and play with Han later," Logan called. Lando scrambled up and left with his father, while waving to Han. Dorme picked Han up and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" Dorme asked.

"Uh huh," he answered, as Obi-Wan walked in the room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be having dinner with this man? We don't even know if we can trust him," Obi-Wan warned.

"Dinner and a few drinks with his is harmless. Besides, we have a lot in common. He's also charming and attractive, so why not?" Dorme said nonchalantly.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea, that's why," Ben replied.

"Why do you care? Perhaps you're jealous," Dorme suggested.

"That's preposterous. I just think we need to be careful," he replied, getting defensive.

"Well, unless you have a better reason than that, then I see no reason not to. It's just dinner and perhaps a drink," Dorme replied. Ben turned and stalked out the room. He wasn't jealous! The nerve of that woman! How could he possibly be jealous when he barely even knew her! He sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his head. Besides, even if was jealous, which he wasn't, he had no time nor need for matters of the heart...

* * *

The small, unmarked shuttle landed on the forest planet of Yavin IV. Captain Jagged Antilles searched the grounds for the old, rundown military base he'd heard about here. Back in the days of the Old Republic, the Republic Navy had operated here. But it was shutdown and abandoned at the inception of the Empire. To his side, sat his wife Zena and their infant son, Wedge. They had a total of five of the other members of the Rebellion on board, including Mon Mothma. They were the only ones that escaped Chandrilla when the Imperials stormed their hideout. They were all still reeling from Bail Organa's betrayal and would now go into hiding here on Yavin IV. Mon Mothma had already charged him with finding Obi-Wan Kenobi, for they would need him if they were to resurrect the Rebellion in the wake of its destruction.

"So...I guess this is home now," Zena said, a little sadly, as she nursed their son.

"I'm afraid so, love. But as long as we're together, it'll be all the home we need," Jagged replied. She nodded and kissed her husband's cheek, as he went to check on the other passengers. For all they knew...they were the last of the Rebellion...

* * *

"I don't believe it! I've had five mechanics tell me that this hunk of junk can't be fixed," Logan said, as the speeder engine hummed smoothly.

"Well, I guess they just didn't try hard enough. Plus, Threepio and Artoo help me quite a bit," Anakin replied, as he saw Padme approaching. Logan had found her a place with some administrative work. She was overly qualified by far for the type of work, but she would do what she could in their time here.

"Hi," he said, with a smile.

"Hi," she replied, as she greeted him with a soft kiss.

"Well milady, you were right. He's the best damned mechanic I've ever seen. He's off the clock, because he's certainly earned his keep today," Logan said.

"Thank you, Mr. Calrissian," Anakin replied.

"Mr. Calrissian, Anakin and I have something to ask you," Padme said, as she looked up at him.

"We wanted to know if you knew anyone who could perform a wedding ceremony?" Anakin asked. Logan smiled.

"As a matter of fact, our compound has a chapel. You both can visit the holy man today if you wish. And you may want to visit the gardens. It would make a beautiful place for the ceremony. I suppose congratulations are in order," Logan said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, sir," Anakin replied, as they left to visit the resident holy man.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered their apartment hand in hand and found that everyone was home by now.

"We're glad you're all here, because we have something to tell you," Padme said, as they sat down. Dex, Dorme, and Obi-Wan listened.

"Padme and I are getting married," Anakin announced. Dorme gasped and jumped up to hug Padme.

"Oh, how wonderful," Dorme said, as she hugged them both. Dex chuckled and enveloped them both in his large arms.

"Bout time you kids took the big step," Dex said, as he hugged them.

"Congratulations to you both," Obi-Wan said, with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Ben," Anakin replied.

"Well, when?" Dorme asked.

"In just a few days. We spoke to the holy man and he's going to perform the ceremony for us in the gardens. We'll hope you'll all be there with us," Padme replied.

"Well, where else would we be, lass?" Dex chuckled.

"He's right...I wouldn't miss it for anything in the galaxy!" Dorme exclaimed.

"That reminds me. Can you two watch Han for me tonight?" Dorme asked.

"Sure, but why?" Padme asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with Logan," Dorme replied. Padme smiled.

"That's great Dorme," Padme said, as she went to the bedroom to help Dorme with her hair.

"I think this is a bad idea," Ben mumbled.

"Why? I don't sense any ill will from Mr. Calrissian, do you?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan frowned.

"No...but I still don't think she should go. She doesn't even know him," Obi-Wan complained.

"Ah...I get it. You're jealous," Anakin teased.

"I am not! I barely even know her!" Obi-Wan protested and pointed his finger at Dex, who was chuckling.

"Not a word! For the record, I am not jealous. I just think we all need to be careful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to do," Obi-Wan said, as he went to his room. Anakin and Dex shook their heads in amusement.

"Well my boy, I think I saw a liquor cabinet in the kitchen. Let me go get a bottle of wine to celebrate this occasion," Dex said.

"Sounds great, Dex," Anakin replied, as he let his thoughts travel back to Padme. In just a few days, he would be marrying an angel...


	14. True Love Amidst the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 14: True Love Amidst the Darkness

Dorme laughed, as Logan told the story of how he had lost the Millennium Falcon to Anakin's step-father.

"I thought I really had the hand that would win the game. But...his hand was better and there went my ship. At least Anakin has taken good care of it," Logan said, as he sipped at his Corellian wine.

"Yes...Anakin is a good kid. I don't think Padme could have found anyone better for her," Dorme replied.

"So, how long have you known Padme. I can't help but notice what a striking resemblance you two share. Are you sure you're not sisters?" Logan asked.

"I am sure, at least not by blood. But she is definitely like my little sister and we just happen to share a resemblance to each other," Dorme replied.

"Well, I am certainly lucky to be in such beautiful company," Logan said, making Dorme blush.

"So, what about you?" Dorme asked. He smiled.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Forgive me for being curious, Logan, but you do have a son and I do not see his mother anywhere," Dorme said. Logan smiled at her.

"No apologies necessary. Lando's mother died just a few weeks after he was born. She had been battling a serious bout of Bothan pneumonia. They had to take Lando early, because she just got too sick to carry him," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Logan," Dorme replied.

"I miss her, but it's been almost four years now and I'm trying to move on. Lando keeps me going. He's a pretty great kid," Logan replied. Dorme smiled.

"You know milady, I could ask you the same thing. You arrive here with a little boy, but no husband," he said.

"Yes, well Han is actually not mine biologically. His entire family was killed...in a fire. I saved him from the burning shop and I just couldn't leave him in one of those awful orphanages. I've always wanted children, so I've decided to raise him as my own," she replied.

"I admire a strong woman. Being a single parent is no easy task...but it is very rewarding," he replied.

"I know...I'm already discovering how rewarding it can be. I'm not completely alone though. Anakin and Padme love him like a nephew," Dorme replied.

"I'm glad you have them. You're an incredible woman, Dorme. I find myself sitting here and talking to you for hours like I have never talked to anyone before," Logan said. Dorme blushed.

"I am enjoying your company immensely as well. It has been a long time since I have shared company with such a charming and attractive man," Dorme replied. He chuckled.

"Now you're going to make me blush," Logan laughed, as he poured more wine for them. They slowly drank their wine and Logan suddenly noticed the lateness of the hour.

"Oh my, I had no idea it is almost midnight. I talked the night away, milady," Logan said.

"And I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else," Dorme replied.

"Well, I should be getting you home. Lando will be very sore with me in the morning for not being there to tuck him in," Logan said, as he offered his arm and she accepted.

"Yes, I suppose Han might be a little curious as to my whereabouts as well," Dorme said, as he escorted her to his speeder. They soon arrived back at Logan's compound and he escorted her to the door of the apartment.

"I had the most wonderful time tonight, milady," Logan said.

"I did too Logan," she replied.

"I would very much like to see you again," he said, with a smile.

"I'd like that too, very much," she replied, hoping he was going to kiss her.

"May I kiss you, Dorme?" he asked. She smiled.

"You don't have to even ask," she replied, as he slowly leaned in. Their lips met softly in a sweet kiss that ended all too quickly for both.

"Goodnight Dorme," he said. She smiled.

"Goodnight Logan," she replied, as she entered and slowly closed the door.

* * *

The next afternoon, Padme sat at the vanity, as Dorme brushed her hair. It was happening at sunset. She was marrying the man she loved in the small company of their friends.

"I can't believe you're getting married today," Dorme said, as she brushed Padme's long hair, which had grown out considerably and was now down to the middle of her back.

"I know, I can't either. But I'm happier than I ever thought possible. I'm sorry you had to move all your stuff into another room so hastily. It's just that Anakin and I don't really see a reason to wait. I think being captured showed us how precious our time is together," Padme replied, as Dorme put a couple clips in her hair.

"Well, if you're in love, then there is no reason to wait," Dorme replied.

"What about you? You got home awfully late last night," Padme prodded.

"It was just dinner, my young Queen," Dorme replied, playfully.

"Don't call me that anymore. I am no longer a child," Padme replied.

"No, but I am still twelve years your senior and if I decide to enjoy the affections of a nice man, that is my business," Dorme replied.

"So you did have a good time," Padme said.

"Yes, he was a perfect gentlemen and we talked for hours. There could be something there and I plan to see him again. Happy?" Dorme asked, as she finished her explanation.

"Blissfully. After tonight, I will officially be Lady Vader...or Padme Skywalker if you prefer," Padme smiled. Dorme smiled, deciding that she would tease her best friend.

"Speaking of tonight, have you thought about your wedding night?" Dorme asked, enjoying the blush that spread across Padme's face.

"Of course I have...I mean I'm excited, but I'm really nervous too. I've never been with anyone, but then again, neither has Anakin," Padme said quietly. Dorme chuckled.

"You're making fun of me," Padme pouted.

"No Padme, I just love how you still have some of your innocence. It will be wonderful, you'll see. My first time was with someone I loved and it was beyond words," Dorme replied. Padme felt sad for Dorme, as she had been seriously involved with a young man in the Royal Guard during her term as Queen. He had been killed the day the Trade Federation invaded.

"I'm sorry Dorme. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Padme said.

"It's okay Padme, I've long moved on. You see, while I did love Garren, he and I were never meant to be. Few people find or even have soul mates, Padme. You are one of the lucky ones and have found that person you belong with. The other half of your soul so to speak. I may never find my soul mate per say, but I will find someone that I will love and cherish and vice versa," Dorme replied.

"So, you are going to pursue a relationship with Logan?" Padme asked.

"I said nothing of a relationship, my young Queen. But yes, I will be seeing him again. We have a lot in common," Dorme replied.

"Well, then I think you should. The way Ben was talking earlier, we may be here a while," Padme replied.

"Yes...well come on now. Let's get you into this dress," Dorme said, as she slipped the white shimmer silk dress over head. It was a simple, yet elegant dress they had found in one of the bargain shops for a very reasonable price.

"You look absolutely beautiful Padme," Dorme said, as Padme looked at her reflection. Padme smiled softly and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Dorme," Padme said.

"Okay...let's get you married," Dorme said, as the quietly exited the bedroom.

* * *

Padme smiled shyly, as they arrived at the entrance to the gardens where Dex was waiting.

"You look beautiful darlin'. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you for giving me away, Dex. You've been a father figure to all of us and I really don't know what we'd do without you," Padme said.

"No thanks needed, sweetheart. You kids make Dex happy and I wouldn' wanna be anywhere else," Dex said, as he offered his arm to her. Padme accepted and Dorme entered before them, walking slowly toward the alter where Anakin waited next to Obi-Wan. Threepio and Artoo stood as witnesses, as did Logan Calrissian, who had Lando and Han sitting with him. Dorme smiled at him, as she passed and took her place on the other side of Obi-Wan. Padme entered next on Dex's arm and smiled softly, as she approached the man she loved. She reached him and they joined hands in front of the elderly holy man.

"You look beautiful...like a real angel..." he said. She blushed lightly and they turned to face the holy man. The elderly holy man smiled kindly at the young couple.

"We have come here today to join these two young people in the sacred bonds of matrimony. Before we proceed, is there anyone present that believes these two should not enter into the journey that is marriage?" the holy man asked. Everyone was silent and the holy man continued.

"True love is a wondrous thing if one is lucky enough to find it. Love is marked and celebrated by entering the bonds of matrimony and cemented by the vows professed to one another. Speak now to each other and publicly profess your love and the promises you wish to keep to each other," the holy man nodded to Anakin first and he turned to Padme. He took her hands in his own and stared into her beautiful chestnut eyes.

"From the moment I met you, my life changed in an instant. I was drowning in a world of pain and hate, so much so that I'd lost my very identity, or so I thought. I was fighting against tyranny and oppression, not caring whether I lived or died. I hid behind a variety of masks, literally and figuratively, so no one could see the real me. But that night I met you, a subtle change began inside me. You did not cower away from me, as you saw right through my guise of terror I used against my oppressors. You tore down my walls of defense, ripped off every mask I tried to wear. And then you touched my heart and soul, awakening the real me that was lost under all the pain. And if that wasn't enough, you then healed my heart and soul with your love. You're my life now and you're the woman I shall love for eternity. I vow to be your husband and I will spend forever making sure you know how much you mean to me. I promise to love you, cherish you, and protect you for all time. These are my vows to you and I will never betray them," he finished. Padme wiped a few tears away that had slid down her cheeks. She smiled at him and took hi hands in her own again.

"The night I met you, my life changed in an instant too. For years, I pushed everyone away and I thought I didn't need anyone. My heart had been wounded by the same oppressors that had wounded yours. I fought for freedom by myself and cared little if I lived or died, for I thought I had nothing other than revenge to live for. I was tired of the pain inside my heart and for a long time, I know that my vendetta is what kept me going. And then you dropped into my life that night and saved me from a fate probably worse than death. You stole my heart that night even if it took me months to realize it. You proved to me that I really did need someone and that someone was you. I was a shell before you, Anakin. I was dead inside and your love brought me to life. Your love healed me too. You're my life now too and you're the man that I shall love for eternity as well. I vow to be your wife and I will spend forever making sure that you know how much you mean to me. You're the other half of my soul and you complete me. I will love you, cherish, you and protect you for all time. These are my vows to you and I shall never betray them. I know our lives will never be normal, but come what may, for I believe our love is strong enough to withstand anything and everything," she finished and brushed her thumb along his cheek, swiping a tear away.

"It is obvious that the love here is as true as any I've ever witnessed. What our great Force has wrought, let no one destroy. A bond so strong cannot be severed, even by the forces of evil. Today, these two people, Anakin and Padme, are bonded in matrimony. They have recited their vows to each other and have chosen to take each other as husband and wife. By the power vested in me by the all mighty Force, I grant this union so. You may kiss your bride," he finished. Anakin stepped closer to her and their lips met eagerly in a passionate, loving kiss. Their friends smiled for them, as they quietly exited the gardens to return to their apartment for a small, private reception.

* * *

Anakin and Padme sipped at their wine, as their friends toasted to them. Dorme watched the young couple, as she stood at the counter.

"I had forgotten how wonderful young love can be until tonight," Logan said, as he approached her. Dorme smiled.

"Me too. I've always worried about Padme, so I'm glad she's finally found someone to take care of her," Dorme replied.

"I'm glad for them. They look very happy," Logan said.

"Yes. And I wanted to thank you for letting Han sleep over with Lando. These adult things are boring for him," Dorme replied. Logan chuckled.

"It's no problem. Lando is thrilled to have another boy to play with," Logan replied.

"I know, but I feel bad. I don't want him to feel like I'm ditching him," Dorme fretted.

"I highly doubt he thinks that, but if you want to come say good night to him, you're more than welcome to," Logan replied.

"That's a wonderful idea. Let me go say goodbye to Padme, since im sure she and Anakin will be retiring soon," Dorme said, as she went to hug her best friend and her new husband. They endured she and Dex's teasing, as they prepared to retire to the bedroom.

"Good night you two. Sweet dreams, not that you'll actually be sleeping," Dorme teased. Anakin and Padme blushed, as he lifted her into his arms.

"It's definitely time for us to be alone," Anakin said.

"I agree," Padme replied, as he carried her over the threshold and the door slid closed behind them. Dex chuckled.

"I don't think we'll be seein' much of them for a week," Dex joked.

"All right, that's enough. We will let them alone," Dorme scolded playfully.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Han and then I'll be back," Dorme said, as she left with Logan. Obi-Wan watched her leave and Dex patted his shoulder.

"You want my advice, son?" Dex asked.

"Not really, but you're going to give it to me anyway," Obi-Wan replied.

"Listen lad, if you like her, then you need to go after her," Dex said.

"I don't like her. I'm just keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Obi-Wan replied.

"You keep tellin' yourself that. While you sit here in denial, that nice, rich man is romancin' his way into her heart. You'll lose her if ya don't do somethin'," Dex said.

"There's nothing to do. Besides, Mr. Calrissian could offer her a much better life than I ever could," Obi-Wan said, as he quietly retired to his room. Dex sighed.

"Qui-Gon, old pal, your boy needs some sense smacked into the way only you could do. Be real nice if you could help me out a bit," Dex said quietly, as he went to his room as well.

* * *

Dorme tucked Han into the bed in Lando's room. The other little boy was in the bed on the other side of the room, where his father was tucking him in.

"Miss Dorme...can I ask you someting? Han asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Dorme replied.

"Are...are you my new mommy?" he asked. Dorme smiled at him.

"I am if you want me to be sweetie," she replied.

"You is not gonna leave me? Han asked. Dorme felt her heart melt.

"Of course not baby. In fact, I would really like to be your new mommy, but only if that's what you want, little one," Dorme cooed to the three-year-old.

"I miss my real mama, but I like you Miss Dorme. You is really gonna be my mommy? Han asked.

"If that's what you want, my little one," she replied. He nodded.

"Can I call you mommy?" he asked. Dorme's eyes welled with tears.

"I would like that very much, sweetie. I know we haven't been together long, but I love you like my own little boy already," Dorme said, as she stroked his hair soothingly. Han put his little arms around her in a hug.

"I love you...mommy..." Han said. Tears streamed down Dorme's cheeks.

"I love you too sweetie," she sniffed.

"Why is you crying, mommy?" he asked.

"They're happy tears baby. You made me happy. Now, I want you to get a goodnight sleep and then in the morning I'll make you, Lando, and Mr. Logan a big breakfast," Dorme said. Han nodded and Dorme kissed his cheek, before tucking him under the covers. She stood and walked out with Logan, wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm perfect. He called me mommy and now the tears are just coming. He hasn't been mine very long, but I already love him so much. I'm sorry, I don't know why I can't stop crying," she said. Logan chuckled and hugged her.

"You're a new mother, whose adopted son just called you mommy for the first time and told you that he loved you. You have a free license to cry with that one," Logan said. Dorme laughed and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said, as she gazed at him. Logan gazed back into her eyes and before either of them knew what had happened, their lips had met in a kiss. The intensity between them grew and Dorme's arms went around his neck, as he moved his lips over hers. Slowly they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I should probably go now, but I'll be back in the morning. I promised Han I'd make breakfast for all of you," Dorme said.

"That sounds wonderful. My schedule is fairly clear tomorrow. Perhaps we could take the boys on an outing of some sort," Logan replied.

"That would be wonderful. I will see you in the morning," Dorme said. Logan kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, beautiful lady," Logan replied. Dorme blushed.

"Goodnight Logan," she replied, as she exited his apartment and walked to hers. When she entered, as was startled to see Ben there and accidently crashed into him.

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be up still," Dorme replied.

"It's all right. I was just up...meditating," he fibbed. Dorme glanced at him questioningly, before sidestepping him.

"Well, I'm going to retire for the evening. Good night," she said. Obi-Wan watched her go.

"Good night Dorme," he replied. As Dorme closed the door to her bedroom, she pondered Ben for a minute. Had he really been waiting up for her to get back? And if he had, why? Surely he was not interested in her. No, he had given her no indication of such and if he was, he had a terrible way of showing it. Logan on the other hand, was very interested in her and she had to admit he was not only handsome, but charming and gave her the affection she longed for. Not that Ben was not attractive, in fact, he was very handsome too. But cold...so very cold sometimes, except his eyes when he gazed at her. She shook those thoughts away and began to undress. Ben was not interested in her, but Logan was and Dorme's affection for him was quickly growing. She sighed, as she laid in her bed, thinking about the kiss Logan had given her just several minutes ago. She smiled and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Padme looked at herself in the mirror and blushed slightly. Dorme had bought her the negligee she was wearing specifically for her wedding night and it left almost nothing to the imagination. The straps were thin and it dipped down low in a V, barely concealing her breasts. It barely came don to her mid thigh and it was a mixture of sheer and lace material...in black. It was clearly worthy of her new title as Lady Vader, she thought with a smirk. She was both a mixture of excitedness and nervousness. She decided that she would not keep her new husband waiting any longer. She slowly stepped out of the fresher and into the bedroom, which was lit with candlelight. Anakin stood waiting, dressed only in a pair of black sleep pants. She shivered in anticipation of all that was to come, as her new husband gazed upon her in complete awe.

"You...you look...amazing. I still cannot believe you are my wife," Anakin said, as she stepped closer to him. His hands rested on her hips and her hands on his broad shoulders. Their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss. They sat on the edge of the bed, as their kisses slowly grew in intensity. Slowly and timidly, their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Anakin was lost in her sweet taste, as he kissed down her neck. A soft mewl escaped Padme's throat, as he gently sucked at her pulse point. She wanted more and she craved his touch. Scooting up on the bed, she laid back against the pillow and tugged him down. He rested over her, pinning her gently beneath him, as their lips met again in a soul searing kiss. Anakin resumed his exploration of her neck and then slowly moved to her collarbone, carefully exploring every inch of her. His lips on her skin felt indescribable and her breath came in ragged, impassioned gasps.

"I love you..." Padme said.

"And I love you," he replied, as the fires of passion consumed them for the very first time...

* * *

Much later, after their powerful lovemaking, Padme rested atop his chest, blissfully satiated.

"Oh Anakin...you were amazing. That was...ohh I don't have words," Padme panted, as she snuggled close to him.

"It was incredible," Anakin said, as he lay sated with his arm around her. They shifted until they were facing each other. They kissed and caressed softly, as they bathed in the afterglow.

"I love you so much," she whispered, as she gazed into his sapphire gems.

"And I love you, my angel," he replied, as he pressed another kiss to her swollen lips. She giggled, as he broke the kiss.

"What we just did was not at all angelic," she teased.

"Well fine, then I'll just have to call you my dark angel," he teased back, as he blew in her ear. She gasped and moaned, as he gently sucked on the lobe.

"Well, I guess that makes you my dark Knight," she replied, as she ran her hands all along his hard, muscled chest. Her hands on his body stirred the insatiable desire in him and he captured her lips in another kiss.

"Can I make love to you again, my dark angel," he whispered seductively in her ear. She rolled onto her back and he hovered over her.

"You don't even have to ask. Take me again, my dark Knight," she whispered, as his lips were barely an inch from hers.

"Make love to me again...until we can no longer..." she whispered, as he crushed his lips against hers and the fires of passion ignited between them again...

* * *

Bail Organa sat emotionlessly on his throne, as the members of parliament were gathered and arrested by the Clone Troopers.

"How could you?! How could you betray us like this!" one yelled.

"Plotting against the Empire is an act of treason. I am only doing what's best for our people," Bail replied.

"What's best for our people?! By bowing to that mad man!" the man yelled.

"You should not speak of our Emperor in such a manner. Commander, please deal with them now," Bail ordered. The Clones lined up the members of parliament and the first one was shot. Screams of terror rang out, as Bail sat emotionlessly. He watched as each one was shot in cold blood, their screams not affecting him in the slightest. He had long ago hardened his heart against the pain and suffering of others. He cared only for himself now...and getting everything he wanted. He had his own little Empire...and he would find his Queen soon. She was out there somewhere and he would make her pay for humiliating him.

"Get rid of these bodies, Commander. I can't have them cluttering my Throne room," Bail ordered.

"Yes sir," the Clone replied, as they went about removing the dead bodies. Bail Organa had the blood of dozens of innocents on his hands. He was no longer any better than the Emperor himself and perhaps...every bit as dangerous.


	15. Biding Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 15: Biding Time

Jagged Antilles walked into a lively Cantina in Mos Eisley. Tatooine was considered to some as a scummy, villainous planet. The observation was largely true. It was the home of the Hutts. Slavery was commonplace. A cesspool of filth and scum, rampant with crime and treachery. Tatooine was a criminal's paradise and an innocent unfortunate's hell. Bounty hunters thrived here and the weak, unfortunate souls were enslaved and persecuted. Being a family man, Jagged hated Tatooine and was glad his family was safely tucked away on Yavin IV. Jagged spotted his informant, at a corner table, sipping on some Tatooine ale. The man, a fellow Corellian, waved him over.

"Jaz, it's good to see you," Jagged said, shaking his hand.

"I must say, it's good to see you too, Jagged. When I heard about Organa's betrayal, I feared the worst," Jaz replied.

"Only a few of us escaped and narrowly at that. I need to know what information you have on Kenobi. I need to find him," Jagged said.

"All I know is that he was last seen getting on a Corellian freighter with Vader and a woman. They escaped Coruscant and no one has seen them since. The rumor is that Lord Malice has charged General Grievous with hunting them down," Jaz said.

"I need to find them before Grievous does. I'm sure they're lying low for now. I need you to keep an eye out. If you think you have a lead, contact me and I'll investigate," Jagged said.

"Will do. Have time for a drink, old friend?" Jaz asked. Jagged smiled.

"I believe I do," he replied. Jaz signaled the bartender.

"Another ale for my friend here. Put it on my tab," Jaz called.

* * *

Dorme waited patiently at Logan's door. It was early, but she assumed he was up already. The door swung open and Logan smiled at her.

"Good morning," Dorme greeted.

"It is now. Come in, please," Logan replied.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Dorme said.

"Not at all. My job has me up at sunrise. The boys are still asleep, however. Would you like a cup of caf?" he asked.

"Please," she replied, as she sat at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, as he sat a cup of caf down for her.

"I did, thank you," she replied, as she carefully sipped at the hot liquid.

"I thought we could maybe take the boys to a carnival they have this time of year in a nearby village. Lando loves it and I bet Han would too," Logan said.

"That sounds wonderful. I know Han would enjoy it immensely," Dorme replied.

"Good, then it's settled," Logan replied, as he sat next to her.

"So, how did you manage to get out of your duties today?" she asked.

"Well, I do have a very good staff. And they realize that I have a little boy that needs his father. I don't spend as much time with Lando as I would like and he's probably with the nanny far too much, but I try," Logan replied.

"I think you do a wonderful job, Logan. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. And...I may be able to help you out a little bit with that situation, if you want," Dorme replied.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well, while you are attending to business, why not leave Lando with me? Let the boys play together. I will have Han to look after anyway and Lando wouldn't be any trouble at all," Dorme replied.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Of course. They're both good boys and I'd love to have them. Do not think I am strange, it's just that I love children. I used to care for Padme when she was a girl and I am so happy for her, don't get me wrong...but I guess I am going to miss taking care of her. Am I making any sense at all?" she asked. He smiled.

"Perfect sense, milady. You are a lovely soul and the galaxy should really be blessed with more like you. Perhaps then, there wouldn't be so many orphaned younglings. May I ask a question?" Logan said.

"Of course," she replied.

"What about Padme's own parents? Was she an orphan?" he asked.

"Oh no, Padme grew up with loving parents. But she left home around the age of ten to enter the legislative youth program on our home planet. We met there when I was twenty-two and just completing my studies. You see, Padme's grandmother was grooming her to become our princess. I was given my first assignment to begin teaching her all the etiquette and properness she would need to become a princess...and later a queen," Dorme said.

"Padme was a queen?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"For a short time, yes. During her first term was when the...Empire rose. Emperor Palpatine immediately labeled her a sympathizer to the Jedi and ordered her execution. Her decoy...and my best friend Sabe ordered me to get Padme and her family and flee the planet. We arrived at Padme's house and two of Padme's other handmaidens were in the house helping her family, while I was seeing to it that Padme got on the ship. But we had a traitor in our midst and the Storm Troopers arrived. Padme's family was killed when the Troopers ignited the house with an implosion device while they were still inside. Padme and I narrowly escaped," Dorme said. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dorme...I had no idea. I am so sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Ever since then, I have cared for Padme. She was queen, but she was still only fourteen. I loved that girl like my own baby sister and I suppose part of me will miss caring for her. She would probably be a little miffed if she knew I told you so much about our pasts...but I trust you," Dorme replied.

"Well, this can be our secret. I won't tell a soul...and you can trust me, Dorme. I'll not betray you," he replied. She nodded.

"I know. It has been a very long time since I have met someone like you whom, I feel so comfortable with. You are a wonderful man, Logan," she replied.

"Please milady, you shall inflate my ego if you keep that up," he joked. She giggled and slowly placed her hand on his.

"I should start breakfast. The boys will be up soon," she said, as she stood up. He stood up with her, gazing at her beautiful face with kindness and admiration. Logan gently brushed a stray curl from her face and Dorme's heart fluttered, as his lips drew closer. Her eyes closed and he let him guide her lips to his own. They met softly at first, as Logan slowly tilted his head. Dorme parted her lips and their tongues touched. The feeling was amazing and they broke momentarily to gaze at each other. This time, their lips crushed against each other's in fervor, as their tongues danced together, exploring the new feeling with eagerness.

"That was some kiss," Logan said breathlessly, as they forced their lips apart.

"It really was," she replied, as she gazed into his dark, hypnotizing eyes. Dorme smiled and slowly left his embrace. He watched her with a smile, as she went about starting what he was positive would be a delicious meal. Sometime later, as Dorme stirred the pancake batter, Han and Lando walked sleepily into the kitchen. Dorme smiled.

"There's my little boy," Dorme said, as she wiped her hands and picked him up.

"Good morning baby," she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning mommy," Han replied, as he hugged his new mother. Logan watched her with a smile, as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Morning son," Logan greeted Lando.

"Morning daddy," Lando replied, as his father lifted him onto his knee. Lando's chubby little hands latched on to his father's cup and he took a big drink.

"Logan, please tell me you are letting Lando drink caf," Dorme said scoldingly. Logan shrugged.

"He likes it," Logan replied.

"It is not for children," she replied.

"Can I have some mommy?" Han asked.

"No baby, but you can have some juice. Go sit at the table and I'll get you some," she replied, as she set him down. He climbed up into a chair and Dorme set a glass of juice down for each of the boys. Then, she went back to making breakfast and soon all four of them were eating.

"This is absolutely wonderful, Dorme. You cook better than any of my chefs in the compound," Logan said, as he ate hungrily.

"Well thank you for the compliment. You don't grow up where I come from and not learn to cook from a very young age," she replied.

"And just where did you come from, if you don't mind my asking. You never named the planet," Logan said.

"I am from Naboo," she replied.

"I've heard it is very beautiful there," he said.

"It is. I miss it terribly sometimes...but I know not if I will ever be able to return. Not as long as the Empire rules," she replied.

"I wish I could reassure you that you may be able to someday, but I can't. What I can reassure you of, however, is that the Empire has never had any presence here. They have no vested interest here, since we're technically just a tourist spot to them. We have no valuable exports and our economy depends on the money of tourists. Especially the sorry scoundrels who come here to lose their worth at the Sabaac tables," he joked. She laughed.

"Well, it's their own fault if they are foolish enough to bet all their credits in a game of chance," he said.

"Yes, but that being said, I want you to steer away from some of those seedier spots. Like I said, a lot of scoundrels come here to blow off steam. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, because believe me, they are not above taking advantage of a beautiful woman," Logan said.

"Do not worry. I have no intention of venturing off by myself. I will make sure I have an escort if I decide to do any sightseeing," she smiled at him.

"Is that an invitation, milady?" he asked playfully.

"Well, who better than you to show me what this city has to offer?" she replied. He smiled and finished his caf.

"I have a few things to go over with my assistant and then we can go. We can leave the dishes to the cleaning droids and perhaps you can ready the boys for our outing?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be happy to," she replied, as she stood up.

"Okay boys, let's go get you dressed," Dorme said.

"Yay! We're goin to da carnival!" Lando shouted, as he ran to his room.

"Mommy, what's a carn...carni...bal?" Han stuttered. Dorme giggled and picked him up.

"It's a place that has all kinds of fun and games. Mr. Logan is taking us there today. We're going to have lots of fun," she replied, as she carried him into the bedroom to dress him.

* * *

He awoke to a pair of soft, full lips on his own. His hands became lost in his wife's chestnut curls, as she moved her lips over his own in a passionate rhythm.

"Mmm...good morning," he mumbled, as she released his lips in favor of planting kisses on his face.

"Good morning," she replied, as their lips met again.

"It is...waking up to you," he said, as they kissed hungrily.

"So, Logan gave you the whole day off. What do you say we explore the city a bit?" she asked.

"Sounds great, but Obi-Wan will probably protest it," he replied.

"What Obi-Wan doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, we'll keep a low profile. Is a romantic outing with my wonderful husband too much to ask?" she pouted. He chuckled and kissed her.

"Of course not. Besides, Kenobi will probably be off raiding those poor souls of their credits at the Sabaac tables," Anakin replied, as he turned onto his side.

"So, where to today, milady Skywalker?" he asked playfully. She smirked and pushed him onto his back, before straddling him.

"Oh, I didn't say we were going anywhere right away. In fact...you're not going anywhere right now," she replied seductively, as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Why Lady Vader, did you not get enough last night?" he teased. She giggled.

"I will never get enough of you, my sexy husband," she smirked. He smirked and pulled her down, claiming her lips in a deep, searing kiss.

"I love you," she said, breathlessly.

"And I love you," he replied, a their lips met again...

* * *

Sometime later, Anakin and Padme came out into the living area. They had showered and dressed and were starving.

"Well, good morning," Dex greeted, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dex," Padme greeted, as she went to the cupboard and got a couple mugs. She poured some fresh caf for herself and her husband.

"Good morning Master Ani, Miss Padme," Threepio greeted. They both greeted him with a kind 'good morning'.

"Betcha you two are hungry," Dex said, as he went to the refrigeration unit.

"Famished," Anakin answered with a smirk, making Padme giggle. Dex shook his head and chuckled, before going about making breakfast for his "kids". Anakin kissed Padme softly, as Threepio handed a datapad to him.

"Thanks Threepio," he answered.

"All ya gonna find is sadness on that thing, son," Dex warned. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other.

"We know, but we have to face it if we're going to continue to fight them," Anakin answered, as he switched it on, so they could read the Holonews. Anakin and Padme's eyes fixated on the grim headlines from Alderaan.

"So, it's done. Bail is King and Alderaan is under the Empire's complete control," Padme stated grimly.

"Organa's made a deal with the Sith himself," Anakin said.

"I can't believe this. These people he betrayed were his friends. Why would he turn on us for that horrible man," Padme said in disbelief.

"Power has a strange effect on a person. Qui-Gon always warned me not to let power consume me. He always said that power could take a person over and eat them alive from the inside. It could completely change someone so completely that they could no longer be recognizable as anything close to the person they once were. He was always very adamant about that. I was powerful and he told me never to seek or desire more power. He said if I did, I'd only succeed in eventually losing power and in the process, lose myself," Anakin said.

"I suppose the same bodes for non-Force users too. He sounds like was a very wise man," Padme replied. Anakin nodded.

"One of the wisest, darlin'," Dex stated.

"But Emperor Palpatine has always sought more power and received it. Is the dark side stronger?" Padme questioned.

"No, it only seems that way, because it's easier to use and acquire the dark powers. But they burn and blacken your soul in the process, until they ultimately destroy you. Palpatine and Malice may seem invincible, but I assure you they are not. Training to hone and use the powers of the light side takes much longer. But the day will come when we're ready to face them," Anakin promised her, with a kiss to her cheek.

"If there's anyone in the galaxy that can bring down them monsters, it'll be the two of you and Ben," Dex said, as he set plates filled with food down in front of them.

"Eat up kids," he said, as he sat down with them.

"Did Ben say whether or not he'd heard if there were any survivors from the purge?" Padme asked.

"Not yet, but let's just say, he'll be making some inquiries today at the gamblin' tables. Some of them travelers are bound to know somethin'. Ben'll get information from them and, take them for all they got and then make 'em forget they ever saw him," Dex chuckled.

* * *

The stout man tossed a few colored chips into the center.

"You in, stranger?" the man asked. Obi-Wan quietly observed the other players. He acted the part of a beginning player perfectly and as a result, the other players were getting cocky.

"I'll take a chance, I suppose," Obi-Wan said, as he met the bet.

"Call," the man said. Each player laid their cards down. The players groaned and swore, as Obi-Wan swept the chips toward him. The stout man chuckled.

"Pretty damn good luck, newbie," he said.

"Yes...must be a bit of beginner's luck," Ben played along.

"A bit? You cleaned us out," he said, though not really too upset about it.

"Where you from anyway?" the man inquired.

"Dantooine," Ben lied.

"Dantooine? What in blazes you doin' way out here?" he asked.

"Well, there's not much on Dantooine. I'm doing a little traveling," Ben replied.

"Ah. From Alderaan myself. Taking a little vacation," he said. Ben's interest peaked.

"Alderaan? That's near the core, isn't it?" he inquired innocently.

"Sure is. A might dangerous these days. Thinkin' about relocating permanently.

"What has happened?" Ben asked.

"Our King has sold out his people to the Imps. Damn traitor sold out the whole Rebellion too. Now those Imperial bastards are crawling all over the planet. Not good business for a smuggler like me," he replied.

"Did any of the rebels survive?" Ben asked.

"Mostly no. but I did hear a rumor that a few made it off Chandrilla. More could have made it off other planets for all I know," he replied.

"_Chandrilla? Is it possible Mon Mothma escaped? If she did...then she will have her agents seek me out. The situation might not be completely hopeless after all," _Ben thought silently.

"Are ya in?" the man asked, as he prepared to deal another hand.

"No thank you. I must be going. I've pressed my luck enough for one day," Obi-Wan said, as he waved his hand in front of the man's face. He quietly walked to the front counter and cashed in his chips for credits, before quietly leaving.

* * *

Dorme smiled, as they arrived at her door.

"We had a wonderful time, Logan, thank you," Dorme said. Han was asleep against her shoulder, as was Lando against his father's shoulder.

"I did too, Dorme. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time," he replied. She smiled.

"Well, I better go put him down for the rest of his nap," Dorme said.

"Yes, I'd better put Lando down as well. Dorme, perhaps you will join me for a late dinner, say around nine, after the boys are asleep?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'd like that very much," she replied.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then," Logan said, as Dorme went inside. She carried Han to the bedroom and tucked him in, before quietly slipping out. As she did, she saw Anakin and Padme returning.

"Well, where have you two been?" she asked playfully.

"Sight seeing. This really is a beautiful city," Padme replied.

"It is. I am really beginning to like it here," Dorme stated.

"Were you with Logan today?" she asked. Dorme nodded.

"Logan took us all the a carnival. The boys are exhausted and Han is out like a light, but we both had a really great time," Dorme said.

"That's wonderful," Padme replied. Anakin smiled.

"I'll let you ladies chat. I've got to meet Obi-Wan and Dex down at the bar for a drink," Anakin said. Padme turned and gave him a loving kiss.

"See you a little later, angel," he whispered to her, before he left.

"Okay, he's gone. Now, tell me everything," Dorme prodded. Padme's cheeks burned.

"Dorme, I am not going to divulge those details," Padme protested.

"So, it was that good, huh?" she smirked. A dreamy stare washed over Padme's face.

"It was amazing. I never thought it would ever be so incredible," Padme gushed. Dorme giggled.

"I'm happy for you, Padme," she said.

"What about you? You've been spending a lot of time with Logan," Padme said.

"Yes, I enjoy his company and affection. We're having dinner again tonight, so you might not be the only one enjoying the affections of a man tonight," Dorme replied. Padme's eyes widened.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Padme asked. Dorme rolled her eyes.

"Padme, sweetheart, I am more than old enough to make that decision, if I wish. I may not be in love with him yet and I don't even know if I will actually fall for him. But believe me, if it happens, I won't stop it. It's been far too long since I've been with anyone, much less someone who truly cares for me. We are both lonely and we both trust each other. If we make the decision to become lovers, then that will be that. I know that you believe in waiting for marriage, but you got lucky at a young age," Dorme said.

"I was not judging, just a little surprised. Waiting till I found Anakin was right for me. You have to do what's right for you," Padme replied. Dorme nodded.

"Thanks," she replied, as she saw a sleepy Han pad into the living area.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" Dorme asked. The sleepy boy nodded and climbed into her lap. Padme smiled, as she watched Dorme cuddle the little boy she'd taken as her own. She wondered if she and Anakin would have a child or children someday. She certainly hoped so...

* * *

Anakin sat down at the table and ordered a jawa juice.

"So, did you hear any news?" Anakin asked.

"It's a rumor, but I heard that a small unknown number of Rebels may have escaped Chandrilla," Obi-Wan stated.

"Do you think Mon Mothma was one of them?" Anakin asked.

"It is very possible," Obi-Wan answered.

"So, do we try to seek the survivors out?" Anakin asked.

"No. They, like us, are lying low right now. If Mon Mothma did survive, then she will have one of her agent seek me out. For now, we keep lying low, saving our credits, and biding our time," Obi-Wan stated. Anakin and Dex nodded in silent agreement...


	16. Conflicting Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 16! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 16: Conflicting Emotions

Padme welcomed her husband with a kiss, as he returned with Dex and Obi-Wan.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. We have reason to believe that a small group of Rebels may have escaped...and one of them may be Mon Mothma," Anakin answered. She smiled.

"This is wonderful. Do we know where they are?" she asked.

"Not yet. Obi-Wan says we should wait it out. He's convinced that one of Mon Mothma's agents will seek him out," Anakin replied. Dorme followed Obi-Wan into the kitchen and saw him pouring a glass of Corellian brandy.

"Easy Kenobi, that's some strong stuff," Dorme warned.

"I hold my liquor well, milady," he answered.

"So, it's true? You believe Mon Mothma is alive?" she asked.

"A few Rebels escaped Chandrilla. It is likely she was one of them, since the others around her would have made sure she was one of the first on any escape ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"So, we wait until they find us, right?" Dorme asked.

"Yes...why, are you eager to stay?" he prodded.

"Yes...in fact I am liking it here very much," she replied.

"Well, don't get too attached. We could have to leave at a moment's notice," Obi-Wan replied. Han came running into the kitchen with his empty cup.

"Mommy...more juice?" he asked sweetly. Dorme smiled down at him and took his cup.

"Sure baby," she answered, as she filled his cup. Obi-Wan watched her snap the lid back on and hand it to him. He was off again, but not before his mother placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"So, you've decided to raise the boy as your own?" he asked.

"Yes of course. I could never just leave him in some orphanage. I already love him and I've always wanted children of my own," Dorme replied.

"You realize that the Rebellion will be no place to raise a child," Obi-Wan replied.

"I will make a life for Han, no matter where we are. If you are suggesting that I give him up, then save your breath. He's my son and it is not up to you to tell me that I cannot raise him. What happens when Padme gets pregnant? Are you going to tell Anakin that they should give up their child too?" Dorme retorted.

"I would hope that they would take precautions and not put themselves in that situation," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are unbelievable. Have you ever felt love for another human being? Don't you know that you can't just turn your feelings off like a converter switch?" Dorme asked.

"Jedi remained unattached for this reason. We do not let feelings complicate our lives," he replied.

"Well, it sounds like a very empty and unsatisfying life," she replied.

"From a certain point of view, perhaps it is. But it is all I have ever known," Obi-Wan replied.

"It wouldn't have to be, you know. If you would let someone in once in a while, you might find someone to love. It seems like your old Master did with Anakin's mother, from what I've heard," she said.

"You don't know anything about Qui-Gon, so don't assume that you do!" Obi-Wan snapped. Dorme recoiled.

"Very well. It's obvious you want to be alone, so I'll leave you to it," she snapped back.

"Dorme...I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry, it's just that Qui-Gon is a bit of touchy subject," Obi-Wan called to her.

"I'm sorry too. Now, if you'll excuse me, Han and I will be going to visit Logan and his son," she replied. That stung Obi-Wan and he knew he'd really messed up. He'd be lucky if she'd even bother talking to him after this...much less anything more than that. Dorme noticed the sad look on his face and felt bad for him, as she left the kitchen...

* * *

Logan answered the door, finding Dorme and Han on the other side.

"Come in, please. I just ordered dinner and it should be here soon," Logan replied, as they entered. Dorme let Han down and he ran to play with Lando, who had a few toys scattered about.

"They get along so well," Dorme mentioned.

"Yes, they are becoming like best friends," Logan replied.

"Can I offer you a glass of wine?" he asked.

"I'd love one, thank you," she replied. He poured a couple glasses and handed one to her. They clinked their glasses together and then sipped slowly at the fragrant wine.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got these for you," he said, as he walked to the kitchen and returned with a bouquet of exotic flowers. She gasped, as he handed the fragrant flowers to her.

"Logan, they're beautiful. You didn't have to do that," she replied.

"Nonsense. I saw them and I couldn't help but think of you, though they pale in comparison to your beauty," he replied.

"Flatterer," she teased.

"I can't help it, milady. You've got me completely smitten with your beauty and charm," he replied, as he kissed her hand.

"You are too much of a gentlemen. I think such a gift deserves more than a kiss to the hand," she replied. He stepped closer to her.

"Okay, how about this then," he replied, as he tilted his head and planted his lips on hers. They smiled at each other, as they broke the kiss.

"That's more like it. I'm going to put these in water," she said. Logan heard the door chime and went to answer it. Dorme helped the boys wash up and they were soon sitting down to dinner together. And Dorme couldn't help but notice how much like a real family they were. But she also couldn't help but think about her earlier encounter with Obi-Wan...

Dorme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her passionately. She lay under him on the sofa, as their lips met again and again. They had finished dinner and put the boys to bed. Now, they were lost in the passion between them and the loneliness that was slowly ebbing away, thanks to each other's companionship.

"I'm sorry. I have gotten carried away," he said, as started to sit up. But Dorme kept him where he was.

"I do not believe I am complaining. In fact, I am enjoying having you right where you are," she replied.

"It's been so long since I have not felt loneliness," he said, caressing her face.

"Me too. You have no idea how long it's been since I've been with someone who cares for me," she replied.

"I do care for you Dorme," he said.

"And I care for you," she replied, as their lips met again. Slowly, Dorme began unbuttoning his tunic and he broke the kiss to look at her.

"Dorme...are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think we should move to the bedroom though," she replied. He stood up and pulled her with him. Their lips met again, as they let the passion of the moment take them again.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for," Logan said.

"Logan, I am thirty-eight years old and believe me, I know what I want. We are both adults, who are lonely and attracted to each other. I want this," Dorme said.

"I want this too," he replied, as their lips met again and they made their way to the bedroom...

* * *

Jango Fett received landing clearance and slowly brought the Slave II down on the landing pad. He glanced over at his grown son, who had a look of annoyance on his face. It had been years since his one and only encounter with the mysterious Darth Malice. The Sith Lord had paid him a very large amount of credits for his DNA. He spent over ten years on the watery world of Kamino, being paid handsomely to provide his genetic samples for a Clone army. In addition to his pay, Jango was rewarded with an unaltered Clone, whom he had raised as his son. And together, they had build a reputation of being the deadliest and highest paid bounty hunters in the galaxy.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Boba griped, as he glared at the Alderaanian palace.

"The King says he has a job for us. I hate royalty too, but they pay the best. I have a feeling we're going to make a killing, so let's go see why the pompous bastard has invited us here," Jango said. Boba rolled his eyes. The twenty year old followed his father out of the cockpit and down the ramp.

"Your highness, Fett is here," the servant girl announced.

"Send him in," Bail said cooly. Bail regarded the two men, as they stepped into his throne room. They were nearly identical, though there was a clear age difference.

"Jango Fett, I presume," Bail spoke to the older man.

"Yes and this is my son, Boba. You said you have a job," Jango replied.

"Straight to the point. I like that. I want you to find this woman," Bail said, as he handed the holo to Jango.

"Pretty," he commented. "You want her dead?" he asked.

"No...very much the opposite. I want you to kidnap her and bring her to me...unharmed," Bail said.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No, she disappeared a couple weeks ago," Bail answered.

"She looks familiar," Jango mentioned.

"She should. Her name is Padme Amidala and she is an accomplice to a masked menace named Vader. I trust you've heard of him," Bail said.

"He turned Grievous into a walking heap of metal," Jango replied.

"Yes...and he was recently unmasked, though I have no holos of him," Bail replied.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to capture her, deal with Vader, and then bring her to you?" Jango asked.

"They are both formidable. That is why I want you to find her and then alert me immediately. I will then come with a legion of Troops. Do not make a move until I get there," Bail said.

"I thought it was Grievous' job to find Vader and Amidala?" Jango mentioned.

"It is, but Grievous is a fool and I do not trust him not to harm her. Plus, I would very much like to take credit for finding this Vader and turning him over to Lord Malice. He has what belongs to me and I would like very much to see his face when I rip her away from him," Bail said. Jango chuckled.

"So, she chose him over you, is that it?" Jango laughed at him. Bail barred this teeth.

"I will be paying you to do a job, bounty hunter," Bail snapped.

"Fine. Let's discuss price. First, I have to find this little tart. I'll need some of the credits up front," Jango began.

"How much?" Bail asked.

"One million up front. It could take Boba and I months to track them down," Jango said.

"Fine," Bail agreed.

"Then when we find her, that will reward another million. Then, when you arrive at the location and you want help capturing them, that's what will really cost you," Jango said. Bail rolled his eyes.

"How much, bounty hunter?" he asked.

"Eight million, for a overall total of ten to do the whole job. Vader is not a pushover," Jango said. Bail nodded.

"Fine. One million in advance. And the other nine upon completion of the mission. The credits will be wired to your account this afternoon," Bail said.

"Pleasure doing business with you. We'll be in touch," Jango replied, as he and Boba saw themselves out.

"Ten million!" Boba exclaimed.

"Easy Boba. This mission may prove to be a challenge," Jango said, as they boarded the ship.

"Where do we start looking for her?" Boba asked.

"Tatooine has all the gossip. We'll start there, as usual," Jango replied, as he took the ship up.

* * *

He watched her closely, as she blocked and evaded the blasts from the three practice probes he had her sparring with. She whipped her saber to the one on the right and parried the last blast, deactivating it. The last two probes circled her and she turned to block another blast, sensing it though the Force. The last probe elevated itself well above her reach and began firing. She evaded the blasts with her quick footing, before launching into a Force assisted aerial flip. She rotated her saber and blocked the last blast, before twisting into a back flip and landing firmly on the floor. She panted air into her lungs and extinguished her saber.

"You did great. I had those probes set to Master level," he said. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because then you would have believed that you couldn't do it," he replied. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, you tricked me into believing in myself. Very sneaky of you, my love," she replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss. They were in a sparring room in the compound's gym, which Logan had given them access to.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her, as they broke the kiss. She scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm all sweaty and gross right now," she replied.

"You're always beautiful," he stated, as he kissed her again. They broke the kiss and Padme hissed in pain, as she felt a twinge in her shoulder.

"Ouch...that really hurts where that thing zapped me earlier," she said, referring to the probe. Anakin tugged her tunic off her shoulder to examine the burn.

"That should probably have some bacta. Come one, let's go back to the apartment for the night," he said. She clutched his arm and leaned into his embrace.

"No arguments here," she replied, as they left the sparring room.

Padme came out of the fresher, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Anakin waited for her in his sleep pants, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned her to him and she sat between his legs, as he began rubbing bacta on her shoulder. Once he finished, he placed a bandage over it and wiped his hand on a towel," she turned his head to him.

"Thank you. It feels much better now," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, as he kissed her full lips. Padme tilted her head to the side and let his lips travel over the soft skin on her neck and shoulder. She giggled, as he lightly blew in her ear.

"I love you so much," she said, as he continued his soft kisses and caresses.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

Dorme woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly brewing caf. She sighed, noticing that Logan was already up. She lay there for a moment, thinking about last night. The sex had been great and Logan was a very skilled lover. However, she was not surprised that she didn't feel an emotional connection with him yet. Their relationship was still developing and she was sure the emotional connection would happen for them the more they got to know each other or if they fell in love. For now, she was content with the physical aspects of their relationship. It had truly been an amazing night and she was happy that it had not been another cold, lonely night. She stretched and donned her robe, before padding out to the kitchen. She found Logan standing at the counter, reading the Holonews. He smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she replied, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Last night was amazing," he said.

"Yes, it was," she replied, as she poured a cup of caf.

"I do hope I'll be privileged enough to experience it again," he said.

"Oh believe me, you will," she replied, with a smile.

"Good, then I guess you'll be expecting my dinner invitation tonight?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I'm looking forward to much more exploration into the physicality of our relationship," she teased. He chuckled.

"Me too, but unfortunately, I must get to work now. Are you positive that you don't mind watching Lando today?" he asked.

"Of course not. Han would be bored if he didn't have Lando to play with anyway," she replied.

"Okay. Then, I guess I'll see you tonight," Logan replied. Dorme gave him a kiss.

"Bye," she said, as he left to tend to his various duties as Baron Administrator.

* * *

Dorme entered the apartment sometime later and the boys ran in to play, while she headed to the kitchen. She noticed that Anakin and Padme were already tending to the jobs Logan had provided them, as was Dex also. She did not expect to bump right in to Obi-Wan on her way in. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she plowed into him and lost her footing. Obi-Wan was quick and caught her before she could fall. She looked up at him in surprise, as he helped her stand up straight.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should have sensed you coming," Obi-Wan said.

"No, it's my fault for not watching where I was going," she replied, as she stared into his hazel eyes. Suddenly, unnerved by his piercing gaze, she broke eye contact. Dorme brushed past him to get the boys some juice.

"Dorme...I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I have no right to tell you to give up Han. I am not so good with emotions, but I am trying to learn how to deal with them," he said. She smiled softly.

"It's forgotten. I know I can be stubborn and thus infuriating at times," she replied. He returned her smile and she felt her heart flutter. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile in the short time she'd known him. He was really very handsome when he smiled. She quickly shook that thought away and politely excused herself to tend to the children. She did not see Obi-Wan's eyes following her with a longing gaze...

_In the next chapter, six months have passed and things heat up, as Jango Fett closes in on them..._


	17. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 17! Thanks for the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 17: Mixed Feelings

Anakin and Obi-Wan sparred fiercely, moving through the full expanse of the room. Their sapphire sabers crackled and hissed from the contact and neither man showed any sign of backing down. Anakin thrust his saber forward, breaking Obi-Wan's defense. He quickly maneuvered his saber around, trapping Obi-Wan's wrist. Were he fighting a real enemy, he would have disarmed him by slicing through his forearm and finishing him. Obi-Wan conceded and stepped back. Anakin extinguished his saber and Padme ignited hers, jumping in to begin sparring with Obi-Wan. He met and blocked her every strike and thrust. Anakin had taught her very well, but she still had much to learn. Anakin watched them spar for several grueling moments at a breakneck speed. Finally, their sabers locked and they fought for control. With a Force push, Obi-Wan pushed her back and she fell to the floor.

"You're doing very well, Padme. But you still have much to learn," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled and helped her up.

"He's right angel. You did wonderfully," he told her.

"Thank you," she told them both.

"Well, I hate to run, but I have business to attend to," Ben said.

"More Sabaac?" Anakin asked.

"We've been in one place for far too long. We will be needing to move on soon, so the more credits we save, the better," Obi-Wan replied, as he left.

"I don't know how he stands it at those Sabaac tables," Anakin sighed.

"Forget about that and let's go clean up for dinner...just the two of us," she said, in a voice that promised much more than just dinner. Anakin smiled and kissed her soft lips.

"Sounds perfect, especially since today happens to be our sixth month anniversary," he said, with a smile. She smiled back.

"I know. And I'm very much looking forward to celebrating with my handsome husband," she replied, as they walked out arm in arm.

* * *

Dorme kissed him softly, as he stood in the doorway.

"Are you sure you have to go tonight?" she pouted. He chuckled.

"Sorry beautiful, but he is an old friend that I haven't see in a very long time. But...I have the whole day off tomorrow, so I'll make it up to you," Logan said.

"That's fine, go have fun. Besides, a thought for you to keep in mind. If I'm still awake when you get home...I'll make it a very...pleasurable ending to the evening," Dorme promised.

"Ooohh...now that's an offer I cannot refuse. I'll see you soon," Logan said, as he left. Dorme smiled and closed the door. She and Logan had been getting along well in the last six months. She had grown fond of him and enjoyed spending time with him. The part she hated to admit was that it seemed that's all she felt for him. She loved him as a friend and she loved being with him as a lover. But...she wasn't in love with him. Her head told her that those feelings would come in time. But her heart told her that if she was not in love with him yet or actually had to think about whether or not she was in love with him, it probably would never happen. Especially...if her heart longed for another...even if she didn't realize it yet. But Logan was so good to her and to Han. He showered her with gifts and affection. He listened to her and enjoyed her company. He was open and compassionate; what every woman needed. So, why couldn't she say those three little words to him? She sighed and put those thoughts out of her mind momentarily. It was right to be with Logan. With him, she and Han would be well taken care of and loved. She would be safe; and safe wasn't something Dorme had felt in years.

"Boys, time for bed. Brush your teeth," she called. There was a knock at the door and Dorme answered, only to find one of Logan's chief aides on the other side.

"Forgive me, milady, but I was hoping to speak with Lord Calrissian," he asked formally.

"Oh I'm sorry, but he is out tonight," Dorme said. The aide frowned.

"Um...if it's important, I could always take the message to him," Dorme said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you," the aide said.

"I don't mind at all. If you just want to send the nanny down to sit with the boys, I would be happy to take the message to him," Dorme said.

"Master Logan would not like you out by yourself at night," the man replied.

"Oh, I'll be fine, I promise," Dorme said.

"Very well, it would be most appreciated, milady," he said, as he handed the datapad to her.

"You're welcome," Dorme replied. He left, promising to send the nanny down. Dorme went to tuck the boys in. She tucked Lando in and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Lando," she said.

"Good night, Miss Dorme," he replied. Dorme went over and tucked her little Han in after that.

"Good night, baby," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Night mommy, I love you," Han said.

"I love you too my little prince," she replied.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" she answered.

"Can I plway wif Mister Ben again tomorrow?" Han asked.

"Mister Ben? When were you playing with Ben?" she asked in confusion.

"Today when Aunt Padme was watching me for you. He tooked me out to the garden and showed me magic tricks!" Han said. Dorme assumed by magic tricks, Obi-Wan had been using to Force.

"Well, if Mister Obi-Wan isn't too busy and has the time, I don't see why not," Dorme replied.

"He said I could mommy! He said he likes plwaying wif me!" Han said.

"He did?" she asked and he nodded.

"Okay then. Mommy will talk to him in the morning, okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I have to go out for a little bit, but the nanny will be here if you need anything, boys. I'll see you in the morning," Dorme said, as she quietly closed the door. Dorme quickly dressed in a black evening dress and put on the diamond earrings Logan had got her three months ago. She was very curious about the Bespin nightlife and was looking forward to going to find him. She knew he'd be a little miffed that she went out by herself, but that would wear off when she got there and wowed him with the curve hugging dress she was wearing. Dorme left as soon as the nanny came down and Logan's aides had a driver waiting for her.

* * *

Anakin waited out in the living area for her. He was taking her out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Obi-Wan had protested up and down, but he insisted on doing this for her. They'd been cooped up in the compound for the last six months and tonight, Anakin was taking his beautiful wife out. Consequences be damned. He turned, as he sensed her walk out and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was dressed in a red evening gown that hugged and cupped her every supple curve. It was sleeveless and the collar dipped low in a sensual v.

"Force..." Anakin said, as he stared at her in awe. She blushed under his hot gaze.

"You look incredible," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, as she let herself be drawn into his embrace. Anakin tilted his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go out? Obi-Wan said we should save our credits and keep a low profile," Padme said.

"Obi-Wan is a stick in the mud. We haven't left the compound in six months and we can still keep a low profile. I'm taking my beautiful wife out for a romantic dinner and every guy in the place is going to envy me when we walk in. Then, I'm going to bring you home and make love to you all night," he said. Padme felt her knees turn to mush, as gazed passionately at her, before pressing his lips to hers again. Padme took his arm and together, they walked to the hanger to find a speeder.

* * *

Dorme arrived at the Cantina and slowly entered. She quickly drew attention from the seedy characters that occupied the tables and bar. Fortunately, she quickly spotted Logan and went to his table. Logan looked up in surprise and stood up.

"Dorme, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, your aide came by looking to give you a message and I told him I would bring it down," Dorme said. He smirked.

"You were just curious about the nightlife, weren't you?" he asked. She smiled shyly.

"A little," she answered.

"Bartender, a jawa juice for the lady," Logan called. Her drink was delivered promptly and an extra chair was fetched for her.

"Gil, this is Dorme, the woman I was telling you about," Logan introduced her. The other man, tall and rather husky shook her hand.

"You're as beautiful as he described. It's a pleasure, milady," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," she replied, with a smile. Dorme sipped at her jawa juice and avidly watched the five men at the table play Sabaac. At the end of the fifth hand, Logan pulled in the winnings for the fifth time since she'd been there. He chuckled, as the other men groaned.

"I was losing my tail before you got here. I daresay you've brought me good luck, beautiful," he said. Dorme smiled and gave him a loving kiss.

"That's for more good luck, while I visit the fresher," she said, as she stood up and casually walked toward the back.

"Whoo, you weren't kiddin' when you said she was a doll," Gil said.

"Told you she's just about the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Logan replied.

"All right, lucky, let's see ya win when she's gone," Gil said, as the cards were dealt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorme walked into the fresher, but did not notice the burly character slowly following her. A few moments later, Dorme exited and did not notice the man until he stepped from the shadows. She jumped, as he startled her but then quietly tried to pass him. Unfortunately, he grabbed her arm.

"Where you goin' darlin'?" the man chortled.

"Please let go," Dorme said politely. He chuckled.

"Nah, why don't we go in back and have a little fun," the man said, as he started dragging her toward the back.

"Let go of me! Help!" she cried. But it was unlikely that anyone had heard her over the noise and music. Dorme began to panic, as he put his hard over her mouth.

"Yur comin' with me," he said. Dorme struggled and bit his hand. He yelped in pain, before slapping her face. He hauled her to her feet and held her arms tightly.

"You're feisty...I like that," he hissed, as he pressed her back against the wall.

"Please...let me go," Dorme cried.

"Sorry sweet thing. Not until I get what I want," the man said, as he ran his hand up her back.

"Let her go," a man's voice roared. Dorme looked over, expecting to see Logan, but surprised to see Ben.

"Beat it pal...can't you see I'm about to have some fun," the man said, as he undressed her with her eyes.

"No, you're going to let her go and be on your way. Do not make me ask again," Ben said sternly. The man clenched his fist.

"You're asking for it, you little womp rat," the man said, as he shoved Dorme to the floor and would up to hit Obi-Wan. The Jedi sidestepped his clumsy punch and kneed him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain, crying out and drawing a crowd. Obi-Wan finished him with an elbow to the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Dorme!" Logan cried, as he rushed to help her up.

"I suggest that you have this man arrested for attacking the lady," Ben told the bartender.

"Yes, see that he is arrested immediately," Logan ordered.

"Yes sir," the bartender answered. Logan helped Dorme up and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Darling, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...thanks to Ben," Dorme replied. Logan sighed in relief and shook Ben's hand.

"Thank you. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been here," Logan said.

"I'm just glad I was here," Obi-Wan said, as he looked at Dorme.

"Let me take you home, my love," Logan said.

"Oh no, I don't want you to leave on my account. I'll get home just fine," Dorme said.

"I'll not have you going alone," he replied.

"If I may, I was leaving anyway. I could see that she gets back to the compound if you still have business to attend to," Ben offered.

"Would that be okay with you?" he asked her.

"It's fine. You take your time and I'll see you at home later," she replied. He nodded and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Ben. I'll feel better knowing that you're with her," Logan said.

"It's no trouble," Ben insisted, as he led Dorme out to his speeder.

* * *

Padme smiled, as she and her husband swayed gently to the soft music. Upon arrival at the restaurant, they were seated promptly and presented with a bottle of fine wine, compliments of Logan and Dorme. After sipping at wine and enjoying each other's company, their food was brought to them and they ate. Now, they were dancing and enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. At this moment, all the worries and troubles that plagued them melted away until they were just two young people, very much in love with each other.

"Thank you," Padme said. He smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For this. I think I needed, you know, something normal for a change," she said. He chuckled.

"Me too angel," he said, as he caressed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. She smiled and laid her head against his chest, as they continued to sway. Some time later, they paid the check and headed back to the compound for the evening.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked Dorme to the door of Logan's residence.

"Thank you again. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there," she said.

"I'm just glad you're all right," Obi-Wan replied. She smiled.

"Well...good night," she said, as she turned away.

"Dorme," Obi-Wan called. She turned back.

"Yes?" she answered. She was caught completely off guard, as he swept her into his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her mind screamed for her to push him away. But her heart told her to pull him closer and kiss him back. Her heart won and their lips moved over each other's with a passion neither had ever known. In that one kiss existed passion, lust, and...something else that scared the hell out of them both. Obi-Wan broke the kiss and Dorme pushed away. They stared into each other's blazing, lust filled eyes and quickly looked away.

"I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Obi-Wan said, as he retreated.

"Yeah," Dorme replied, as she quickly went inside the apartment. After dismissing the nanny, Dorme checked on the boys and then went to undress in the bedroom. She dressed in a long, white nightgown and began brushing out her long, chocolate curls. She heard the door open and Logan smiled, as he walked in.

"Hi, you're home earlier than I thought you'd be," she said, as she stood up. Logan pulled her into his arms.

"Well, it was nice seeing my friend again, but the whole night, I kept thinking about how I couldn't wait to get home to you," Logan said. Dorme felt a stab of guilt, as he kissed her softly. Logan's kiss was soft and pleasurable, but lacked the raw passion she felt in Obi-Wan kiss. Ashamed of herself, she pushed thoughts of Obi-Wan away. Logan was a wonderful man and he was the best choice for her and for Han. Obi-Wan was moody and barely talked to her. Then he had the nerve to kiss her! She banished thoughts of Obi-Wan from her head. He was an improbable and dangerous choice. Logan offered safety and security. She would be better off with him.

"Darling, are you all right?" Logan asked, catching her staring off into space. Dorme smiled.

"Everything's fine," she lied.

"Are you sure? You were pretty shaken after that drunken fool attacked you," Logan said.

"I'm fine. Now, if I remember correctly, I promised a pleasurable ending to the evening if you came home early. I believe it is time I make good on that promise," she said sultrily.

"Well then, why don't you show me what you had in mind," Logan said, as their lips met...

* * *

Padme giggled, as he carried her over the threshold. He set her down on her feet and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Padme slowly unbuttoned his tunic and pushed it off his shoulders. She felt an excited shiver ripple up her spine, as she stared at the lean, gorgeous muscle that covered every inch of his bare torso. Her fingers skated over his skin and she lowered her lips to his chest, placing soft kisses all over. Anakin inhaled the scent of her hair and kissed her head, as she continued placing kisses on his chest. Padme took his hand and led him to the bed, where she laid down and waited for him to join her. He stared at her beautiful form, still clothed in the sexy dress she'd worn to dinner. She took his hand, as he sat down beside her, gazing down into her lust and love filled eyes. He reached down and caressed her cheek, marveling at her incredible beauty. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and took out a small case.

"There's something I want to give you," he said. She sat up on her elbows, eyes locking on the small case. She gasped, as he opened the tiny case, revealing a ring. It was the most beautiful gem she'd ever seen. It was a clear, iridescent gem. Every time the light hit it, an array of colors could be seen reflecting on it. The gem was set in a band of silver.

"Anakin...how did you get this? Something like this must have cost a fortune," she said.

"Probably, but I happened to acquire it and decided tonight was the perfect time to put it on your finger, since I didn't get to do it at our wedding," he replied.

"You acquired it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Not long after we got here, a very wealthy, aging man brought me a ship to fix. He said the hyper drive was shot, among a slew of other things wrong with it. He said no mechanic would touch it. I told him I would try and do a complete overhaul on it. He was rich enough to buy a new one, but really liked this old model. So, over the next few weeks, I worked on it and I finally finished it. It was a huge job, but I knew my commission on it would be great. Once I was done, he was really impressed, as it was as good as new. So impressed, that he wanted to pay a bonus directly to me, instead of Logan. I told him I couldn't accept the credits. But he insisted on rewarding me and that's when he presented this ring. He said he'd noticed you come by a few times and that I should take it and give it to you. I told him I couldn't accept such an expensive ring, but he insisted. He told me that these particular stones used to be found in the cave of Ilum. That's the same place light saber crystals were found until those caves were destroyed by Malice after Order 66. He told me the ring had been passed down in his family for generations, but his son was killed years ago by Imperials. He said he would rather see me put the ring on my beautiful wife's finger than to have it become lost when he died. So, I accepted and told him I would put it on the finger of the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. He said that would bring him joy and that his wife, who once wore it, would be happy too," Anakin finished his story.

"Oh Anakin...it's beautiful. I love it," Padme said, tears welling in her eyes. Anakin smiled and slipped it on her finger

"There, now everyone will know that you're spoken for and that your heart belongs to me," he said. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, as she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you so much and I'll always, always belong to you," she said

"And I love you, angel. I'll love you forever," he replied, as their lips met again and their love consumed them...

_In the next chapter, Dorme finds herself with a decision to make. Will she follow her head or her heart? And meanwhile, Jango closes in our heroes..._


	18. You Can't Lie to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 18! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 18: You Can't Lie to Your Heart

Obi-Wan fell on his back...for the third time that morning, thanks to his lack of concentration. Anakin held out his hand and helped him up, after extinguishing his saber.

"Something's definitely eating at you," Anakin mentioned, as Obi-Wan grabbed a towel and dabbed the sweat from his face.

"What makes you think that?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smirked.

"I've knocked you on your ass three times already, barely breaking a sweat. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good," Anakin replied.

"Just leave it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Talking about it might make you feel better, you know. You might even find out that I understand or maybe that I'm not just a dumb kid," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation.

"I did something really stupid last night," Obi-Wan said.

"This is about Dorme, isn't it?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously.

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh come on Ben. You've been pining after her for weeks...months. I did the same thing when I met Padme and was afraid to tell her how I felt," Anakin replied.

"Yes, well, things are slightly more complicated for me than they were for you," Obi-Wan replied.

"You mean Logan is in the way," Anakin replied.

"I kissed her last night," Obi-Wan confessed. Anakin's eyes widened.

"And?" he asked. Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh.

"And it was completely awkward afterward. She couldn't even look me in the eye this morning when I passed her briefly," Obi-Wan replied.

"Maybe she's feeling some things she wasn't expecting to feel for you," Anakin said.

"I highly doubt that. It doesn't matter anyway. She's better off with Logan," Obi-Wan said in defeat.

"How can you say that? If you love her, you have to fight for her," Anakin said.

"Who said anything about love?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Deny it all you want, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. You look at her like I look at Padme," Anakin said.

"Since when did you start caring so much about what I do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well...you're kind of like a big brother, you know. I just want to see you happy and Dorme too," Anakin replied.

"Happiness is fleeting," Obi-Wan replied cynically.

"It doesn't have to be. You've never been in love before, so I know it's scary," Anakin said.

"I have been in love before!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"You have?" Anakin asked.

"When I was a teenager. Her name was Siri Tachi, but we were forced to separate, because such a relationship was not allowed by the Jedi. So...we chose duty over love," Obi-Wan replied.

"What...what happened to her?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Just before I was knocked unconscious on Naboo...I felt...I felt her die. That broke my concentration and that's why I got shot that day," Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't know," Anakin replied.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said.

"Obi-Wan...I know it's hard, but you should really tell her how you feel. If you love her, then she needs to know," Anakin urged him.

"Just leave it Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped, as he left the sparring room.

* * *

Dorme woke up and was surprised to see Logan still in bed with her. Then she remembered he had taken the day off to spend with her and the boys. She smiled, thinking about what a wonderful father he was to Lando. Her smile quickly disappeared though and guilt assaulted her. While she'd been in bed with this wonderful man, she'd been dreaming about another who had kissed her with a passion unlike anything she'd ever felt. She quickly sobered and covered her body with a blanket, while she found her robe and slipped it on. She padded out to the balcony and inhaled the morning air, as she stared at the pillowed clouds adorning the sky. She flashed back to last night. She made love with Logan and thought about Obi-Wan the entire time.

"Gods...what am I going to do?" she asked aloud. She had never been so confused in her life. Obi-Wan was so...wrong for her in so many ways. If she were to choose him, she'd been living a life on the run all the time. She'd never know when or if he'd ever come home when he went on missions, and that was no kind of life for her little boy. Besides, what had the kiss really meant to Obi-Wan? What if he'd just been looking for a one night stand or a fling? Dorme wondered, trying to convince herself that this was truly all the wanted from her. But she knew deep down that it was much more than that. It was in his eyes when he looked at her. She sighed deeply. She was being so unfair to Logan. He'd been so wonderful to her...and he could take care of her and Han they way she needed.

"I'm being stupid. Logan is the man I need to be with," she told herself simply. A few minutes passed and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing up so early?" Logan asked, as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"Mmm...thinking. About me, perhaps?" he asked playfully. She smiled and turned to him.

"You know I was," she lied, feeling more guilt wash over her.

"Funny, I was just thinking about you...and last night. You were...fantastic," he praised, remembering last night's passion with clarity.

"Anything for you," she purred, as their lips met. Dorme tried to lose herself in his kiss, but still found her mind wandering. She felt Logan tug at the cord of her robe.

"Come back to bed," he said huskily, as he led her back into the bedroom. At this point, Dorme would do anything to forget how torn she felt...

Dorme kissed him back, as he smothered her lips with his own. She tried to lose herself in him, as he trailed kisses down her neck. But remembrance of Obi-Wan's kiss flashed in her mind.

"_Damn it...stop thinking about him! You're with Logan and right now, he's trying to make love to you. He'll know something's up if you don't respond," _she silently scolded herself.

"Darling, are you all right?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You can't lie to me, Dorme," he replied. Dorme began to panic, thinking he was on to her.

"I'm fine, really. What I really want right now is for you to keep going," Dorme said, trying to kiss him.

"Are you sure? You seemed out of it a minute ago," he said, pushing her to talk. Dorme didn't want to talk and she was not going to.

"Let's talk later..." Dorme said.

"Come on baby...let's go back to bed, like you said," she taunted sultrily. She kissed him desperately, trying to forget everything else, as they fell to the bed...

* * *

Later, she lay spooned in Logan's arms, feeling even more guilty than before.

"_What am I doing? I just used Logan to try and forget about my problem. I just used sex to forget again. What is wrong with me?" _she scolded herself.

"I'm going to shower. Why don't you join me?" he said huskily.

"_Mommy!" _Dorme heard Han call from the other room. She smiled and got up, wrapping her robe around her body.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that shower. Sounds like my little boy needs me," she said, thankful for Han at the moment. Logan chuckled.

"Okay...guess I'll have to take a cold shower," Logan joked. Dorme faked a smile and left the room to find Han.

"Good morning, baby," Dorme said, as she found him wandering in the kitchen. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy loves you so much, baby," she said.

"Wuv you too mommy," he replied.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Can I go play with Mr. Ben today?" he asked, as she set him at the table.

"Um...we'll see baby. Mommy kind of needs to talk to your aunt Padme, so maybe we can go see them," Dorme replied, as she filled his cup with juice.

"Yippie!" Han said, as he sipped at his juice. Dorme smiled at her little boy, before going about making breakfast. Much later, she cleaned herself and Han up. She was relieved when Logan was called away on a matter of importance that could not wait. He had decided to take Lando with him, since he'd promised to spend time with him. It was just her and Han for the day, so they went to see Padme.

* * *

Padme handed Dorme a cup of tea, as they sat together in the living area. Han played semi-quietly with his toys, while they talked.

"That's a beautiful ring," Dorme said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when Anakin gave it to me last night. I love him so much," Padme said dreamily. Dorme thought about her situation with Logan and Obi-Wan.

"What about you and Logan? You've certainly been spending a lot of time together," Padme said.

"I love him...but I'm not in love with him," Dorme confessed. Padme frowned and set her cup down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said. He's a wonderful man and I love being with him," Dorme replied.

"But...if you're not in love with him, shouldn't that be a sign or something?" Padme asked.

"A sign of what? That I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life!" Dorme snapped. Padme was taken aback.

"Dorme, what is wrong?" she asked. Dorme sighed.

"Nothing, just drop it," she replied.

"No, I will not just drop it. What is going on?" Padme prodded.

"Obi-Wan kissed me last night...and I felt something between us...I think," she confessed.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Padme asked.

"No, and I don't plan to," she replied.

"Why not?" Padme asked.

"It's complicated, but it boils down to who we would be better off with. Logan can provide a safe, loving environment for Han. He loves me and I can make him happy," Dorme said.

"But you won't be happy being with someone you do not love!" Padme protested.

"I was perfectly fine until Obi-Wan had the nerve to kiss me last night! He's ruined everything!" Dorme said.

"You're in love with him," Padme stated.

"Hardly," Dorme protested.

"Dorme, you have to listen to you're heart when it comes to love. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Padme said.

"What do you know about love, Padme? I mean, really?" Dorme scolded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Padme asked.

"It means that you really don't know anything about love. For you and Anakin, you live in this little fantasy world where love is this wonderful thing. News flash, my young queen, it's not like that for the rest of us. Love just causes you pain; pain I don't need. I'm not going to just run into Obi-Wan's arms and marry him, because my heart says it's the right thing to do. The mind is much more sensible than that," Dorme replied. Padme felt like Dorme had slapped her.

"So...because I married the first and only man I've ever loved and been with, I suddenly know nothing about love," Padme said, close to tears. Dorme looked at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Padme. But what will happen when Anakin is killed trying to fulfill this vendetta he has against the Empire?" Dorme asked.

"Anakin...isn't going to die," Padme replied.

"You don't know that. You could lose him tomorrow...and for what? Some foolish need he has for revenge?" Dorme said.

"Excuse me, but we are both in this together. They need to pay for what they've done to us! For what they done to the people of this galaxy! Someone has to stop them! Is this the kind of galaxy you want Han to grow up in?" Padme asked.

"Don't...don't even start with me on that," Dorme snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" Padme cried.

"I'm just being realistic, Padme. I can't let my heart guide my every move. It gets me into way too much trouble. You are brave for putting your heart out there, especially since it's likely it will just get broken," Dorme said. Padme couldn't believe the words coming out of her friend's mouth and really, neither could Dorme. She was taking her anger and frustration out on Padme, because she was jealous of what Padme had with Anakin. True love is what they had; beautiful and yet frightening all at once. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks.

"I would rather give my heart to the man I love, even if only for a short time, then to lie to myself for the rest of my life," Padme said, as she swiped her tears away and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dorme asked.

"To find my husband," Padme cried, as she left. Dorme put her face in her hands and began to cry as well. What had she done? Padme was right; what in blazes was wrong with her? She sobbed for a few minutes, before she felt a tap on her leg. She looked up to find Han looking at her with worry.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" he asked. Dorme wiped her tears away and hoisted him into her lap.

"Mommy just is very confused right now, baby. But you know what?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Mommy loves you," she replied.

"What are you con...confuzed about?" Han stuttered with the unfamiliar word.

"It's nothing you have to concern yourself with, baby. What do you say we go do something fun, just the two of us, okay?" she asked.

"Okay!" he said excitedly. She stood up with him in her arms and headed toward the door. She opened it and standing there...was Obi-Wan...

* * *

Padme stood behind a pillar in the garage, where Anakin was helping a customer. She was a young woman and he was explaining the repairs that he made to her speeder.

"You've done a wonderful job. It looks good as new," the woman said.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could fix it for you," Anakin replied.

"Listen, I have couple more things that I need looked at. Could I bring them by within the next few days?" she asked.

"Sure," Anakin replied.

"Thank you," she said, as she got into her speeder. Anakin sensed Padme nearby and the distress rolling off her in waves. He slipped behind the pillar and pulled his beautiful wife into his arms. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked.

"I...I just had a fight with Dorme," Padme cried.

"Does this have something to do with Obi-Wan?" he asked. She looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"He told me this morning that he kissed her last night," Anakin replied.

"I told her that she couldn't lie to her heart. And...she said some really hurtful things. I know...she probably didn't mean them...but,"

"But they still hurt," he finished for her. She smiled.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"You never have to find out," he replied.

"But...but what if I do? What if I lose you in some battle someday? I almost lost you once...I can't...I can't lose you again," she sobbed.

"Look at me Padme," he said. She did so.

"You're not going to lose me. And...even if you did, I'd still be with you. What we have is forever and I don't want you to let anyone tell you differently. You won't lose me, angel. You're holding on way too tightly for that to happen," he replied.

"I...I think we've been here too long. There's...so many people looking for you. We need to leave...we need to leave this place," Padme said, a sudden panic washing over her.

"Shh...calm down. Ben was talking about that this morning. We'll be leaving in a few days and moving on," he assured her. Padme nodded and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"The sooner the better," she said, as she rested her head against his chest. He wasn't sure what had made her so nervous all the sudden, but he chalked it up to the hurtful things Dorme had said to her.

"Dorme and Obi-Wan will work things out, angel. They can lie to their heads, but they can't lie to their hearts," Anakin told her. She nodded.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, as he held her tightly.

* * *

The woman he'd just helped secretly watched them from a distance. She smiled evilly and put her comlink to her lips.

"Jango, I've found her," she said.

"Good work Zam. Where are you?" he asked.

"Bespin; Cloud City," she replied.

"Excellent. We have to go get King Pompous, but it should only take us about a day to get there. Keep an eye on the little tart," Jango said.

"They won't leave my sight. Get here soon though, because I think they're getting ready to run again," Zam said.

"Keep them there, Zam. We'll be there in twenty-four hours. Do this right, and one million of the credits is yours," Jango said.

"They won't be going anywhere," she replied, as the comlink went dead...

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dorme asked.

"I think we need to talk," Obi-Wan replied.

"There is nothing to talk about," Dorme replied.

"I think there is," Obi-Wan stated. They noticed Dex, as he walked in behind Obi-Wan. He immediately noticed the thick tension between the two.

"I was just comin' to tell ya that I have some left over sweets down in the kitchen. What'd you say you and I go get a snack, little guy," Dex said.

"Can I mommy?" Han asked.

"Sure baby," she answered, as she handed him to Dex.

"Thank you Dex. This won't take long," Dorme said.

"No problem, milady. You two take yur time. Come on, little lad," Dex said, as he left them alone. Dorme turned away and stalked over to the sofa.

"Okay. Say what you have to say," Dorme replied. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and she whipped around to him. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She pushed against his chest and pulled away.

"No...you've already confused me enough. You have to stop this," Dorme protested.

"Then you felt something too last night," he replied.

"It doesn't matter. I...I can't be with you," Dorme said, as her eyes welled with tears.

"You don't love him, yet you won't even give me a chance. I can love you Dorme...I can love you and Han," he promised.

"Until you go off and die in some stupid battle! I can't live like that! I am tired...so tired of living in fear!" Dorme screamed.

"I can protect you, Dorme. I can be anything you want me to...if you'll just let me in. I...I'm in love with you," Obi-Wan confessed. Dorme felt her heart melt and tears streamed down her cheeks. Obi-Wan crushed his lips against hers and she responded with equal passion, until Dorme pushed away, ending it all too quickly.

"I...I can't live on the run anymore. I can't do it...no matter how I feel," she sobbed. Obi-Wan lowered his head sadly and nodded. He quietly retreated to his bedroom and the door closed behind him. Dorme sunk to her knees and sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"Oh Force...what should I do?" Dorme cried. Could she risk it? Could she put her heart out there again, especially if it meant losing it someday? Or did she safeguard it and take the easy path? Obi-Wan or Logan. The man she...she was in love with...or the man she loved as a friend?

"Oh Gods...what am I doing?" she said, as she stood up and went to Obi-Wan door. She knocked on it a few times, before he finally answered it.

"What?" he asked, as he opened it for her. He was taken aback in surprise, as she threw herself in his arms and kissed him in desperation.

"Dorme..." he said.

"Shh...just kiss me for now...just kiss me..." she cried. Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love in his heart. He pulled her into his room and the door slowly slid closed behind them...


	19. Battle on Bespin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 19: Battle on Bespin

Dorme lost herself in his kiss and her heart soared now that she had stopped denying it the love and passion it so desperately craved. She tilted her head to the side, as he kissed her neck. His touch thrilled her body in a way she never anticipated possible. But as a wave of guilt washed over her, she knew she had unfinished business.

"I have to tell him. He doesn't deserve this," Dorme said, as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Obi-Wan brushed them away.

"I know. But before you go, I think you should go pack yours and Han's things. Anakin and I sense that we need to leave this place. I think Padme senses it too," Obi-Wan replied.

"When are we leaving?" Dorme asked.

"In the morning. Anakin has already started loading the Falcon," Obi-Wan replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he answered. Dorme looked down, trying to process all this. Loving Obi-Wan meant never putting down any roots. She hoped Padme was right about love, for she was about to risk her heart on it by following him around the stars.

"I'll take care of you, Dorme and Han too. I can love you...let me love you. I'll do anything for you, just come with me," he begged.

"You'll love Han as your own and help me raise him? He's part of the deal, Ben, and it's non-negotiable," Dorme replied.

"I'll be father he needs," Obi-Wan promised.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. I love you," Obi-Wan confessed. Dorme sniffed, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"And I love you. And if you mean what you say, then I'm yours," she replied.

"I meant every word. I'll make you happy, Dorme, my love," he professed. Their lips crashed together in a searing, breathtaking kiss, sealing their promises.

"Let me show you how much...I love you," he rasped, as he kissed her neck. Before she knew what was happening, they were on the bed, locked in a passionate embrace.

"You've haunted my dreams for months," Obi-Wan rasped, as his lips devoured her soft, sweet skin.

"I thought...Jedi don't dream," Dorme replied breathlessly.

"That is false, contrary to what we like people to believe," he replied, as he resumed kissing her.

"Wait...I have to tell him first," Dorme said, stopping him.

"It's only fair to him that I not cheat on him physically. I've already cheated on him emotionally," Dorme said. Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, as they got up and straightened their clothes.

"I'm going to pack...and tell Logan that I can't be with him. I shouldn't be long," Dorme said. Obi-Wan nodded and kissed her. They exited his room and found that Dex and Han were back.

"Mommy!" he called, as he ran up to her.

"Hi baby," Dorme said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Mr. Dex said we is going to leave tomorrow. Where is we going mommy?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, baby, but we'll all be together. Now, mommy has a couple things to do. Will you be okay staying with Ben for a little bit?" she asked. Han's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" he cheered. Dorme handed her little boy to Obi-Wan and quietly walked out, but not without looking back at Obi-Wan.

* * *

An hour later, Dorme had her and Han's things packed and she arrived down at the landing platform, where Anakin and Padme happened to be. Padme frowned, as she saw her and turned away, continuing to go about her work.

"Hi Dorme," Anakin greeted.

"Hi Anakin. Is there room for our bags?" she asked. Anakin smiled slightly.

"Of course," he replied, as he picked them up and took them up the ramp. Dorme looked over to Padme, who was ignoring her.

"Padme, I'm sorry for all that I said earlier," Dorme said. Padme was silent and Dorme continued.

"You were right, I can't lie to my heart. I told Ben how I felt...and I'm going to tell Logan that I can't be with him. I said those things to you, because I was jealous of what you have with Anakin. I'm the one that doesn't know anything about love. You're my best friend and my little sister. I don't want to lose you," Dorme confessed. Padme smiled and stood up. The younger woman hugged Dorme tightly.

"You could never lose me," Padme replied.

"Do you need me to come with you...to Logan's office, you know, for sisterly support?" Padme asked. Dorme hugged her again.

"Please," Dorme replied. Padme quickly told Anakin where she was going and then they left for Logan's office. Dorme was sad that she was going to break his heart, but she couldn't keep lying to him and to herself.

* * *

As the two women entered the empty reception area in Logan's office, they heard yelling coming from behind his door. Slowly, they crept closer, hoping to hear what the commotion was about.

"I'll ask again...where is she?" Jango Fett demanded, as Bail held up a holo of Padme.

"I told you, I've never seen her before," Logan lied.

"And we told you that you're lying! We have an informant that says she's here!" Bail yelled.

"Oh Gods...Bail found us. You have to run Padme. Tell Anakin and Obi-Wan that we need to go!" Dorme said. Suddenly, Padme felt the barrel of a blaster at the back of her head. She reached for her light saber, but a woman grabbed Dorme by the hair and put a blade to her throat.

"I would leave that weapon where it is if I were you," a young man's voice said, from behind her. Padme did as he asked from Dorme's sake, as Zam Wessel and Boba Fett escorted them in to Logan's office.

"There's no need to bother looking for her. I have her right here," Boba said.

"Good work Boba," Jango praised his son. Bail smiled wickedly, as he approached Padme. She struggled, as he grabbed her wrists and shackled them.

"I can't have you getting away again, my dear," he said, as he caressed her cheek. She shrugged away in disgust.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"It's been far too many months since I laid eyes on your exquisite form. Upon our return to Alderaan, you'll marry me and become my possession," Bail hissed. Padme scoffed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _your highness_," Padme spat the last two words in disgust. "But I am already very much a married woman," Padme replied.

"What?" Bail growled, as he squeezed her arm.

"That's right...I am Lady Vader now and my husband will be coming for me any minute," Padme said confidently.

"Then, we'll have to be gone before he gets here," Bail said, as he jabbed a syringe needle into her arm. She screamed, as the liquid drug burned going in and she fell unconscious in Bail's arms almost immediately.

"No! Padme!" Dorme cried.

"Boba, bring the ship up to the top spire. We'll make a clean escape from there," Jango said.

"You were supposed to take out Vader for me," Bail argued. Jango pointed his blaster at the King.

"The rules have changed, your majesty. You got what you came for and once you get back to Alderaan, not even he'll be able to get on the planet undetected," Jango said. Bail nodded, as they left, leaving Dorme and Logan behind.

"I have to go get Anakin," Dorme said, as she examined the door's melted lock.

"Dorme?" Logan said. She turned to look at him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan...I wish I could stay with you, but I can't," Dorme sobbed. Logan lowered his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"For what it's worth, I do love you," he said.

"And in many ways...I love you too," she replied.

"Just not in the way you need to," he replied. She nodded sadly, as his aides pried the door open.

"Goodbye Logan," she said, as she kissed his cheek and ran out.

"Goodbye Dorme," he replied softly.

* * *

As she ran out, she ran right into Anakin.

"Oh Anakin, he has her!" Dorme cried.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Bail. He knocked her unconscious with some kind of drug! He and three bounty hunters are headed to the top spire where they plan to escape!" Dorme cried.

"Ben and the others are waiting at the Falcon. Get there as fast as you can and tell Artoo to fly around to the top sire," Anakin said, as he began a Force assisted run to catch up with Bail. There was no way in Sith hell he was letting that bastard kidnap his angel...

* * *

Padme groggily opened her eyes and Jango glared at her.

"I thought that drug was supposed to take her out for the duration," Jango snarled. Bail looked down at her.

"It was," Bail said. Suddenly, Bail screamed in pain, as he felt like his arms were being crushed. Padme flipped down to her feet and ignited her blade. She whirled around, evading Zam's blaster bolts and skewered the woman through the heart, before she could react.

"That's for lying to my husband about who you really are," Padme seethed, as she viciously extracted her saber from Zam. The female changeling shriveled into her real form, as she slumped to the ground, dead. Jango released his grappling cable and wrapped it tightly around Padme. She struggled against the bonds, but her hands were severally constricted and her light saber fell to the ground, extinguishing on contact. Jango approached her and put his large hand around her slender neck.

"You are more trouble them you're with. If the King here wasn't paying me good money to capture you alive, I would have slit your pretty neck by now," Jango hissed, as he put a vibro blade to her throat. Suddenly the blade flew from his hand and clattered to the ground.

"Like hell you will," Anakin growled. Jango chuckled evilly.

"So, you're the kid that give the Emperor such a headache," Jango laughed.

"Let her go," Anakin growled. Jango disconnected the cable from his wrist and secured it tightly around her, before shoving her to Organa.

"Sorry pretty boy, but the King is paying me a lot of credits to make sure he gets his prize. And that includes taking care of you if I have to," Jango said, as he drew his blaster. Anakin charged at Jango, as he fired his blaster directly at the young man. Anakin blocked his blaster bolts and Jango used his het back to ascend high above Anakin's head. He landed on the catwalk above and Anakin used the Force to jump up. He flipped and landed on the precarious catwalk of the top spire. Padme watched her husband from below, just as Boba Fett brought the Slave II down.

"Come along my love, our ship awaits," Bail said, as he started dragging her along, just as Boba Fett came running down the ramp. The younger Fett used his jet pack to propel himself into the fight, now outnumbering Anakin.

"No...Bail, please. I have to help my husband!" Padme cried.

"You belong to me now, Padme. Let's go," Bail said, as he started shoving her up the ramp. She noticed the Millennium Falcon landing nearby and she was relieved when Obi-Wan ran down the ramp and joined the fight against the Bounty Hunters.

"Bail, it's not too late to help us. You've made mistakes, but you're still a good person. Help us fight against the Empire again! I know you and the Empire goes against everything you believe in!" Padme cried.

"No Padme...I believe in survival and if it means bowing to Palpatine, then so be it," Bail answered.

"You're a coward!" Padme spat.

"Call me what you want, my sweet, but at least I will be alive. If you stay with him and keep fighting, you'll end up dead," Bail replied.

"I can't believe I used to call you my friend!" she yelled.

"I am your friend...and soon, I'll be so much more than that," he replied.

"Like hell you will," Padme growled. Bail caressed her face.

"Even angry, your beauty is still breathtaking. You are truly worthy of the title of Queen," Bail said.

"Bail...if you're really my friend and you really care for me, then you'll let me go," Padme pleaded.

"I can't do that Padme. I am going to make you my Queen. You will live a privileged and you will want for nothing! Yet, you continue to fight me!" Bail said angrily.

"Because you don't get it! I love my husband! I love Vader!" Padme screamed. Bail clenched his teeth.

"Then you leave me no choice but to take what I want," Bail said. Padme struggled against him and the binding cord wrapped around her. Bail backhanded her angrily and she yelped, as she fell hard. She rolled down the ramp and landed on the hard duracrete. She painfully rolled on her side and eyed her light saber laying several feet away. She reached deeply into the Force, desperately trying to call it to her hands which were both bound by the shackles and the cord. The round cylindrical weapon shook and then slowly rolled toward her...

* * *

Anakin flipped to the other side of the narrow catwalk to evade another blast from Jango. The Bounty hunter used his jet pack to propel himself at Anakin. Aiming just right, he kicked the light saber out of Anakin's hand and it rolled harmlessly away behind Jango. Anakin kicked Jango in the chest, causing him to fall on his back. The young Rebel charged at him, but Jango ignited his flamethrower. Anakin jumped back and slipped off the edge of the catwalk. He grabbed the edge and shrugged off his burning cloak, which fell to the ground below. Jango stood above him and toyed with him by swiping his long vibro blade across his hands. Anakin did his best to avoid the blade, but his knuckles bled profusely, thanks to the blade swiping his skin. Jango cried out, as Anakin Force pushed him back. The young Rebel swung himself up and now stood firmly on the catwalk again. As he evaded another flame thrower, Boba Fett flew p behind him, kicking him square in the back. Anakin fell forward and Boba wrapped his arm around Anakin's neck, while Jango proceeded to drive his fists painfully into Anakin's face, chest, and abdomen. Anakin slumped forward painfully, as Boba held him down. Jango drew his blade.

"Any last words for your widow, before I slit your throat?" he asked.

"Yeah...look out..." Anakin said. Jango was knocked off the catwalk when Obi-Wan's feet embedded themselves in his chest. Anakin elbowed Boba in the gut and flipped the young Bounty hunter over his shoulder. Anakin called his light saber to his hand, just as Boba charged angrily at him. Boba fired his flamethrower, but Anakin flipped up and over it. The younger Bounty hunter turned and pointed his blast, but Anakin sliced through the barrel. Boba angrily charged at him and Anakin evaded his sloppy and rage driven blows. Suddenly, Padme's painful scream pierced the air and his toying with Boba ceased. He swept his saber low and took off both Boba's legs at the knees. The young Bounty hunger cried out in immense pain. Anakin Force pushed him into the metal spire, knocking him unconscious. Obi-Wan was holding his own against Jango, so Anakin jumped down. His boots landed firmly on the duracrete and he stalked toward Organa, who was currently holding his bound wife down. Anakin's blood boiled, as he spotted the syringe in Organa's hand.

"I'm sick of you fighting me!" Bail spat, as he held her down and tossed her light saber aside that she had tried to take control of.

"This will take the fight out of you," Bail said, as he took the cap off.

"This drug will lower your inhibition. You won't be able to fight me anymore," Bail said. Suddenly, the syringe exploded and Bail looked up to see Vader hovering over them. The murderous glint in the young man's eyes made Organa stumble back away from Padme. Anakin gave him a warning glare, telling him not to move, as he knelt down beside her. Bail watched, as his icy glare melted into a loving gaze as he cut through the cord and shackles with his light saber, before extinguishing it again. Anakin lifted her into his arms and gently set her on her feet. She clung to his side, as a wave of dizziness swept through her.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"I think so. Just still a little woozy from the sleep drug he gave me earlier," Padme replied. Once she was steady on her feet, Anakin stalked over to Bail, who was cowering on the ground. He grabbed Bail by the collar and lifted him to his feet. Anakin ignited his saber and Bail trembled in fear.

"Please...don't kill me," Bail pleaded.

"I should, since you had the nerve to touch her. You're a dead man, you traitorous bastard," Anakin spat.

* * *

Obi-Wan cried out, as Jango landed another kick to his chest. Obi-Wan used his momentum to jump back up, but Jango was ready with his flamethrower. Obi-Wan leapt over it and latched onto the spire. Jango pointed his blaster and smirked.

"Say goodbye, Jedi," Jango sneered. Suddenly, a blaster bolt clipped his shoulder. He cried out and looked down at the figure who had surprised him. Unfortunately for him, this gave Obi-Wan the opportunity he was waiting for. Obi-Wan leapt down, planting his boots on the catwalk, while making a clean swipe at Jango. The Bounty hunter's body slumped to the ground, as his head was severed from his body. Obi-Wan jumped down to see who was responsible for distracting Jango for him. When his feet met the duracrete, he was met with a dark haired man.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the man asked.

"Depends on who is asking," Obi-Wan replied.

"Jagged Antilles, chief of security for Mon Mothma and the alliance," he answered.

"Then she is alive," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes and I've been ordered to bring all of you to the alliance's new base," Jagged replied.

"I was wondering when we'd finally track each other down," Obi-Wan said.

"So that kid, he's Vader, huh?" Jagged asked.

"Yes and he is unusually powerful, but trustworthy. He is committed to seeing the Empire fall, as is his wife," Obi-Wan replied.

"I see he's captured Organa. That traitor might have some valuable information," Jagged said.

"Then we better stop Anakin from killing him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Anakin?" Jagged questioned.

"Vader is just his alias," Obi-Wan explained.

"Anakin, stop!" Obi-Wan called, as Anakin put his saber to Organa's throat.

"Why? He's a traitor! And he drugged Padme!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, he may have some useful information about the Empire. This is Jagged Antilles and he works for Mon Mothma. We're going to the new base and Organa will be interrogated," Obi-Wan said. Jagged produced a pair of stun cuffs and locked Bail's wrists in them.

"Come along, your majesty. Mon Mothma has a few choice words for you, you backstabbing piece of slime," Jagged said, as he shoved him up the ramp of the Falcon. Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan followed closely behind. A few minutes later, the Millennium Falcon lifted off, leaving Bespin behind. Boba Fett watched, as he regained consciousness. He let out a howl that was a mixture of pain, rage, and sorrow, as he observed his father's dead body in the near distance. He looked down at his mangled legs in disgust.

"I'll get you for this...Vader. You and your little bitch," Boba growled, as he took out his grappling cable and secured it around the catwalk. Slowly and painfully, he lowered himself to the ground, before he painstakingly crawled to the Slave II. Once inside, he set a course for the nearest planet with a medical facility and let the auto pilot take control...


	20. Arrival on Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 20: Arrival on Yavin IV

Anakin set the Millennium Falcon down in the docking bay at the new alliance base on Yavin IV. It had been nearly two days since they'd left Bespin and they were all ready to get off the ship and stretch their legs. He looked around the bustling terminal and was suddenly nervous. Would they accept him? Padme had accepted him for who he was, but it had not been so easy for Obi-Wan at first. He was a terrorist as far as they were concerned. Perhaps this was not a good idea after all.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Padme asked her husband. Anakin was pulled from his self doubting thoughts by her voice. He gave her a half smile and pulled her into his lap.

"You're worried," she said knowingly.

"I am a terrorist to them. It is doubtful they will accept me. They may even want me to leave," he said.

"If you leave, I leave. Besides, they are in no position to turn down any help or make any judgements. You let me handle the politics, my love. I think they are about to find out that Lady Vader is far more aggressive than Amidala ever was. I'll take care of them," she said, as she kissed him softly.

"Mmm...and I'll take care you...later," she replied, with an alluring tone.

"Can't wait for that," he replied, as their lips met again in another loving kiss. They joined hands and got to their feet, before leaving the cockpit.

* * *

"Ben, it is good to see you safe," Mon Mothma said.

"It is good to see that you are safe as well, milady. When the purge happened, I feared the worst," Ben replied.

"Yes, well thanks to you, we now have Bail in custody," Mon replied, as Jagged escorted a shackled Organa down the ramp.

"Jagged, please see that this traitor is put in lock up. We can interrogate him later," Mon said, glaring at Bail, as Dorme approached.

"Dorme, it is good to see you too. And who is this?" she said, asking about the little boy in her arms.

"This is Han, my adopted son," Dorme answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Han," Mon said.

"Can you say hi, sweetheart?" Dorme asked.

"Hi," Han said shyly, before burying his face in his mother's shoulder again.

"We'll have rooms prepared for you both and Han too," Mon said.

"Actually Mon, only one room will be necessary for Obi-Wan and I. And then a room for Han of course," Dorme replied.

"You two...are together?" Mon asked. Dorme blushed and took his hand in her own.

"Yes, we are," she answered. Mon smiled at them, until she saw the two young people coming down the ramp and her smile melted into a frown.

"What is he doing here?" she asked. Before Obi-Wan could explain, Mon had stalked off toward the young couple.

"Padme, what is he doing here?!" Mon demanded.

"It's nice to see you too, Mon. I'd like you to meet my husband, Anakin," Padme replied. Anakin extended his hand, trying to show that he meant no harm. But she ignored the gesture.

"Husband? Have you gone completely mad? He is a monster; no better than those Imperials bastards," Mon spat.

"I will not let you call him a monster! We are all on the same side here, Mon. We all want to see the Empire crumble. We may go about it differently, but that does not make us monsters! Anakin is a good man and we love each other. I will not let you degrade him like this," Padme yelled.

"I will tolerate no acts of terrorism," Mon stated.

"Violence is the only thing the Empire understands. If this is to work, then you cannot run the Rebellion like before. It is time to get aggressive or millions of people will die senselessly!" Padme cried.

"What are you talking about? I honestly fear for your sanity, my dear," Mon chided.

"My wife is not crazy! She's talking about the Death Star. They're getting close to finishing it. It will have the power to destroy a planet with a single blast when complete," Anakin replied.

"We have to band together if we are to fight them!" Padme said.

"She is right, Mon. And Anakin is neither a monster, nor a terrorist. He was trained in the Jedi arts by the same man that trained me. We need them if we are to succeed," Obi-Wan said.

"Very well, but know that you still must gain my trust. I will have a room prepared for the two of you and your friend Dex as well," Mon Mothma said, as she walked off.

"She does not like me," Anakin said.

"I don't care. I like you and that's all that matters," Padme replied. He smirked.

"You like me?" he asked playfully. She turned to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Like is understating it. It's more like I love you," she answered him. Obi-Wan left them and put his arm around Dorme's waist.

"I would have understood if you wanted separate bedrooms. I'll understand if you're not ready for intimacy," he told her. She turned to him and he smiled at Han, who was asleep on her shoulder.

"But I am ready. I want to be with you. I think I have for months now and I'm tired of denying my heart of what it wants," she replied.

"And what does it want?" he asked.

"You Ben, it wants you; I want you and I love you," she answered.

"I love you too," he replied, as their lips met and moved passionately over each other's.

"I'm going to see if our rooms are ready, so I can put Han down," Dorme said. Obi-Wan nodded, as she left.

* * *

Obi-Wan followed Mon Mothma into the conference room.

"General Dodonna, this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mon introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi," the General replied.

"The pleasure is mine, General," Obi-Wan replied.

"And this is Admiral Ackbar," Mon said, as she introduced him to the Mon Calamari.

"Always a pleasure to have the help of Jedi. I hear there are two more people with you that also share your abilities?" Ackbar asked.

"Yes, their names are Anakin and Padme Skywalker. Their help will be invaluable," Obi-Wan replied.

"But this Anakin is really Vader and I think we should be leery of him; Padme too since she is his wife now," Mon said.

"You may trust them implicitly, as they are committed to seeing the Empire crumble. I was unsure of the boy when I first met him as well, but he is no monster. Without them, we have no chance of defeating the Empire. That is a certainty," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then we will welcome them to our alliance. I look forward to meeting them and I hope you will all join us at breakfast tomorrow morning where we can discuss what we know in great detail," Ackbar said, as he and Dodonna gave Mon a stern look. She looked away from them in defeat.

* * *

Dorme tucked her sleeping little boy into his bed and quietly slipped out into the living area. Mon had provided them with a spacious, apartment-like quarters with four bedrooms with refreshers, a living area, and a kitchen. She went into the bedroom she had chosen for she and Obi-Wan and began getting ready for bed in the fresher. She brushed out her long, chocolate hair, letting it spill around her shoulders in waves. She slipped into a black negligee and slipped out into the bedroom where she would wait for her beloved. She slipped on her long robe and padded out to the dimly lit living area. Anakin and Padme had already retired, as had Dex and she patiently waited for Obi-Wan to return from his meeting. She wondered if this was how it would be. She would put their little boy to bed in the evenings and then wait for him to come home from his duties which had kept him late. She sighed, knowing that they still had a lot of things to work on about their relationship, but at least they were no longer denying their true feelings. She looked to the door as it opened and smiled, as she saw Obi-Wan come through it.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, they want us all the join them for breakfast in the morning. I told them that it would be best to discuss things then since I had somewhere else much more important to be," he replied.

"And where's that?" she asked.

"With you Dorme, or course," he replied. She felt herself melt into his embrace, as his words completely washed away all her doubts.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly, he swept her into his arms and carried her toward their bedroom.

"I'm going to do this right, Dorme. You and Han are going to be first, I promise you," he said. She smiled and snuggled her head against his chest, as he carried her into their bedroom and the door slid slowly closed behind them...

* * *

.Padme came out of the fresher, wrapped in her husband's cloak, after a long, relaxing bubble bath. Her husband sat shirtless on the floor in a meditative trance, as he let the Force flow through him. Padme bit her bottom lip, as she let her eyes devour his delicious form. The candlelight cast a romantic glow to the room and bathed his golden skin in its glow. He sensed her presence and turned to look at her. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your cloak," she said playfully. Seeing her wrapped in his cloak...and nothing else sent a shiver of raw, hot desire plunging through him.

"I will burn this image in my mind so I may permanently recall this sight," he said. She giggled and sat on the bed. She lifted her brush from the vanity and floated it to her hand, before beginning to brush out her curly tresses.

"Lord Vader...your wife requires your undivided attention," she said, playing one of the many games they played with each other. Anakin smirked and walked over to her.

"Anything for you, milady," he replied playfully, as he kissed her lips...

* * *

Malice bowed before Sidious, as he finally returned to Coruscant from the Death Star.

"Organa went on his own after Vader and Amidala. The fool failed and was captured by the Rebellion," Malice said.

"It is of no consequence. I was going to kill him anyway. The Rebels will imprison him and save me the trouble," Sidious replied.

"You will be pleased Master. The Death Star is nearing completion. Soon, we will show the galaxy our true power," Malice said.

"You have done well, Lord Malice. But...Vader and Kenobi could still pose a problem," Sidious said.

"They will surface, my Master, I am sure of it. And when they do, I will destroy them both," Malice replied. Sidious snarled and hurled Force lightning at him. Malice screamed in agony for a few short seconds.

"Let that be a small taste of the punishment you will receive should you fail me, Lord Malice," Sidious rasped. Malice clenched his teeth, longing for the day where he would kill the old fool and declare himself Emperor.

"I will not fail you, My Master," Malice said, as he left Sidious' chamber. Out of the darkness, stepped a bald, scarred and unattractive woman.

"Come before me, Asaaj," Sidious said.

"How may I serve you, my Master," she knelt before him.

"You will return to the Death Star and keep an eye on Malice. I believe he may be plotting to betray me. You will report his every move to me," Sidious said.

"As you command, my Master," she replied.

"Do well, Ventress, and I may consider training you as a full fledged Sith," Sidious said.

"I will do thy bidding," Ventress said, as she stood and left him.

* * *

Grievous screamed in agony, as Malice electrocuted him mercilessly.

"You have failed me for the last time. Organa was a fool...but at least he found them! You have come up with nothing and I am tired of your failure!" Malice snarled, as he pumped more Force lighting into the droid General.

"Please...I will not fail again, my Master. I will find them!" Grievous begged for his life. Malice ceased and glared at him.

"You have one last chance, General. If you fail, I'll see that you end up in the trash compactor," Malice snarled.

"Get out of my sight, you useless piece of space trash!" Malice snarled. Once he was alone, he clenched his fist angrily.

"The time is coming for me to rule this Empire. I know you'll have your agents watching me, my Master. But...when the time is right, I will slay you and take your place. And then...the galaxy will know no mercy," Malice said darkly, as his eyes glowed Sithly yellow in the darkness.

* * *

Anakin sighed in annoyance, as his wife smoothed his tunic.

"Do I have to go? They don't like me and they sure as hell aren't going to listen to a damn thing I have to say," Anakin said.

"Yes, you have to go. And they will listen whether they like it or not. You have invaluable insight and ideas to bring to the table," she said.

"Padme, Mon Mothma thinks I am a monster. And this General Dodonna will just see me as some dumb kid," Anakin replied.

"Well, then he would be a fool. Come for me?" she asked, while giving him a sweet, loving gaze that bent him to her will every time. She batted her big brown eyes and pouted her full, kissable lips.

"I'd do anything for you," he said. She smiled in victory and kissed him passionately. He offered his arm to her and she accepted, as they headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Mon Mothma watched the young husband and wife enter with great scrutiny. She watched, as he pushed his wife into her seat and kissed her hair, before sitting down beside her. Obi-Wan and Dorme entered next and sat down across from them. When General Dodonna and Admiral Ackbar entered, everyone stood to greet them. They sat and began to eat.

"So, Anakin is it? Obi-Wan tells me that you are trained in the Jedi arts as well?" Dodonna asked.

"Yes sir, I am, as is my wife," Anakin replied.

"That will serve us well. Tell me what you know about this Death Star?" Dodonna asked.

"I know that when finished it will have the power to destroy an entire planet with a single blast. It has a super laser weapon and is a massive space station. But if we were to acquire the plans, we could exploit a weakness and destroy it," Anakin said.

"And how do you propose we acquire such plans?" Mon questioned. He looked at her.

"I never said anything about it being easy," Anakin replied.

"Anakin's right. It won't be easy, but it is possible. We have a lot of rebuilding to do, thanks to Bail's betrayal," Padme said.

"Yes, Organa will be interrogated this afternoon. We are hoping to get some valuable information out of him," Dodonna said.

"Organa was a pawn. He may have a few useful things to offer, but it is doubtful that the Sith divulged any important details to him. They were using him to take control of Alderaan," Anakin said.

"Perhaps Bail can be persuaded to join our cause again. He made a detrimental misstep, but his leadership was always invaluable," Mon said.

"You've got to be kidding. The only place Organa belongs is a cold, dank prison cell," Anakin refuted.

"He may be redeemable," Mon replied.

"Not after what he did to Padme. I can't allow him freedom," Anakin replied.

"Mon, Bail has tried to force Padme to become his queen on more than one occasion. He attempted to rape her the first time and just this last time, he drugged her in order to kidnap her. We were fortunate we stopped him or she'd be at his mercy back on Alderaan right now," Dorme said. Mon looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Padme, I didn't know," Mon replied.

"Apology accepted, but perhaps you should stop trying to find fault in my husband and focus your scrutiny on his royal highness," Padme retorted. Their discussion continued and soon, they parted ways. The afternoon came quickly and Anakin got ready to go help interrogate Organa.

"You don't have to come if you don't want," Obi-Wan told him.

"Organa is terrified of me. If anyone can get him to spill his guts, it's me," Anakin replied.

"This is true and I will enjoy watching him squirm," Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too," Padme said, as she followed them.

"Padme, are you sure you want to come?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I want to see the son of bitch cower in fear before you. I do love when you're menacing," Padme teased him, as she took his arm.

"Oh brother...I am right here. Save the foreplay for the bedroom," Obi-Wan said, with an eye roll. Anakin and Padme blushed, as they continued on. Each hoped Organa knew something at least semi-useful.

* * *

Obi-Wan calmly entered the interrogation room.

"I just discovered on the Holonet that you've been labeled a traitor by the Emperor. Curious how we hold the same title for you, don't you think?" Obi-Wan mentioned.

"This whole thing is a terrible misunderstanding. I only sided with the Empire to protect my people from the Emperor's wrath," Bail said.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's the truth. My deceased wife Breha made many missteps with Emperor and he would have punished Alderaan as a whole for it. I had to fix her careless mistakes and I regret that many lives were lost as a cost for her mistakes," Bail said. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he listened to Bail blame a dead woman for his actions. He'd thought maybe Dorme's description of him being a heartless bastard was a little harsh, but she was completely right as he could now see.

"You really are a heartless bastard, aren't you," Obi-Wan said.

"I take a great offense to such an insult," Bail replied.

"Why did you really betray the Rebellion, Bail. Did you really think Palpatine would let you have real power and control over Alderaan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palpatine rewards his loyal followers with powerful posts," Organa replied.

"So, betraying the Rebellion was your ticket to power," Obi-Wan stated.

"I could have done a lot of good as King. But that's not the only reason I did it. She was the other reason," Bail said, as he pointed at Padme, who was on the other side of the glass window with Anakin, Mon Mothma, and General Dodonna.

"Look at her Kenobi. She is exquisite and none can rival her beauty. She is a true Queen, but that grease rat got in the way. She was to become my Queen and produce an heir for me, but instead that piece of gutter trash took her away from a life that would have been filled with privilege and luxury," Bail said.

"You're the only trash here, Organa!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"He doesn't deserve her...and he knows it," Bail said, glaring at Anakin. Organa watched, as Padme scooted closer to her husband's side.

"This is not about Padme and believe me when I say that she is with the man she belongs with. However, this is about your betrayal and you had better start giving us a reason not to execute you for treason. If you wish to save your slimy carcass, then you'll start telling us everything you learned about Imperial operations during your time as an Imperial lap dog," Obi-Wan demanded.

"I don't know anything. Why would any Imperial officials, much less Palpatine, discuss anything of importance with me?" Bail asked, playing dumb.

"They may not have, but you are not a stupid man, Organa. You would have done all the research you could and listened to every gossip mole that would talk," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll tell you what I know...but only to Padme. The rest of you may listen, but I want to talk to her directly," Bail replied. Obi-Wan slammed his hand down on the table.

"That is not an option!" Obi-Wan refuted.

"Then lock me up or kill me, because I am not talking to anyone but her," Bail replied. Suddenly, Anakin stormed into the room and grabbed Bail by his tunic.

"Do you honestly think I'd ever let you near her again after what you did and tried to do to her, you Sith spawn!" Anakin yelled. Bail clicked his tongue.

"Temper, temper, boy," Bail taunted.

"You really are genuine slime, Organa. Whatever you have to say better be damn good," Obi-Wan said.

"Ben, you're not going to actually make Padme talk to this bastard, are you?" Anakin yelled.

"We'll be watched his every move," Obi-Wan said, as Padme walked in.

"Don't worry sweetheart. If he touches me, then I'll kill him myself," she replied. Anakin glared at Organa and let him go. He sat down, as Anakin and Obi-Wan retreated for the door. Padme reached out for Anakin's hand before he could leave. She placed a loving kiss on his lips purposely in front of Bail, before he left to watch from the window.

"All right, you son of bitch, start talking," Padme demanded.

"Such hostility, darling," Bail chided.

"Damn it Bail! When will you get it through your thick skull that I will never be yours!" Padme screamed.

"But you belong with me, Padme. I am a man of unlimited means who can give you anything you desire. He is a lowly piece of gutter trash...a former slave," Bail said. Padme looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, I know about his past. Like Kenobi said, I do my research," Bail taunted. Padme glared at him.

"He's just a mechanic and a vigilante. He's just a boy who could never hope to be good enough for you, my love," he said smugly.

"I love my husband and you're not even _half_ the man he is, nor could you ever _hope_ to be. I despise you and I hope you rot in Sith hell. Now, start talking or I'll see that you go to hell sooner than you'd like," she said, tapping her light saber at her side.

"Even angry, you're still beautiful. Too bad your beauty is being wasted on a grease rat," Bail taunted. Padme hauled off and punched him in the eye, as he had finally pushed her too far. Bail screamed in pain and held his eye, which already.

"You little bitch!" Bail screamed.

"Talk Bail and the General and I prepared to offer you clemency," Mon Mothma said, as she entered. Padme looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't possibly think about trusting him again!" Padme cried.

"His every move will be watched, but if he is willing to help us again, then we will not sentence him to death," Mon said.

"Now, that is a deal I can take. Thank you Mon," Bail replied.

"Don't get too comfortable. You are no where near being out of hot water, Bail," Mon replied.

"Fair enough, I think you'll be interested to know that the Death Star is near completion," Bail said. Padme rolled her eyes.

"That is nothing new. We already knew that," Padme retorted.

"Yes, but I know how to get the plans," Bail said smugly. Everyone turned to look at him, their undivided attention focused on him. Bail smirked, as he would enjoy dangling this tidbit of information in front of them...


	21. Locating the Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 21! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 21: Locating the Plans

Bail smirked at their reaction.

"Bail, if you know how we can get a hold of the plans, then you must tell us now," Mon said. Bail smirked.

"I was going to tell Padme, before you so rudely interrupted us," Bail replied.

"Just spill it, Organa," Obi-Wan snapped.

"I don't appreciate your hostility Master Kenobi. It is very unbecoming of a Jedi," Bail responded.

"Damn it Bail, tell us what you know!" Padme yelled.

"No need to yell, darling. I'll always talk to you," he replied, with a goading smirk at Anakin.

"Have you ever heard of Eriadu, my dear?" he asked Padme.

"That...it is the home planet of Grand Moff Tarkin if I am not mistaken," Padme replied.

"Very good. In the Grand Moff's palace, a copy of the plans exist in the palace database since the Grand Moff spends a great deal of time on the Death Star itself," Bail said.

"An infiltration mission to Eriadu would be much easier than trying to infiltrate the Imperial palace on Coruscant," Obi-Wan mentioned. Anakin smirked.

"And it just so happens that Padme and I are good at getting into places where we're not supposed to be," he said. Bail smirked.

"Not so fast Skywalker. You'll never get on the planet without Imperial clearance codes," Bail stated.

"Then you'll get us those clearance codes," Anakin replied.

"I don't have them, but I have an informant that does. The problem is...he'll only talk to me," Bail responded.

"And where is this informant located?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Wherever I decide to meet him. If you allow Padme to accompany me on the mission, I'll get the codes for you," Bail replied. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger.

"You're a real piece of work, Organa! Do you really think I'll let you take Padme to some random planet with you?! So you and this so called informant can, I don't know, maybe drug her again and kidnap her!" Anakin yelled.

"If Padme does not go, then you can forget the clearance codes. You'll just have to trust me," Bail sneered.

"Oh, she is going, Organa. But I'm going too and I'll be watching your every move. If you so much as touch her or even look at her wrong, I'll snap your slimy neck in half like a twig! Because don't think for a second that Padme and I cannot find another way to acquire those codes," Anakin yelled.

"So, what will it be, Organa? Will you get us those clearance codes? Or do you wish to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your days?" Obi-Wan asked. Bail clenched his teeth in anger.

"I will need to be taken to a comm terminal to set up a meeting with my informant," Bail relented.

"Good choice, slime bucket," Padme spat at him. Anakin turned, as he if he was going to leave, but turned back suddenly. He approached Bail and punched him in the mouth. Bail screamed in agony, as he held his now blood filled mouth in pain.

"You piece of gutter trash! Why the hell did you do that?!" Bail screamed.

"It was for harassing my wife, you rancid sack of bantha poodoo," Anakin answered, before taking Padme's hand and leading her out.

* * *

"There he is!" he heard Dorme say, as he entered their quarters. Obi-Wan smiled and caught Han in his arms, as the little boy ran to him.

"Hello young one," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Mommy and I missed you," Han said.

"Well, I missed you too, young one. And I missed mommy also," Obi-Wan replied. Han squirmed down and in a burst of energy, he ran off to play again, as Dorme approached. She kissed him softly.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Not as well as I would have liked," he replied. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't understand. He's a traitor and deserves to rot in a prison cell," Dorme exclaimed.

"I agree, but this traitor happens to know how to get his hands on the Death Star plans," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that's great. He told us how to get them, right?" she asked.

"Oh yes, but there is a big catch. We can get a copy of them from Grand Moff Tarkin's palace on Eriadu. The problem is that we need clearance codes to get on the planet," Obi-Wan stated.

"And these are codes that only Bail can get. I see where this is going," Dorme replied.

"He agreed to meet with his informant if we allowed Padme to go with him," Obi-Wan said.

"You didn't agree, did you? Who knows what Bail would try if he was alone with her!" Dorme cried.

"Relax my love. Anakin would never go for something like that. He told Bail in no uncertain terms that he was going as well. He bluffed Organa into thinking he could find an alternate way of finding those codes," Obi-Wan replied.

"But there really is no other way, is there?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. But Organa would be foolish to try anything with Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. Dorme sighed.

"I still do not like this. Bail cannot be trusted," Dorme stated.

"Unfortunately, until we get those plans, we have no choice but to trust him," Obi-Wan responded.

"Well, he's going to be imprisoned after this mission, right?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Mon Mothma and Dodonna told him that if he helped us, then he would not remain in lock up," Obi-Wan replied.

"But...they can't seriously trust him! They can't just let him wander around here like nothing happened!" Dorme cried.

"His every move will be watched very closely. Unfortunately, it seems that Mon and Dodonna still feel a bit of loyalty to him, at least that's what I sensed from them," Obi-Wan replied.

"I do not believe this. They are fools! Organa betrayed them and they were nearly killed. Yet they will scrutinize Anakin and Padme's every move," Dorme cried.

"It is unfair, I know. But I will stick up for them both," he replied.

"I know you will. I love you," Dorme said, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. Unfortunately, I should probably be present when Organa makes contact with his informant. But I'll be back soon," he replied. Dorme gave him another kiss, before he was off again.

* * *

Anakin led Padme up the ramp of the Falcon and Artoo wheeled behind them.

"Okay Artoo, I need you to start checking all systems. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong on our mission," Anakin ordered. Artoo whirled affirmatively and rolled off to begin performing diagnostic checks on all systems. Padme snaked her arms around his neck and he turned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry you had to endure Organa's verbal abuse," he said. She shook her head.

"You had to endure it too. Besides, his words mean nothing to me. You, however, mean everything to me," she replied.

"I feel sometimes that he is right though. He's a King, or was. And I'm just a former slave," Anakin replied.

"And you've made me happier than I ever thought possible. I'm yours Anakin...and I always will be," Padme said, as she pressed her lips tightly against his in a hard, passionate kiss. Her lips moved furiously over his in a forceful, yet loving rhythm. He gasped for air, as she finally released his lips.

"Wow...that was some kiss," he said, noticing the seductive gleam in her eyes.

"That was for making Organa bleed. It was not in jest when I told you that I love it when you're aggressive," she said, as she captured his lips in another passionate, hot kiss, while nudging him toward the back. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Here, angel?" he asked.

"There is a captain's quarters just waiting for us to use it," she said, as she slowly unbuttoned his tunic, enjoying revealing his skin inch by inch to her hungry eyes. That answer was good enough for him, as he kissed her back in earnest with passionate desperation. They finally made it to the captain's sleep quarters and the door slid shut behind them...

* * *

A seedy looking character appeared on the screen in front of Bail.

"Organa...heard you were dead man," the man chortled.

"I assure you De'jak, I am very much alive," Bail replied.

"What do you want this time? Let me guess, that little wench you've been after for years slipped away again. Too bad, cuz I ain't huntin' her down for ya," De'jak replied.

"It's not that," Bail snapped, but then eased his tone.

"I need those clearance codes to get access to Eriadu," Bail replied. De'jak whistled.

"So, yur goin' after them plans, eh? The Imps drove ya out and them Rebels was dumb enough to take ya back?" he asked.

"I help them and I keep my skin. Just a business deal, as usual. Can you get me the codes?" Bail asked.

"It's gonna cost ya," he replied.

"Fine. You know I am good for it," Bail replied.

"Actually, I don't. I heard the Imps froze all yur accounts," De'jak replied. Bail's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's right Organa, you're as poor as a sand mite," De'jak laughed. Bail clenched his teeth in anger.

"Look, I can get the credits. I still have connections. I need to meet with you and get those codes," Bail pleaded.

"Fine. I'll be in Mos Eisley for a few more days. If you ain't met with me in the Cantina within the next three days, then you can forget it," De'jak said.

"I'll be there," Bail replied, knowing his informant would not go for it if he knew there would be other people with him.

"Fine, fine. Bring me twenty thousand or no codes," De'jak replied, as the transmission ended. Obi-Wan chuckled and Bail glared at him.

"Looks like Mon is going to have to spot you the credits," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Shut up Kenobi," Bail snapped. As he said that, Anakin and Padme walked in, arms wrapped around each other's waists. They both looked considerably happy and were almost giddy, as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"Well, well, where have you two been? Or do I want to know?" Obi-Wan teased. Padme giggled.

"Oh you know, we were just...yeah, you probably don't want to know," Anakin replied.

"Bail has made contact with his informant. Apparently, he's even slimier a character than our resident traitor here," Obi-Wan said.

"He's going to give us the codes, right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, if you meet him in Mos Eisley within the next two days. I suggest the two of you get packed and you all leave tonight after dinner," Obi-Wan replied. They nodded.

"I will go to Mon Mothma and get the credits," Obi-Wan said.

"You're not paying him, Bail?" Padme asked.

"He can't; he's broke," Obi-Wan replied, with a smirk, as he walked off.

"Broke?" Anakin asked. Bail snarled.

"The Empire has merely frozen my accounts. It is a temporary set back," Bail insisted. Padme laughed.

"Sure it is. Come on baby, let's go pack," Padme said, as she led her husband away.

* * *

After they each took a hot shower and dressed, they began packing enough things for a few days and then readied for dinner. Anakin sat on the bed, deep in thought, as Padme brushed her hair. She saw the forlorn look on her husband's face from his reflection in her vanity mirror.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah angel, I'm fine," he replied.

"You can't lie to me, my love," she said, as she put her hairbrush down and sat down beside him on the bed. He sighed and turned to her.

"I haven't been back to Tatooine...since, since they were killed. I told myself I'd never go back there. That place has a lot of bad memories, but I understand why we have to go," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't even thought about it being hard for you to return to that place," she said, as she brushed her fingers through his shaggy bangs. He smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. It's time for me to face my demons anyhow. And I know I can do it, because I have you by my side," he replied, as he kissed her hand. Padme smiled and kissed him, before standing up. She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starved," she said.

"Well, we did work up an appetite earlier. I am starving too," he replied, as they took their bags and left their room.

* * *

Dorme hugged Padme tightly, as they stood outside the Millennium Falcon.

"Be careful, please," Dorme said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine. You know that Ani would never let anything happen to me. And he's watching Bail's every move," she assured her.

"I know and I know you'll take care of each other," she replied, as she hugged Anakin too.

"We'll be fine, I promise. And we'll be back with those plans in hand," Anakin promised.

"May the Force be with you...brother," Obi-Wan said. Anakin felt the tears well in his eyes and hugged Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you too, brother," he said. He pulled away and he joined hands with his wife, as they walked up the ramp. Once there, Anakin put their bags in the overhead storage compartment. Bail was already waiting in his seat, strapped in. Padme sat down and strapped in too. Anakin kissed her quickly, before heading to the cockpit.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Padme?" Threepio asked.

"No thank you Threepio. You better get strapped in. Anakin will be taking off in just a few moments," Padme replied. The golden droid grumbled about space travel, but did as she said.

* * *

Dorme sighed deeply, as she watched the ship's thrusters fire and the odd shaped cruiser shoot out of the docking bay.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole mission," Dorme said, as she leaned into Obi-Wan's embrace.

"I know love, but we must trust that the Force will guide them. They'll be back in no time, you'll see," he assured her with a kiss to the forehead.

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Of course I am," he joked. "Now, let's go tuck our little boy in and then maybe we can cuddle on the couch together. We can watch one of those corny Holo movies you like so much," he said. She smacked his arm playfully.

"They are not corny! Well...maybe they are, but at least it's entertaining," she replied. He laughed.

"Whatever you say, beautiful," he replied, as they headed back to their quarters...

* * *

Anakin set their course and safely jumped them to hyperspace. Once it was safe, he raised the lights, indicating it was okay to move around.

"How long until we reach Tatooine," Bail asked.

"About thirteen hours. We'll be there by mid morning tomorrow," Anakin replied.

"We should probably get some sleep then," Padme said, as she took his hand.

"Where do I sleep?" Bail asked.

"There's only one cabin, so you'll be sleeping right there on that very bench," Anakin replied. Bail looked offended.

"Why do you get the cabin?" he asked haughtily.

"Because I refuse to let my wife sleep on anything but the bed. And since I am her husband, that affords me the privilege of sleeping with her, that's why," Anakin replied in annoyance.

"Don't I even get a blanket?!" Bail yelled to their retreating forms.

"Threepio, get him a blanket so he'll shut up," Padme called, before the cabin door slid shut behind them.

* * *

Anakin tossed his tunic and pants onto the chair, before slipping into his sleep pants. Padme undressed as well, before slipping into a lavender nightgown and quickly brushing out her hair.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Bail out there by himself?" she asked. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I told Artoo to watch him all night. He won't move without me knowing it," Anakin said, as he showed her the comlink and set it on the bedside table next to his light saber. She smiled.

"You think of everything," she said, with an impressed tone. They slipped into bed together and cuddled close, as they did every night. Anakin gave her a loving kiss on her sweet lips, before they settled down in each other's arms.

"Good night, my love," she said sleepily.

"Good night, my beautiful angel," he replied. They were asleep almost instantly, both forgetting for the moment of the dangerous mission they would face tomorrow...


	22. Complications in the Cantina

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 22! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 22: Complications in the Cantina

Anakin woke up and the chrono read seven a.m.. Padme was snuggled against his chest and he hated to disturb her. He quietly lifted her from his chest and slipped out of bed. He slipped on his pajama top, leaving it unbuttoned. He kissed her cheek and quietly slipped out of their quarters and padded to the cockpit. Organa was awake and glared at Anakin, as he passed by. Anakin ran a hand through his shaggy mane, as Artoo greeted him.

"Good morning Artoo. How much longer until we get to Tatooine?" he asked. Artoo clicked and beeped in response.

"Three hours? Okay. I'm going to go wake Padme. Thanks Artoo," he replied. The little droid clicked pleasantly, as he returned to the cabin area and headed for their quarters.

* * *

Anakin smiled and brushed her curls from her face gently. She moaned and awoke to his touch, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Hi," she said, with a yawn.

"Good morning, beautiful. I hate to wake you, but we should probably clean up and get something to eat. We'll be landing in a few hours," he replied. She stretched her arms and reluctantly pulled herself from the warm bed. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Only if you'll help me wash my back," she replied playfully.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help with that," he replied, as they headed for the fresher...

* * *

Anakin and Padme exited their quarters some time later and walked into the cabin area. They were dressed in their black battle attire and they draped their cloaks over a chair, before going about getting something to eat.

"I am going to use the shower now. Unless you wish to deny me that privilege, just like you denied me a bed to sleep in," Bail griped.

"Please, feel free to use the shower. Your foul stench is already unbearable and we do not wish for it become worse. Though, you might find that all the hot water is gone," Padme smirked. Bail suppressed a growl and stormed into the fresher. Anakin chuckled.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Very much. The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner I don't have to look at his face," Padme replied. Anakin kissed her cheek, as they went about eating breakfast. Afterward, they hooked their sabers to their belts and then sat side by side in meditation. Bail came out and observed them, saying nothing and waited until it would be time to land.

* * *

Anakin steered the ship into the Mos Eisley space port and landed safely.

"Stay with the ship Artoo and be ready to take off the minute we return. Call my comlink if you have any problems," Anakin told him. Artoo whirled affirmatively. Anakin dropped the ramp and put his cloak on. He took Padme's hand and they walked down the ramp, with Organa following them.

"Okay Organa, where is this Cantina we're supposed to meet him in? If you haven't noticed, there's about thirty Cantina's around these parts," Anakin said.

"He always frequents that dive over there," Bail pointed down the way.

"Fine, let's go," Anakin replied, as they set off for the scummy establishment.

* * *

Noisy, badly played music wafted loudly through the Cantina, as they entered. Padme looked around from under the hood of her cloak, noticing dozens of shady characters.

"Where is he Organa?" Anakin asked.

"That table in the back," Bail motioned.

"Your informant is a dug?!" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, now let's go," Bail said, as he walked forward. Anakin held Padme back for a moment.

"Padme, we need to be very careful. Not only can Dugs not be trusted, but mind tricks don't work on them," Anakin said. She nodded, as they followed Bail.

"Organa...so you came after all," De'jak sneered, showing his rotting teeth.

"Of course I came. I need those codes," Bail responded, as he sat down.

"And I told you to come alone!" De'jak snarled, as he eyed Anakin and Padme.

"Pay them no mind, De'jak. The boy is simply my pilot and the girl is just a little eye candy. You know how cold space can be. It's nice to have something nice and soft to keep me warm at night," Bail replied. Padme and Anakin both had to suppress the urge to skewer the slime where he sat. De'jak chuckled, as he eyed Padme.

"I see. So, do you have the credits?" the Dug asked.

"Give me the codes and you'll get your money," Organa replied.

"How do I know that after you give me the money and take the codes, you won't kill me?" De'jak asked.

"You don't. How do I know that those are the correct codes," Bail asked. De'jak smiled evilly.

"You don't," he replied.

"Then I would say we have a slight problem. You see, these are the right codes, but I think they're worth a lot more than twenty thousand," De'jak said, as he drew a blaster. Anakin noticed several other characters descending upon them.

"Your slimy skin is worth quite the bounty, Organa. And I have a feeling your friends here...are worth even more," De'jak said, as he pointed the barrel of his blaster at Padme. The music had long ago stopped and the patrons in the bar were slowly surrounding them. Anakin and Padme turned their heads to look at each other briefly.

"I am certain that if we all sit down calmly, we can negotiate this problem and come to some sort of agreement," Padme said, taking on her diplomatic tone. De'jak chuckled.

"And I think...you'll make a beautiful addition to my collection of...slaves," De'jak laughed.

"Then...I guess I have no choice but to...kill you," Padme replied. De'jak burst out laughing and the other men around him joined.

"You...kill me?" he laughed. Padme stepped back next to her husband.

"They're laughing at me," she said.

"Then I guess we'll have to aggressively negotiate the situation," he replied, as in a split second, they whipped their cloaks off and stood back to back. Two sapphire sabers blazed to life and De'jak snarled, as he grabbed Bail. He held his blade to Organa's throat.

"I suggest you drop your weapons or something might happen to the good King here," De'jak threatened.

"Go ahead and kill him. You'll save me the trouble," Anakin replied, as he spun around, gutting one of De'jak's henchmen. With a fierce battle cry, Padme twisted her body into a spiral spin, scissor kicking two men. She landed and began cutting through the oncoming foes. Anakin jumped up on the bar and swiped his saber through four oncoming men and then began blocking blaster bolts coming from the men on the upper level balcony. Anakin grabbed a hold of one of the chandeliers and swung himself up onto the balcony. There, he began working through the oncoming men. Padme whipped her saber around, spearing another man through the heart. A huge, burly man fisted his hands and hit her square in the back. The force of the blow knocked her forward and she screamed, as he twisted her arms around behind her back, causing her saber to fall to the ground. De'jak approached and Padme yelped, as he slapped her across the face.

"Little wench," he snarled angrily, as she watched him slip the data card that contained the codes back into his pocket.

"Take her into the back room. I'll deal with her later," De'jak said.

"Sure boss," the man sneered, as he lifted Padme off her feet.

"Come along beauty. The boss has got plans for you...and none of them is pleasant," the man said.

"Your boss will deal with me now...and you'll be dead!" Padme yelled, as she bit his arm. He screamed in pain. She kicked him in the groin with her boot and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She twisted her arms in a specific motion and there was a sickening crack, as the man's neck snapped. She hadn't wanted to ever use such a move, but Anakin had taught her how for a reason. There were always going to be times where their light sabers were out of reach and he'd told her it was important to know how to kill an enemy quickly and forcefully. She called her light saber to her hand and noticed that De'jak was slipping out of the Cantina. She looked up and noticed Anakin was still fighting and Bail was cowering in the corner. Dashing out of the Cantina, she quickly ran after De'jak into the dingy alley behind the establishment. De'jak spotted her and discharged his blaster at her. She ducked behind a crate and her saber blazed to life. She jumped out and blocked several more. De'jak abandoned the idea of trying to shoot her and ran to his speeder. De'jak laughed evilly and tossed a small thermal detonator he plucked from the seat directly at her. Padme dodged the weapon, as it exploded. The blast threw her into a pile of crates. She landed hard and painfully, but slowly pulled herself up. De'jak laughed at her and sped off through the desert. Padme clenched her teeth in anger, before pulling the large, long ranged blaster from her belt. She aimed and fired. The fiery blast struck with exact accuracy and the speeder exploded. The force of the blast threw a singed De'jak from the speeder and into the hot sand. Anakin arrived just in time to see the speeder explode and helped his beloved to her feet.

"Nice shot angel," he complimented.

"Thank you. He has the data card with the codes," she replied. He smirked.

"Not for long. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a few bruises. Nothing too terrible," she replied. He took her hand and they walked out to the half burned Dug that lay in the sand.

"Who...who are you?" De'jak spat.

"All you need to know is that you're the foolish piece of filth that crossed Lord and Lady Vader. No one does that and lives to tell about it," Padme said, as she ignited her blade. De'jak screamed in terror, as the beautiful woman speared him through his cold blooded heart. Anakin reached in his jacked pocket and pulled out the perfectly intact data card. Padme extinguished her saber and smiled up at her husband.

"Well, looks like the first part of our mission is accomplished," Padme said.

"I'd say it went rather well," he mentioned with a smirk.

"Better than most," she replied, as they joined hands and headed back. Bail was waiting for them with wide eyes, having witnessed what Padme had done.

"You...you broke that man's neck," Bail said. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Please Organa, did you not think my husband has taught me how to defend myself?" she asked.

"He was three times your size," she heard Organa say in a horrified tone.

"Exactly Bail, which means you should definitely think twice if you have any ideas about trying to even so much as touch me. Because Anakin won't be the only one you have to worry about breaking you in half," Padme spat. Bail followed along behind them and they soon reached the Falcon.

* * *

"Wow! There's so many. Has you been to lots of them, Mister Ben?" Han asked. Obi-Wan smiled at the small child. He had brought Han to the roof of the compound to show him the stars. It was something Anakin had said Qui-Gon had done with him, so Obi-Wan had decided that it was something Han might enjoy too.

"Yes, I have been to many of them, young one. Some are beautiful places and others are...not so nice," Ben told him.

"What's that one?" Han asked, pointing to a bright star in the sky.

"That is Falleen and that one over there is Malastare. Then there is Chandrilla and Corellia," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"What about that one way over there?" Han asked.

"Ah, now that is Naboo. That is where mommy is from," Obi-Wan replied.

"Really? Is it pretty there?" Han asked.

"Oh yes, it is a very beautiful place. Your Aunt Padme is from there too," Obi-Wan replied.

"Really?" Han asked.

"Yes, in fact your Aunt Padme used to be Queen of Naboo before the days of the Empire," Obi-Wan answered.

"Wow! A real Queen?" Han exclaimed.

"Yes, a real Queen. And your mother was her chief handmaiden. It was a very important job," Obi-Wan replied.

"Wow, what about Uncle Anakin? Is he from Naboo too?" Han asked.

"No, Uncle Anakin is from a place called Tatooine. It is not a very nice place, unlike Naboo. It is a desert planet and it is very hot and dry there," Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you think I'll get to see some of them someday?" Han asked, referring to the stars.

"Perhaps, young one. We don't know what the future holds. But, I do know that mommy will be looking for you since it is bed time," Obi-Wan said, as he stood up and lifted Han into his arms.

"Aw, do I hafta got to bed already?" Han whined.

"Sorry young one. Mommy's rules," Obi-Wan replied, as they went inside.

* * *

Anakin raised the cabin lights, indicating that it was okay to move about.

"Keep an eye on things, Artoo," he said, as he went back into the cabin area. He saw that his wife was in the kitchenette area making a pot of caf.

"Hey," she greeted him with a soft kiss.

"How far is Eriadu?" she asked.

"About twenty nine hours," he replied.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He smiled.

"Starved. You know how a good Cantina brawl works up my appetite," he joked. She giggled and opened the refrigeration unit. She took out a large container and carried it to the stove where she poured the contents into a large pot, before turning on the stove. In her free time on Bespin, Dex had taught her to make Bantha stew for Anakin since he loved it so much. Padme turned on the burner and put a lid on the pot to let the stew simmer. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Organa looked at them in disgust.

"Please, can't you do that in private," he griped from his seat on one of the padded benches.

"You're lucky to be alive, Organa. Reminding me of your presence will not bode well for you," Anakin retorted, as he and Padme cuddled on the other padded bench while they waited for their meal to warm.

* * *

"There's my sweet boy!" Dorme called, as Obi-Wan and Han returned to their quarters.

"Mommy, Mister Ben took me up to the roof and showed me all the stars!" Han exclaimed, as he ran up to her. Dorme kissed his cheek.

"I bet that was a lot of fun," Dorme replied.

"Uh huh, he told me about Naboo. He said it's pretty there. If you is from Naboo, mommy, how come we don't go there?" Han asked. Dorme smiled sadly.

"Perhaps we can go back there someday, baby," she replied.

"Is it cause of the Empire that we can't go there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dorme replied, as she began undressing him and putting his pajamas on him.

"How come they hurt people?" Han asked. Dorme looked at him and ruffled his brown hair.

"I don't really know, my sweet boy. There are good people and then there are bad people. Sometimes, the bad people hurt the good people. But you just have to remember that no matter the bad people do, good people can always find the strength to rise above them. And there will always be good, strong people to protect the innocents that cannot protect themselves. You don't have to worry about the bad people, because Ben is here to protect us," Dorme replied, as she tucked him in.

"Mommy?" Han asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she answered.

"Is...is Mister Ben my new daddy?" Han asked. Dorme smiled at him.

"If that's something you want, baby," she replied.

"I never has had a daddy before," Han said. Dorme guessed that Han's father was probably killed when he was a baby.

"Mister Ben loves us mommy, he told me so. Does you love him, mommy?" Han asked.

"Yes Han, I do, very much. And I love you too," Dorme told him.

"Then, we is a family, right?" he asked.

"That's right, young one," Obi-Wan said from the doorway.

"Ben is right. We're a family. Now, close those little eyes and go to sleep. Mommy..." Dorme paused and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Mommy...and daddy will see you in the morning," Dorme replied. Han closed his eyes and they quietly slipped out.

"You made him a very happy little boy. And you've made me happy too," Dorme said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. I am going to be the father Han needs...and I'm going to be the man you need," Ben replied.

"Oh Ben," Dorme whispered, as his lips descended upon hers.

"I love you," Dorme whispered breathlessly, before his lips crashed upon hers again.

"And I love you. And I will make sure you never doubt how much," he replied, as their lips came together again and they lost themselves in their love.

* * *

Padme slipped out of the fresher in her nightgown and slipped into bed with her husband. She cuddled against his bare chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Padme breathed in his intoxicating scent and sighed in contentment.

"Credit for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking. It's a little silly," she replied.

"I'm sure it is not silly," he replied.

"I was just daydreaming about what it will be like when the Empire is no more. I was dreaming about taking you home to the lake country on Naboo to settle into a quiet, simple life, where we would go swimming in the lake and take picnics in the meadow. And we'd make pretty babies and watch them grow together," Padme replied.

"That is not silly at all. In fact, it sounds wonderful and promise it will happen, Padme. We'll defeat the Empire and then I'll take you home to Naboo where we will raise a family and grow old together," he replied.

"I hope so someday. But I'm home wherever you are, my love. As long as we're together, that's what matters most," she replied. He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly. They smiled at each other and cuddled together, before falling into a peaceful slumber, as their ship sped through hyperspace toward Eriadu...

* * *

Grand Moff Tarkin walked down the ramp of the small shuttle that had transported him from the Death Star and back to his palace on Eriadu.

"Welcome home, sir," one of his Officers greeted.

"Thank you Captain. I am looking forward to a peaceful rest. I trust I will have entertainment in my quarters this evening?" Tarkin asked.

"As always, sir," he answered. It was well known that the Grand Moff had a taste for fine wine and beautiful young women from his collection of pleasure slaves. It was his staff's job to make sure he had both during his evenings. It was no secret that Grand Moff Tarkin was as evil and as cruel as Emperor Palpatine himself. But little did the Grand Moff know, he was about to get a visit from a deadly pair that would spell his end...


	23. Mission on Eriadu

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 23! Thanks for the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 23: Mission on Eriadu

Padme sat next to him nervously, as they contacted by the flight tower on Eriadu.

"State your business," the voice came over the comm.

"Supply ship. Requesting permission to land and unload," Anakin replied, hoping they would buy it.

"Please transmit your clearance codes," the voice answered.

"Cross your fingers," Anakin mumbled to her, as he transmitted the codes. Padme clutched his hand, as they waited impatiently for the voice to come back.

"You have been granted clearance. You may land in docking bay 24," the voice answered. Anakin and Padme sighed in relief, before Anakin eased down on the throttle and descended into the atmosphere. Once they landed, Anakin and Padme put peasant clothes over their battle ensembles. They came out of the back of the cabin and Organa stood waiting for them.

"What do you need me to do?" Organa asked. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other, each wearing a smirk. Anakin walked over to him and slapped a pair of stun cuffs on him so that he was stuck to the pole in front of him.

"Hey, you can't just leave me like this!" Bail said.

"We don't trust you, Organa. So, you're going to stay put until we get back," Anakin replied.

"Keep an eye on him Artoo. If he moves or talks, zap him," Anakin replied.

"Damn you Vader! I'll make you pay for this!" Bail called. Artoo zapped him with his blue plasma ray and he yelped in pain.

"Ouch, you tin can! You can't do this to me Vader! I'll get you for this!" Bail screamed. He yelped in more pain, as Artoo zapped him again. After that, Bail was silently brooding and contemplating his revenge on Vader.

* * *

Anakin and Padme carried a supply chest down the ramp of the Falcon and Anakin raised the ramp on the ship.

"What's in that case?" one Storm Trooper asked, as he another approached them.

"Just supplies. We're taking them to the palace supply room. We know the way," Anakin replied. The Storm Trooper's gaze lingered on Padme.

"You look familiar," he mentioned.

"You've never seen me before. It is simply a coincidence that I look like someone you know," Padme replied.

"I've never seen you before. It is simply a coincidence that you look like someone I know," he replied.

"We'll be getting on with our duties now and you will forget that we're even here or that you ever saw us," Anakin replied.

"You'll be getting on with your duties now and we'll forget that your even here or that we ever saw you," the other repeated. Anakin and Padme carried the chest to the entrance into the bowels of the palace and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Anakin and Padme slipped into an empty storage room and shed the peasant clothes they were wearing. They opened the storage chest they were carrying and took out their light sabers, cloaks, a couple blasters, vibro blades and thermal detonators. Once they had secured all their weapons, they wrapped their cloaks around their bodies to conceal themselves even better. Anakin looked out into the hallway and when it was clear, they slipped into the vacant hallway. Slowly, they made their way through the labyrinth of passages, concealing themselves from Officers and Troops that passed by in the crevices of the structured hallways. Finally, at the end of the current passage, Anakin saw a control room.

"That control room down there. We should be able to pull up a copy of the plans from the database there," Anakin told her. She nodded and they quietly slipped into the room. Anakin tapped into the database and soon, the plans came up. A hologram of the death star appeared on the screen.

"Jackpot," Anakin said, as he slipped a data disk into the slot and initiated the copying sequence.

"Is it working?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, it will probably take a few minutes though," he replied. They heard voices getting close to them.

"Someone is coming," she said. They flipped around behind the console, as two Officers walked into the control room. One of the Officers picked a report and handed it to the other.

"This report needs to be completed right away. Once you're finished, take it up to the Grand Moff immediately. He is expecting it," one said.

"Yes sir," the other replied, as he left. The remaining Officer looked at the control panel with some confusion, as it blinked red with the word copying on the screen.

"Copying?" he wondered in confusion. Suddenly, he felt his throat constricting and was unable to scream, as two people appeared before him.

"Sorry, but we can't have your interference," Anakin said, as Padme speared him through the heart with her saber, before quickly extinguishing it. Anakin dragged the body to the corner of the room and stuffed it under a console, covering it with a tarp.

"Tarkin is here!" Padme said quietly.

"I know, what a stroke of luck," he smiled.

"We can't let this opportunity pass without getting rid of him," she said.

"It's risky angel. He has a ton of security surrounding him. Not even I can get past all that," he replied. She smiled.

"But I can," she replied. He looked at her in apprehension.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asked.

"Ani, we know he's a perverted bastard. I can get in fairly easily with a simple disguise. Once I'm in, he won't even have time to touch me," Padme replied.

"You won't be able to get any weapons past the guards," he replied.

"I don't need any weapons to kill him. I can do this," Padme said.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, angel. Tarkin might not look like much, but I know he's versed well enough in hand to hand combat to protect himself. Plus, he'll most likely have a weapon of his own and he has a comm button that can signal his security in an instant. It's just too risky. You're my wife and I love you too much to risk your life over some sick bastard. You're everything to me, Padme," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"And you're everything to me, Anakin. But...he personally saw to the execution of a Nabooan Queen and the murder of over seven hundred of my people. I need this Ani...I need to make him pay for it," she said, unshed tears welling in her eyes. Padme sprinted over to the console and brought up the layout of the palace.

"Look, here's Tarkin's chambers up in the east wing. It would be nothing for you to scale the palace to his room and come through his window once I'm in. We kill him and plant several thermal detonators along the way. We'll have Artoo fly the ship a safe distance away and once we're out, we detonate and the palace goes up in flames!" Padme exclaimed. He smirked.

"Well, I guess it really wouldn't be our style to leave the place in tact. I guess we might as well take down the whole operation while we're here," he replied. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Great, we'll sneak back to the ship and I'll get one of my disguises. Then, you can move the ship a fair distance away," Padme said.

"Artoo can move the ship. I'm not leaving this premise even for a second without you," he replied.

"Okay, but I'll be fine, I promise. They won't suspect me for even a second. They always underestimate me, because I'm a woman and I'm small," she replied. He nodded.

"Okay, let's get this done," he said, as he took her hand and they snuck back to the ship.

* * *

"I don't like this Padme. I still think it's a bad idea," Anakin called through the fresher door.

"I don't like it either, but that murdering bastard has to pay for what he's done to my people and the people of this galaxy," Padme replied, as she stepped out of the fresher. Anakin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, as he stared at her in disguise. She wore a long blonde wig over her brown curls. Most of her shapely legs and thighs were visible, as the black leather skirt she wore was very short. Her mid riff was bare and her chest was covered only by a black, sleeveless cropped top that did almost nothing to hid her supple bosom.

"I hope he has heart failure," Anakin said.

"We can only hope. But one way or another, he'll pay for all the pain he's caused. He won't even have time to touch me," Padme replied.

"You're right, because the moment he tries, I'm coming through the window," Anakin responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, as she kissed him softly, before wrapping her cloak around her body and raising the hood. They exited the bedroom and walked into the cabin area.

"Where are you going now?" Organa asked. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other.

"Let's just say Lord and Lady Vader are going to pay a visit to the Grand Moff," Padme said.

"Artoo, you know what to do. Threepio, if Organa moves or talks, shoot him," Anakin told his droid.

"Oh my, my circuitry is not equipped for such violence," Threepio said.

"Boop...whirl, beep!" Artoo chuckled electronically.

"A wimp? Why you overgrown trash bin!" Threepio retorted.

* * *

Padme peeked around the corner of the east wing hall. Seeing as the coast was clear, she crept down the hallway, when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Stop right there!" the Officer yelled. Padme winced and put her hands up.

"Who are you? Turn around slowly," the Officer ordered. Padme did so and was about to speak, but the Officer beat her to it.

"Oh, I see. You must be his majesty's entertainment for this evening," the Officer said, as spied her attire through the open cloak. Padme wanted to vomit at the thought.

"Yes, they sent me up to wait in his room," she answered.

"It is strange that they did not escort you up here," the Officer replied.

"Well, I believe they were very busy," Padme replied.

"Indeed. I'll make sure you get where you need to go. Come along," he said. Padme was silent, as he grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. When they arrived, there were two Storm Troopers outside the Grand Moff's chambers.

"She is for the Grand Moff. Search her and then place her in his bed chambers," the Officer said, as he left. The Storm Troopers removed her cloak and patted her down.

"You look nervous," one of them sneered at her. He chuckled when she shuddered under his touch.

"Don't worry honey, he doesn't hurt his slaves...too bad," the other chuckled.

"Now, don't lie to the pretty little thing. He makes 'em scream real good. He likes it rough. He likes to hear them beg for mercy," the other hissed in her ear.

"Yeah...and if he likes you, he'll ask for you again," the first one said.

"What...happens to the ones...he does not like?" she asked. The two Troopers laughed.

"They don't make it out alive...doll face," the second one laughed. A cold shiver surged down her spine. She heard them laugh and shove her onto the bed, before leaving.

"His majesty will be along soon," the last one out told her. Padme got up and huffed angrily. She couldn't believe the nerve Tarkin had! The sick son of bitch delighted in causing pain and murdering innocents. But it would end tonight.

"You're never going to hurt another girl or anyone else, you sick bastard," Padme said quietly, in a menacing tone.

* * *

Grand Moff Tarkin approached his quarters at the end of another day.

"Good evening, sir," his guards greeted.

"Evening gentlemen. I assume I have a little gift waiting for me?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and I must say, whoever found this doll for you deserves a raise," one mentioned.

"A real beauty I assume?" he asked. The two guards whistled.

"Oh yes, you'll be very pleased, I'm sure," the other replied.

"Excellent gentlemen. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tarkin said, as he entered the dark room . He could see a figure in the darkness and raised the lights to reveal a petite, blonde woman. She slowly turned and Tarkin let out an evil chuckle.

"Well, well, my staff has certainly outdone themselves this time," Tarkin said. Padme felt a wave of nausea sweep her, as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. Padme appeared timid to him, so as to give the impression that she was weak and scared. Tarkin walked behind her and she could feel him against her back, entirely too close. She felt another wave of nausea sweep her, as he rested his hands on her hips.

"How old are you, my dear?" he hissed.

"Eighteen," Padme lied, as he chuckled evilly.

"Good...a few years older tonight. Last night I had a fifteen year old who was dead before midnight. She cried and screamed the whole time I took her," Tarkin hissed and she sniffed her hair.

"Most of them do...as will you, but she was foolish enough to try and escape me," he sneered. Padme jumped in surprised, as he snapped an electro whip.

"If you look at the carpet closely, you can still see the blood stains," he said. Padme forced down the bile in her throat.

"I do hope you'll last longer," he sneered, as his hands traveled up her sides. Before they could reach her chest, Padme whipped around and elbowed him in the nose. It broke on contact, causing blood to pour down his face.

"You little whore!" he screamed, as he drew the whip back. Padme evaded the whip's strike and pulled it from his hand with the Force. Padme whipped him across the chest with it and he cried out in agony.

"Guards!" he screamed. The two Storm Troopers broke into the room, but as they did, shattered glass rained down upon them. Anakin's boots hit the floor solidly and he ignited his sapphire blade. The door slammed shut, locking anyone else out and Anakin speared the first trooper through the chest. The other one cried out the name Vader in terror, but his scream was cut short, as Anakin beheaded him. Padme tossed the blonde wig off, freeing her chocolate curls, as the two stared down at Tarkin.

"Please...don't kill me," Tarkin begged.

"You don't deserve to live, you murdering asshole," Anakin snapped, as he handed Padme her light saber.

"Thanks, but I want your vibro blade," Padme replied, as she hooked the saber to her belt. Anakin drew his long sword sized blade and handed it to her. Padme glared at Tarkin and he screamed in agony, as she speared him through the gut.

"This is probably what it felt like to every young girl, every time you raped them!" she screamed.

"Please! Please!" Tarkin begged.

"They begged you for mercy, but you showed them none. You raped and tortured them, before you finally murdered them! Each and every one was someone's daughter...someone's baby girl!" Padme screamed, as she drove the blade deeper. Tarkin screamed and coughed, as the blood leaked from his mouth.

"I would have shoved this blade through your heart, but you don't have one! There's just an empty cavern inside your chest," Padme said, as tears fell down her cheeks. She drove the blade deeper and Tarkin let out a blood curdling scream, as the blade came out his back.

"That's what it felt like for me when you committed genocide on my people! Every name on the casualty list was a stab to my heart! And you stood there and smiled, as your men slaughtered innocents on a daily basis. Millions of little children have died at your hands and millions more have been orphaned because of your thirst for blood and power! It ends tonight and the people of the galaxy will rejoice at your demise. No one will cry for you! No one will miss you! Tonight, all the innocent people you've killed receive justice! And your Master and his apprentice are next!" Padme screamed. Tarkin cried out in pure agony, as blood pooled around him. Anakin sheathed the blade and place a thermal detonator on the door and another on Tarkin's chest. He wrapped his arm around Padme and threw his cloak around her.

"I planted more detonators as I worked my way up here," she told him. He nodded and glared at Tarkin.

"I hope you feel it when you're burning, for it is a fitting death for you since you will most certainly be burning in Sith hell for the atrocities you've committed. Palpatine and Malice will join you someday, for we will free the galaxy and make all evil pay for the pain and agony they have wrought upon us!" Anakin said fiercely, as he suddenly heard several officers pounding on the door.

"Time to go, angel," he said, as he pulled her to the window. Padme spotted the Falcon on a lower building slightly across from where they were. Anakin grabbed the grappling cable that he'd swung over on and wrapped his arm around Padme's waist.

"Hang on," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, as he swung them over to where the Falcon waited. They sprinted up the ramp and it closed quickly.

"Get us out of here Artoo!" Anakin called. The ship lifted off and the young couple went to the window. Anakin pressed the ignition on the detonation device and Tarkin's massive palace exploded into flames. They smiled at each other and hugged him tightly.

"We did it," Padme said.

"Yes we did," he replied, as he caressed her cheek softly.

"We did the galaxy a great justice tonight," Anakin said, as he strapped them in.

"We avenged so many, yet there is still much to do," she replied.

"But we'll do it together. Palpatine and Malice will pay too," he replied. He drew her lips into a searing kiss, as Artoo jumped them to hyperspace. Padme held his face in her hands, as he moved his lips over her passionately.

"Excuse me, could you separate yourselves for five seconds and tell me what's going on?" Bail asked. Artoo raised the cabin lights, indicating it was okay yo move around. Anakin ignored Organa and focused his attention on his wife.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, with a smile.

"What did you do?" Organa asked.

"We got vengeance for millions of victims tonight," Padme said. Anakin smiled at her.

"Tarkin is dead and his palace is burning to the ground, as we speak," Anakin said.

"What? But Mon Mothma said she will tolerate no more acts of terrorism! You were just supposed to get the plans!" Organa said.

"When we found out Tarkin was there, we couldn't miss the opportunity to rid the galaxy of his vile presence," Padme said.

"You have committed an act of war. The Emperor's retaliation will be devastating," Bail replied.

"We're already at war, Organa and his rule is already devastating. Millions die anyway. But now we have the plans and we will deliver an even more devastating blow to them when we destroy the Death Star," Anakin said.

"I'm going to go shower and clean up. Don't be long," she said, as she kissed his cheek and went to their bedroom.

"Aren't you going to release me?" Bail asked. Anakin unlocked the stun cuffs.

"Fine, but Artoo's watching you, so I'll know your every move," Anakin warned him, as he went into the bedroom. He smiled, as he heard the shower running and he went into the fresher...


	24. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 24: Aftermath

Since the rise of the Empire, what reporters could say on the Holonews was very controlled. Their broadcasts were scripted to the letter and if there were ever any anti-Empire outbursts during the broadcast, the reporter responsible was dealt with in severity. Obi-Wan remained quiet, as he and Dorme watched the latest bulletin.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must report the death of Grand Moff Tarkin. He was assassinated in his palace on Eriadu just before his assassins planted several thermal detonators and destroyed the palace. There are no survivors and therefore no witnesses. Emperor Palpatine is blaming the vigilante known as Vader and his accomplice, Amidala, who some have now dubbed, Lady Vader. The Emperor has condemned them both to death upon their capture and has promised to make them pay for the Grand Moff's murder..."

The reporter carried on, but Obi-Wan turned away with a sigh.

"They have the plans, I'm sure," Dorme assured him.

"Oh, I have no doubt they do," he replied.

"You're upset that they went as far as they did," Dorme said.

"No, Tarkin has committed as many if not more atrocities than the Emperor himself. I commend them from taking him out...but Mon Mothma probably won't see it that way," Obi-Wan replied.

"But Tarkin is dead! That's a good thing. And we have the plans now," Dorme replied.

"I agree with you," Obi-Wan said, as his comlink beeped.

"That would be Mon now. She's probably calling a meeting," Obi-Wan said. Dorme kissed him quickly, before he left.

* * *

Padme broke the long, sensual kiss and rested her head against his chest, while they waited for Artoo to slowly bring the ship into the bast at Yavin IV.

"I'm glad all that's over with," she said softly.

"Me too, angel. But I'll warn you, Mon Mothma will probably be very upset with us," Anakin replied.

"How could she be? We got the plans and Tarkin is dead," Padme said.

"I know, but you know how she is. She's going to blame us for creating chaos," Anakin said.

"Well, she's wrong. We did the right thing and that's what matters. Tarkin deserved everything he got," Padme replied.

"I agree with you, just be prepared," Anakin said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, before pulling him into a hot, passionate kiss that left him breathless.

"I'm always prepared with you by my side," she said, giving him a sly look.

"Wow...that was some kiss," he replied dreamily. She smiled and pressed her lips to his again, moving them over his in another deep, passionate kiss. They were unwilling interrupted by Organa, as he cleared his throat.

"Your droid has dropped the ramp. Now, give me the plans so I can take them to Mon," Bail said. Anakin looked at him and scoffed.

"I'm not giving you anything, Organa. Now, get off my ship, before I throw you off," Anakin replied. Bail suppressed a growl and stalked off. Anakin grabbed their satchels full of their things and they walked down the ramp with Artoo rolling after them. Obi-Wan, Dorme, Mon Mothma and General Dodonna were waiting for them. Dorme hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you're both all right," Dorme said.

"We're fine and we got the plans," Anakin replied. Mon Mothma crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Yes, and then you decided it necessary to create a state of chaos on Eriadu. We sent you to get the plans, not to commit an act of war on the Empire!" Mon yelled.

"That is exactly what I told him, Mon. But he refused to listen to me and left me on the ship in stun cuffs, while he and his little wife went gallivanting into Tarkin's palace," Bail said.

"Unless the fact has escaped you, Mon, the Empire declared war on us a long time ago! Tarkin deserved everything he got!" Padme yelled.

"You are in as much trouble as your husband is!" Mon yelled.

"I don't think they can be trusted, Mon. I mean, Padme can when she's not influenced by this slave scum!" Bail said. There was a resonating crack, as Padme smacked him hard across the face.

"It is you who can't be trusted! It is you who betrayed us all!" Padme screamed.

"Yes, but _I_ gave you the means to get the plans. I think that more than proves my loyalty," Bail said.

"I disagree, Organa," Obi-Wan said.

"We would not have plans if it were not for Bail," Mon replied.

"Maybe that is true, though I believe we would have found a way to them regardless of Organa's intelligence, or lack thereof. But because of Organa's betrayal, hundreds of alliance members were murdered in cold blood. Indeed, Bail watched Alderaanian parliament be executed before his very eyes. Yet, you are ready to condemn Anakin and Padme for killing one of the most ruthless, hated, and cold blooded murderers in the galaxy. People are safer because Tarkin is dead. He was as much a monster as Palpatine and Malice are. And Organa has proven himself to be ruthless as well. I think it is unwise of you to trust Bail so implicitly. Organa will turn on us the moment someone offers him a better deal," Obi-Wan said.

"Ben is right. I can never forget what he tried to do to Padme and neither should you, Mon," Dorme replied.

"You're right, what I did was deplorable. But I was a man who wanted something that had been denied to me. Had you just married me, Padme, it would have been in the best interest of the alliance. Your rejection made me do some terrible things that I regret. I could have given you a good life where you would have wanted for nothing. The murders of those alliance members are as much your fault, as they are mine, Padme," Bail said.

"I don't believe you! How dare you blame my wife for what you did, you egotistical bastard!" Anakin yelled, as he advanced on Organa, but Obi-Wan held him back.

"I'm not the only one," Bail smirked. Padme turned to Mon Mothma and looked at her in disbelief.

"Mon, you can't actually believe that it was me that drove Bail to do those horrible things?" Padme asked.

"What am I supposed to believe, Padme? Bail has never done such deplorable things before, not until you refused his most generous offer," Mon replied.

"He was asking me to marry him and I was not in love with him!" Padme exclaimed.

"He never asked you to love him, Padme. He only wanted you to become his Queen. Together, the both of you could have made the Imperial Senate more tolerant of us. But instead, you have irresponsibly given yourself to this boy who cannot control his temper! You've doomed us all with your reckless decisions!" Mon replied.

"You are stupid if you believe the Empire would have ever been tolerant of us! And if you think I am about to let you dictate my life for me, then you are sadly mistaken!" Padme replied.

"You were always so rebellious! If you had just married Bail as you should have, you would have done a great service to your people. Yet, instead, you have probably sentenced them all to death," Mon replied. Padme was silent, contemplating her words.

"She's wrong, angel. The Empire is ruthless and you marrying Bail would have only let him have his way and made you unhappy," Anakin said.

"He's right Padme and I am astounded that you can even think of blaming Padme for all the trouble Bail has caused us," Obi-Wan said.

"Make no mistake, I am not making excuses for Bail. He is a murderer and still has a long way to go before he can prove his loyalty. I do not trust him yet, nor do I trust Anakin yet. His and Padme's foolish tirade on Eriadu could very well get us all killed," Mon said. Anakin wrapped his arm around his stunned wife and led her away, intending to take her to their quarters.

"I sincerely hope I can gain your trust then, Mon Mothma," Anakin said, as he turned away. He turned away and then turned back to her for a moment.

"Oh, and let me know if you and the General are interested in knowing how to destroy the Death Star. I might be able to help you with that," Anakin said, as he led Padme away.

"That's impossible. He could not know yet. He has only had a few hours to examine the plans," Bail scoffed.

"Anakin is an extremely gifted engineer. It would not surprise me if he already knew," Obi-Wan replied.

"I would very much like to hear what he has to say. I do not share Mon Mothma's absurd opinion that it would have made any kind of difference if Padme had married this traitor," Dodonna said, referring to Bail.

"Bring him to our meeting tonight. Padme is welcome too," Dodonna said.

"But General, we discuss the most classified information at these meetings," Mon protested.

"Exactly. You may not trust them, but I do. Tarkin was a vile being and he will not be missed. It would be ideal if we could solve things peacefully with the Empire, but we are fooling ourselves if we think that is actually possible. Anakin and Padme are the only ones that have ever put any kind of dent in Palpatine's Empire. We need them," Dodonna said.

* * *

"Padme, are you okay?" he asked, as he watched her unpack.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Mon said," Padme replied.

"She's wrong Padme," Anakin assured her.

"What if she isn't? What if I've doomed my people?" Padme wondered. Anakin looked up at her and felt his heart sink at the devastated look she wore.

"You...you don't regret marrying me, do you?" he asked. She looked at him and quickly closed the gap between them.

"No, of course not, my love. The day I married you was the happiest day of my life. I love you more than anything, Anakin and I don't want you to ever, ever doubt that," she said, as she caressed his face.

"I'm all wrong for you. They all see it," he said, as he lowered his head. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss.

"You are perfect for me. And I don't care what they think, because they don't know you like I do. They don't know what a wonderful person you really are," she said softly, with a loving smile. He caressed her cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, as her lips drew his again. Padme closed her eyes, as he captured her lips in another sensual kiss. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and kissed him deeply.

"Believe me...I'm the lucky one," she whispered breathlessly, before pressing her lips harder to his. Their mouths moved together, as their tongues danced in an ageless rhythm. Padme slipped her hands underneath his tunic and quickly rid him of the garment, so she could run her hands over his bare chest.

"Angel..." he rasped, as he broke the kiss. She cut him off by pressing her lips to his again.

"Bedroom," she whispered breathlessly, as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Anakin's lips never left hers, as he made the way to the bedroom...

* * *

Sector Moff Panaka bowed before Emperor Palpatine in his vast Throne room on Coruscant.

"Rise, my old friend," Palpatine ordered.

"It is wonderful to be in your presence once more, your majesty," Panaka said.

"Yes...you have always been most loyal to me, Panaka. I do hope you feel you have been rewarded well for it," Palpatine

"Very well, your majesty. And I will always be glad to serve you," Panaka replied.

"As you know, Grand Moff Tarkin has been assassinated," Palpatine began.

"Yes, I was very sad to hear this news, your majesty," Panaka replied.

"Yes, it is most unfortunate and those responsible will pay. However, someone must fill his position and I have chosen you," Palpatine announced.

"You want me to take over as Grand Moff? I am most honored, your majesty," Panaka said.

"You will report to the Death Star and begin your duties immediately. There is a shuttle waiting in the hanger to transport you to the Death Star's undisclosed location," Palpatine stated.

"I will serve you well, your majesty," Panaka said, as he took his leave. Palpatine pressed a button his chair and a few minutes later, Malice entered the room.

"Master," Malice bowed.

"The Rebellion has struck against us and we must retaliate," Palpatine said.

"I have sent out a probe to scour the galaxy. I am positive it will find their hidden base and then I will go there personally to see the end of this pitiful Rebellion," Malice said.

"There can be no more incidents of this kind, Malice. Should you fail again...then the consequences will be serious," Palpatine said. Malice bit back a growl.

"I will make them pay, my Master," he replied.

"See that you do. I will be sending Ventress to assist you and she will be reporting to me," Palpatine said.

"I do not need that freakish excuse for a woman keeping tabs on me!" Malice yelled angrily.

"But I say you do!" Palpatine screamed in anger, as he hurled Force lightning at Malice. The Sith apprentice writhed in agony, as the Emperor tortured him.

"You and Ventress will board your Star Destroyer with a crew and begin your search at once," Palpatine ordered. Malice glowered at Malice.

"As you command, my Master," Malice said, as he picked himself up and stalked out of the throne room.

"Your time is fast approaching an end, you old fool," Malice growled, as he walked with purpose to the landing pad.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered the dining hall hand in hand. Obi-Wan and Dorme greeted them, as they sat down next to them. It was a business dinner, so Han had stayed with Dex. Sitting across from them was General Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, and Bail, who was only there on Mon's request. After the meal, the table was cleared by Mon's aides, and they gathered around the situation table.

"Anakin, I am very interested in what you have discerned so far from the plans. I would like both you and Padme to know that I do not share Mon's opinion when it comes to the two of you. I think you both have a lot to offer and that your help is going to be invaluable, as Master Kenobi has suggested so," Dodonna said.

"Thank you, General," Anakin replied. Mon felt rightfully ashamed for her earlier criticism of Padme's personal choices.

"I would like to apologize too, Padme. I had no right to question your personal choices or to imply that you should have put your happiness above anything," Mon said.

"Apology accepted, Mon," Padme replied, even though it would be some time before Padme could confide or trust Mon again. General Dodonna pressed a button and the display of the Death Star appeared.

"Are you sure Organa should be here?" Anakin asked.

"Where am I going to go, grease rat? Thanks to you, they're watching my every move," Organa spat.

"Fine," Anakin said, as he zoomed in to the center of the structure.

"This is the main reactor and it is at the very center of the structure. But there is a labyrinth of trenches on the surface," Anakin stated, as he used the controls to highlight several specific paths.

"If we can get through these passages, there is an opening in which a torpedo can enter and hit the reactor dead on," Anakin said.

"An ingenious design. Getting to that opening will be no easy task," Dodonna said.

"Anakin is the best pilot in the galaxy, General. If we can find enough pilots to keep the TIE fighters off his back, I am confident he can do it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled gratefully to Obi-Wan.

"This is all well and fine, fly boy, but we don't even know where the Death Star is currently stationed," Bail mentioned.

"Then I suggest we begin sending intelligence squads out to probe the galaxy. We must begin actively trying to find the location...before the Empire finds us," Padme said.

"I agree with Padme," Dorme said.

"As do I. We will begin gathering pilots necessary for this mission. Mon, it will be your job to dispatch teams to investigate the location of the Death Star," Ackbar said.

"I must say, I am impressed Skywalker. I do not know how you found the Death's Star one and only venerable spot in such record time," Dodonna said.

"It was nothing, really, General," Anakin replied.

"He is being modest, General. Anakin is an excellent engineer and exception mechanic, not to mention the single best pilot in the galaxy," Padme boasted, eyes shining with pride. Bail rolled his eyes and Anakin tried to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Padme," he whispered, embarrassed by all the attention.

"I look forward to seeing your skills in action. This meeting is adjourned," Dodonna said.

"You've done well, Anakin. I say we all go back to our quarters and celebrate with a bottle of wine," Obi-Wan said. Dorme took his arm and Anakin and Padme followed them with their arms around each other's waists...


	25. Demonstration of Power

Disclaimer: I down own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 25! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 25: Demonstration of Power

It had been a perilous three months for the fledgling alliance, as they scoured the galaxy for intelligence on the location of the Death Star. And finally, they had a lead...thanks to the Bothan they were now speaking with. Anakin and Padme were gathered around the situation table with General Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Obi-Wan.

_"I must be quick...before I am discovered_. _I have word that the Death Star is en route for..." _

The transmission was plagued by static and Anakin's fingers quickly flew over the controls to fix it.

_"The Emperor himself has ordered that his own home planet be destroyed as a show of just how ruthless he can be...and what the consequences will be for those who cross him," _the Bothan spy said, in a hushed voice.

"Naboo..." Padme uttered, as her husband put his arm around her waist. He gently rested his hand on her swelled stomach. Shortly after they had returned from Eriadu, they had discovered that she was eight weeks pregnant. Now, she was five months along with twins and the anxiousness could be seen in their eyes about the arrival of their children, despite their precarious lives. The Bothan suddenly cried out, as blaster fire could be heard around him.

"Sever the transmission before it can be traced," Dodonna ordered. Anakin did so and everyone shared a moment of silence. Ackbar sighed sadly, as he was silent with his thoughts for a moment.

"We must prepare to defend Naboo and not let this Bothan's death be in vain," the admiral stated.

"Commander Skywalker, can you have your pilots ready to leave by dusk?" Dodonna asked.

"Yes General," Anakin answered. He'd spend the last three months training their pilots rigorously after the General had surprisingly given him the rank of Commander and charged him with this mission.

"The rest of us must be ready to evacuate at a moment's notice in case our location is discovered," Ackbar stated.

"Where is the new base located?" Organa asked.

"That's not information you need to know, Organa," Dodonna replied.

"You're just lucky we don't leave you behind," Anakin taunted and Bail glared at him. Dodonna motioned to his aide.

"See that the King is escorted to his quarters and stays there until further notice," Dodonna ordered.

"What?! You're locking me up again!" Bail screamed angrily. In the last three months since their arrival on Yavin, Bail had been watched around the clock and was frequently placed on lock down in his quarters, specifically at night.

"Commander Skywalker does not trust you around his wife, especially in her current condition. While he is away, you are confined to your quarters," Dodonna said.

"Since when does this grease rat give orders to you!" Bail screamed.

"He does not and merely made a suggestion that you be kept in lock up during this operation and I agree with him! Mon may have a soft spot for you, your highness, but I do not! You are lucky I have not ordered your execution and you can thank Mon for that too! Get him out of here!" Dodonna ordered. The meeting was dismissed and Anakin and Padme returned to their quarters to spend some time together before Anakin's departure...

* * *

Han sat on his parent's bed, swinging his legs back and forth, as Dorme went about packing their things.

"Mommy, is we leaving?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure yet, baby. But we have to be ready, just in case," Dorme told him.

"Daddy, is you and Uncle Ani really gonna fight in ships?" Han asked Obi-Wan, who was standing in the doorway.

"That's right, young one. It is our job to defend innocents against the Empire," Obi-Wan replied. Han hopped down and Obi-Wan lifted him into his arms.

"Is you gonna be gone long?" Han asked.

"Hopefully not more than a few days, son," Obi-Wan said, as he hugged him and kissed his hair.

"Mommy and I will miss you," Han said.

"And I'll miss you both as well. You take care of mommy for me, okay?" Obi-Wan asked. Han nodded.

"Make sure she eats and doesn't overwork herself," Obi-Wan said, tossing a sly smile to her. Obi-Wan let him down and he ran out to play.

"Telling our four-year-old to take care of me? Really, love," she scolded playfully.

"I mean it, Dorme. I know how you are when I go on any kind of mission. You don't eat or sleep properly and you work your fingers to the bone on anything they'll give you," Obi-Wan said.

"I worry, Ben and sleep escapes me when you're out there, Force knows where and Force knows doing what. I work to keep my mind off the worry and the unknown," she replied. He sighed.

"I know," he replied.

"Han and I will be fine. Dex will take care of us too. You concentrate on what you have to do and then on getting back to us," Dorme replied. He nodded, as he tilted his head and placed a kiss on her lips. Dorme's arms flew around his neck and their lips moved over each other's in passionate desperation.

"You better come back to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dorme said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I promise, my love," he whispered to her, as their lips met again. They spent the next few minutes together and then collected Han. Dex followed them, as they left for the landing pad where Obi-Wan would be leaving shortly.

* * *

The Bothan spy was dragged onto the bridge and thrown at the feet of Darth Malice and Grand Moff Panaka. Both were aborad the Death Star en route to Naboo.

"We found this Rebel spy making contact with his Rebel friends. The transmission was severed before we could trace it," the Storm Troopers said, as he and another held the Bothan's arms. Panaka looked coldly into the young aliens frightened eyes. Panaka grabbed a plasmic pike and shoved it into the Bothan's abdomen. The unfortunate soul screamed in agony.

"What did you tell them?!" Panaka demanded.

"N...nothing," he cried.

"He is lying," Malice spat. Panaka shoved the plasma into his chest this time.

"Talk you putrid pile of slime," Panaka demanded.

"The transmission was...bad...lots of static," the Bothan coughed.

"It is possible they heard where we are headed," Malice stated.

"Tell me where the Rebel base is...and I will spare you," Panaka said. The Bothan screamed in immense pain, as the Storm Troopers beat him with their staves on Panaka's orders.

"Yavin...IV..." the Bothan screamed in pain. Panaka motioned for them to stop and for a split second, the poor alien thought he might live. He looked up into Panaka's cold eyes and had no time to scream, as the Moff shoved the barrel of his blaster into his mouth and pumped three bolts into his throat. Blood spattered from the dead Bothan's mouth and he slumped to the floor.

"Get this piece of garbage out of my sight," Panaka spat, as he kicked the body away.

"And clean up this blood!" he ordered.

"They may know we're headed for Naboo," Panaka said.

"It doesn't matter. They will all perish," Malice replied.

"Such an insignificant fleet cannot damage this grand station," Panaka said.

"Do not get too overconfident about this technological marvel. It is nothing compared to the true power of the Force. Vader could be problem. But the other Rebel's confidence in their mission may be diluted with a small demonstration of just what we're capable of. Let's show them what Naboo's fate will be," Malice said.

"You want to use the super laser on another target?" Panaka asked. Malice nodded.

"Captain Needa, is there a suitable planet nearby that would serve our purpose?" Malice asked.

"We're approaching Jabiim, sir," Needa responded.

"Excellent. Drop us out of hyperspace and lock on to our target. Jabiim is sparsely populated and has been known to harbor Rebels. It will serve as a sufficient demonstration of what's in store for Naboo and the Rebellion," Malice said evilly. The Death Star loomed toward the small, remote world of Jabiim and its people were unaware of the travesty that was about to befall them.

"We're locked on, My Lord," Needa informed him.

"Fire..." Malice ordered. The Death Star's super laser struck the small planet and reduced it to nothing more than space dust.

"That should give the Rebel fleet a taste of what they're up again," Malice sneered.

"Panaka, you will board my Star Destroyer with a legion of Storm Troopers and go to Yavin IV. Capture the Rebels leaders and kill the rest. I'll handle the Rebel fleet myself," Malice said.

"Yes, my Lord," Panaka answered.

"Take Ventress with you," Malice ordered.

"The Emperor has ordered that I stay here..." Ventress hissed. Malice snarled and Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. She writhed in agony, as he tortured her.

"Listen to me, you sniveling lap dog! You will obey me or you will die! Choose wisely, you sack of filth!" Malice growled.

"I...shall obey you...my Master," Ventress growled. Ventress struggled to her feet and Malice shoved his foot into her back, causing her to fall painfully again.

"What you just endured is a mere taste of the pain I will inflict upon you should you betray me...Ventress," Malice promised. She snarled at him, before pulling herself to her feet and following Panaka.

"Captain Needa, as soon as my Star Destroyer leaves the Death Star, resume our course to Naboo," Malice ordered.

"Yes, My Lord," Needa answered.

* * *

Padme watched him finish fastening his utility belt and clip his light saber to his side. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she quickly swiped them way. He heard her sniffle and turned to her. He was still amazed at how she could still render him speechless and take his breath away with her beauty. In her current condition, she had only grown more beautiful, if that was even possible. She argued that point with him, but he always won her over to his side with a soft kiss and a gentle caress on her distended belly. She glowed radiantly with that glow only an expectant mother could have. And she glowed brighter than most, for she was so deeply in love with the father of the children she carried.

"Come here, angel," he said. She dove into his arms and he could feel her tears dampening his tunic.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I can't stop crying," she scolded herself, as she swiped her tears away. He smiled and brushed a droplet away with his thumb.

"It's okay to cry, you know. Especially in you condition," he replied.

"Yes, well, besides you, Dorme is the only other person that's seen me cry and I'd like to keep it that way," she sniffed.

"You do know that I'd take you with me on this mission if I could. I'd much rather have you up there with me than the rookies I have going up with me," he said. She pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I know...but we both know that being thrown around in a dog fight could harm our babies. And they and you are the most important thing to me. Besides, I can no longer fit into any of my battle attire and probably could not fit into a star fighter either," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you could. And you're still gorgeous. I think I proved last night that I still very much desire you. And I always will," he whispered to her. This earned him a blush from her.

"Please promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone. Thing's could get dangerous around here if they discover the base," Anakin said.

"I'll be fine and the Falcon is all ready to go for a quick getaway," she replied, as she smoothed her hands along his flight suit.

"You look so handsome," she choked back a sob.

"You have to promise to come back to me. I could not bare to lose you," she sobbed. He tilted his head and crushed his lips against hers. Their tongues and teeth clashed, as they kissed furiously and passionately, drinking in each other's taste.

"Nothing...nothing can keep me from coming back to you," he promised. He hugged her tightly and breathed in her intoxicating, sweet scent. He sunk to his knees and placed his hands on her swelled stomach.

"Daddy loves you both...so much and I can't wait until you're here. I'll be back soon...so you take good care of mommy while I'm gone," he told them. Padme couldn't help the tears that were falling down her cheeks, as she listened to him talk to their unborn angels. He placed several kisses on her belly, before standing up again. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and they moved their lips over each other's in desperation. Anakin plundered her mouth, memorizing her taste, her scent, and the way she felt in his arms. They forced their lips apart and slowly exited their quarters, heading for the landing pad.

* * *

When they arrived, there seemed to be a commotion traveling through the ranks.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Malice has seen fit to perform a demonstration. The Death Star destroyed Jabiim with a single blast," Obi-Wan replied.

"Are they still headed for Naboo?" Padme asked.

"We think so. The men are shaken though and have decided that this is a suicide mission," Obi-Wan said, Anakin looked at his wife's frightened face, for she feared for her people.

"I won't let them destroy Naboo, angel. I'll stop them...I promise," he told her.

"Just be careful," she replied, as she kissed him passionately. Anakin approached his ranks and looked over the men that would be going with him. They quieted, as their Commander began to speak.

"I know that you're all frightened and rightly so. But I also know that I can destroy this monstrosity they call the Death Star. However, I can't do this alone. I need all of you there to cover me. Millions of people were just murdered senselessly and if we don't stop the Empire, billions more will die when they destroy Naboo. And it won't stop there. One of your home worlds could be next if we do not stop them! Please...help me save Naboo and you'll be saving your own home worlds too," Anakin said, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"I don't know about the rest of these guys...but Naboo is my home world too and I will fight proudly to defend it, my Queen," a young man bowed to her. He was probably the youngest pilot there. He was tall and lanky, with short brown hair in a spiked style. He was handsome and had a smile that seemed familiar to Padme.

"Thank you...but I'm no longer Queen," she replied, with a kind smile.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but you were never allowed to finish your term. To the Naboo, you are still our rightful Queen," he replied. Anakin smiled.

"What's your name, pilot?" he asked.

"Ensign Marcus Janren, sir," he answered, as Padme's eyes widened.

"Janren?" she asked.

"Yes milady. Darred was my older brother," he answered.

"Darred was my sister's husband," Padme said, as she choked back a sob. Anakin smiled at the young man.

"Ensign Janren will be joining me. Anyone else?" he called. Slowly, one by one, all the men sounded off.

"Good...it's time to retaliate and let the Emperor know that we won't stand for anymore murdering and tyranny," Anakin announced. The pilots cheered and began preparing for the mission again with renewed earnest.

"I didn't even recognize Marcus. He was just a little boy when Darred married my sister," Padme said.

"Well, when we get back, we can all sit down together and get to know him. He's family, after all," Anakin replied. Padme smiled and hugged him.

"I love you so much. Please be careful," she pleaded.

"I will," he replied, as he caressed her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her passionately. Dorme and Han bid Obi-Wan farewell as well. The fleet boarded their star fighters and followed General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker, as they blasted out of the hanger and into the sky...

* * *

Almost five hours later, the Rebel fleet exited hyperspace. The Death Star loomed toward the peaceful world know as Naboo. Anakin heard the distinctive sound of TIE fighters and noticed hundreds being dispatched from the station.

"Look sharp, here comes the welcoming committee," Anakin called to his men, as he engaged his lasers. He began plowing through the oncoming foes, as Artoo wove them through the massive offense.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan cried, as Arfour dodged several blasts.

"This is why I hate flying!" he griped.

"Ah, come on Ben. This is where the fun begins," Anakin replied.

"You really are crazy if you call this fun!" Obi-Wan called.

"There's just too many!" Anakin heard one of his men call, just before a TIE fighter destroyed him.

"Obi-Wan, Marcus, cover me. I'm going in," Anakin called, as he began spiraling through the fighting and toward the trenches on the Death Star surface. Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch, as Arfour wove him back and forth.

"Nothing too fancy, Arfour!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Woohoo!" he heard Marcus call, as he followed Anakin's lead.

"Bloody hell...there's two of them," Obi-Wan said. Anakin dove down into the first trench with Marcus and Obi-Wan following him in...

* * *

Blasts rained down on the surface of Yavin IV, as a Star Destroyer loomed over them. Grand Moff Panaka and Asaaj Ventress led a legion of Storm Troopers toward the Rebel base, which was now in chaos and in the process of evacuating. The barricaded entrance was knocked in and Storm Troopers began invading the base, shooting everyone they could. Ships were leaving from the landing bay and that's where Padme was headed, along with Dorme, Han, and Dex. They soon reached the Falcon and stopped suddenly, as a man, a woman, and several Troopers stood in the way.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovely Queen Amidala herself," Panaka sneered, as his Storm Troopers surrounded them...


	26. Rebel Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 26: Rebel Victory

Traveling through the trenches at the breakneck speed that they were was enough to make Obi-Wan nauseous. Fortunately, despite his utter dislike for flying, he was able to keep it together, thanks to years of Jedi training. Since they were in the trenches now, it wasn't long before several TIE fighters were dispatched to deal with them. Three came at them head on and Anakin pressed the trigger on his guns, shooting one down and clipping the wing of another. Anakin watched, as the two pilots pulled up and sailed out into open space, before turning around and diving back into the trenches behind them.

"Keep sharp, you've got company back there!" Anakin called to Obi-Wan and Marcus.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan cried, as one kept shooting entirely too close to him.

"I'll see if I can shake these guys," Marcus called, as he put the brakes on and slid back between them. He fired at the damaged one and sent him into a spiral, as he exploded. He smirked and fired at the other. The pilot lost control and crashed into the side

"Nice shot!" Obi-Wan called.

"Good work Marcus! After this next turn, we should be coming up on the reactor. Once I'm close enough, you'll both want to pull out!" Anakin called.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pull up at the speed you'll be going?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smirked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Anakin replied.

"There's another fighter back here!" Marcus cried, as he dodged several blasts

"Malice..." Anakin said, as the dark presence invaded his senses.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan replied, just as Marcus' wing was clipped.

"I've been hit!" Marcus cried.

"Pull out now, Marcus!" Anakin called. Marcus obeyed and Malice let him go, determined to stay on Vader. Anakin saw the reactor dead ahead and reached deeply into the Force to center himself. Arfour let out a shrill cry, as he was completely destroyed.

"I've lost Arfour!" Obi-Wan called.

"Pull out! I'm locked onto the target!" Anakin called.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled o ut. Malice growled, as Vader bounced all over his radar. Every time he thought he had him locked down, he would move. Malice had never been close enough to the boy to assess him before now. And Malice had to admit that the Force presence that the boy held was astoundingly strong.

"The Force is unusually strong with this one," Malice growled. Anakin swerved again to avoid another of Malice's blasts. Determination lined his face, as he stared at the reactor's opening. He knew he had one shot at this and held his breath, as he fired a torpedo at the reactor opening. He sighed in relief, as it went in and pulled out at a breakneck speed.

"NOOOO!" Malice screamed in rage, as he too pulled out. The Death Star exploded in a brilliant display of flames, sending Malice into a spiral. Once he gained control, he set his course for Coruscant. The Emperor would be none too please and he would be punished severally.

"You'll pay for this...Vader..." Malice growled.

"Whooohooo!" Anakin cheered, as the few pilots he had left rallied their ships around him.

"Anakin, the base is under attack and being evacuated. We are to report to the new base on Hoth," Obi-Wan said.

"Did Padme and the others get out okay?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. The Falcon isn't responding to my hails," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then I'm going back to Yavin. I have a bad feeling that Padme is in trouble," Anakin said.

"I'm coming with you. I have the same feeling that Dorme and Han are in danger as well," Obi-Wan replied.

"You aren't leaving me out of this one either," Marcus called.

"Okay...the rest of you report to the base on Hoth. The three of us will be there as soon as we rescue any still trapped on Yavin," Anakin said, as he, Obi-Wan, and Marcus set the course for Yavin.

* * *

Padme paced in the cell she was locked in with Dorme, Han, and Dex. Hours earlier, they'd been captured by Panaka and Asaaj Ventress, Palpatine's top Sith assassin. Padme would have opted to fight, but was forced to surrender for Dorme, Han, and Dex's safety. Plus, she was not very agile in her current condition and surrendered for the safety of her babies as well. The Imperials had secured the base as their own now and Panaka had yet to transport them to an Imperial prison; and she knew why. Anakin would come for her and that was exactly what Panaka wanted. She recalled him revealing his intentions upon their capture.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Well, well, if it isn't the lovely Queen Amidala," Panaka sneered, as he put his hand around her neck. Padme struggled, but Ventress' light saber at Dorme's throat ceased her fight. _

_"Any false moves and the brat will be the first to go, followed by the handmaiden and the alien," Panaka spat, as her wrists were shackled. Panaka chuckled evilly, as he spied the round swell of her belly. _

_"Well...Vader certainly has been a busy boy. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I dangle you and his unborn spawn in front of him. I daresay he will have no choice but to surrender. Then, the Emperor will deal with you both personally and I will be rewarded richly. You and your husband will suffer immensely before he grants you both the sweet release of death," Panaka sneered. Padme glared at him. _

_"Lock them in a cell until I send for this one," Panaka said, as he lifted her chin with his finger. _

_"She is the key to bringing down Vader..." Panaka said, as Ventress grabbed her arm. She and several Storm Troopers led them away..._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

And this cell was where they had been taken and had remained for the last few hours. She knew Anakin was close...she could feel it. She'd heard nothing of the Death Star's destruction, but she knew he had succeeded and that Naboo was safe. Suddenly, two Storm Troopers approached the cell and opened it. One walked in and roughly grabbed Padme by the arm.

"The Grand Moff has requested that we bring you to him," the Trooper said, as he shoved her toward the exit.

"Be careful, she's pregnant!" Dorme cried.

"Shut up," the Trooper snapped, as they shackled Padme's wrists and neck.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Marcus landing in a jungle clearing upon their arrival. They noticed an Imperial Star Destroyer looming near the planet. For that reason, they would have to infiltrate the base on foot, for it was crawling with Imperials.

"We're never going to get past all those Storm Troopers without alerting them to our presence," Marcus whispered, as they crouched behind a large brush near the heavily guarded entrance.

"You're right. Fortunately, I have a plan," Anakin said.

"Force help us all," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Very funny. But this plan happens to be brilliant. Just watch," Anakin replied, as he raised his hand to the tree beside them. He eyed three Storm Troopers standing the closest to them. Using the Force, Anakin snapped one of the tree's branches.

"What was that?" one of the Troopers asked. All three of them approached to investigate.

"I stand corrected. This plan just might work," Obi-Wan replied. The three Storm Trooper's cries were muffled, as they disappeared into the brush. The three Clones were knocked out and stripped of their uniforms, which Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Marcus now donned.

"I'll go after Dorme, Han, and Dex," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"I'll find Padme. You're with me, Marcus," Anakin said. The young man nodded, as they put the helmets on and walked right in the front entrance without a single problem.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Padme asked, as she was roughly pulled along.

"Grand Moff Panaka has ordered that you be taken to his Star Destroyer for safe keeping. You'll be transported there by shuttle," one responded.

"But what about my friends?" she asked.

"They are of little importance and will probably be executed soon. You, however, have a little cell reserved on Lord Malice's personal Star Destroyer. You'll spend the rest of your days there...after the ship's healers get rid of the spawn you're carrying," the other replied.

"What?" Padme exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess no one told you. The Emperor has ordered that your pregnancy be terminated. He says that any spawn of Vader is too large of a threat. After that, you'll spend your time in your cell. The Emperor has ordered you be punished for your crimes. You and your husband will be tortured before you are finally brought before the Emperor himself. He will execute you both...personally," the Trooper replied.

_"Oh Gods Anakin...our babies. I can't allow them to take me to that ship..." _Padme fretted silently. Suddenly, Padme had an idea. She clutched her abdomen and moaned in pain.

"Ohhh...ohhh something's wrong..." Padme cried.

"Come on, keep moving," the Trooper prodded.

"No...I'm serious. It really hurts..." Padme whined.

"Keep moving, you little whore," the other spat at her.

"Ohhh..." Padme cried, as she fainted and slumped against one of the Troopers.

"Ah Sith...this little tart is more trouble than she's worth..." one swore.

"Let's get her to the med bay," the other said.

"Why? Who cares if something's wrong with her? She's gonna wish she was dead where she's going. Too bad if she really does die on the way. We have orders to bring her to Panaka. He can decide what to do with the little wench," the other argued.

"The Emperor wants her alive. I heard Panaka say something about her being the key to bringing down that bastard, Vader," the other argued. Padme opened one eye and noticed that neither was paying attention to her. With a swift movement, she stood up and spun around.

"Hey!" one called. Padme used the Force to pull his blaster from his hand. She turned it on him and shot him in the chest. The other was not quick enough either and suffered the same fate as his partner. She looked around and was thankful to see that the corridor was empty. She gripped the blaster in her shackled hands and quietly crept along the side, hoping to find her way back to free Dorme and the others. Suddenly, as she passed by a room, the door slid open and a hand covered her mouth. Her scream was muffled, as she was pulled into the room...

* * *

A lone Storm Trooper approached the cell and Dorme stormed up to the bars.

"What have they done with Padme?! You brutes are all alike. How dare you manhandle a pregnant woman!" Dorme spat.

"Be quiet," the Trooper pleaded.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do, shoot me?!" Dorme asked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes from under the helmet and lifted it up.

"Well, excuse me, my love. But I was going to try to rescue us! But if you don't keep your voice down, we're all going to be in a lot of trouble," Obi-Wan said.

"Ben! Oh Ben...I've been so worried," Dorme cried, as Obi-Wan unlocked the cell. Obi-Wan was nearly knocked over, as she threw herself in his arms, causing Dex to chuckle. Obi-Wan felt home at last, as she kissed him passionately.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I am now," she replied, as she clung to him.

"And Han?" he asked, as he spied their sleeping son.

"He's okay, but he's getting hungry and dehydrated. These damned Imperials wouldn't even give me any water for him," Dorme said.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to get us to the Falcon and off this rock," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ben, they took Padme somewhere..." she cried.

"Don't worry, Anakin has gone to find her. Dex, I need you to put these around your wrists, but don't lock them," Obi-Wan said, as he handed him a pair of cuffs. Dex did so and Dorme picked up her little boy, cradling him against her chest. Obi-Wan took her arm and led them out.

* * *

Padme screamed and struggled, as the Storm Trooper pulled her into the vacant room.

"Shh...Padme, it's me," the voice said. Padme stopped her struggle and turned in his arms. He lifted his helmet off, revealing himself to be her husband.

"Oh Anakin..." she cried, as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"You are without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Anakin smiled at her, as he stroked her face. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Oh Anakin...they were going to take me to Malice's Star Destroyer. The Emperor ordered that my pregnancy be terminated. They want to kill our babies..." Padme cried. Anakin hugged her tightly.

"That's not going to happen, angel. I won't let it," he told her, in a loving tone.

"I'm going to get us out of this, so let's hurry and go," Anakin replied, as he put his helmet back on. He opened the door and Padme gasped, as another Storm Trooper was there.

"It's okay Padme, it's Marcus," Anakin told her. Marcus lifted his helmet and winked at her, before putting the helmet back on. The two Storm Troopers then escorted their prisoner to the hanger...

As they walked quickly, a red light began flashing in the corridors.

"That can't be good," Marcus said, noticing the red alert.

"They probably found the two Storm Troopers I killed," Padme replied.

"Or the ones we stole the uniforms from. Let's hurry," Anakin said, as they started sprinting.

"You two, stop!" a Storm Trooper called from behind them.

"Sith..." Anakin swore, as he whipped around and discharged his blaster on them.

He heard Padme gasp and he turned around, only to find Panaka, Ventress, and several Storm Troopers blocking their way.

"What are we going to do?" Marcus asked, as they were surrounded.

"Just do what they say and follow my lead," Anakin replied, as their weapons were confiscated.

"Take their helmets off," Panaka ordered. Two Officers did so and Panaka approached Anakin.

"At last, we've finally captured you. And this time, for good," Panaka said, as Anakin and Marcus' wrists were shackled. They were forced to start walking and soon reached the hanger. The Millennium Falcon stood proudly in the distance and he could sense Obi-Wan nearby.

"Put the woman on the shuttle," Panaka ordered. A couple Storm Troopers grabbed Padme's arms, but Anakin's words halted them.

"I don't think you two want to touch her," Anakin told them.

"I don't think we want to touch her," they parroted. Panaka snarled at him and punched him in the gut. Anakin groaned in pain a little, but quickly recovered.

"Shut your fucking mouth. If you use another mind trick, she'll be the one to pay for it next time," Panaka snarled.

"I was just telling them that it would be in their best interest not to touch her, lest they wish for me to kill them," Anakin replied. Panaka smirked and chuckled.

"You're going to kill them? With your hands shackled like that, you won't make it very far before you're the one that's dead!" Panaka spat, as he punched Anakin in the jaw. Anakin's head jerked to the side and then turned back to Panaka.

"Is that the best you got?" Anakin asked. Panaka snarled and grabbed Padme by the hair. She yelped, as he slapped her face and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"It won't be so funny to you when I choke the life out her, will it?" Panaka snarled.

"You've just signed your death warrant," Anakin answered. Panaka and the other men around him laughed.

"You have guts, Vader, I'll give you that," Panaka replied.

"Would you like to know just how I plan to escape?" Vader asked. Panaka rolled his eyes, thinking that this guy had to be half insane or something.

"Oh yes, I could use a good laugh," Panaka replied.

"Well, first I'm going to choke those three Storm Troopers. That Officer over there is going to get a vibro knife jammed through his face, those two are going to get smashed by that storage bin above them. Marcus is going to shoot those two over there. I'm going to kill the rest when I retrieve my light saber and then I'll deal with you and the lap dog standing next to you," Anakin said, referring to Ventress. Panaka and his men had to laugh at how absurd the whole thing sounded.

"Just for fun, why don't you tell me how you plan to do all this with your hands shackled?" Panaka asked. Anakin smirked and held up his hands, revealing the lock on them had been snapped open.

"It's amazing what one can do with the power of the Force," Anakin said, as he threw the shackles off. The three Storm Troopers he promised to choke were suddenly holding their throats and fell hard to the floor. He reached deeply into the Force and pulled all their weapons from Panaka's and Ventress' belts. Padme's and Marcus' shackles snapped to pieces at the same time. He took a vibro knife and flung it toward the officer he'd promised it for and he screamed, as the vibro knife went through his eye and into his brain, killing him. Two more screamed in terror, as they were crushed by the storage bin above them. Marcus shot several more with the blaster that had been floated into his hand, thanks to Anakin. Anakin and Padme ignited their light sabers and took care of the rest. Ventress ignited her blade and it crashed against Anakin and Padme's. Ventress knew her chances of winning against the two of them was slim, but that didn't lessen the fury of her strikes. Panaka saw that the situation was grim and decided that it would be best to escape. The humming of a light saber, however, ceased his movement.

"Going somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked, as he held his saber to Panaka's throat. Marcus watched them battle Ventress, waiting for an opportunity to help in any way.

"Marcus, get the Falcon ready to take off!" Anakin called. Marcus nodded and ran up the Falcon's ramp.

"Go Padme. I'll take care of this Sith witch," Anakin said. Padme backed away and sprinted toward the ramp.

"The Emperor will be pleased with me when I deliver you to him," Ventress sneered. Anakin smirked.

"I pity you. The Emperor just uses you. He does not care if you live or die. He'll replace you with someone else. It's sad that you would show loyalty to a man like that," Anakin replied. Ventress growled.

"The Emperor has given me everything! And he will reward me richly for killing you!" Ventress howled, as her rage filled strikes became sloppy.

"I hope you find peace wherever it is you'll be going," Anakin replied, as he severed her head from her body with a clean swipe. Anakin extinguished his light saber and noticed that Obi-Wan had captured Panaka.

"I thought he might have some useful information to give us. We can take him back to the new base with us," Obi-Wan said.

"It'll be a cold day on Hoth before I tell you fucking Rebels anything!" Panaka spat. Anakin smirked at the irony of his statement, since they were really going to Hoth.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us anything, than I guess I can go ahead and kill you right here," Anakin said, as he ignited his saber. Panaka cowered away from him in fear.

"Now Anakin, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can kill him after he's told us everything he knows," Obi-Wan said.

"Fine...but he better have something good," Anakin replied.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Panaka spat.

"Maybe we should leave you here then. Marcus planted detonators all over this place and it's going to go up in flames as soon as we're out of here," Anakin said. Panaka quieted and Anakin smirked in victory.

"What is with you and blowing things up?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shrugged.

"It's fun," he replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan retorted. The Millennium Falcon took off from the base at Yavin IV and the course was set for Hoth. A few minutes after take off, Anakin detonated the explosive devices and the base went up in flames...


	27. Change in Command

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 27! Enjoy and let me know what you think! And thanks for all the great reviews:)

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 27: Change in Command

Panaka struggled against the bonds, as Obi-Wan tightened them and secured him in the corner of the cabin.

"Get used to those cuffs, because you'll be spending what's left of your life in them," Obi-Wan told him.

"Rebel scum...you'll get nothing out of me," Panaka growled.

"You tell us what you know...and then you'll be executed swiftly and painlessly. You don't tell us...and I let Anakin use a mind probe to extract the information. It's excruciatingly painful. After we have what we need, then you'll be executed and not so painlessly," Obi-Wan replied. Padme stood, as her husband and Marcus came back into the cabin. She hugged Marcus and then Anakin.

"You saved Naboo. You saved my people," Padme told them both. Anakin smiled at her and placed his hand on her distended belly. His face lit up, as he felt the twins kick.

"They know their daddy is here," she smiled.

"The Death Star has been destroyed. It's a great victory for the Rebellion," Anakin said.

"You just signed your own death certificate, Vader. The bounty on your head will be so ridiculously high that no where will be safe for you or your pregnant whore," Panaka spat. Surprisingly, before Anakin could reach him, Marcus had already punched him.

"She was once your Queen, you traitorous scum! But you betrayed her hand had her family killed, including my brother!" Marcus screamed.

"Emperor Palpatine's rule will never die. But those who oppose him will. Enjoy your little victory while you can, for the Emperor will strike back in a most brutal manner. Keep a close eye on your lovely Queen there...or something might happen to her..." Panaka sneered. Anakin's light saber hummed dangerously at Panaka's throat.

"Threaten my wife again and you'll be joining all your Imperial friends in hell a little sooner than expected," Anakin snapped. Panaka sneered at him.

"Go ahead kid. Kill me and all my information dies with me," Panaka goaded. Anakin glared at him and extinguished his blade. Panaka chuckled evilly, but then screamed in pain, as Anakin elbowed him in the nose. It broke on contact and blood spilled from his nose and mouth.

"You little bastard!" Panaka screamed.

"Threaten Padme again and I'll use the Force to break every bone in your body...slowly..." Anakin threatened, as he turned away.

"You'll pay...you'll pay for this!" Panaka screamed. Obi-Wan raised his hand and constricted Panaka's airway just enough to cause him to pass out.

"It's a four day journey to Hoth. It's better if we keep him quiet," Obi-Wan said. Anakin wrapped his arm around Padme's waist and noticed the distant look on her face.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked. Padme looked up at him and nodded.

"I was just thinking about what he said. They are going to be hunting you even more than before," she said worriedly.

"We're going to be on Hoth. It's the last place they're ever going to look for us. We're going to be fine, you'll see," he replied, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I can't lose you..." she said, as she clung to him.

"You won't, I promise," he replied, as he hugged her close. She gladly melted in his embrace, content to be held his strong arms.

* * *

Darth Malice entered the Emperor's throne room and bowed before him.

"Leave us..." Palpatine hissed to his Red Guards. They obeyed without question.

"Your continued failure has become quite disappointing," Palpatine said.

"Master...I," but Malice was cut off by the excruciating pain of Force lightning.

"Silence! I'll tell you when you may speak!" Palpatine snarled.

"You have constantly failed to apprehend this menace! He is a boy and you allowed him to destroy my grand battle station!" Palpatine screamed, as he continued to torture his apprentice. Malice writhed and screamed in pain, as Palpatine used the Force to inflict metal torture at the same time as the physical torture.

"You are worthless!" Palpatine snarled. Pure, boiling rage burned through Malice's veins, slowly overpowering the agony he was feeling. Malice ignited his blade and caught his Master's force lightning. Palpatine snarled.

"It is not wise to defy me, my apprentice," Palpatine sneered.

"It is the nature of the Sith to eventually betray their Masters. I've grown tired of taking orders from you. I think it is time you retire," Malice hissed.

"How dare you! Guards!" Palpatine called. The Red Guards entered and surrounded Malice. The Sith apprentice whipped around and beheaded the first. The other three descended on him. But two backed away, for Malice was Force choking them. Their necks snapped and Malice shoved his blade through the chest of the fourth guard.

"Your reign is over, My Lord. It is time for a new ruler..." Malice sneered, as his blade clashed with Palpatine's.

"You cannot defeat me..." Palpatine snarled, as he worked furiously to block Malice's strikes. Malice's thrusts were vicious and brutal and he drove the Emperor back toward the window in the throne room, which overlooked the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine growled, as he was pushed against the glass. Force lightning erupted from his fingertips in a last ditch effort. Malice laughed maniacally, as he caught the lightning attack in his palm. Horror marred Palpatine's face, as his apprentice gave him a malicious smirk.

"There's about to be an accident. I'll make sure to mention your name briefly at my coronation as Emperor and let everyone know what an incompetent fool you were. My Empire will be far superior to yours," Malice sneered.

"I made you what you are...Jedi slime! You are a Sith, because I gave you the opportunity!" Palpatine hissed.

"Yes...and I have been waiting for the right moment to take over since that day. Finally, I will take orders from no one any longer. Goodbye, my Master," Malice snarled, as he pushed the Force lightning back at him. Palpatine let out a blood curdling scream, as he was hit with his own attack and thrown through the glass window. Palpatine screamed, as he plummeted to his death. Malice smiled wickedly and left to tell the galaxy that he was now its ruler...

* * *

The Millennium Falcon arrived four days later on Hoth. It was a true hero's welcome, as everyone had gathered to receive them.

"The destruction of the Death Star is a great victory for us. And it's thanks to you, Commander Skywalker," General Dodonna said.

"Thank you General, but I couldn't have done it without my crew, especially General Kenobi and Ensign Janren," Anakin replied.

"Well done. All of you," Admiral Ackbar said.

"We also have a prisoner," Padme said, as Dex dragged Panaka down the ramp.

"You captured the Grand Moff?" Dodonna asked in surprise.

"Yes, Malice sent him to capture Padme and I, but fortunately it went the other way," Anakin replied. Dodonna motioned to two of his officers.

"Lock this man up. We will interrogate him in the morning," Dodonna said.

"We have something important to discuss. There has been a new development. You must all be hungry, so please retire to the dining hall with us. We can discuss it there," Admiral Ackbar said.

"Thank you Admiral," Obi-Wan said, as they followed him.

After their meal, Admiral Ackbar stood and paced before them.

"Obi-Wan, you once told me that it is the nature of the Sith to eventually betray their Masters, correct?" Ackbar said.

"Yes General," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well...this very thing has happened, just three days ago. Emperor Palpatine is dead," Ackbar stated. This new stunned them all.

"Malice has declared himself the new Emperor, stating that Palpatine had a tragic accident. He supposedly fell from the balcony in his throne room. But we believe he had help falling," Dodonna said.

"You are wise to think that. There is no doubt that Malice murdered him to take the Empire for himself," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, we believe with Malice in control, things could get even worse. He's proven in the past that he can be a bit of loose canon," Ackbar said.

"Yes...and I have no doubt that Malice will choose a new apprentice soon. There's always two. No more...no less," Obi-Wan replied.

"Fortunately, this base is so remote. We should be able to operate here for some time. But Malice will no doubt seek us out with a vengeance. We must be cautious in our operations," Dodonna said.

"What of Panaka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Normally, I do not advocate for execution of our prisoners, but he is much too dangerous to be kept alive," Ackbar said.

"I agree," Dodonna replied.

"We are no better than the Imperials if we execute our prisoners," Mon argued.

"Panaka is directly responsible for the deaths of thousands of his own people. He also had intentions to have my pregnancy terminated had Anakin not rescue me. He is just as evil as Tarkin. We would be risking our lives by keeping him alive. You trust Bail too much. Do not make the same mistake with Panaka," Padme said.

"Bail has sworn his loyalty to us now and I believe him," Mon said.

"Bail has no choice but to be loyal to us. But Panaka can never be trusted. He'll be loyal to the Empire till his dying breath," Padme replied.

"Lady Skywalker is right. And she has known Panaka for years, for it was he who betrayed her upon Palpatine's rise to power," Dodonna said.

"It is decided then. We shall grant him a humane means of death, even though he deserves no such thing. Once we acquire what information he knows, a droid will administer a lethal injection," Ackbar stated.

"We have take this opportunity to place Rebel spies among the Imperial ranks. We hope they can gain intelligence and give us an idea of how Malice is operating. We've never been able to get our spies this close before, but it has become possible with Palpatine's death. We must pray that this will be the beginning of the end for the Empire. Dismissed," Ackbar stated.

* * *

Dorme tucked Han into his bed in his new room in the quarters they were given. She smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes. He'd fallen asleep against Obi-Wan's chest not long after dinner. She kissed his forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet baby," Dorme whispered, before quietly tiptoeing out and closing his door. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips tenderly. Dorme smiled at him, but had a faraway look on her face.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked.

"No, not really wrong. I was just thinking about how I have no clue when Han's life day is. He is certainly four already, but he doesn't know when his actual life day was. I guess I just wish I knew. I don't want him to feel less important someday, because the twins get to celebrate their day when he doesn't have one," Dorme said. Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"Well then, I say we make a day for him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Really?" Dorme asked.

"Of course. Tomorrow will be Han's fourth life day. I'll tell Dex to bake a cake and we'll surprise him," Obi-Wan said. Dorme hugged him excitedly.

"Oh, he will be so happy," Dorme said.

"Dorme, there's something I need to ask you," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I love you Dorme and I love Han too. That's why I wish very much to take you as my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes...oh yes..." she cried happily.

"I've never had many possessions, but I do bust a light saber from time to time," he said, as he pulled out a sapphire shard attached to a lanyard.

"I broke one sparring Anakin a couple of weeks ago. He asked me if he could take the pieces of the broken crystal to make something for Padme with it. I let him have most of it, except this shard. Will you accept it as a token of my love and commitment to you? he asked. She smiled.

"It's beautiful and I will cherish it," she replied. He smiled and put it around her neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Dorme smiled and tugged him toward the bedroom.

"Hold that thought for just a few minutes. I promised I'd send a report to General Dodonna. It'll only take a moment," he said.

"Don't be long...I'll be waiting," she told him in a sultry tone, as she retired to the bedroom.

* * *

Padme curled herself against his glistening, sweat slicked chest, as they slowly came down from the high created by their lovemaking. Padme bit her lip playfully and traced her finger along the defined lines on his chest.

"Wow..." he said huskily, as he was still recovering from their passionate romp.

"Mmmhmm...definitely wow, though I think even wow is understating it," she replied.

"I am at a loss for words. Wow is the best I could come up with. I am not as gifted with big, fancy words as you are, my love," he replied teasingly. She giggled and kissed his neck.

"So...I've been thinking about names and I think it's time we choose some," she suggested.

"You mean baby names?" he asked.

"Of course baby names. What, did you expect that we just call them baby Skywalker one and baby Skywalker two?" she teased.

"Ha ha...very funny. You're hilarious, angel," he replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, do you have any in mind?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought about the name Luke for our little boy?" she asked.

"Luke? Luke Skywalker has an even better ring to it than Luke Starkiller. You really want to call him Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. It really is a very nice name and it's special to us. That name protected us for quite some time," she replied, as she caressed his cheek.

"I like the idea of naming our boy Luke. Does this mean you want to name our girl Ami?" he asked.

"I thought about it, but they are going to be twins and I thought they should have a pair of names that kind of go together," she answered.

"So something that starts with an L for our baby girl," he stated.

"I think so. What about Lara?" she asked. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"It's pretty, but just doesn't sound right. What about Lyra?" he asked. It was Padme's turn to disagree.

"It's pretty too, but just doesn't feel right either," she replied. Anakin was silent for another moment and slid his hand over the roundness of her belly.

"Leia," he said, with a smile. Padme returned his smile.

"Leia...it's beautiful. What made you pick Leia?" she asked.

"My mother used to tell me all about her sister Leia, who died in the captivity of Gardola the Hutt. My mom was younger and her sister protected her a lot when they were kids from the brunt of the abuse they both endured as slaves. When I was a baby, we were won by Watto and separated from her. It was only a few weeks later that my mother learned she'd been tortured and killed when she refused to work in Gardola's brothel as a pleasure slave. My mom later learned that Watto had originally bet to win her, but she convinced Gardola to let him have my mom and me, promising to work in the brothel for him. She sacrificed herself for us, so we would not end up in the brothel. We were still slaves, but working in a junk shop was a far better fate than one of a brothel worker. Things could have turned out a lot worse for mom and I if it hadn't been for my aunt Leia," he replied. Padme gazed at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Leia is the perfect name for our little girl," she said softly.

"I love you," Anakin whispered to her, as her kiss swollen lips drew his again. Padme drowned in his passion, as he moved his lips over hers in a deep, plundering kiss.

"And I love you," she answered, as he released her lips for a moment. With the names of their children decided, they kissed once again, before drifting peacefully to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

Han's eyes lit up, as Dex set the cake down on the table in front of him.

"This is for me?" he asked, looking to his mother.

"Your father and I have decided that since we don't know exactly when your life-day is, we will make a day for you. Today is officially your fourth life-day, sweetheart," Dorme said.

"Go ahead and blow out the candles," Obi-Wan said. Han grinned and did so. His parents, Dex, and his aunt Padme, Uncle Anakin, and their friend Marcus clapped for him. They refused to let their small celebration be hindered by the darkening times around them, for Malice was already proving his ruthlessness by ordering regular massacres and slaughters of innocent people that he suspected of being disloyal to the Empire...proof or not. Even with the Death Star gone, the Rebellion still had a very tough fight on their hands. Malice's terror would force them to remain and operate on Hoth for some time. Things had only gotten worse with Palpatine's death, for while he had been cruel and calculating, he did express restraint. Malice had no restraint of any kind and was usually unable to control his rage. Malice had gotten his wish. The entire galaxy did tremble in fear at the mention of his name. But a spark of hope remained in them, for Anakin vowed now more than ever to bring the Empire's reign of terror to a halt.

Panaka was interrogated in the days following their arrival on Hoth. Sadly, he had little information of use to them and was promptly executed thereafter. Despite Malice's promise to massacre them when he found them, the Rebellion continued with their goals to see the Empire's destruction. The war between them had only escalated...

_In the next chapter, three years have passed since the destruction of the Death Star. Times are dark and desperate, but the light of love continues to guide the Skywalker family and their friends..._


	28. Dark Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 28: Dark Apprentice

_Three years have passed since Palpatine's death and Malice's rise to power. For three years, Malice has ruled the galaxy with an iron first, along with his apprentice, the mysterious Darth Lucia. Judging from the Sith apprentice's smaller stature, most assumed she was a woman. But no one had ever seen her face...and lived to tell about it. Her identity was a complete mystery, but she always carried out Malice's orders to the letter and with deadly efficiency. For the last three years, the Rebel alliance had operated from Hoth and worked to protect the galaxy to the best of their ability. Malice's Empire was relentless in its pursuit, but so far, they had remained safe on Hoth..._

* * *

Little Leia Skywalker skipped through the corridor of the Hoth compound, the only home she'd ever known, looking for her twin brother and their best friend Han. She clutched her favorite stuffed animal, a Nabooan Tuskcat named Misty, at her side, as she was scarcely seen without the toy her father had gotten her when he was out on mission two years ago. Her chocolate colored pigtails bounced at either side of her head, as she searched high and low for the boys. They were playing hide and seek and she was the seeker, her least favorite thing to be. She never had trouble finding a good hiding place, but seeking was a not a strong point for her. Not that she would ever admit that. Never one to admit defeat, she decided she would go find her daddy. He always helped her find them. She skipped along toward the situation room and as she rounded the corner, she slammed right into the legs of an adult. Bail Organa stared down at the small child with annoyance. Time had done nothing to quell Organa's jealousy or resentment that he felt for the child's father. Because of Anakin, he did not have Padme, nor the heir he needed. Therefore, even if the Empire was destroyed, he could never claim his throne again. He had shown loyalty to the alliance these last three years since his arrival on Hoth and yet he was still treated like a criminal. Skywalker, on the other hand, was a General now. He had complete charge of the alliance pilot forces and was fourth in command under only Ackbar, Dodonna, and Kenobi. Padme had quickly become what they considered Queen of the Rebellion, even through she often rebuked the title. Her authority had usurped Mon Mothma after the destruction of the Death Star, much to Mon Mothma's chagrin. She did not like playing second string to the younger ruler. It had caused the former Chandrillian Senator much heartburn. Bail looked down at the bright eyed child with some amount of disdain

"This is no place to be playing, young Leia," he told the three-year-old sternly.

"Um...I'm sorry Mister Ogana. I'm just looking for my daddy. Have you seen him?" she asked innocently. She was a bit afraid of this man, but she didn't want him to know that. "It's Organa. And fortunately, no, I have not had to endure your father's vile presence today," Bail snapped. Leia blinked in confusion. She clutched her stuffed toy and blinked back tears. She didn't know why this man was so mean. She stood up and started down the hallway again, before she was stopped by Organa.

"The docking bay is no place for children. There is a reason we have a nursery. Let's go," Bail said, as he tugged her along.

"No! I don't wanna go with you! I want my daddy!" Leia yelled.

"Well, we don't always get what we want," Bail said, as he grabbed her arm.

"My kitty!" she cried, as she dropped her toy when Bail took her arm.

"Children are not to be wandering about," Bail said, as he picked her up. Being only three, Leia started to panic at this point and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Put my daughter down, Organa!" a stern, male voice called. Organa froze and cursed under his breath. He let the child down and she scampered into the open arms of her father. Anakin lifted her up and gave her stuffed toy to her, before kissing her forehead.

"You should learn to control your children. She shouldn't be wandering around," Bail said.

"She's three, Organa, and here you are bullying her. She's crying. What the Sith is a matter with you?" Anakin asked in an irritated tone.

"You are what's the matter with me, as always, Vader," Organa answered.

"Don't take your hate for me out of my children or we're going to have problems. Stay away from my family," Anakin warmed, as he stalked off in the other direction.

"You okay, princess?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Why is that man so mean, daddy?" Leia asked. Anakin sighed.

"He doesn't like me very much, sweetheart. He's not a nice man, so avoid him if you can," Anakin told her.

"Okay daddy," she answered, though she couldn't understand why he didn't like her daddy.

"Hey, how about you come help daddy in the landing bay?" Anakin asked. Her eyes lit up and she forgot all about finding her brother and Han.

"Okay!" she answered eagerly.

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he fused two wires together. They were on top of the Falcon and Leia sat near him, surrounded by tools.

"Can you hand daddy that long silver tool by your leg?" he asked. Leia picked it up and leaned toward him.

"This one, daddy?" she asked.

"That's the one, little angel," he replied, as he took the tool and used it to fuse the panel back in place.

"There, all done," Anakin said.

"I helped, didn't I?" Leia asked.

"You sure did, munchkin," Anakin replied, a s he wiped his hands on a towel and then carefully picked her up, before climbing down the ladder.

"Well, aren't you two a sight," Padme said, as she smiled at them. Anakin smiled at her and put Leia down. She toddled to her mother.

"Hi mommy! Hi Uncle Marcus! I helped daddy fix the ship!" Leia said.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Padme said.

"Yeah, I bet you're the prettiest little helper ever," Marcus said, as he lifted her up.

"Maybe, but you forget to come find us," seven-year-old Han said.

"Oops..." Leia said.

"Yeah, I've been hiding fur two hours!" Leia glared at his twin.

"Sorry Lukie. I was looking for you and then I ran into a mean man. But then daddy came," Leia said.

"Mean man?" Padme asked.

"Organa," Anakin told her.

"What did he do to her?" Padme asked.

"He was carrying her off when I got to her. He was complaining to me that we shouldn't let them wander around," Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well, Bail better stay away from our kids if he knows what's good for him," she replied.

"Yeah, I made sure I made that point clear," Anakin replied, with a smirk. Padme kissed him and took his hand.

"Okay everyone. Let's go back to our quarters for dinner," Padme announced. Marcus lifted Leia onto his back, letting her ride there, as they headed to their residence.

* * *

"Mommy!" Han called, as they arrived home.

"There's my boy. Where have you been all day?" she asked.

"We were playing hide and seek, but Leia forgot to find us," Han replied.

"I said I was sorry! Besides, I had more fun helping daddy than finding you stinky boys!" Leia replied.

"All right, settle down. Why don't the three of you go wash up for dinner," Padme suggested. The three children obeyed and rushed to the fresher. Dex chuckled, as he set a dish on the table.

"Never a dull moment with those scamps around," he said. They all sat down to dinner together and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood on the bridge of her personal Star Destroyer, appropriately named the Inquisitor, for that is what she was. For three years now, only her dead victims had ever seen her face. Anyone that was even remotely suspected of disloyalty to the Empire was brought before her. They were interrogated and tortured by her hand, before she eventually granted them death. She was pure evil, yet no one, even her Officers knew anything about where she came from, save her Master, Emperor Malice...but that would soon change when she captured the elusive Vader. Once she saw to his execution, she would let the whole galaxy see the face of their beloved hero's executioner. So far, Vader continued to slip through her fingers. Only a few Imperials had ever seen his unmasked form and they did not have a Holo of him. She had never seen him, but she would know him when she found him. He would not elude her much longer.

"Your report, admiral?" she asked coldly. The very sound of her hissing, icy voice sent cold chills down the spines of her charges.

"The deep space probe has been released, My Lady," Piett informed her.

"Excellent. The hidden Rebel base is out there and I feel we are close. Continue to monitor all channels around the clock," she hissed, as she raised her hand. Piett watched in amazement, as she conjured a glass of blood red liquid from the air. Her sorcery continued to amaze and frighten her crew, but they never questioned her about it. Lucia downed the liquid and was irritated suddenly by the clanking of General Grievous' metal feet on the durasteel floor. He approached and threw a frightened male at her feet. He donned an Imperial uniform, but like so many, she suspected him of treachery.

"You were right about him. I caught him sending a suspicious transmission. It could not be traced," Grievous stated. Lucia stepped on the man's chest and leaned down.

"Spying for the Rebellion, are you?" she hissed.

"N...no..." he choked in fear. The man's eyes widened, as te Sith's eyes grew large and yellow. He let out a frightened yelp, as the dark haired, slight woman's tongue became forked like that of a serpent. He cried out in terror, as her features twisted to take on snake-like qualities and her arm coiled around his chest with a squeezing grip.

"Your...you're a Dathomir witch!" he exclaimed.

"Smart man. Not everyone figures it out. Now...tell me where the Rebel base is!" Lucia hissed demonically.

"I...I don't know..." he screamed. Her eyes swirled red and yellow, as she put him under her spell.

"Now...tell me what you know..." she hissed.

"I am a spy for the Rebel alliance. I have been relaying intelligence to them for the last three months. They have not disclosed their location to me," he said, in a monotone voice.

"He has to be lying!" Grievous insisted.

"He cannot lie to me while in my trance. The Rebels have been clever enough not to disclose their location to their spies," she snarled.

"However, they will not elude me much longer. You, my friend...will now suffer for your treachery," Lucia hissed, as she breathed fire on his face. Her entire body lit in flames. The spy screamed in agony, as her fire engulfed him on the floor, burning to death. Once she was finished performing her fire curse, there was only a pile of ashy remains in place of the Rebel spy. She stomped on them, as she walked by. Even Grievous, as cold-hearted as he was, was astounded by this demonic woman's cruelty.

"I will be in my quarters, admiral. Keep me informed of your progress," she hissed.

"Yes My Lady," Piett answered.

* * *

Leia tossed and turned in her bed, as a nightmare assaulted her senses. It seemed to be affecting her twin as well, since he too was tossing and turning. As the nightmare climaxed, both children shot up in bed and screamed for their parents. The twins felt some relief when their parents scooped them up in a frenzy and sat side by side, as they rocked them gently.

"Everything's okay babies. Mommy and daddy are here," Padme said soothingly. They started to calm and turned their tear stained faces up to their parents.

"There was an evil lady and she had a snake tongue," Luke sobbed.

"And fire came out of her mouth and she hurted a man really bad," Leia continued, with a sob.

"Wait...you both had the same dream?" Anakin asked. The twins nodded and Anakin exchanged a worried look with his wife.

"Everything is okay now, angels. Mommy and daddy won't let anything bad happen to either of you," Padme assured them.

"Mommy's right. It was just a dream," Anakin said, as he laid them down in their bed. Anakin was deep in thought, searching the Force for answers, as Padme's soothing voice sung the twins back to sleep. Once they were asleep, Anakin reached out and touched his children's minds gently, placing a shield around their little minds to ensure there would be no more visions for tonight at least. They gently closed the twins' door and returned to their bedroom.

"Anakin...do you really think the twins had a vision?" Padme asked.

"It's too coincidental that they both had the exact same nightmare," Anakin said, as he pulled the bedclothes back and climbed in. Padme followed suit and snuggled against him.

"Then if it was a vision. Who was that woman? I've never heard of any beings or creatures that are half serpent," Padme replied.

"There is only one race of being she could belong to," Anakin said. Padme looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Only a Dathomir witch has the knowledge in such sorcery that would be needed to change one's appearance into something so frightening," Anakin said.

"A Dathomir witch? I thought they were just a tall tale," Padme replied.

"That's because anyone whose ever set foot on Dathomir has never been seen or heard from again. The entire planet is blanketed with the dark side. The females are taught sorcery from birth and their powers feed off the dark side. It's why they prefer not to leave Dathomir. The males of their society are merely slaves, whose purpose is to be servants and to breed with the women. Space pirates and smugglers avoid Dathomir like the plague with good reason. The witches have never been known to leave the planet, but if one did...and Malice got his hands on her..." Anakin trailed off.

"Then she would make a very worthy apprentice," Padme finished.

"Exactly. I think the twins got the first glace at Malice's apprentice," Anakin replied.

"But why would the Force choose to show them something so horrific? They're only three," Padme replied.

"I don't know, angel. The ways of the Force are very mysterious, but we must always listen," Anakin replied. She nodded, and rested her head against his chest. He sensed her concern and worry for their babies.

"I'll try to shield them from anymore visions until they are older and better able to deal with them," Anakin said.

"The Force certainly got our attention by showing the twins the vision. Perhaps that was its intent," Padme suggested.

"You may be right. We can meditate on this in the morning," Anakin replied. Slowly, they managed to drift back to sleep in each other's comforting embrace.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered the situation room the next morning, as an urgent meeting had been called. Dorme had stayed behind with Han and the twins. Anakin sat down next to Obi-Wan with Padme on the other side of him.

"We have received intelligence that one of our agents managed to get a glimpse of Darth Lucia. However, we believe that he was brutally murdered moments later, as we heard him being captured by Grievous in the process of sending the information to us," Dodonna said.

"I think she may be a Dathomir witch. Does that comply with our informant's theory?" Anakin asked. Dodonna looked at him in surprise.

"It does. How did you know?" Dodonna asked.

"Yes...how did you know?" Mon asked in an accusing tone. Anakin ignored her.

"I think our children had a vision about her. They woke up screaming in the middle of the night," Anakin replied. Mon and Bail scoffed.

"We aren't interested in hearing about your brat's nightmares," Bail spat.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that Force sensitive twins had the exact same nightmare at the exact same time?" Anakin snapped.

"Odd indeed. Did your children describe what they saw?" Ackbar asked.

"As best they could. They described a woman who could morph her features into that of a serpent and create fire from her breath. She was also killing a man in the nightmare. It could have very well been our agent they saw," Anakin said.

"Peculiar," Dodonna said, in a pondering tone.

"A Dathomir witch? They do not even exist! Please tell me you are not buying this nonsense," Mon spat.

"I don't see you offering any other explanations," Padme bit back.

"The children's dream does match much of what our agent described seeing in his time aboard the Inquisitor," Dodonna replied.

"Anakin and I believe the Force revealed this to us to warn us. Lucia has been relentless in her pursuit of us and we believe it is only a matter of time until she finds this base. We need to relocate as soon as possible," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Hoth is safe. The Empire would never suspect it," Mon said.

"Do not underestimate the Sith. The Force is speaking and we would be wise to heed its warning," Obi-Wan snapped at her.

"Padme and I are in agreement with Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"For the last few months, my team of Officers has been constructing a base for us on the forest moon of Endor. It is very small and remote. The patrols in this sector have increased ten fold in the last week, which leads me to think Lucia is closing in on us," Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed. We will begin a full scale evacuation. Three days from now this base will be deserted. We will begin a progressive evacuation over these next three days. Dismissed," Ackbar announced. Once the meeting was dismissed, Luke and Leia came running in. Anakin and Padme scooped them up and kissed them.

"Is we really leaving, mommy?" Leia asked.

"Yep," Padme answered.

"Where is we going?" Luke asked.

"A place called Endor," Anakin answered.

"Is it cold there?" Leia asked. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"No baby. Actually, there's lots of trees and fresh air. And it has a warm climate," Padme answered.

"Does that mean we can actually go outside?" Luke asked.

"Yes..._but_ promise mommy that you will never go outside without me or daddy," Padme warned.

"We promise," the twins answered.

"Okay munchkins, let's go start packing," Anakin said, as they carried their children back to the quarters they had resided in for the last three years...


	29. Fleeing Hoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 29! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 29: Fleeing Hoth

Leia clutched her stuffed Tuskcat in her arm, as she peered in her parent's bedroom. She could see that her mother was still in bed and her father was sitting by the softly crackling fire, meditating. His meditations this morning were filled with a dark foreboding, convincing him even more that it was time to leave Hoth. It wasn't long before he noticed the small pair of soft brown eyes on him.

"Morning princess," he said, as he gave her a loving smile. He opened his arm and she ran to him. He placed her in his lap and kissed her messy hair.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is we really leaving today?" she asked.

"Afraid so princess. I know new places can be scary, but we have to move to stay safe," Anakin answered.

"I know," she replied.

"Besides, we'll all be together. And Uncle Ben and Aunt Dorme will be with us, along with Han too," Anakin assured her.

"Uncle Marcus and Uncle Dex too?" she asked. He nodded.

"They are too. Mr. And Mrs. Antilles have already gone ahead to set up the new base, so Wedge will be there too. The new base is a lot like this one, only Endor is much warmer than Hoth," Anakin explained.

"Ani...is everything okay?" Padme asked sleepily.

"Everything's fine, angel," he replied, as he sat Leia on the bed.

"Morning mommy," Leia said. Padme smiled.

"Good morning, baby," Padme replied, as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Luke asked, as he stood in the doorway, clutching his toy star fighter. Anakin smiled and reached out, pulling Luke up with one arm.

"Good morning to you too, little man," Anakin said, as he plopped him down on the bed.

"Morning my handsome boy," Padme said, as Luke wrapped his little arms around her neck in a hug.

"Uncle Dex is making breakfast. It smells really good," Luke said.

"Well then, we better go eat, so we can clean up and finish packing," Padme replied. The twins trotted along in front of their parents, as they all headed for the dining area of the quarters they'd occupied together for the last three years.

* * *

Dorme cuddled against his chest, as they kissed softly.

"Ben..." she said.

"Yes...love?" he answered, as he stroked her cheek.

"Well...we've been engaged for three years now, but we haven't made it official yet," Dorme said.

"As far as the Force is concerned, we're already married," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know, but I want it to be official. Can we have General Dodonna marry us upon our arrival on Endor?" she asked.

"We already are married, love. I thought we might wait until things calm down. General Dodonna is very busy with running the alliance, as am I," Obi-Wan replied.

"Can you not clear an hour from your schedules for a small, simple ceremony? I want to be your wife," she said.

"You already are," he insisted.

"No, I'm not! Why are you fighting me on this?" she questioned.

"Is it really a necessary thing? You know my duties keep me very busy. The night I proposed, three years ago, the Force formed a bond between us. We are married," he said.

"So, now you don't have time for me? But you have plenty of time for sex!" she yelled.

"That is not what I meant! I always have time for you and for more than just sex!" he argued.

"Then what did you mean by asking if it was a necessary thing? Is marrying me in front of our family and close friends really of that little importance to you?!" she asked.

"Of course it's not of little importance, but it's not exactly a top priority right now. If you haven't noticed, the Empire is breathing down our necks!" he yelled.

"I have noticed! I live with it everyday! I wonder endlessly if they will find us and kill you, leaving me to raise Han alone! Or worse, they kill us both and Han too! But yet, a simple ceremony is suddenly too much to ask, because you're too busy!" she yelled back.

"Most cultures don't even have weddings! The couple makes a commitment to each other and that is what we have done. I am committed to you and to Han," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you? Because in Nabooan culture, we would be considered as living in sin, because we have not properly and officially wed," she replied.

"This is not Naboo. The Force has wed us and it is more powerful than anything. Commitment made by the Force is not to be taken lightly," Obi-Wan said.

"I realize that. But neither are wedding vows. I love you and you have told me that you will do anything for me," Dorme said.

"And I will. You'll have your ceremony, but I can't make it happen right away. For Force sake, we're evacuating one base and setting up another," Obi-Wan said.

"So when will be a good time? When we're fifty?!" she yelled.

"Dorme..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear anymore excuses why you cannot commit to me," she spat.

"I have committed to you!" he roared.

"Well, until you're ready to make it official, you can forget about sleeping in this bed with me," Dorme said, as she wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up. She threw his clothes at him.

"You're kicking me out?" he exclaimed.

"That's right. You'll enjoy no more nights in our bed until you make me your wife...officially," she said.

"Dorme, you're being unreasonable! I am going to marry you! I love you!" he cried.

"And you're being a nerfherder! If you love me as much as you say you do, then you should be all for a wedding ceremony!" she said, as she slammed the fresher door.

"Blast," Obi-Wan swore, as he dressed quickly and stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Anakin and Obi-Wan rode on the backs of two Tauntaun's and performed their normal afternoon patrol of the perimeter. Today, the last of the ships would leave for Endor and they were patrolling to make sure they could begin their journey safely. Anakin pointed his scanner, trying to determine what it was that the device was picking up on. He followed the signal and found a probe.

"They've found us..." Anakin said, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"Obi-Wan, I've found what I think might be an Imperial probe. We need to evacuate immediately!" Anakin called.

_"Copy, I'm heading back to the base now," _Obi-Wan answered. Anakin turned his Tauntaun around and began his journey back as well.

* * *

Luke and Leia both sat on the Falcon, as Padme loaded things into the ship.

"Mommy, when's Daddy going to be back?" Leia asked.

"Very soon, sweetheart. Daddy should be back anytime now," Padme answered. Leia saw Bail approaching and whispered to Luke.

"Lukie, that's the mean man I told you about," Leia said. Luke watched the man with careful interest.

"Where do I put my things?" Bail asked, holding his travel case. Padme scoffed.

"No where on this ship," she answered.

"Sorry beautiful, but I've been assigned to this ship. Dodonna had no choice, since there is no where else for me," he replied.

"Pity we can't leave you behind. And you're not allowed to call me beautiful," Padme retorted.

"I'm only stating the obvious," he replied. Padme rolled her eyes.

"I grow tired of being stalked by you. When will you accept that I will never be with you?" she questioned.

"I'll never accept defeat, nor will I ever. Just like I will never stop wanting you," Bail replied.

"You disgust me," Padme spat.

"And it disgusts me to watch a Queen like you waste your life with that gutter trash you call a husband," Bail spat back. Padme slapped him angrily, but Bail only chuckled, for he'd grown used to her refuting him with violence.

"Always feisty. I do love that about you," he aid.

"Insult my husband again and I promise you'll lose permanent feeling the in the lower half of your body," Padme threatened.

"Temper, temper, and in front of the children too," Bail chided.

"Why don't you go find Mon Mothma and continue leading her on. I know how you love how she drools over you and strokes your over sized ego," Padme retorted.

"Yes...the poor thing is in love with me. Too bad it's completely one-sided," Bail answered.

"Yes, you're perfectly fine with letting her think you care for her and content to let her warm your bed," Padme accused.

"I am a man, Padme. I have needs. While she is definitely not even as close to as beautiful as you, she's mildly satisfying," Bail goaded. Padme made a gagging noise.

"You are a disgusting, vile swine!" she said, as she picked up his travel case and threw it at him.

"Get away from us," Padme said in disgust.

"Sorry, my Queen. I have been ordered onto this vessel. I do hope you can manage to keep the brats quiet during our trip," Bail said.

"They're children, Bail. And I certainly won't be making any special circumstances for you. Touch either of them and you'll be floating in space before you know it," Padme threatened, as she helped the twins down.

"Go on up, angels. Mommy will be up to strap you in soon," Padme told them, as they toddled up the ramp. Suddenly, Padme saw the red lights that began blinking around the landing pad. They had been discovered by the Imperials. At that moment, Anakin and Obi-Wan returned on their Tauntauns. Anakin and Obi-Wan threw their heavy gear off and drew their light sabers.

"They've found us. We need to go now," Anakin said. Suddenly, a violent blast rocked the compound, throwing them all to the ground. Marcus came running into the landing bay with Han in his arms. Dex and Dorme held onto each other for balance, as another blast threw them around.

"Hurry, onto the ship!" Obi-Wan called. Organa ran up the ramp like a coward, as Marcus ushered Han, Dorme and Dex on. A blast grazed by his head and he saw that Storm Troopers were entering the base.

"Get to the controls. We'll clear the way for take off!" Anakin called, as three sapphire blades blazed to life. The they fought against the onslaught of Storm Troopers and quickly began cutting down their numbers. It was then that they heard a mocking clap. Their attention was fixated on the cloaked figure that slithered into the landing bay. She dropped her hood, revealing the woman that had been described to them by the twins.

"At last," she hissed.

"I have finally tracked down the mighty Vader. The Emperor will reward me greatly when I deliver you to him," Lucia hissed. Her visage was as frightening, as the twins had described. She looked human, until she chose to twist her features to take on the appearance of a serpent. She was horrifying to look at and Anakin knew they had to manage a quick escape. Her features twisted and she engaged her fire curse, breathing it upon them. Anakin grabbled Padme and rolled to the ground with her in his arms, while Obi-Wan rolled the other way, effectively dividing them. She let her Storm Troopers engage Obi-Wan in a fight, while she focused her attention on Vader and his wife.

"The Emperor has a grim fate in store for you both. You will suffer immensely before he finally grants you death," she hissed.

"You're the one that will pay for all the innocent lives you've destroyed! You...and your Master!" Padme spat. Lucia snarled..

"Oh how I would love to shove my coils down your pretty throat and rip out your bleeding heart! Unfortunately, my Master wants you and your lover alive..." she hissed. Anakin ignited his blade and clashed with hers.

"Too bad, but we won't be going anywhere with you today," Anakin replied.

"We shall see, Rebel slime," she snarled.

_"Get to the ship Padme," _he told her through their Force bond.

_"I won't leave you,"_ she protested.

_"I'll be right behind you. Go," _he pleaded. She answered his request by helping Obi-Wan cut through the rest of the Storm Troopers. Obi-Wan ran up the ramp and Padme started to follow. But Lucia wasn't about to let her get away. She outstretched her palm toward Padme.

"Paralize!" she shouted. Padme cried out, as she fell on the ramp, unable to move.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin screamed, as he slashed violently at the Sith witch. Lucia cackled evilly and morphed her body into the coils of a snake. She wrapped her tail around his beloved wife and drew her into her crushing grip.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled, as Padme cried out in pain, as she was squeezed tightly.

"Put down your weapon and surrender, or I'll crush every bone in her lovely body," Lucia hissed.

"No Ani..." Padme whimpered. Anakin extinguished his blade and clipped it to his belt. The witch squeezed the air out of Padme, causing her to faint.

"I did what you asked...now let her go!" Anakin yelled. She cackled evilly.

"Seize him," she ordered, as her remaining Troopers surrounded him. Suddenly, the Sith screamed in pain, as she felt a blast clip her coils. It had come from the Falcon, courtesy of Marcus and Obi-Wan. Lucia angrily tossed Padme away and Anakin managed to catch her in his arms. Force lightning erupted from violently from her fingertips. Anakin turned and shielded Padme from the attack with his own body. He screamed in agony and writhed in pain, as she poured the lightning into him. Padme whimpered and awoke to her husband's painful cries. Her eyes widened, as she realized he was using his body to shield her. She grabbed her light saber and ignited the blade, now catching the attack. Anakin painfully heaved air into his lungs, before drawing his own saber. He stood beside her and took some of the pressure off her blade with his own. Once Lucia realized her lightning attack was not getting anywhere, she ceased it and breathed a ring of fire around them. Padme yelped, as the flames roared around them.

"Ani...we're trapped!" she cried, as they clung tightly to each other.

"Not for long, angel. Hold on tightly to me," he said, as he drew his grappling cable. The Millennium Falcon hovered off the ground, as Marcus engaged the thrusters. Anakin tossed the cable and latched onto the ramp. Once he did so, he held Padme tightly, as Marcus took off. Padme buried her face in his chest, as they were yanked from the fire and sailed through the air, as the Falcon cleared the docking bay. Obi-Wan grabbed the cable and pulled them onto the ramp with a not so comfortable thud.

"Get strapped in," Anakin told them, as the ramp shut and he felt the ship lurch from a blast. TIE fighters swarmed them and Anakin rushed to the cockpit.

"I'll take the helm. I need you on guns," he told Marcus. The young Officer ran out of the cockpit and for the weapons pit. Anakin took the controls and spun them into a spiral to avoid several missiles that were locked onto them. Anakin slammed the throttle down and pulled back on the controls. The Falcon zoomed out fo the Hoth atmosphere with heavy pursuit. Anakin began flipping switches and preparing for the jump to hyperspace. The ship lurched from another blast, thanks to Lucia's Star Destroyer, which was in heavy pursuit. The Star Destroyer lost track of the Millennium Falcon, as Anakin made the jump to hyperspace...

* * *

Lucia stalked onto the bridge, where Captain Needed waited nervously.

"Report, Captain," she demanded.

"We...we lost them, My Lady. They jumped to hyperspace where we could not trace them," Needa stuttered.

"You lost them...how unfortunate for you..." she hissed.

"My Lady, we will search around the clock. We will find them," Needa assured her.

"Yes, we will. However, I believe that I must terminate your service to the Empire for your failure," Lucia said, as her body morphed and her coils slithered around Needa.

"My Lady...please..." Needa begged for his life. Needa screamed in pain, as she squeezed him tightly in her grip. The sounds were sickening, as she crushed the bones in his legs, arms and every single one of his ribs. Finally her coil wrapped itself around his neck and with a sickening crack, she snapped his neck. She tossed the dead, crippled body away.

"Find them...or you'll all meet a similar fate! And get this filth off my bridge!" she told two of her Troopers. Needa's body was dragged away for proper disposal and the Officers returned to their duties...

* * *

Anakin finally had them safely tucked away in hyperspace and walked back into the cabin.

"Daddy...mommy has an owie!" Luke called. Anakin looked at his wife, who was pressing her palm to a nasty cut on her forehead.

"It's not bad," she assured him.

"It needs bacta, let's go," he said, as he swept her into his arms.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Leia asked.

"It's just a cut. Mommy will be fine," he assured them, as he carried her to the infirmary.

Dorme stood by the window and watched the stars streak by. Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. He sighed deeply .

"Dorme...please..." he pleaded.

"Why did you propose to me if you never intended to marry me?" she asked.

"I do intend to marry you! We have been a family and we have committed ourselves to each other. I did not realize how important the ceremony really was to you. I am sorry. I was very insensitive and I should not have assumed that the bond that was created between us through the Force would be enough. I am still very new at this sometimes," he replied.

"I am sorry too. I was insensitive too. I forget that you grew up with relationships being forbidden, therefore marriage as well. I should not have pushed so hard. It is just that a wedding is very important to me. I don't want something big. Just a small, quiet ceremony with our family and close friends present," she said.

"And you will have it...once we get to Endor, I promise," he said.

"You mean it? No more putting it off?" she asked.

"No more delays," he promised. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'd do anything for you, my love," he assured her. Dorme smiled and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Padme hissed painfully, as Anakin gingerly pressed the bacta cloth to the gash on her head.

"That's a nasty cut. Damn that Sith witch," Anakin spat. Padme smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine sweetheart," she assured him.

"Is she touches a hair on your head again, no amount of sorcery will save her from me," Anakin half growled. She smiled at his overprotectiveness. While it could be annoying at times, she usually found it sweet and endearing, like now. He placed a bandage over the cut and she hugged him tightly.

"Ani...how are we going to fight this Sith? How are we going to counter her sorcery?" Padme asked.

"I wish I knew, angel. We're the only people who've ever encountered a Dathomir witch and lived to tell about it," he answered. Padme sighed dejectedly and Anakin pressed his forehead to hers.

"We have to trust that our love is strong enough to overcome anything," he whispered.

"I do," she whispered back, as their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. They held each other close, as their lips dueled for control and they lost themselves in their love. She smiled at him, as they finally broke the passionate embrace.

"Come on, let's go see if we can get the twins to go down for a while and then get some sleep ourselves," she said softly. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, as they ventured back into the cabin area to be with their beautiful children. The Millennium Falcon blazed through hyperspace with Endor, the Rebellion's new base location, as their destination...


	30. Revelations From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Thanks for all the great reviews. Lots of twists and surprises are in store for future chapters!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 30: Revelations From the Past

The cabin was dark, as the ship's occupants slept where they could, as the Millennium Falcon blazed through hyperspace. They had put the three children in the bed in the Captain's quarters, while the rest of them bunked down where they could. Dex slept against the far wall, while Bail slept uncomfortably on the bench that was much too small for him. Marcus slept not far from Dex, while Obi-Wan and Dorme cuddled together in the far corner. Anakin and Padme snuggled close at the other end of the cabin, sleeping with surprising comfort in each other's arms under Anakin's cloak. Anakin woke up suddenly and shook his head in confusion. He'd been dreaming about the battle with Lucia earlier and then strangely about his childhood, particularly the times he remembered with his Aunt Leia. He was very little the last time he saw her; the twins' age perhaps, so he was confused at why he was remembering her so clearly. Shouldn't it have been his mother's tenderness and loving embrace he should be remembering? But instead, it was memories of being comforted and hugged by his Aunt that he was remembering. He shook his head in confusion.

"Ani...are you okay?" Padme asked.

"I'm fine angel," he replied, as he spooned her against him and kissed her hair.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

"Kind of...part of it I guess. It was mostly memories though; nothing I hadn't seen before," he replied. Padme turned in his embrace and kissed his forehead. He sighed and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I should probably go check our position," Anakin said, as they got up.

"I'm going to go check on the twins," she said, giving him another soft, loving kiss, before they parted ways. Just as they separated, the ship lurched violently, throwing both Anakin and Padme to the floor. He scrambled to his wife's side and helped her sit up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so. What was that?" as she asked, the ship lurched again.

"I don't know...but it's nothing good," he replied.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Obi-Wan said groggily.

"I don't know, but everyone needs to get strapped in," Anakin said, as he headed for the cockpit. Padme and Dorme pulled the children from the bed and strapped the sleepy little ones into their seats. As they did, they felt the hyper drive engine disengage.

"That's not good," Obi-Wan said.

"Strap in. I'll go help Anakin," Marcus said, as he helped Padme into her seat and strapped her in. Obi-Wan helped Dorme and Dex, before strapping himself in.

"Great...the grease rat's going to get us all killed," Bail said with a tone of disdain.

"Shut up Bail," Padme snapped.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure baby, but it'll be okay," she assured her children.

* * *

Did we just drop out of hyperspace?" Marcus asked.

"Whoever's shooting at us just killed the hyper drive engines," Anakin said.

"Who could it be?" Marcus asked.

"Dunno, but they've obviously been following us since Hoth," Anakin replied. Artoo shrilled loudly and thumped side to side on his rollers.

"Easy Artoo...I know!" Anakin cried, as he pulled back on the steering grips. Another blast lurched the ship violently and the two men covered their faces, as the control panels sparked wildly.

"I've lost thrusters and all navigation!" Anakin cried.

"Back up engines are gone!" Marcus exclaimed. Anakin stared silently at the green planet ahead of them, noticing how they were dropping toward it fast.

"We're going to crash..." Anakin realized. Marcus looked horrified.

"Get in back and get strapped in. I'll try to bring us down as gently as possible," he said, as Marcus sprinted back into the cabin. The Millennium Falcon sailed into the atmosphere of the wilderness planet and Anakin pulled back on the steering grips with all his might. He felt the Falcon skim the surface and with a not so gentle bump, they were skidding on the ground. Anakin pulled hard and they began to slow. The ride was very bumpy and would have thrown them everywhere had they not been strapped in. Anakin slowed the ship down and it slid slowly along the ground. A loose, blunt object flew through the air, as the ship lurched to a stop and pelted Anakin on the forehead. And everything went black...

* * *

The cabin lights were dim and the ship was slightly lopsided. Padme whimpered, as she woke up and gently rubbed her neck. She turned to her children, who were out and unbuckled them, so she could begin examining them. She was relieved to see that both twins and Han were unscathed.

"Padme...is Han okay?" Dorme asked, as s she and Obi-Wan came around.

"He's fine," she said, as she stood, intending to head to the cockpit to make sure Anakin was okay. Suddenly, the ramp was forced open and a tall figure emerged onto the ship. Padme recognized the Mandolorian armor immediately.

"It was you...you shot us down," Padme said.

"Who are you?!" Marcus demanded.

"Boba Fett," Anakin growled, as he stumbled clumsily into the cabin. The large gash on his forehead was bleeding profusely down the side of his face. The bounty hunter pointed his blaster at him. He pressed the device on his wrist and his constricting cable wrapped itself around Anakin.

"No!" Padme cried, as the bounty hunter tugged the cord, causing Anakin to lose his balance and fall to his knees. Boba pressed the barrel of his blaster to Anakin's temple.

"Toss all your weapons to the floor in front of me," Boba ordered. Light sabers and blasters dropped at Boba's feet, as he confiscated Anakin's own and threw it into the pile.

"Now...file out one by one. Try anything...and the children will be the first to die," Boba threatened. Dorme picked Han up, while Padme and Marcus took Luke and Leia, as they slowly descended the ramp.

"Try anything Vader...and the little wife and tykes are dead," he said, as he shoved Anakin down the ramp.

"Where are we?" Padme wondered.

"Kashyyyk if you must know. And as soon as I inform Darth Lucia that I've captured the lot of you, she'll be here to collect. And I'll be paid enough credits to set me for life," Boba said, as he shoved Anakin to his knees. He stepped back and kicked him in the back. Anakin fell forward in pain, feeling as through he'd been hit by durasteel.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Rebel slime? My legs are made of durasteel, because you sought the need to hack off my real ones!" Boba yelled, as he grabbed a fistful of Anakin's hair and pulled him up.

"I've been waiting three years for my revenge," Boba growled, as he kicked Anakin in the gut. The young Rebel doubled over in pain, panting heavily.

"Stop!" Padme pleaded, as she buried the twins' faces in her chest. The bounty hunter grabbed his hair again and tilted him back, before tossing him flat on his back.

"It would be too bad if I messed up your face, wouldn't it, pretty boy," Boba growled, as he raised his foot like he was going to stomp on Anakin's face.

"Nooo!" Padme cried.

"_Avera Kantana!_" a female voice shouted fiercely in the strange language. A blue jolt of energy sailed through the air and hit Boba Fett. The bounty hunter froze exactly how he was, completely immobilized by the strange attack. A woman appeared out the wilderness with a Wookie tailing her.

"Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm," she said, in a kind voice. She was a few inches taller than Padme, standing at approximately 5'6". She had sandy blonde hair that had a beautiful natural curl to it and beautiful sapphire eyes. She was very beautiful and appeared to be around Dorme's age, though the wisdom in her eyes suggested she was probably older. Anakin did a double take, as he looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" Padme asked timidly.

"This is impossible," Anakin uttered.

"Yes...it's me Ani," she told him.

"Aunt Leia?" he asked in disbelief. Padme gasped, as Anakin named the woman before them.

"But...you're supposed to be dead," he said.

"Circumstances forced my hand and I was forced to lead you to believe that. I have much to tell you, for there is much you must know," she said, as she turned to the others.

"Chewbacca will lead the way back to my camp. I will reveal all that needs to be known after we give you all a proper meal," Leia said, as she motioned for them to follow the Wookie.

"What about Fett?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," she replied, as she raised her hand.

"_Severus Contatum_," she said, as another jolt of blue energy hit Boba Fett. He unfroze and fell unconscious to the ground. Anakin and Padme watched in amazement, as she floated his body into the Falcon and floated their weapons out, returning them to their owners, before sealing the Falcon's ramp shut.

"_Selious_," she said, placing a sealing enchantment around the ship.

"He won't be going anywhere and we'll deal with him later," she said. Anakin stood up and little Leia ran to him.

"Daddy," she said, as he scooped her up. Leia smiled at the children and young woman who had joined hands with Anakin.

"It seems you have much to tell me as well," she smiled. Anakin returned her smile.

"Yeah...I do," he said.

"Come. That gash needs attention. Let's return to camp before dark," the woman said, as she led them into the wilderness along a well walked path...

* * *

They were awed when they arrived back at Leia's camp. It was like a large, wilderness city with people and Wookies alike milling about.

"Welcome to the colony of light, as we like to call ourselves," she said.

"Who are all these people?" Anakin asked.

"Our people, sweetheart. I promise all will be explained very soon. Come," she said, as she pulled back the flap of a tent and motioned to them.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Dorme asked.

"Trust me," Leia replied, with a wink, as they all filed in. Once inside, it looked as though they had entered a pristine manor, beautifully furnished and ornately decorated. Beyond the entry way, there was a grand sitting area and rooms beyond that. A gorgeous spiral staircase winded its way up to the second floor, which was also full of rooms. The group of Rebels was stunned to speechlessness

"But...how?" Anakin asked. Leia winked at him.

"Magic...of course," she said, nonchalantly, as they took their seats in the sitting area.

"Um...may I get some bacta for this gash on his forehead?" Padme asked.

"Oh of course," Leia said, as she came over and touched Anakin's wound.

"_Revero_," she chanted and they watched in complete amazement, as the wound healed itself before their eyes. Anakin touched his forehead, finding that it was completely void of the previous wound. Leia smiled and returned to her seat.

"First, I believe introductions are in order. I will introduce my friends and our best warriors," she said, as she started with a young man, who looked to be around Anakin's age. He was tall, though shorter than Anakin, with brown spiked hair and green eyes. He was lanky and did not look like much of a warrior. But the kind smile on his face told of perhaps an inner, quiet strength.

"This is Nicholas. He is a gifted genius and gifted in healing. And this is Erika," Leia said, moving to a girl about the same age as Nicholas. She was short and petite, with dark gypsy eyes and shoulder length black hair in a layered style. The next two were a little older, perhaps in their thirties.

"This is Zephany or Zeph for short. She is also very gifted in charms and enchantments in defense against dark magic," Leia said. Padme immediately didn't like this woman, for her stare on Anakin was predatory and held a gleaming hunger. She was beautiful with long, raven hair and eyes black as night. Her figure was tall and very curvaceous, suddenly making Padme feel a little self conscious. Leia continued on to the man next to her.

"This is Zeph's twin brother, Zachary or Zac for short," she said. He was as tall as his sister, who only stood at 5'7". His raven black hair was short in back and slightly curly on top, but neatly combed. His black eyes were much kinder than his sister's and he smiled kindly. She moved to the fifth person, who also smiled kindly.

"And this is Kendra Jade," she introduced. Her dark green eyes shined like the gem her name suggested. Her reddish-brown hair cascaded around her shoulders. Like Erika, she was short and petite, yet not as slight as the other girl.

"You will meet more of my advisors and comrades later, but for now, you can introduce me to your friends," Leia said to Anakin.

"Um...this is former Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his fiancé Dorme, and their son Han. These are our friends Dex and Marcus. And this is my wife, Padme and our twins, Luke and...Leia," Anakin introduced them, purposely ignoring Bail.

"You named your daughter after me?" she asked, deeply touched.

"I thought you were dead...that you died to protect mom and me," Anakin said. A few tears slipped down Leia's cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"In some ways, I did. I have much to tell you Ani," she said.

"First, tell us how you perform the spells and enchantments we've seen," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"You are right to be leery, Knight Kenobi, for we are Dathomirans. But not all our people are evil. We have clans that follow the light side of the Force and those that follow the dark side of the Force. We are of the light side. It is why we had to flea Dathomir years ago when Queen Lucinda rose to power. All those who opposed her evil were hunted. I assure you, we use our magic for good and now, I will begin my story at the beginning," she said, as they sat down. Han, Leia, and Luke played quietly off to the side, as Leia began her story.

"First off, I shall go by my full name now, to lessen the confusion. I am Leiana and what most consider to the rightful Queen of Dathomir. My father, Willem Skywalker, was King of Dathomir and most all the light side clans followed him. He was a good man, but much preferred our isolation from the rest of the galaxy. This is probably why many fear us. Good and evil have clashed heavily on our world for centuries. Our world has been in a state of civil war since the beginning of time. My father met Lucinda and fell in love with her in his first year as King. I was born less than a year after they married, but my mother was not what she appeared to be. She murdered my father in front of us all when I was eighteen and her clan took over, killing hundreds. Shmi was only fifteen and we were forced to flee, for some of our clan escaped Dathomir that day and were scattered across the galaxy. Shmi renounced magic that day and did not wish to be taught to use her powers further, which I respected. Unfortunately, my magic only got us so far and we were captured by slavers in our travels. We were sold to Gardulla the Hutt and sent to Tatooine.

"Then I was born, right?" Anakin asked.

"Three years later, yes. But certain circumstances of your birth had to be hidden from you and the rest of the galaxy, especially your grandmother. You know about the prophecy?" she asked. Anakin looked uncomfortable. Qui-Gon had indeed told him of the Chosen One prophecy. He nodded.

"A little," he answered.

"The prophecy of the Chosen One originated on Dathomir a thousand years ago during the Great Sith Wars. It was said that a child would be born to a virgin mother, created by the Force itself. The child would grow into a warrior and destroy all evil, bringing balance to the Force and peace to the galaxy," she paused before continuing.

"You are that child, Anakin. And therefore, you had to be protected. Fortunately, Tatooine was the last place anyone would look for you, especially since your grandmother suspected your birth, for she had sensed it in the Force. Therefore, Shmi and I were forced to deceive those around us," she said.

"I don't understand..." Anakin said, in confusion.

"Three years after our arrival on Tatooine...I became pregnant," she paused for a moment.

"I'd never been with a man and so naturally, I was terrified at first. But then, I remembered the prophecy and immediately knew that the Force had chosen me to bear the galaxy's savior," Tears came to Leia's eyes.

"You were such a beautiful baby and I loved you so much. That is why when I realized your grandmother was aware of your existence, I had to create our deception. Letting my sister raise you as her own was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Leia said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I had the first two years with you as my own...and I cherished my every moment with you. But then I received word that our people had regrouped here on Kashyyyk and were hiding out among the Wookies. My mother and her followers were still hunting them...and they needed my help and leadership. I wanted so badly to take you with me...but I knew if your grandmother saw you, she would have found a way to steal you away from me and raise you to be evil. And that would have proved to be a greater pain than letting Shmi raise you, for she did love you as her own. So, with heavy persuasion, I convinced Watto to challenge Gardulla for yours and Shmi's ownership. I wanted to free you, but I knew that if I left you with Watto, he would care for you both, for he was a much better Master than most. I influenced the pod race with an enchantment to make sure Watto won. Then I used my powers to find and remove my slave chip. I went off to fight and Gardulla covered up my escape by saying she killed me for disobedience, for she wanted no one to know a slave had escaped. I joined my people in the fight, but by then, your grandmother had joined Darth Malice and right under Emperor Palpatine's nose too," Leiana said. After Leiana's story, Padme immediately noticed the resemblance between Leiana and Anakin. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before, because their eyes were the same.

"She and Malice plotted against Palpatine for years and finally dethroned him, as I knew Malice would. The Empire's numbers dwarfed our own, but we have always know that you would return to us and help us defeat evil," Leiana said.

"Then...you really are..." Anakin said, at a loss for words.

"Yes Ani...I'm your mother," she said. Padme squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there, as he slowly rose.

"I...I think I always knew in the...back of my mind," Anakin said, unable to stop the tears.

"A bond between a mother and child is not so easily broken, even as hard as evil tries," Leiana said.

"Mom..." Anakin choked back a sob, as they embraced in a hug, both freely crying. Padme felt her own tears slipping down her cheeks and felt happiness swell in her heart for her Ani, for he deserved this little tidbit of joy more than anyone. Leiana pulled back to look at her grown son.

"You've grown to be so handsome. I knew you would. You were the most beautiful child. I missed you...so much. I never wanted...to give you up," Leiana cried.

"It's okay...I don't blame you," Anakin told her.

"Forgive me, Leiana, but you never named your mother," Obi-Wan said. Leiana looked at the Jedi's knowing expression.

"Your suspicions are correct, Master Kenobi. My mother, Queen Lucinda, eventually became the being we all know as...Darth Lucia," she announced, ensuing gasps from most.

"You mean..." Anakin began.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's true. Darth Lucia is your grandmother," Leiana said regretfully.

"But mom...Padme, Obi-Wan, and I fought her. We couldn't defeat her magic. How can I be this Chosen One if I can't cancel her spells or curses?" Anakin asked.

"Ani...I am witch too. You will learn from us, it's in your blood. And Padme may even be able to learn some as well. Master Kenobi too if he wishes," Leiana said.

"My Queen, you cannot be considering teaching these filthbloods our powers!" Zeph exclaimed.

"They are not filthbloods Zeph and I have warned you about using that term! They are family to my son and you will treat them with respect," Leiana scolded her.

"You're their Queen?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, your mother is the rightful blood Queen of Dathomir, something that Lucia stole from her," Zac said.

"Then that would make Anakin..." Marcus began to deduce.

"A prince," Leiana finished with a smile. Anakin was shocked yet again.

"Mom, I'd love to stay here, but we must soon rejoin the Rebellion. We all have responsibilities," Anakin said.

"I know. That is why I hope that we could travel there with you. We could begin your training and offer our assistance to the Rebellion," Leiana said. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan hopefully.

"There's no such thing as too much help," Obi-Wan replied.

"Excellent. We will leave in the morning. For now, let us dine together and get to know each other. I especially would love to get to know you both and the children better," Leiana said to Anakin and Padme. The young couple shared her smile and followed her into the dining room...


	31. An Interesting Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 31! Thanks for all the great reviews! I know I threw a lot of plot twists at you in the last chapter, but I'm glad to know that everyone is enjoying the new direction I'm taking. Now, on with chapter 31!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 31: An Interesting Evening

Dinner would be a very interesting event, as they all knew emotions would be running high. As their eating slowed, conversation increased. Anakin could see the unshed tears in his mother's eyes and knew, like him, she had been through hell. He was feeling a lot of things, but he couldn't be angry with her for leaving him. It had to have been an horrible decision for her to have to make. He knew that Shmi and Leiana had done what was best for him and what they had to do to protect him. He hated deception, but in this case, they really had no choice. His mother's hand was forced by his grandmother's greed and thirst for power no less. It was Lucia's fault they had been forced apart.

"Ani...I do want you to know that giving you up just about killed me. I don't want you to think it had anything to do with being selfish," Leiana.

"I know mom. In fact, I think it was very unselfish of you," Anakin replied.

"You're not angry with me?" she asked.

"How could I be? I could try and blame you if I wanted to...but it's really Lucia's fault, isn't it? She's the reason we had to be separated. You could have been selfish and took me with you, knowing that the risk of losing me to Lucia and her followers was a big possibility," Anakin said. Leiana looked as though she was ready to burst into tears.

"But you knew that my safety had to come first. You loved me enough to let me go in order to protect me. I can't even begin to imagine how much strength that must have taken. I don't think I could give up Luke and Leia. I don't think I'd be strong enough for that," Anakin told her. Tears streamed down Leiana's cheeks, as she hugged her grown son.

"There were some days when I thought it was going to kill me," she sobbed.

"When I felt Shmi die, I worried about you night and day. I wondered where you were, if you were okay. I couldn't sleep for days on end, because I kept thinking about how scared and alone you probably were. How heartbroken you must have been. I almost set out to come find you," she paused for a moment.

"But Lucia felt Shmi's death too. She sent her people all over, scouring the galaxy for a child that she only suspected actually existed. They probably turned Tatooine inside out. I wanted to find you myself, but I knew she would have someone tail me if I left Kashyyyk. I pleaded to the Force every night to hide you and protect you. And it answered, for they came up empty handed," she said.

"I hid on Dantooine for almost four years and used what Master Qui-Gon had taught me to continue my training. Master Qui-Gon is the Jedi that told me about the prophecy to begin with. He trained me in the Jedi arts and helped mom...Shmi raise me. I wasn't there when the Storm Troopers found our hovel. Mom...Shmi was already dead when I got there and Qui-Gon died in my arms. The Storm Troopers were still there and I ran to my ship. I barely escaped...when I had a vision," Anakin said.

"What did you see, sweetheart?" she asked.

"A mask and the name Vader. I constructed the mask as a disguise in my time on Dantooine,"

"Then the Force heard my plea after all and guided you. It safe-guarded your true identity behind a mask and an alias. Had you went by your real name, Lucia would have instantly recognized you. The Skywalker bloodline has existed on Dathomir for many centuries and we remain the true royal bloodline to this day," Leiana said.

"She called me Vader...when she cornered us on Hoth. She didn't know it was me," Anakin said.

"I am afraid it won't be long until she does discover your true identity though. She has seen your face now and will begin researching you. The moment the name Skywalker comes up, she will know. Not only do you bare a resemblance to your grandfather, but the name Anakin in our language means warrior prince," Leiana said. Bail could no longer remain quiet about his disdain and snorted in contempt.

"This grease rat is no more a true prince than I am," Bail spat. Zac and Kendra were immediately on their feet, drawing their weapons from thin air. Zac had conjured a long dagger that sparked with electricity. Kendra waved her hand, producing bubbles and a triton appeared in her hands.

"How dare you desecrate the name of our prince!" Zac yelled.

"Such blatant disrespect to the prince carries a punishable fate," Kendra added.

"Stand down, my charges," Leiana ordered gently.

"By my Queen..." but Leiana cut him off.

"If we punish outsiders for ignorance..." she stopped, prompting him to finish.

"Then we are no better than Lucia herself," Zac relented. Kendra's and Zac's weapon disappeared and they sat down. Anakin looked completely and purely shocked by their reaction and the fierce loyalty they already had for him and his mother. He realized that his mother must be very good to them to spark such a reaction to a mere name calling.

"Mister Organa, let us be clear. I do not like the contempt you seem to have for my son. What has he done to warrant such hateful feelings?" she asked.

"Anakin never did anything to Bail, except rescue me from him. My heart has belonged to Anakin since we met, but Bail harbors a sick obsession with me. It is only on Mon Mothma's request that we even keep him around. It would have suited us all fine to just leave him behind on Hoth," Padme said.

"Yes, Bail has quite the sordid past. He was royalty through marriage. His wife, whom he loathed, died mysteriously. He needed a new Queen to produce an heir for him so he could remain King. He set his sights on Padme, who was a Queen before the days of the Empire. She was already in love with Anakin. So Bail tried on more than one occasion to kidnap her and Force her to wed him. Anakin stopped him. The Rebel leaders allow him to live only because he helped us get the Death Star plans three years ago, though none present here view that as a valid reason," Obi-Wan said, happy to expose Bail.

"I don't like what I am hearing at all, Mister Organa, but I will respect the Rebellion's decision to allow you freedom...for now. But should you make any advances on Padme or attempt to harm the children or Anakin, your life will be forfeit. You are lucky I do not curse you for these things you've done. My son is the rightful blood prince of Dathomir and that makes his family royal too. In our presence you will do well to treat them as such or next time, I may let Zac and Kendra punish you," Leiana said, as she turned back to Anakin and Padme.

"So Padme, you are royalty too?" she asked.

"Um...not by blood. On Naboo, we elect our rulers to avoid corruption . I was Queen at the time the Empire rose. I was labeled a sympathizer to the Jedi and my execution was ordered. Dorme and I were forced to flee. My other friends and my family did not make it. They were all murdered by the Imperials," Padme said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Leiana said sincerely.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she wiped a tear away.

"It was years later that I met Anakin. We were both attempting to sabotage an Imperial shipment one night and I was captured by several officers. Anakin, disguised as Vader, rescued me. We became partners, seeing as we shared an interest in seeing the Empire crumble over the months. We fell in love and we married when we were hiding on Bespin," Padme said.

"I'm glad my Ani has you then. It does not take a Force sensitive person to see how much love there is between you," Leiana said.

"I love him with all my heart and soul. He and our children are everything to me," Padme assured her.

"Then I can call you my daughter, knowing it is a title you are most worthy of," Leiana said, as she glanced to the three children, who were playing in the sitting room, having finished eating long ago.

"My Queen, I must speak," Zeph said. Nicholas and the others rolled their eyes.

"Here we go," Nic mumbled. Zeph glared at him before continuing.

"My Queen, you cannot allow the royal bloodline to be contaminated by allowing this filth blood to remain with the prince!" Zeph exclaimed.

"Why do you keep calling her that?! What does it mean?" Anakin demanded.

"It is a derogatory term that some Dathomirians use to describe outsiders or non-magic persons, but many do not share Zeph's opinions and I most certainly do not approve of that word. I have warned you on many occasions not to use that term. Do not use it again!" Leiana said sternly.

"Forgive me, majesty," Zeph replied, reluctant to back down. She fixated her glare on Padme, as she sunk back into her seat.

"I would like to personally apologize to you both. The rest of us do not share Zeph's narrow minded opinions. I, for one, will be happy to call you our princess, milady," Nic said.

"Thank you Nicholas," Padme replied. Zeph snorted.

"Do not apologize for me! I would expect this kind of thing from you, half blood!" Zeph said.

"Zeph...that is enough!" Zac hissed.

"Nic loves filth bloods, because his filthy father was one. A space pirate no less and your mother was stupid enough to let herself be seduced," Zeph jabbed.

"My parents loved each other! Let them rest in peace!" Nic snapped.

"Whatever, dataworm. Why don't you go crawl back to your lab and cry," Zeph teased.

"Stop it Zeph! Leave him alone!" Erika demanded. Zeph smirked and was quiet, as the Queen gave her a pointed look.

"Well, since it seems I am no longer needed, I'll retire for the evening," Zeph said, storming out.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. She's not always like this," Zac said.

"Yes she is," Nic mumbled, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Erika.

"Well, now that all that is done. I think I should properly meet my grand children," Leiana said.

"Of course. Luke, Leia, come here," Anakin called. The twins scampered to their parents with an excited energy. Anakin pulled Leia into his lap and Padme held Luke.

"This is your grandmother Leiana," he told them. The twins blinked and Leia looked up at him.

"Really daddy? How come we haven't met her before?" Leia asked.

"Is it because we hafta hide from the Enpire?" Luke asked innocently.

"Yeah buddy...because we had to hide," Anakin told him.

"Is you going to come wif us to...where is we going again, daddy?" Leia asked.

"Endor," he answered.

"Emdor. Is you going to come too, grandma?" Leia asked sweetly.

"I sure am sweetheart. And I can't wait to spend more time with you both," Leiana said. Luke and Leia hugged her, before they ran off to play with Han again.

"They're precious. Were they born on Hoth?" Leiana asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes. This is the first time we've been able to take them anywhere else," Anakin said.

"It is imperative that we keep them closely guarded. Once Lucia discovers the truth about you, she will use whatever she can against us," Leiana said.

"I won't let her near Padme or our children," Anakin vowed.

"The hour is growing late. Let us all retire for a good night's sleep. We have a full day ahead of us," Leiana said.

"There are plenty of rooms upstairs. I will lead the way," Kendra said. Padme squeezed Anakin's hand and took the twins upstairs. Anakin stayed behind for a moment and Leiana hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Ani. It is by the good grace of the All Mighty Force that we are together again," Leiana said.

"I know. I love you too mom," he replied. Leiana kissed his cheek and he ascended the stairs to help his wife tuck their children in.

"Thank you," Leiana whispered to the Force.

* * *

Anakin sat on the large bed, dressed only in his sleep pants, as Padme exited the fresher in a short nightgown made of black shimmer silk. She sat down on her side of the bed and pulled the bedclothes back.

"Can you believe it, Padme?" he asked, thinking about all he had learned. Yesterday, he had thought he was a true native of Tatooine, born from a long line of slaves. And today, he learned that the woman that had raised him was really his Aunt and that his real mother was still very much alive. Add to that, he was a prince! And not just any prince. A Dathomirian prince with the potential to be the most powerful Force adept in the galaxy. And his grandmother was evil incarnate, parading as Emperor Malice's willing apprentice. He smiled, as he felt his wife gently massage his shoulders. The heat of her body against his back made him shiver in desire.

"Well, I always knew you were unusually special. And...well, you've always been my prince," she whispered in his ear, as she took the lobe between her lips and sucked gently. He shivered again, as her lips traveled down his neck in wet, open mouth kisses. She pressed herself against his back, as she nipped at his shoulder and then traveled to the back of his neck. She placed kisses on his back, while wrapping her arms around him. He looked back at her, taking in the beauty of her curls that cascaded around her and noticed that the thin straps of her nightgown were dangling precariously off her shoulders, teasing him and daring him to do something about the offending garment. Her eyes sparkled with love and he smiled at her, as he noticed that she was using the Force to darken the room.

"Come to me..." she requested, her voice thick with need and desire. She had darkened the room considerably, but he could still look upon her form in the dimly lit glow. He fulfilled her request by pulling her into his arms and holding her, as he gazed upon her beauty again. Padme lay across his lap, her heart pounding, as he lowered his lips to hers. She surrendered to him, as they became lost in their love and passion...

* * *

The next day, they trekked through the jungle, back to the Millennium Falcon. Once they arrived, they saw two of Leiana's people hauling Boba Fett down the ramp.

"He is working for Lucia. See that he is imprisoned for now. His fate will be decided at a later date," Zac told them. The two men hauled a struggling and cursing Boba Fett back to camp. Leiana extended her hand and a blue glow surrounded the ship. It faded and she smiled at Anakin.

"There. It should be all fixed," she said.

"That's great mom, but how are all of us going to fit? We were pushing the limit with nine as it was. There's no way we can get fifteen plus a Wookie on board," Anakin said. She winked at him.

"We'll all fit sweetheart. Now, let's get going," she said. She was right, of course, as the had used an enchantment to extend the interior without changing the exterior. There was more than enough room for everyone. Anakin took them up and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

"You asked to see me...My Lady?" the frightened Admiral Motti asked, as he spoke into the darkened throne room. The throne turned and Lucia downed the last of her red wine.

"Yes Motti. Tell me what you know about this...Vader," she hissed.

"He...is the one that destroyed the Death Star...and we encountered him...briefly on Hoth," Motti said nervously.

"I know this, you fool! I'm talking about before the Death Star. Was he not captured once before?" she asked.

"Y...yes. General Grievous set a trap for him and captured him. A Jedi...disguised as one of our own helped them escape Coruscant," Motti said.

"What is known about his past?" she asked.

"Very little. I believe Vader was disguising himself as a local mechanic. I think...he called himself Starkiller or something. No one but those close to him know his real identity," Motti replied.

"I must find out his true identity and I know the answers lie on Tatooine. Get me a database of all the death certificates filed on Tatooine," she said.

"Yes My Lady," Motti replied, as he turned to leave, when she stopped him.

"Scratch that. I only need all the S's," she hissed evilly...


	32. Arrival on Endor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 32: Arrival on Endor

"Okay, press that orange button," Anakin told his son, as the boy sat in his lap. Luke leaned forward and pressed the bright orange button on the console.

"Like that daddy?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yep, you just told everyone in back to fasten their safety harnesses," Anakin said. Padme came up into the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"Hi mommy! I'm helping daddy fly the ship!" Luke said.

"I see that and you're doing a very good job, sweetheart," she praised.

"Okay little man, I need to bring us out of hyperspace, so I need you to sit with mommy," Anakin said. Luke hopped down and Padme lifted him into her lap. She lengthened her harness and fastened it around both of them. She kissed Luke's hair, as he watched his father flip switches and turn dials on the controls with avid interest. The ship zoomed smoothly into open space, the streaking stars disappearing and becoming illuminated dots. The small forest moon of Endor was before them and Anakin gently pressed the throttle down, while slowly steering the them toward the small green moon. Padme smiled at the wondrous look on Luke's face, as their ship descended over the tree tops and to a landing pad in the distance. She knew that it was hard to say what kind of reception they would receive. They had contacted Jagged Antilles a few hours ago, preparing the base for the arrival of six extra people and a Wookie. She had told them they were friendly and the Alliance leaders would determine whether Anakin's people would be allowed to stay. Anakin set the ship down gently, having deployed the landing posts and the ship came to rest. Padme unbuckled her harness and Luke hopped down.

"Go see grandma, sweetheart. Mommy and daddy will be there in a minute," Padme said. Luke scampered back into the cabin, leaving his parents alone.

"Ani..." Padme said, as she took his hands.

"I just want you to know...that if the Rebel leaders decide they will not let your mother stay or your people stay, then we will leave too. I won't let you be separated from your mother again, now that you've found her. The twins and I go where you go, no questions," Padme told him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. Thank you," he replied.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family and your mother is part of that family. And so are your people," Padme said. He smiled.

"Even Zeph?" he asked playfully. She pretended to contemplate it for a moment.

"Even Zeph. But she had better keep her paws off you if she knows what's good for her or she'll suffer the wrath of Lady Vader," Padme said sultrily. He smirked and pulled her close.

"I love when you get feisty," he said in a husky tone.

"You haven't seen feisty yet. Wait until tonight," she promised, with a seductive gleam. Anakin watched the sway of her perfect hips, as she headed toward the ramp. He followed the line of people that were filing out of the ship. Being the last one off, he finally saw the Rebel leaders in the near distance. Dodonna, Ackbar, Antilles and Mothma. He saw Mon and Bail already conversing and sharing looks of disgust and disdain for the newcomers and himself as well. He sighed and prepared himself for a frustrating evening. He smiled slightly though, as he watched Luke and Leia interact with his mother. They had taken to her immediately and it was the same for Leiana.

"It seems we have much to discuss. Let us convene in the conference room for evening meal in one hour. Until then you may rest in your quarters. Zena will show you the way," Dodonna said. Jagged's wife smiled kindly and led them into the long corridor of their new compound. They entered the lift and were taken up several floors. Jagged himself had been overseeing the construction of this base for the last year and it was spectacular. The lift stopped on the residential floor. Zena led them to the east wing and stepped aside.

"The General has assigned this wing to your family, Padme, and your company. There are twelve bedrooms each with a fresher. The two at the very end of the hall are the Master bedrooms, which have an adjoining bedroom for the children. The large door at the end of the hall leads to the large common room, which has a living area, dining room and kitchen. We'll see you in an hour. And don't worry yourselves too much about the meeting. General Dodonna trusts you, Anakin. It is others that are complicating things," Zena said.

"Thanks Zena," Anakin replied, as she left.

"Okay, let's assign bedrooms, then. The Master bedrooms, of course, will go to the two couples with children. I'll take the one next to Anakin and Padme and Chewy can have the one across from that. Zac and Nic can take another, as well as Erika and Kendra. Marcus, Zeph, and Dex can choose from the remaining ones," Leiana said. The next hour was spent settling into their rooms and cleaning up for dinner. Zena returned and gathered the group when it was time and led them down to the second floor and to the large conference room where several kitchen droids were serving the evening meal. General Dodonna sat at the center of the large oblong table. Next to him sat Admiral Ackbar and on the other side sat General Madine. Also on the other side of the table were Jagged, Zena, Bail, and Mon Mothma. The three children were put at a smaller table with young Wedge, as Anakin and his group sat on the empty side of the table.

"Well Anakin, it seems that you have much to tell us. You have our undivided attention," Dodonna began. Anakin nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll start by introducing those you're unfamiliar with, for as I have only recently discovered, they are my family," Anakin began. The General looked intrigued.

"This is Kendra Jade, Nicholas Starrunner, Erika Garnet, and Zeph and Zac Darkthunder. And...this is my mother, Leiana Skywalker," Anakin finished.

"Your mother?" the General asked.

"Yes sir. All this started on our way here when Boba Fett shot us down. We crashed on Kashyyyk and fortunately none of us were hurt in the crash," Anakin said.

"So, Boba Fett is still out there," the General said.

"Yes sir, but thanks to my mother, he has been imprisoned on Kashyyyk," Anakin said.

"Skywalker, correct me if am wrong, but you have told me before that your mother was dead; killed on Tatooine by Imperials when you were sixteen," Dodonna said.

"Up until two days ago, that is what I believed as well. But it turns out the woman that raised me was my mom's sister. She had to hide for my own protection," Anakin said, as he looked at his mother. She smiled at him.

"It's true General. Before Anakin was born, my sister Shmi and I were forced to flee our home planet of...Dathomir," Leiana paused, as gasps ensued.

"Yes...we are Dathomirians, but not everyone belonging to our race is like Lucia, for she is the reason hundreds had to flee when she killed my father, Dathomir's King. Unfortunately, luck was not with us and we were captured by slavers a month after we fled. We were sold to Gardulla the Hutt and sent to Tatooine," she paused for another moment.

"Three years later, Anakin was born and I raised him for the first two years of his life. But then I discovered the my people had regrouped on Kashyyyk and I was needed to lead them. I could not risk having Anakin fall into Lucia's evil hands, so I was forced to leave him with my sister. Then, I joined my people in the fight against Lucia, who we know eventually joined Darth Malice. She is a powerful witch, but I am as well. Anakin, however, has the potential to be more powerful than any of us once I begin his training. We know much about Lucia's magic and how to protect ourselves against it. If we are ever to defeat her, then Anakin must be trained, for he is the only hope against Lucia and Malice. Please...allow us to stay and lend our help to your cause, for we fight for the same things and that is to see the Empire crumble," Leiana implored.

"Your help would most certainly be invaluable, Queen Leiana," General Dodonna smiled kindly.

"General, you cannot be serious! They are witches!" Mon exclaimed.

"Yes...and she forgot to mention her relation to Lucia!" Bail blurted out.

"I did not forget, Mr. Organa," Leiana stated.

"Relation?" Dodonna questioned.

"Yes General, Lucia is my mother," Leiana paused to gather her emotions.

"She murdered my father, King Willem, right before my eyes. So, you can understand why I had to hide Anakin from her. Had she found him when he was a child, she would have either killed him or used him to do her evil bidding," Leiana said.

"I've known from day one that you could not be trusted and this proves it!" Mon said, glaring at Anakin.

"My son is the only hope in destroying the Sith! You would do well to show him a little more respect for all that he's done for the Rebellion! Do not think that I don't know who it was that destroyed the first Death Star!" Leiana yelled.

"General, these people cannot be trusted! We don't even know them!" Mon exclaimed.

"You know as well as I do that it is not possible to destroy the Sith by a normal means. We need Anakin and we will accept his people as well," Dodonna said. Mon huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not willing to accept the General's decision.

"So, you're just going to take their word, are you? How do we really know this woman is who she claims to be?" Mon asked.

"Mon, can you not see the resemblance between Anakin and Leiana? Their eyes are the very same blue and they both have blonde curly hair, not to mention their fair complexions. I've seen the way Leiana looks at Anakin and it is the look a mother holds for her child; I know being a mother myself," Padme said. Leiana looked touched by Padme's belief in her.

"Yes, there is quite a resemblance," Dodonna mentioned.

"Wonder what his father looked like? Oh wait, you were saying something on Kashyyyk that I found very odd. It concerned Anakin's father...or lack thereof," Bail sneered.

"Anakin's paternity is not something I wish to discuss with just anyone. I regret that you were present at the time I discussed it with him. If the General believes he needs to know, then I will disclose this information to him...and him alone. I realize that you have probably told the woman next to you, but if either of you go discussing my son with anyone else, I will be forced to use a memory charm to remove that information from you," Leiana threatened. Mon gasped.

"General, she has just threatened us!" Mon said.

"I will do whatever I must to protect my son and his family," Leiana said sternly.

"You claim you want to protect your son, so why don't you tell him the truth of his parentage. What you claim about his father is simply not possible. Are you embarrassed as to who his real father was? Was he perhaps a slave like the lot of you? You claim he is special. You claim he is a prince. But we both know he's just slave trash like you! Your silly story of him being fatherless is preposterous...and you know it!" Bail said.

"You've crossed the line, Organa. How dare you call my mother a liar!" Anakin yelled.

"Bail, just because Anakin's father ran out on his mother, which I assume is what happened, gives you no right to accuse Leiana of such things," the General said.

"Oh, but that's not what she claims happened. She claims that her special little prince here had..." Bail's lips continued to move, but no more words came out. Bail looked alarmed, as it seemed his voice was suddenly gone.

"What have you done?" Mon demanded.

"I asked him to remain quiet, yet he continues his insults against my son. And he is trying to expose something very personal about him that I do not wish to be known by everyone. I warned him and I will use a memory charm in place of the silence enchantment I just used if he does not heed my wishes," Leiana stated.

"Give him his voice back now," Mon demanded.

"Oh please don't. I'm enjoying the absence of his vile voice," Padme retorted, earning a glare from Mon.

"You have told me what I need to know. If speaking about Anakin's father is something that makes you uncomfortable, then I understand. I do not need to know that information if you don't wish to share it. And if you do divulge it to me, it will be kept confidential," Dodonna said, pausing for a moment to look at Bail and Mon Mothma.

"She has asked you to keep the information in which Bail overheard. If you do not, she will not have to use her magic on you, for I'll have you both locked up. I grow tired of the strife you cause in our ranks. If we are ever to defeat the Empire, we must band together and stop trying to undermine those we do not like. The Alliance welcomes you and your people, Queen Leiana," the General stated.

"Thank you General," Leiana answered graciously. They finished the meal and the meeting was dismissed.

"Excuse me, but you did not give him his voice back!" Mon said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Leiana apologized, as she waved her hand.

_"Mylar Lyriz," _she chanted. Bail opened his mouth to speak and it came out as a high-pitched squeak. He tried again and his voice still came out as a squeak, causing Anakin to snicker.

"You didn't fix his voice!" Mon said.

"His voice will clear...eventually. The Mylar charm or reversal charm has a bit of delay sometimes, depending on what I am reversing. Perhaps this will give Mr. Organa time to think about what words he allows to leave his mouth," Leiana smirked and turned to leave. Anakin and Padme chuckled, as they followed her with the children. The rest filed along behind them, as they returned to the fourth floor of the compound and to their residence.

* * *

A half completed battle station loomed in open space in the Outer Rim Territories. A small shuttle flew slowly into the docking bay and landed gently. The Imperial Officers bowed, as a cloak figure descended the shuttle's ramp. Admiral Ozzel waited nervously at the head of his men, while Admiral Piett and Admiral Motti followed behind the figure.

"Admiral Ozzel," Lucia addressed him, as she dropped her hood. Ozzel relaxed slightly, seeing that she was appearing in her normal, human form.

"The Emperor has sent me to observe your progress and report to him. I must say, I am not very impressed at all. I come here and find our new Death Star only half complete!" she hissed, as she paced around the Officers and Storm Troopers in the docking bay.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but we are working around the clock. We are doing our best," Ozzel said.

"Your best? You call this your best, Admiral?! The Emperor needs a battle station that is operational and you give him this!" Lucia screamed.

"W...we will step up production at once," Ozzel stammered. Lucia stepped closer to him, her eyes blazing a sickly yellow.

"You had better Admiral or you shall pay the consequences. I am sure I do not have to tell you what your punishment will entail should the Emperor be displeased. You have one month and I better see substantial results," Lucia hissed.

"Y...yes My Lady," he choked in fear. An Officer approached Admiral Motti and handed a datapad to him.

"Admiral Piett, you are in charge. Please oversee production and report to me daily," Lucia said, giving Ozzel a look that told him that Piett would be watching his every move.

"My Lady, here is the information you requested from Tatooine," Motti said.

"Very good Admiral. You two," she pointed to a couple Storm Troopers.

"Lead me to my chambers," she ordered. The two Troopers marched toward the lift and she followed.

* * *

Anakin held Padme close, as they gazed out at the stars on the roof of the compound. Luke and Leia were spending time with their grandmother and the two of them were enjoying a few quiet moments together.

"It's so nice to be able to lay under the stars again. It was so cold and cloudy on Hoth all the time, we could never see any," Padme said, as they laid on a blanket.

"I know. I proposed to you under the stars. Do you remember?" he asked.

"How could I forget? It was one of the happiest days of my life," she replied.

"Mine too. We've come so far from where we started," he said.

"I know. When we met each other, we were so angry and alone. You made me feel alive inside again and you made me feel what it was like to love again," she said.

"You melted the ice around my heart and found me when I was lost inside a shell of hate and pain," he replied. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I think it's safe to say we found and saved each other," she said. He nodded and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She snuggled against his chest and giggled.

"What?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking about the squeaky voice Bail had. Too bad he won't stay like that," she giggled. Anakin laughed.

"I know. He sounded like a drowning womp rat," Anakin laughed. Padme burst out laughing, her cheeks turning rosy, as she laughed with him. Once they calmed down, Padme looked up at him.

"So, you start training in the morning?" she asked. He nodded. She noticed his apprehension immediately.

"You are worried. Tell me what troubles you," she said. He smirked half heartedly.

"You know my too well, my love," he replied.

"Remember how we promised each other to never shut the other out? No matter what?" she asked.

"Yes. I guess I am just wondering, why me?" he stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why me Padme? Why am I supposedly the only one that can destroy the Sith? Why did the Force choose me? Why don't I have a father like everyone else? My mother has so much confidence in me. What if I fail and let not only her down, but my people? People that believe in me as well and people I never knew existed? What if I'm not cut out to be a prince? I don't know anything about that kind of stuff. I'm just a warrior...a warrior and a mechanic...and a pilot. I'm not this special person they think I am," Anakin said.

"Of course you. You are very special. I know that the Force has placed a terrible burden on you, my love, but I am here and I want to bare that burden with you. I can't answer some of your questions, for I don't know why the Force chooses to do the things it does. But I do know that there are many people that believe in you with good reason and I am number one. You are an excellent warrior and you were born to be a leader. You are cut out to be a prince, because you have always been one to me. Your piloting and mechanical skills are second to none and completely invaluable to the alliance. And most importantly, you are a good man...a very good man. And you are the most wonderful husband and father. Do you know how safe you make the twins feel? How safe you make me feel? You are very special, my love. The twins and I love you so much. You're our hero," she said, as she stroked his face.

"I love you too...and I'll always protect you and our children with everything I have. I'll train hard, so our dreams of peace can be realized," he said. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Her arms flew around his neck and his around her waist, as they kissed deeply and passionately. Their lips moved together in an ageless rhythm, as they clung to each other tightly. Their mouths came together again and again, passion and love overflowing their hearts and senses. They became lost in these feelings, as their lips remained entwined in a continuous series of kisses. Some time later, they finally parted their lips and slowly stood up.

"Come on, let's go in. We have a couple of precious babies to tuck in," she said. He smiled and nodded, as wrapped their arms around each other's waists and headed for the lift.

* * *

Lucia sat at the data terminal in her chambers, scrolling through pages of names. She knew her youngest daughter was in fact dead, as she had sensed her death in the Force years earlier. Shmi had always disappointed her, being that she was born with much less Force potential than her sister. Shmi's lack of interest in learning her skills hadn't helped either. Shmi had known the basics and nothing more, which her father had respected. He supported her desire to become a healer, but Lucia had considered her too disgraceful to wear the title of princess alongside her sister. Leiana, on the other hand, was a powerful witch. But she had refused to join her and therefore, Lucia knew she must be destroyed. Finally, Lucia came across the name Skywalker and was surprised to see both Leiana and Shmi listed as dead, when she knew full well that Leiana was very much alive. She ignored her eldest daughter's name for a moment and view her younger daughter's death certificate. There was almost nothing there about her. It listed that her trace remains were found in a burnt down hovel in the desert. Under the list of people survived by her, it stated unknown. She then decided to see what her eldest daughter was up to and viewed her death certificate. Her birth date was unknown and her death was listed as being nearly twenty-two years ago. She was also listed as a slave and as being owned by Gardulla the Hutt. It listed her as being beaten to death as punishment for disobeying her Masters. But Lucia did not buy it for a moment.

"Oh what a tangled web you've woven, my dear Leiana," Lucia hissed, as she continued reading. She smirked when she reached the list of people she was survived by.

"Survived by one sister and one...son," she stared evilly at the word son, though disappointed it did not list his name. But if Leiana had been a slave on Tatooine, then so had her son. She signaled Motti and his face appeared on the terminal screen.

"Admiral...please make contact with Gardulla the Hutt on the planet of Tatooine. I must meet with her," Lucia said.

"Gardulla the Hutt? You want a meeting with that vile creature?" Motti asked.

"Do not question me, Admiral! She may have vital information pertaining to my search. Set up a meeting or I'll find someone else to do it!" she screamed.

"Yes...at once My Lady," he stammered, as the screen went blank.

"So...I was right, my daughter. You did have a child. I felt him enter the world through the Force twenty-five years ago. He shined like a beacon for a moment and then faded. It must have take several shielding enchantments and protective charms to mask him like you have and still are presently. No matter though, I will find you both. And if he is the Chosen One...then his power shall be mine..." she hissed...


	33. The Phoenix Takes Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 33! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 33: The Phoenix Takes Flight

Leiana watched avidly, as her son sparred with Obi-Wan. She would begin his training this morning, but first she wanted to see how far advanced his skills were without magic and she was very impressed so far.

"He has amazing potential. I'll have to admit, I've never put much stock in that prophecy, being a man of science. But he really is the one, isn't he?" Nic asked.

"Yes Nic, he is the Chosen One," Leiana replied.

"Of course he is. Have you ever felt such raw power. Such an incredible connection to the Force," Zeph said, observing the battle as well.

"Careful Zeph, you are drooling. He is a happily married man," Erika said. Zeph glared at her for the reminder

"Erika is correct. You'd do well to remember that," Leiana said. Zeph scowled.

"I was only admiring. Nothing more," Zeph replied.

"Do you still fear that Lucia may soon discover the truth about him? Zac asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so. She will stop at nothing until she knows. She's seen him and she's been in his presence. She will suspect that Vader may belong to the Skywalker bloodline and she will research it until she finds the truth," Leiana said.

"But your shielding charms and protective enchantments still surround him. They will still hold, won't they?" Kendra asked.

"Yes...and those will be the only thing shielding his presence once she finds the truth. That is why he must begin training immediately. Lucia will not rest until she captures him. Leiana put her hand up and they ceased sparring, as she approached.

"You are very skilled, both of you. You have taught him well, Ben," Leiana complimented.

"Thank you, milady, but I can't take all the credit. Master Qui-Gon is responsible for the majority of our training," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, compliments to him then. He would be quite proud of you both, I'm sure. Now Ani, are you ready for your first lesson?" she asked. He nodded. Obi-Wan stepped off to the side to observe.

"You are able to levitate objects and even levitate yourself, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good, then learning the Flight charm will not be so difficult," Leiana asked. He nodded.

"Flight charm?" he questioned.

"Yes sweetheart. We Skywalker's are quite skilled with the Flight charm. It comes naturally to us, whereas it's not so easy for others sometimes. Our name literally means "Walkers of the Sky." We are flyers and emblazoned on our family crest if most appropriately, the Dathomirian Phoenix," she said. She waved her hand and flames roared from her fingertips, forming the Skywalker crest in the air before him. The fiery bird sounded its battle cry and its flaming wings flapped, as he soared through the air. He circled Anakin with an affectionate sounding cry, before disappearing, leaving only smoke behind.

"Every witch or sorcerer learns the element of an animal that suits them. As you can see, fire is your strength and the Phoenix is your guide. This has held true for Skywalker's for generations. The Phoenix is an extraordinary animal and you for will lean more about it later, as you learn and hone its abilities in which it lends to you," Leiana said.

"Today...I am going to teach you the Ferious charm or Flight charm," Leiana said. Anakin nodded.

"The key to many charms and enchantments is focusing your mind on what it is you want to do. Let the Force surround you and fill you, as you chant the words. And let the Force work its magic," Leiana instructed.

"Ferio Levitatum," Leiana chanted. Anakin watched, as his mother levitated gracefully into the air. She waved her hand and a light saber appeared from the flames.

"We wield light sabers as well," she said, as she ignited the blade, revealing a metallic colored violet blade.

"But we do no use the crystals found on Ilum, but rather the precious gems we mine on Dathomir. Amethyst's, like mine. We also use Jade, Sapphire, Topaz, Garnet, and Hematite. The gems give the blade a metallic characteristic and tend to be stronger than crystals," Leiana explained.

"Now, I will demonstrate what you will learn with the Ferio charm. Zac will help me," Leiana said. Anakin watched, as Zac sailed into the air. He waved his hand and a light saber appeared with a spark of lightning. He ignited the blade, revealing a Topaz colored blade, a metallic yellow like the color of lightning.

"Ferio Levitatum," he chanted, as his blade clashed with Leiana's. Anakin watched in amazement, as they sailed and darted around the room, blades clashing at a breakneck speed. Zac was good, but Leiana was better, as she proved this with a strong Force push that sent Zac sailing to the ground. Anakin looked up at his mother in shock.

"You want me to do that?" he asked.

"Let go of your doubt, Ani. It will hinder you. I believe in you and you can do this. Now, close your eyes and focus all your energy into the Force. Concentrate and let the Force fill you," she instructed. Anakin did as she said and after a few moments, Leiana spoke again.

"Good Ani...now activate the charm," Leiana instructed.

"Ferio Levitatum," Anakin said uncertainly.

"Say it like you mean it," Leiana instructed.

"Ferio Levitatum!" Anakin called. He was caught off guard when he soared up into the air, several feet off the ground. He looked at his mother in amazement, but lost concentration and fell unceremoniously to the floor. Leiana giggled.

"You can't lose concentration. But that was very good for a first try," Leiana said Anakin pulled himself up and went back to concentrating on doing it again. He had taken the first steps into the world of his heritage and there was no turning back...

* * *

Lucia stepped off the lift and onto the bridge. She could immediately sense the fear form her Officers.

"My Lady...I have made contact with Gardulla the Hutt. She is on the comm for you," Motti reported.

"Very good, Admiral. Put her on screen," Lucia ordered. The large, slimy Hutt appeared on the screen and spoke in Huttese.

"Ugh...what a hideous creature," Lucia mumbled.

"Greetings, Gardulla the Hutt. I am Darth Lucia, Emperor Malice's right hand woman. I must acquire some information from you," Lucia said. The Hutt rambled on in her native tongue and Lucia looked irritated.

"Incompetent slug. She can't even speak basic," Lucia sneered.

"Put the translator on so we understand each other," she snapped at Motti. He did so and Gardulla's words became recognizable.

"What do you want? The Empire has no business on Tatooine," Gardulla snapped.

"The Emperor has business wherever he pleases, you disgusting worm. Now, you will answer my questions or shall I sent a few garrisons of troops to investigate your operation. They'll report to me on all the Imperial laws you break. But answer my questions and the Empire will continue to ignore your little dust ball," Lucia said.

"What do you want to know?" Gardulla asked.

"Tell me what you know about this woman," Lucia said, as she transmitted a picture of Leiana to her.

"There's nothing to tell. She's dead. I fed her to the Rancor...long time ago," Gardulla lied.

"Look closer...and this time, tell me the truth, you sack of filth," Lucia hissed. Gardulla looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Look, no one can know she escaped. I don't know how she did. She's the only one to ever escape, but the other slaves can't know," Gardulla said nervously.

"Silence, you sniveling fool. I know she did escape, but I really must know...about her son," Lucia said.

"The boy? He wasn't mine for long. I lost him and Leia's sister to another slave owner. Pity too. He was a pretty brat and I was going to send him to work in the Brothel when he was old enough. Leia had a fit about that. Gave the slave trash a good beating for her disobedience for that one," Gardulla rambled.

"Tell me the child's name," Lucia demanded.

"I don't remember the brat's name. That was over twenty years ago," Gardulla said.

"Rack your tiny brain, you stupid slug. Tell me his name!" Lucia screamed.

"Wait...I think I have it in my database," Gardulla said nervously, as she began searching.

"Hurry up!" Lucia demanded.

"Here it is! Leia Skywalker...and she called the boy...Anakin. Yes, little Ani, I remember now," Gardulla said.

"Anakin, you say. Thank you for your time," Lucia said, as she cut the transmission.

"Motti, enter the name Anakin Skywalker into the Galactic database. Find everything you possibly can," Lucia said.

"Yes My Lady," Motti obeyed, as he went to work.

"Well, well, Leiana, it seems I have discovered your little secret. Anakin is a strong Dathomirian name. Fitting since it means warrior prince. Now...to find a face to put with the name..." Lucia said, with an evil glint in her eyes...

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The sun was sitting on Endor and the view could be seen perfectly from the rooftop of the compound. The chirping calls of the wildlife could be heard echoing around them. The blue sky was cast with pink and orange hues, as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Obi-Wan stood nervously before General Dodonna in his neatly pressed robes. Anakin stood next to him, with Luke in front. Both were wearing their nice clothes, in which Luke kept fidgeting with his collar.

"Nervous?" Anakin chuckled.

"Immensely. Am I supposed to be this nervous?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Yes, it's completely normal. It will go away once Dorme enters," Anakin said. Only their close friends and family were present. Dex, Marcus, Leiana, her five charges, and Chewie. Anakin smiled at his mother and motioned her attention to the two children now walking down the aisle. Han was dressed in his best clothes and carefully carried two wedding bands on a pillow. Leia trotted beside him, happily dropping her flower petals. She looked simply adorable in her little pink dress, as she toddled alongside Han, who was making sure to go slow so she could keep up. The sight was something they would cherish forever. Anakin looked up and saw his wife walking slowly in her own pink dress. Her eyes locked with his and her beauty mesmerized him. She smiled at him, as she took her place as the matron of honor. Their guests turned, as Dorme entered in a simple, yet elegantly beautiful white gown. Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat, as she glided toward him on Dex's arm. Dex released her arm and she placed her hand on Obi-Wan's as they turned to the General.

"It is with a great honor that we come together this evening to join Obi-Wan Kenobi and Dorme Debanae in the holy bonds of matrimony. Let your hearts speak to one another, as you make your vows and promises you will hold to each other," Dodonna said. Dorme began first. She took his hands in her own and looked into his eyes.

"We've come a long way from where we started. It was a bit of a rough start, but falling in love with you was the most wonderful feeling. Being at your side and raising our son with you has made me more happy than I ever thought possible. I promised to love and cherish you for all the days of our lives. This is my promise and vow to you," Dorme said.

"Dorme, place the ring on Obi-Wan's finger, as a symbol of your love and commitment to him," Dodonna said. Dorme placed it on his ring finger. Dodonna nodded to ObiWan and he clasped Dorme's hands in his own.

"Dorme...I was not raised to know love, so when I fell in love with you, it was frightening at first. But..then you showed me how wonderful it was to be in love and I fell even more deeply in love with you. Being with you and raising our boy together has made me happier than I ever thought possible as well. I promise to love and cherish you as well. And I promise to protect you and Han with every breath in my body. This is my promise and vow to you, my love," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan place the remaining ring on Dorme's finger as a symbol of your love and commitment to her," Dodonna instructed. Obi-Wan placed the ring on her finger and she smiled at him.

"Do you Obi-Wan, take Dorme to be your wife?" Dodonna asked.

"I do," he answered.

Do you Dorme, take Obi-Wan to be your husband?" Dodonna asked.

"I do," she answered.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," he announced. Obi-Wan leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their friends applauded and as the sun dipped below the horizon, they returned to their residence for a quiet celebration...

* * *

Dorme tucked their exhausted son into bed, as Obi-Wan stood beside her.

"He's out like a light," Obi-Wan chuckled softly.

"He played hard tonight. He's exhausted," Dorme said, as she kissed his forehead.

"I didn't know it was possible to love a child that is not your own this much, but I do," Dorme said.

"He is yours, love. He's ours. We're the only parents he remembers. If it hadn't been for you, he would have perished in that burning shop. And if you hadn't taken him in, he'd been in a rundown orphanage somewhere. You are his mother. Biology has nothing to do with love," Obi-Wan said. Dorme smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Now, I believe you and I have a wedding night to celebrate," he said. Dorme smiled, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, as the door to Han's slid closed quietly.

* * *

Anakin stood in the doorway, listening to Padme's soothing voice. She was singing a lullaby to the twins and they were already fast asleep. He found her voice more soothing than any meditation. She finished the song and pulled the blankets up around their shoulders. He smiled, as he watched her kiss them both. He loved watching her with them. He'd never felt a feeling of such completeness. He smiled, as Artoo rolled in and settled himself in the corner. He turned his sensors on and bathed the room in a dim, blue glow. Watching over the twins at night was a task he enjoyed and took very seriously. Anakin smiled, as they entered their bedroom and the door to the twins bedroom slid closed quietly. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"How was training today?" she asked.

"Amazing, exhilarating, and completely frightening all at once," he said.

"I know you're feeling a lot of things right now. Come here," she said, as she motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed, while climbing around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She answered him by beginning to massage his sore, aching shoulders.

"I'm helping you release all that tension, so you can properly relax," she replied. He could feel the heat of her body through the thin robe she wore, as she gently kneaded his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

'Wonderful. But my shoulders aren't the only thing that's tight anymore," he said. She giggled.

"I promise to take care of that later," she whispered in his ear, before blowing in it. He smirked

"Let's skip to later then," he replied seductively.

"No, first I think you need to talk about how you're feeling. I'll not have you bottling your emotions. I sense that you are very happy you've found your real mother, but I also sense that something is bothering you," she replied.

"I can't get anything by you, can I?" he asked.

"Afraid not, my love," she replied, as she kissed his hair.

"I love my mother...and I'm so lucky I've found her. I just..." he stopped, searching for the right words.

"I just wonder why Shmi told me she was my mother. Why didn't she be honest and tell me she was my aunt? Did mom tell her to do this? Or was this something she decided to do on her own?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know, darling. Have you talked to your mother about this?" Padme asked.

"No," he answered.

"I think you should. I'm sure she can put your mind at ease," Padme suggested.

"I...I think I will in the morning," he said.

"Good. I know you are dealing with a lot of adjustments. I can't imagine what you must be going through. I want to help in anyway I can," Padme said. He smiled at her.

"I know and I love you so much. Just having you listen to me is enough, angel. I'm still adjusting to this Chosen One thing. Even after Qui-Gon told me about the prophecy, I used to think I really did have a father. I used to think he was some horrible man that forced himself on my mother...on Shmi," he corrected himself.

"I used to think that had to be what happened and that it was so painful for her to talk about, so she just told me I didn't have one when I asked," Anakin paused.

"I didn't have a father. I wasn't created out of love like we created the twins," Anakin said dejectedly.

"Now you listen to me, Anakin. How you got here is irrelevant. The important thing is that you have people that love you, no matter the circumstances of your birth. You're special Ani. The Force created you as its son and gave you to people that love you very much," she said. He looked at her, contemplating her words.

"I guess...I guess it's not so bad when you put it that way," he said.

"Of course it's not," she replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"You always know what to say. Thank you," he said, as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you," she said. He smiled.

"And I, for you," he replied. Their lips came together in a passionate meeting that slowly grew in intensity. Their lips moved over each other's and their tongues glided together.

"You're so beautiful..." he rasped, as he kissed her neck.

"And I'm yours," she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They looked into each other's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. Padme held his handsome face in her hands and brushed his bangs out of the way, kissing his forehead again.

"Let me make love to you," she requested, in a breathy whisper. It was a request he would never deny.

"Angel..." he rasped passionately, as the bed caught their trembling forms and they gave in to passion's spell...

* * *

Do you have any information for me?" Lucia asked, as Admiral Motti entered her quarters.

"Yes My Lady. He was very careful about using his real name. There was a significant gap in between the time he was last seen on Tatooine and the next time he used his real name, which was on Bespin almost four years ago. Fortunately, the flight tower's records on Bespin took a holo of his ship. I had the cockpit portion enlarged," Motti said, as he handed her the grainy holo.

"If I am not mistaken, I would venture a guess that Anakin Skywalker, Luke Starkiller...and Vader are one in the same," Motti reported.

"Yes...that's him. Good work Motti. Leave me, I must contact the Emperor," she hissed.

"Yes My Lady," he answered, before leaving.

"Your deception is unraveling, Leiana. And your son will suffer for it. You hid him away from me...and now you'll surely be training him. But I will destroy you both...and your Rebellion before he can reach his true potential. No one will challenge my rule! And someday, not even the Emperor himself," Lucia sneered, as she put her transmission through to Coruscant...


	34. Sparring Sessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 34! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 34: Sparring Sessions

Endor's morning sunrise cast a dim glow into their bedroom. Passion and love permeated the air, as husband and wife expressed the depths of their love for each other in the physical form. Their hunger for each other was insatiable and their loved burned with a constant flame, the kind that was inextinguishable. Anakin forwent morning meditation in favor of making tender, passionate love to the beautiful woman that owned his heart, mind, and body. Meditation had never brought him much peace or comfort before. But she did. His beautiful Padme; his angel from the stars. His first and only love. His lips crashed against hers in another feverish kiss, as their bodies trembled against one another, swallowing her pleasured cries. Collapsing into a panting, sweating heap, they slowly came down from the euphoria they had created together. They cuddled together in each other's arms, as the afterglow set in.

"Wow...that was the best way I've ever awoke before," she giggled, as she snuggled against his chest. He smirked.

"Definitely," he replied. She sighed.

"As much as I would love to lay here all day, we should clean up. The twins will be up soon and you start training soon also. And I need to feed all of you," she said, with a smile.

"Come to think of it, I am starving," he replied. She playfully poked his stomach.

"You're always hungry. Keeping you fed is a challenge," she teased.

"I can't help it. Like you said, I have the metabolism of a sandmite. Plus, you're such an excellent cook too," he said. She looked at him with a playful smile.

"Flattery...will you get you everywhere," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his in a passion filled kiss.

"Come on...race you to the shower!" she called, as she darted out of bed. She lightly squealed, as he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled, as he went into the fresher and the door slid shut...

* * *

Some time later, Anakin and Padme opened the twin's bedroom door and found them playing together with some of their toys, especially the new ones that their grandmother had already spoiled them with. Luke saw his parents and put his toy down, before running to his mother.

"Morning baby," Padme said, as she lifted him up.

"Morning mommy. Daddy, I builded a hanger fur my ships!" Luke pointed to the small table in which he'd covered with a blanket. He squirmed down and pulled the blanket up to reveal his toy ships and speeders.

"Wow, that's really neat Luke," Anakin said, smiling at his son. Bolstered by his father's approval, Luke beamed a bright smile at his parents.

"Are you two hungry?" Padme asked.

"Uh huh," they answered. Leia finally put her toy down and toddled to her father.

"Morning daddy," she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Morning princess," replied.

"Morning mommy," she said.

"Morning sweetie," she replied, as she too kissed Leia's cheeks. Together with their children, they went out into the common room.

* * *

Lucia knelt before the large hologram of her Master, Emperor Malice.

"Greeting, My Master," she began.

"Why have you summoned me, Lucia?" he asked.

"I have made an important discovery that I need to bring to your attention," Lucia answered.

"Proceed," Malice replied cooly.

"Master, I have discovered Vader's true identity. His birth name," Lucia said. Malice was silent for a moment.

"Interesting, but of what significance is this information?" he asked.

"He is my grandson," Lucia stated. Malice did not hide his shock.

"And how do you know this?" the Emperor asked.

"I sensed a familiarity in his Force signature when I faced him on Hoth, combined with the resemblance he bares to the Skywalker bloodline, specifically to my late husband and my daughter. I have suspected for many years that Leiana had a child she was hiding from me and I began researching this after the encounter. I am positive he is Leiana's son and that she has found him, as well as explained his heritage to him. If I am right, she has begun training him in Force magic," Lucia stated.

"We can afford no more interference from Vader or whoever you say this young man is. His training must not be completed. He is too powerful as it is and vastly unpredictable. It is now your personal mission to find him and the Rebellion and destroy them," Malice said.

"As you command, My Master. I shall send for the Grand Moff to come oversee production on the Death Star," Lucia said.

"That won't be necessary. I shall be coming there myself. Wait for my arrival and then you will depart aboard your Star Destroyer. There will be no more failure. This time, we will crush the Rebellion," Malice growled.

"I shall carry out thy bidding, My Master," she answered. Malice's hologram vanished and Lucia smiled evilly.

"Sorry Master, but I don't think you need to know about my grandson possibly being the Chosen One. I want the pleasure of his destruction myself. You have crossed me for the last time, Leiana and I will relish the sight of you sobbing over your son's mangled body, before I kill you as well. No brat, not even the Chosen One, will stand in the way of my rule!" Lucia hissed.

* * *

Anakin and Leiana darted around the room and in the air, locked in a furious saber spar. Anakin had caught onto the Flight Charm quickly, proving his genetic ease with the ability. He met his mother's saber in a dead lock and she smiled at him, before backing off. They extinguished their sabers and drifted to the floor.

"Very good Ani. Your saber skills are very impressive and you have caught on well to the Flight Charm. Let's take a break and then we can teach you something else today," Leiana said, as they sat down and drank water.

"Mom...can I ask you something?" Anakin asked. Leia smiled knowingly.

"I sensed that something was on your mind. You can always ask me anything, Ani," she replied.

"It's about Aunt Shmi. Did...did you tell her to tell me she was my mother? I mean, why didn't she just tell me she was my aunt?" Anakin asked.

"No sweetheart, I didn't tell her to do that. But I can only guess why. Perhaps she thought it may be easier for you to think your aunt died and not your mother. I'm sure she did not foresee her own death as soon as it happened. I'm sure it was a difficult decision, but Shmi adored you as if you were her own as well. You see, Shmi was barren and she thought you were the closest thing to a child of her own that she would ever have. I am not positive why she chose to do that, but I do know it was never with selfish or malicious intent. Shmi did what she thought was best for you. I remember that night and I had to send you away with her. It was so hard for both of us," Leiana remembered.

* * *

_Tears poured down Leiana's cheeks, as she kissed her sleeping baby boy's head._

_"I can't do this, Leia. I can't take him from you," Shmi protested. _

_"It's the only way, Shmi. Mother must not find him and she surely would if I took him with me," Leiana sobbed._

_"Then don't go. Take him and take my place in Watto's shop. You can teach him all about the Force when he's old enough. I cannot teach him," Shmi said. _

_"I can't stay. Our people need me to lead them," Leiana said. _

_"No...they don't. Ani needs you more. Don't abandon him," Shmi said, but immediately regretted it._

_"Do you think this is easy for me? It is destroying me! But it would devastate me more if Lucia ever got her hands on him. I'll not have her filling him with her dark ways!" Leiana sobbed. _

_"I'm sorry. I did not mean that," Shmi apologized. _

_"I know," Leiana squeaked. _

_"Our people are the last defense against her until Ani is old enough. I must teach them how to defend against her dark magic. I do not want to let him go," she sobbed. _

_"But I must if I am to save his life," Leiana said, as she kissed his soft hair, breathing in his baby smell that he still had even as a toddler. _

_"I love you Ani...so much. We'll meet again someday, my sweet little prince," Leia cooed softly in his ear. She held him in her arms for a few more minutes, before reluctantly handing him to Shmi. _

_"Go...Watto's carriage is here to retrieve you," Leiana sniffed. Shmi disappeared into the night and that was the last time Leiana saw Shmi..._

* * *

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Anakin said.

"Oh, don't be sorry, sweetie. I will never regret remembering any of my time with you...even that painful night. The important thing is that we are together again and Shmi's spirit will rest peacefully knowing that. Never hesitate to ask me anything, Ani," she said. He nodded, as they stood up.

"Now, back to training. Immobilizing your enemies can be very useful and can save lives. While it does not work well on Lucia, because she can break through it, it does work on just about anyone or anything else," Leiana said.

"Is that the Charm you used on Boba Fett?" Anakin asked.

"Very good. Yes, and you'll learn the Averus Charm, also known as the Immobilize Charm or Freezing Charm, if you prefer," she said.

"I'll teach you on inanimate objects first and then people. I'm going to use the Force to float various objects in the room and you're going to use the Averus Charm to freeze them in mid air," Leiana instructed. Anakin nodded in understanding. She started with a small object and lifted the empty cups from the bench. She floated them toward Anakin.

"Okay, I'm going to let them drop and I want you to freeze them before they hit the floor," Leiana said. He nodded. They fell and Anakin outstretched his palm toward them.

"Avera Kantana!" he called, as a wisp of blue energy erupted from his palm. The cups froze in mid air and Anakin struggled to keep them there. They wavered and started falling again. Leiana stopped the objects and returned them to the bench.

"Very good Ani, but remember to let the Force do the work. It should flow through you and aide your call. Now, we'll try again and this, with a chair," Leiana said. Anakin nodded, as they continued his training...

* * *

Padme's blue blade clashed with Kendra's brilliant Jade green blade, as they sparred.

"You are very skilled for someone who has only been exercising Force abilities for a few years," Kendra said.

"Thank Anakin. He trained me," Padme replied. While Padme couldn't stand Zeph, she had already made friends with the others, particularly Kendra and Erika. The two women locked sabers and then stepped back, extinguishing their blades.

"She's pretty good," Nic mentioned from the sidelines.

"That's Padme for you. She can do anything she puts her mind to," Marcus said.

"She is weak. She wouldn't last ten seconds with me," Zeph said darkly.

"That's because you fight dirty," Erika replied. Zeph glared at her.

"Zeph, calm down," Zac warned.

"Kendra was supposed to test the extent of her skills. She went much too easy on her. Perhaps I should administer the test myself," Zeph said, as she started toward them. But Marcus got in her way.

"Look, I don't know what you've got against Padme, but she's family to me, so just back off," Marcus warned.

"Get out of my way, filth blood," Zeph growled. Marcus refused and a jolt of red light left Zeph's palm and knocked Marcus out of the way.

"Zeph, what are you doing?!" Zac yelled, as he Nic, and Erika blocked the way.

"I should ask you why you are protecting an outsider," Zeph replied.

"She is the Prince's wife. That makes her one of us...whether you like it or not," Nic stated.

"The Queen wants her tested and Kendra is going soft on her. I am sure Leiana is not going easy on the Prince," Zeph said.

"Her majesty charged me with this task, Zeph, and I don't think she quite trusts you," Kendra replied.

"If Zeph needs me to prove myself to her, then I will," Padme said bravely.

"You don't have to spar her, Padme. She follows her own set of rules," Kendra warned.

"I know, but she thinks I'm some kind of porcelain doll or something. It's time I prove her wrong," Padme said.

"But milady, I don't think the Prince will like this. I mean Zeph is...well, crazy," Nic mentioned. Padme smirked.

"Thank you for your concern Nic, but I've made my decision. And don't worry about Anakin, I'll handle him. It is something I am very good at," Padme replied, with a coy smile. Zeph and Padme stood facing each other, each with a challenging stare. Zeph's blade shimmered to life, revealing a topaz colored blade, or yellow-gold, like her brother's. Padme's azure blade blazed to life and she blocked Zeph, as the woman launched at her with fury. Zeph's speed was mind boggling, but Padme met her every thrust and strike, parrying expertly, as Zeph drove her back toward the far wall. Knowing that Zeph was trying to corner her, Padme turned to her hand to hand combat skills that she'd learned in the years she was on her own and then those that Anakin had taught her later. She locked sabers with Zeph and implemented a move Anakin had taught her. She flicked her wrists, bringing Zeph's saber down. Before the woman could react, Padme used a Force push and caught Zeph off guard, as she went stumbling back. Padme took advantage of Zeph's surprise and spun around with a crossing kick, disarming her opponent. Zeph's blade extinguished and rolled to the ground. Padme ran at Zeph and launched into her spiral kick, a signature move of hers, and hit Zeph square in the chest. She landed on her back, looking at Padme with an angry, yet stunned expression.

"Stang...Zeph just got her tail kicked," Nic laughed.

"It was certainly a sufficient test of Padme's abilities," Erika added.

"We could all learn to rely less on magic and learn to defend ourselves without it," Zac mentioned.

"Uh oh," Kendra said, as she watched Zeph pick herself up.

"That's enough Zeph. Padme has proved herself," Zac called.

"She has proved only that she knows some fancy footwork. And we all know she wouldn't last against Lucia's magic," Zeph replied.

"That's why we'll be training her. Today was only a test to evaluate her combat skills. I daresay she passed with flying colors," Kendra retorted.

"Not until she passes this," Zeph said, as two crackling balls of lightning energy appeared in her palms.

"Zeph no, don't you dare!" Zac yelled.

"Lucia will use far worse against her. Let's see how well you deal with these, princess," Zeph sneered, as she hurled the first thunder orb at the former Queen. Padme launched into a back flip, as the crackling sphere of energy exploded at her feet. Zeph launched another and the force of this one blasted Padme against the wall.

"Zeph, stop this now!" Zac screamed

"Damn her!" Marcus growled, as he raised his blaster. Zeph whipped around and hurled another orb at them, sending the rest of them sprawling to the ground. Zeph hurled another at Padme and she blocked it with her saber. The pressure of the magical lightning sphere was too much, however, and her saber cracked. The crystal shattered and her blade disappeared. Padme cried out in pain, as the lightning orb hit her chest. Padme fell to the floor, holding a scorch mark on her white tunic. Zeph smirked at her.

"If you expect to fight Lucia alongside us, I'll warn you now. You wouldn't last ten seconds with her," Zeph said.

"Leave her alone!" Marcus roared.

"My husband will make sure I am ready," Padme said, as she pulled herself to her feet.

"You may think I am afraid of you, but I'm the farthest thing from it," Padme replied fiercely.

"You are way out of your league with us...and you know it. Your skills are useless against magic. You're pathetic," Zeph retorted. Padme smirked.

"And you're jealous," Padme retorted.

"Jealous? Of you?!" she screamed.

"I am a pureblood! You think I would ever wish to taint my blood to be like you!" Zeph yelled.

"I think we both know this has nothing to do with blood...and just about everything to do with my husband. You've hated me since you found out that Anakin's heart belongs to me," Padme replied.

"You are not worthy of him," she spat.

"That's for him to decide," Padme said.

"She's right Zeph. Let go of this hatred," Zac pleaded with her.

"Yes, you know how Leiana warns us against anger and hatred. You have a big issue with both," Nic said. Zeph rolled her eyes.

"Shut up dataworm. I was simply testing her abilities. It was not like I was going to try and kill her," Zeph replied nonchalantly.

"Could have fooled us," Marcus griped.

"Milady, I apologize for Zeph's actions. Our clan was raised to have some rather narrow minded views, some of which Zeph has yet to let go of. Our clan originally followed Lucia, but our mother broke off from her and joined Leiana's rebellion," Zac explained.

"Don't apologize for me!" Zeph snapped at her twin.

"If you'd put a muzzle on that mouth of yours, I wouldn't have to," Zac sniped back.

"It's okay Zac, you don't have to apologize for her or her ignorance," Padme said, as she brushed past her. Zeph angrily shoved Padme to the floor and ignited her blade.

"Ignorant? How dare you insult me, you filth blood!" she screamed. An azure blade crossed with Zeph's and she looked up, only to find Anakin glaring at her.

"Get away from my wife," Anakin ordered.

"What is going on here? Kendra, I asked you to test Padme's combat skills," Leiana said.

"It's not Kendra's fault. Zeph just decided to administer her own test," Padme said, as Anakin helped her up. Leiana noticed the scorch mark on Padme's white top.

"You used elemental based attacks on her!" Leiana yelled at Zeph.

"Your majesty, I was simply testing her. Lucia would not hesitate to use her magic on her. She needs to be prepared," Zeph said.

"I know all about Lucia, thank you," Leiana snapped.

"And I am in charge of Anakin and Padme's training. I assigned Kendra to her, because you cannot control your temper or your powers. Not to mention, you have an unwarranted dislike of Padme as well. You could have killed her!" Leiana yelled.

"My Queen, I had no intentions of..." Leiana cut her off.

"No excuses Zeph. This is not your first step out of line. I'm sorry, but until you can calm your temper and use your powers responsibly, you will use no magic," Leiana decided.

"But my Queen..." she protested.

"Severus Selious," Leiana cast her severing charm. Zeph looked very upset.

"What did she do?" Anakin asked Kendra.

"She sealed Zeph off form the Force. She can't perform magic if she can't draw power from the Force," Kendra replied.

"She can do that?" Padme asked. Kendra nodded.

"It's just like using Ysalamir creatures, only ten times more powerful. It's another rare gift Leiana has. Not many, not even Lucia, can use it so effectively," Kendra explained.

"Zac, please take your sister up to the residence and see that she meditates in my room. I'll speak with her later," Leiana said.

"Yes milady," Zac replied, as he tugged Zeph along.

"So, how did she do?" Anakin asked Kendra.

"Very well," Kendra replied, with a smile.

"Yes, she kicked Zeph's tail. That's why she got mad and used her magic," Nic added.

"Really? You beat her?" Anakin asked

"Yes. Are you surprised?" Padme responded.

"Not at all. Just sorry I missed it," he replied, as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Well, then it seems your ready to learn to defend yourself against Lucia's magic as well," Leiana smiled. Padme nodded.

"My saber is busted though. It shattered during my spar with Zeph," Padme said.

"Not to worry. The time has come to give you and Anakin your new sabers anyway. Gem based blades can better withstand elemental based attacks," Leiana said, as she pulled out two silver cylinders and handed then to Anakin and Padme. They examined the smooth weapons for a few moments.

"Well, go ahead," Leiana urged them. Padme went first and pressed the igniter. A brilliant dark blue blade blazed forth.

"I chose sapphire for you Padme to compliment your calm spirit, yet fierce protectiveness of those you love," Leiana said.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Padme replied. Anakin pressed the igniter and the most unique colored blade he'd ever seen blazed to life. It was a silvery black color that pulsed amazingly with this unique color.

"I chose the hematite blade for you to compliment your aggressive combat style, yet it also compliments your gentle, loving spirit," Leiana said.

"Thanks mom. It's amazing," Anakin replied.

"Well, I certainly think you both have trained enough for today. Let's all retire to the residence for the evening. I'm sure the twins are missing us," Leiana said. Anakin and Padme smiled in agreement, as they left the training gyms for the day.


	35. More Than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 35! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 35: More Than Meets the Eye

Zeph stormed into Leiana's quarters and threw herself on one of the meditation pads on the floor. Zac quietly closed the door and knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him away.

"Leave me alone, Zac," she snapped.

"Sorry, I can't do that sis," he said, as he saw tears slide down her cheeks. Only he had ever seen the real Zeph. The one that cried and felt things deeply like any other woman. Much of Zeph's tough girl act was just that; an act.

"Zeph, why did you do that?" Zac asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Zeph yelled.

"Too bad. We don't always get what we want. You really could have killed her. You used a thunder curse on a non-magic person in a practice spar. What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Damn it Zac, it's non of your damn business!" she screamed.

"Yes it is! It is when you step out of line like this! One would expect such foul conduct from Lucia. Why would you lower yourself to that level?! She followed a dark path, Zeph. And I'll be damned if I let you fall in line with her," Zac said.

"I would never join her!" Zeph protested.

"You wouldn't have to! You're my sister and I love you. Please tell me what's going on," he pleaded. Zeph wiped her tears away.

"We grew up listening to Leiana's stories about him. Her son, the Chosen One, and how he would one day come to us and learn of his heritage. How he would one day make Lucia pay for her crimes. Our parents were murdered by her, Zac. Do you really think I'd join that evil snake!" Zeph exclaimed.

"No Zeph, I know you wouldn't," he replied.

"Anyway, you know I've always been entranced by stories of Anakin. And I guess...I had a little fantasy," Zeph said in embarrassment.

"Zeph, it's okay to have dreams and hopes. It's okay to show people you are human," he said.

"If you tell anyone I really do have a heart, I'll cast a charm on you when I get my powers back. Every time you open your mouth, all anyone will hear is the Gondark mating call," she warned with a smirk.

"Ouch...okay. You know all your secrets are safe with me," he replied.

"I guess I had this fantasy about what it would be like when he came to us. He's everything I thought he would be and more. In my dreams, he would come and fall in love with me and I guess when he came to us with her, I was shattered. For Force sake, I was in love with a man I did not ever know. And when I saw her, I knew I had no chance. I mean, of course, she had to be insanely beautiful, kind, and intelligent," Zeph said in defeat.

"That's why you've been so hard on her. You were trying to prove to Anakin there was something wrong with her," Zac said.

"I know it was foolish. Stop giving me that look," she snapped.

"It was painfully clear that she was perfect for him and I stood no chance. I guess that made me want to hate her, though I don't really. Perhaps I am jealous and envious, but hate would be a little strong. Hell, she's even given him two children on top of everything else!" Zeph said.

"Then you realize if you had killed her, it would have ripped Anakin's heart out and left two children motherless," Zac said. Zeph put her face in her hands, truly remorseful for losing control.

"I'm so pathetic. Now I won't even be able to be friends with them. And all because I just wanted to prove I was better at one thing than she was. And then when she beat me, I guess I just lost it. I was not trying to kill her," Zeph said.

"I know Zeph, but you'd better make sure Leiana knows as well. And you're not pathetic. You'll find someone to spend your life with. You'll just have to accept that it is not Anakin," Zac said.

"I know," Zeph replied. They heard Leiana enter and Zac hugged her.

"Just tell her the truth and how sorry you are," Zac said, as he kissed her forehead and left her alone with their Queen.

* * *

Padme stood at her vanity, brushing her hair. They had showered and dressed for dinner and Padme wore a long, airy blue dress that was light and comfortable. Anakin came behind her and his arms encircled her mid section, as he placed kisses on her neck.

"How's the burn on your chest feeling?" he asked. She smiled.

"The bacta ointment killed the pain. I do think you enjoyed rubbing it on my chest just a little too much," she teased. He smirked and turned her around.

"Yeah, I did enjoy it, but then we both know how much I love touching you," he said, as his hands slid down her back and cupped her rear. She gasped, as he pressed her tightly against him.

"And we know how much I love kissing you," he said, as he captured her lips in a hot, searing kiss.

"I love you..." he said.

"I love you too Ani," she replied as they rounded the twins up and went to the common room for dinner.

* * *

Zeph stood at the head of the dinner table and looked truly remorseful.

"I want to apologize for this afternoon. I injured you Padme out of anger...and perhaps jealously. I truly am sorry and I really never wanted to hurt you. I guess I only thought I did. I understand if you cannot forgive me, but know that I am truly sorry and I will train to learn more control," Zeph said. Padme turned to Anakin, who didn't look like he was in a very forgiving mood.

"Ani, I sense she really is sorry," Padme whispered to him.

"I don't care. You could have been seriously hurt," he whispered back.

"But...I wasn't. It will be better for everyone if we try to all get along," she said. He frowned, as she stroked his cheek, calming him just with her touch.

"Fine, I guess if you can pardon her, I can too. But I'll be watching her," he said. She smiled and pecked him softly on the lips.

"I know...I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You've always been my Knight in shining armor," she whispered, as they turned back.

"We'll accept your apology. If Padme can forgive you, then I can too. We sense that you are sincere," Anakin said. Zeph looked humbled by their kindness.

"However," Anakin said, causing her to look at him.

"If you ever, EVER, harm another hair on her head, I'll rip you apart," Anakin said.

"Ani..." Padme scolded, as she elbowed him. Zeph gave them a smile.

"Thank you both. I'll not betray your forgiveness," she said, as she excused herself and stepped out onto the veranda for some air. Some time later, she wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at the stars, someone came out.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were out here," Marcus said, as he turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave. I don't bite," she said.

"Really? You'd actually share company with a filth blood like me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I called you that," she said.

"Wow, another apology and it didn't kill you. I'm impressed," he joked.

"If you're going to mock me, the you can leave," she snapped.

"Sorry, I'm done. So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, as he rested on the railing beside her.

"Wallowing in self pity," she answered.

"Fun," he quipped.

"You really did mean what you said, though, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Why, is that hard to believe?" she asked.

"Coming from you, I'm sorry, but yes. You kind of come off as a bitch, ya know," he answered. She smirked.

"I know. It's a defense mechanism. I guess it's the old, "you can't get hurt if you never let anyone get close," spiel," she replied.

"Yeah? And how's that going for you?" he asked. She smirked.

"Not so good," she replied.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I just thought you were a heartless bitch before now, but there seems to be more," he said.

"My, you have a way with words. But you're right, there's more. Tell anyone though and I'll make you regret it," she threatened. He smirked.

"Well, aren't we a lonely pair. Care to share sorrows over a bottle of this?" he asked, as he pulled out a bottle of amber-gold liquid and two glasses. Her eyes widened.

"Where in blazes did you manage to get Corellian scotch?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan persuaded a vendor out of two whole cases for the price of cheap ale a while back on a mission with Anakin. I snuck a bottle from his stash," he said proudly.

"You? You snuck a bottle of this from a Jedi that can drink seven men under the table or so I've heard," she said skeptically.

"Okay fine, Anakin got it for me. Geez, you really know how to bruise a guy's ego," he said, as he poured a glass and handed her the bottle. She forwent the other glass and took a long drink from the bottle.

"Stang...slow down or you'll be drunk in no time," he warned.

"It's Corellian scotch. Isn't that the point?" she asked.

"I guess so. So, tell me about yourself," he said, as he finished his first glass.

"Well, Lucia murdered my parents when I was twelve for turning against her. Leiana took Zac and I in and we've been with her ever since," Zeph said.

"I'm sorry. They have killed people I loved too. I guess it's that way for all of us, really," he said. She poured her drink into the other glass and clinked it against his.

"To the destruction of the Empire. May the bastards burn in Sith hell," she said.

"I'll drink to that," Marcus replied.

* * *

Padme snuggled against Anakin on the sofa, as they listened to Leiana tell the twins a story. The children were enthralled by it and both sat in her lap.

"And everyone lived happily ever after. The End," Leiana concluded.

"That was a really good story, grandma," Leia said.

"Yea, can you tell us another one?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow night, my loves," she replied.

"Yep, it's bedtime munchkins," Padme said.

"Ah mommy, do we hafta?" Luke whined.

"Afraid so, baby boy. Give grandma hugs and kisses," Padme replied. The twins did so, as there was a knock at the common room door. Dorme, who had Han in her arms, answered it.

"Good evening, Dorme. I'm sorry to trouble you so late, but General Dodonna has called for a meeting tonight. He requests that your husband attends, as well as Commander Skywalker, his wife, and his mother," Jagged said.

"Very well. They'll be down after we tuck the children in," Dorme said.

"Of course. Good evening, milady," he bowed politely, as the door slid closed.

* * *

"I'm sorry to call you all away from your families. This meeting will be brief. I just wanted to make you all aware that Emperor Malice has left Coruscant," Dodonna said.

"Do we know where he was going?" Padme asked.

"No, unfortunately our spies were not able to follow without being detected," Dodonna replied.

"I need not remind everyone that the Emperor never leaves the Imperial home world unless it is of great importance," Madine said.

"Lucia is no doubt involved somehow," Leiana said.

"We have sent out a scouting crew. We hope to uncover more details soon. Dismissed," Dodonna said. Leiana sat deep in thought, until Anakin tapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine sweetie," she replied. She did not tell him she feared that Lucia had discovered his true identity. She would have to cast and strengthen her protection charms tonight. Lucia could not find them until Ani was ready to face her...

* * *

Zeph sobbed and looked away from Marcus in shame.

"Gods, I can't believe I told you all that. Not even Zac knows everything I told you. You must think I am the most pathetic piece of trash in the galaxy," she sobbed.

"I do not. I think you're just lonely and you crave affection. That's not pathetic, Zephany, it's human. You're so different tonight than what you let people see. If this is the real Zeph, then I would certainly love to see more of her," he said. She smirked and wiped a couple tears away.

"You're too smooth for your own good," she teased.

"And you're beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often," he replied. She looked up at him.

"Why did you call me Zephany?" she asked.

"It is your name, it is not?" he asked.

"No one calls me that. Not ever Zac. I never liked it...but you make it sound nice," she replied softly. He smiled and brushed a long strand of raven hair behind her ear. Zeph took notice of the gesture and gazed into his azure colored eyes.

"Your eyes are the color of the sky," she mentioned.

"And your are like warm melted chocolate...when you're not glaring daggers at me," he replied. She smiled.

"Come on, it's after midnight. We should turn in," he said, as he stood up. She stood too, but stumbled. He caught her and their eyes locked.

"I think you're a little drunk," he chuckled.

"No, just tipsy. I know everything I'm doing right now," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. Marcus kissed her back passionately, his kiss full of lust and wanton.

"Come back to my room with me," she whispered.

"Zeph, you've had a lot to drink," he replied. She frowned.

"You don't want to be with me," she stated.

"No...that's definitely not it," she said, noticing how beautiful she really was. How had he not noticed before?

"I just think we should do this when we both aren't half intoxicated. I won't take advantage of you," he said.

"You wouldn't be...but you're probably right. It's not because you don't want me?" she asked.

"Believe me, it's not because I don't want you, because I really do," he replied.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," she said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"You've got a couch, don't you?" he asked.

"You'd...do that?" she asked.

"Neither of us wants to be alone. Seems like a solution, at least for tonight. We can talk tomorrow and I can hope that this Zeph I am experiencing now will still be here tomorrow," he said.

"She will be...for you at least," she promised, as they reached her room and both went inside.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme gathered with Leiana and the others in the training arena. Zeph was absent, but no one thought that was unusual since she had been banned from using magic until Leiana decided she'd learned her lesson.

"All right Padme, close your eyes and focus on letting the Force fill you up. Before we begin your magic training, it's important to find out which element your powers will favor. The Phoenix fire is Anakin's and you too will find your element," Leiana said.

"Mom, I've wanted to ask you about that. Lucia has fire too. Does that mean the Phoenix also protects her?" Anakin asked.

"The Phoenix is a noble animal and would never lower itself to likes of her. No, she does have the power of fire, but it comes from the animal spirit of the Villitox or flaming serpent. The Villitox is an ancient being that is now extinct on Dathomir, like the Phoenix, but it has a possessive spirit. It does not just aide a person, its evil invades them and twists them. Once one embraces its gifts, forever will that person belong to it. This is why Lucia can take on its appearance. This serpent was so evil and deadly that it plagued our people with a vengeance back during the times of the Great Sith Wars. And finally, it was slain by the power of the Phoenix fire. One of our ancestors, Ankar Skywalker, slew it after it had devastated his clan. Ankar was named the King of Dathomir for his deed and our family has ruled since. At least, until Lucia murdered your grandfather," Leiana said.

"All right Padme, I want you to concentrate and let the Force fill you," Leiana continued. Padme closed her eyes and reached deeply into the Force. Suddenly, they felt a gust of wind flow around them. White zephyrs surrounded Padme and a brilliant white bird sprang forth from the wind. It cawed affectionately and it was a gentle, soothing sound.

"Wind, as I suspected and another bird as well. Not surprising that both your element and animal compliment Anakin's," Leiana mentioned.

"She's beautiful. What is she?" Padme asked, as the beautiful bird spread its wings and circled Padme.

"She is a symbol of hope and peace on Dathomir. She is the mate of the Phoenix and angel of the skies, just as the Phoenix is Lord of the skies. She is the Seraph," Leiana said. The white bird cawed again and disappeared with a gentle breeze.

"I was almost positive the Seraph would be your guardian given that its mate guards yours. The Phoenix protects the Skywalker bloodline, but its mate has never chosen a charge before. You are the first. If you ever needed more proof that you and Anakin belong together, then there it is. As Anakin learns to harness the Phoenix's fire, you will learn to harness the Seraph's wind. Therefore, Anakin and I will begin by teaching you the Averus charm," Leiana said, as they began training in earnest.

* * *

Zeph sat straddled in Marcus' lap, as their lips met again and again. They had both slept in and when Zeph awoke, she had found that he had not left. After finding out all about her, she was surprised he had not turned and run from her. She was a complete mess. Lonely, misguided, and needy. Yet, he was still here and he was kissing her. And she had to know why.

"Why are you still here?" she asked. He silenced her with another kiss.

"You ask strange questions. Why do you think I'm here?" he asked, as he kissed her again.

"I don't know. I'm a complete disaster; a mess. I'm afraid to even be myself around others. I use a facade of sarcasm and anger. I push people away and make them hate me. I'll cause you nothing but trouble," she said.

"Zeph, if I didn't want to be here, then I wouldn't be. What I saw last night was a beautiful woman, who was scared to feel. You don't have to be. Let me in...here," he pointed to her heart.

"It hurts to feel sometimes. I decided to stop feeling after my parent's died, because it hurt too much! What guarantee do I have that you won't leave me? That I won't lose you to death? Why should I put my heart out there if it's only going to be broken?" she asked angrily.

"You don't have a guarantee. Life doesn't come with those kinds of guarantees, Zephany. And you should put your heart out there, because you'll never be alive until you do," he replied.

"Why would you even bother with me? I'm a horrible person," she said.

"No you're not," he said in exasperation.

"You're a little misguided perhaps. You crave affection to the point of being needy and you're pretty much completely insane. But...there's something about you. I see a beautiful woman behind all that and all she needs is someone to want her...someone to need her...someone to love her," he said, as he stared into her eyes.

"You showed me that woman, Zeph," he continued.

"It was a grave moment of weakness," she retorted, with an eye roll.

"No, it was human," he replied.

"Well, don't expect to see her unless we're alone," she crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked.

"Is that your way of saying you want to keep this...thing between us a secret?" he asked.

"For now. I...I just don't want anyone else to know right now. It's so new, everything about it. I've never been in a relationship before and I'm..." she couldn't finished.

"Scared?" he asked. She frowned.

"I don't get scared," she protested.

"If you say so. Fine, it will be our secret...for now. But I'm not one to hide, Zephany," he said.

"It won't be forever...just for now. Please?" she pleaded. He sighed.

"If it means that much to you," she replied. She smiled and captured his lips in her own.

"Sure it still doesn't bother you that I'm a non-magic person. I thought you were into pure bloods," he said.

"No, my family was into pure bloods. It was ingrained into me, but since Anakin is the only pure blood left on the light side that is not somehow related to me, it doesn't create much appeal," she said.

"So I'm second choice?" he asked. She sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Look, this is new for me too," she said. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I know. If we both want this to work, then we make it so," he replied.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

"God, you're bossy," he complained.

"And you're an arrogant smart ass," she retorted.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine. Can you handle me?" she asked.

"Probably not...but I'll give it one hell of a try," he replied, as their lips crashed together...


	36. Clashing Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 36! Thanks for all the great reviews! Also, three months have passed since the last chapter.

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 36: Clashing Emotions

Padme cuddled against her husband, hoping to avoid waking up for just a few more minutes. It had been three months already since their arrival on Endor. They'd been training everyday and progressing very impressively, or so Leiana said. Padme opened her eyes and peered at the chrono, which read seven a.m.. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Seeing as it was no use trying to back to sleep, she kissed Anakin's cheek and threw her robe on and padded quietly to the fresher.

Some time later, as she let the water rinse the soap from her long hair, she heard Anakin come in. She giggled, as she felt him step in behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, before kissing her neck.

"Good morning handsome," she purred. She smiled, as he turned her around and claimed her lips. She sighed, as he kissed her deeply and his hands roamed intimate places

"It is now," he replied.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Not really. Though I noticed you were gone immediately," he said.

"You're just like me. I cant sleep unless you're by my side," she said softly, as their lips met in another tender, passionate kiss. She pressed her wet body against his and he moaned.

"You're driving me wild," he rasped in a husky tone, as his lips sucked at her pulse point.

"I know...so why don't you do something about it?" she replied sultrily. Anakin smirked and pressed her against the wall.

"Maybe I will," he replied, as their lips crashed together again...

* * *

Zeph woke up, finding herself spooned against Marcus. They were both still fully clothed, but she found herself blushing anyhow. They hadn't slept together yet, because Marcus said he wanted her to be sure she was completely ready. She smiled at that, as she studied him for a moment. He really was very sweet and handsome. He had a muscular build, but slightly lanky. His dark brown hair had grown out a little and didn't spike anymore. He hadn't cut it, because she had said she liked it when she had more to run her fingers through. She smiled. Had he really not cut it, because she liked it the way it was? Sometimes, she didn't know why he even put up with her. She was moody, paranoid, selfish, and insecure. She was bent on keeping what they had a secret, at least until she figured out exactly what it was. This made Marcus impatient, as he was tired of sneaking around. He didn't give a damn what people thought, but she did, as much as she hated it. She sighed and went to the fresher to clean up.

When she returned, Marcus was still sleeping. He was going to be late if he didn't get up soon.

"Marcus...wake up," she nudged him. He didn't stir. She thought about tipping the mattress onto the floor to wake him up. That's what most would expect her to do, but when she alone with Marcus, she didn't have to wear her facade that she wore for everyone else.

"Marcus...wake up," she said, as she sat down beside him and shook his shoulders.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"It's almost eight. Isn't your shift at nine?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah," he said, as he got up, realizing they'd fallen asleep in their clothes while watching a holo movie on the bed. He pulled off his tunic and padded around to her side. Zeph's cheeks reddened, as she stared at his bare, lean torso. He turned to her and she averted her eyes quickly. He smirked.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"I've seen better," she retorted, though it was a lie

"Oooh...you wound me," he said sarcastically, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Well...you're so full of yourself that someone has to knock you down a peg," she replied, as he captured her lips again. She shuddered, as she felt his hands grasp her hips in a possessive manner. She'd never been with a man, let alone let one other than Marcus touch or kiss her. This made everything he did very new to her. She almost hated the way he made her tremble with his touch. He wasn't a virgin and knew what he was doing. That put him in control and she hated not being in control. But part of her was ready to willingly surrender to him and let him claim her. Zephany Darkthunder had never surrendered to anyone though. Zephany was always in control. But Zephany had never felt the way she did about Marcus before either. Was it love? She didn't know, since she'd never been in love before. The thing she'd had for Anakin had been fascination and infatuation. After several months, she had come to terms with that. It was funny how she and Marcus had kind of just stumbled together. They were the most unlikely pair and she could hear people laughing at the idea of the two of them together. But she didn't care right now. She never cared about anything else when he was kissing her.. She loved the way he kissed her, the way his tongue danced with her own. She loved how he left her breathless and her lips swollen. She loved...him. He heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"Did she love him?" she wondered silently to herself. She felt so confused now. How was she supposed to know? And even if she was in love with him, did he feel the same way? She felt Marcus pull away and she wondered why.

"Don't stop," she said. He smiled at her.

"Baby, if I don't stop, I won't be able to. I'm already going to have to take a cold shower," he said. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to say she was ready, but the words would not leave her lips. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Zeph...can I come in?" Zac called.

"Sith..." Zeph swore, as she shot off the bed and started straightening her clothes.

"Hide," she said, pushing him toward the closet.

"Damn it, Zeph. I'm sick of hiding!" he whispered.

"Please..." she pleaded. Marcus looked angry, but reluctantly went into the closet.

"Come in," Zeph called.

"Morning sis," Zac said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Leiana wants to see you. I think she's really pleased with you. You've been acting so...well not like you," Zac said. Zeph rolled her eyes.

"Stuff it, laser brain," she retorted.

"Oh there she is," Zac replied.

"If that's all you want, you can leave. I'm sure Kendra misses you already," Zeph said. Zac smiled.

"Be nice. I really like her," he replied.

"Evidently. But her lipstick is really not your color, brother," Zeph quipped. Zac reddened and covered his mouth, not realizing that his lips were stained with the evidence.

"Go on, I like her too. She keeps you out of my hair anyway," Zeph replied.

"Whatever. Leiana is waiting for you, so don't be long," Zac said, as he left. Once he did, Marcus stormed out.

"If you stuff me in the closet again..." she silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm serious Zeph. I'm sick of hiding. It's stupid. I care about you. Why don't you want people know?" he asked.

"We can tell them soon. I'm still figuring a lot of things out. Please understand," she pleaded.

"Damn it Zeph, you know I do. But I feel like you don't want people to know, because you're ashamed of me or something," he said.

"No...never...it's not that at all. I'm sorry you have to deal with all my baggage. I promise I'll be ready soon," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"Your baggage is my baggage and I'm here for you. I just can't hide forever. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and even kiss you," he said.

"You will be able to, I promise," she replied. He nodded.

"I've got to clean up for my shift. You better go meet with Leiana," he said, as he kissed her forehead. She nodded.

"Marcus?" she asked. He turned back.

"Yes?" he asked. Her heart thudded in her chest. There was so much she needed to say.

"Will you come here tonight?" she asked. He smiled and she felt like melting.

"You know I will, baby," he replied, as the fresher door slid closed behind him.

* * *

"Come," Leiana called, as she heard a knock at her door.

"You wanted to see me, My Queen?" Zeph asked. Leiana smiled and motioned Zeph to a meditation pad. The young woman sat down and crossed her legs.

"I've been very pleased with you in recent weeks, Zeph. Your anger has dissipated and you are much calmer than you once were," Leiana said. She nodded.

"Thank you milady, I am trying," she replied.

"Care to divulge the reason for these changes?" she asked, with a kind smile. Zeph blinked. It was almost impossible to hide anything from Leiana; she was just too good at reading people with the Force, even when they didn't want to be read.

"I...nothing particularly. I have just been trying to do as you have asked," Zeph replied.

"Zephany...I love you like a daughter, I hope you know that. I want you to feel like you can talk to me, child. Nothing you say will leave this room," Leiana said. Tears pricked Zeph's eyes at the mention of the word daughter.

"I think of all of you as my children. You, Zac, Kendra, Nic, and Erika became my children after all your parents died. You must know that I love each of you as much as I love Anakin, Padme and my grandchildren. Your tough girl act never fooled me, Zephany. I heard you cry in your bed at night. I know you cover your emotions with a mask of sarcasm and anger. But that mask is cracking...and only something wonderful could be doing that. You don't have to hide your true self anymore," Leiana said.

"I...I've been seeing someone. We've been keeping it a secret. I...I really like him," she said.

"And may I ask who this young man is?" Leiana asked. She sighed.

"Marcus Janren," Zeph confessed, a light blush showing on her features.

"Well, I'm not surprised too often, but that one, I did not see coming," she said, with a smile.

"I know...we are very different, but he was there for me...and..." she stopped, sighing in frustration, before putting her face in her hands.

"Zephany...do you love him?" Leiana asked bluntly.

"That's just it...I don't know! How do you know when it's real?" Zeph asked.

"Well, I must admit that I'm not an expert on love, sweetheart, but I know enough. What do you feel when you are with him?" Leiana asked. Zeph blushed heavily.

"I feel...whole. I can be myself with him. I feel...so many different things. Why am I so confused about this?" Zeph asked.

"Because you do not always trust your heart," Leiana answered right away.

"I'm not willing to let it be broken," Zeph replied stubbornly.

"So...you'd rather push away all the people that want to love you and live a life of loneliness? Because if you do that, my little Thunderspike, you will only succeed in breaking your own heart by depriving it of love," Leiana said, calling her by her by the guardian name in which she drew her elemental powers from. It was a feline creature, black as night in color, with a ferocious nature when it came to protecting its clan. But the feline also had a gentle, loving side rarely seen and only by those it loved.

"Love does not come without risks, young one. But nothing worth fighting for does," Leiana said, as she hugged the raven haired girl.

_"Levius Severus,"_ Leiana chanted, before smiling at Zeph.

"I have lifted the block on your powers. You've earned them back," Leiana said. Zeph smiled brightly.

"Thank you milady," she said, hugging her tightly.

"You are very welcome. Now, go eat something and join us in training when you're finished," Leiana said. Zeph nodded and left Leiana's room.

* * *

Padme blocked Zac's golden topaz blade with her own sapphire one. She spun her blade and blocked Kendra's jade saber, while her husband fought by her side, fighting Erika and Nic. Erika's garnet blade clashed against Anakin's silvery-black blade and Nic met his as well with his own jade one. Anakin parried them both, as they unleashed strikes, jabs, and thrusts with their blades. But while they were still more skilled in magic than he was, he was far superior when it came to hand to hand combat. Anakin crouched down and used a sweep kick on Nic, causing the other man to land flat on his back. Anakin took on Erika one on one. His saber style was far more aggressive and she was struggling to keep up.

Padme fought furiously against Zac's and Kendra's onslaught. Kendra was as graceful as Padme and Zac as aggressive as she was, matching her well.

"Ferio Levitatum!" Padme cried, as she soared into the air. Kendra and Zac followed her, but now Padme had placed herself in her element. She was faster than they were in the air with the wind as her aide. Padme whipped around and delivered a kick to Kendra's abdomen. Being that Kendra's element was ground, she was not able to recover and hold the Ferio charm, which was not easy for her in the first place. She landed on the floor, accepting defeat. Never had any of them believed that Anakin and Padme stood a chance against Lucia, for they had believed that no one could defeat her. But watching and training with them the last few months had instilled a great amount of hope in all of them. Anakin was the Chosen One...and Padme was chosen to fight by his side. Zac continued to fight her, while Anakin had now defeated both Nic and Erika. Leiana raised her hand and the three of them descended to the ground.

"You are both doing very well. I'm very impressed," Leiana said. At that moment, Zeph entered the training room and all eyes were on her.

"Zephany will be rejoining us now. Her powers are no longer blocked and I truly believe she has learned from her mistakes," Leiana said. Zeph was very surprised when Padme was the first to approach her.

"Welcome back, Zeph," she said sincerely. She allowed the others to see a small smile.

"Thank you Padme," she replied.

"Zeph, why don't you spar Zac and Kendra to get back into the swing of things," Leiana suggested. Zeph nodded and drew her blade, beginning her spar.

"Anakin, you and Padme have been working hard all morning. Why don't the two of you go spend some time with the twins," Leiana said. Anakin smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Thanks mom," Anakin said, as the two of them started toward the entrance. As the door slid open, Luke and Leia ran in followed by their Uncle Marcus.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins called, as their parents scooped them up.

"Hi munchkins," Padme greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Does you and mommy have to train all day?" Leia asked her father.

"Actually, grandma is giving us the afternoon off just so we can spend time with the two of you. What do you say the four of us go pack a picnic and we can go outside. It's a nice day and we'll find a nice little clearing where you two can play," Anakin said. Padme smiled at him, as they watched the twins' eyes light up with excitement. Anakin and Padme left, carrying the twins back to their residence to pack a picnic. Marcus stood quietly against the wall, observing the spar, though his eyes were truly locked on Zeph.

"I can't believe Leiana gave her powers back after the way she messed up," Erika mentioned. Nic smirked.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before she screws up again, I'm sure," Nic replied. Marcus felt his blood boil at Nic's words and his reaction surprised him. He didn't like the way they were talking about her...even if she hadn't always been nice to them. They didn't know her! They'd never given the real Zeph a chance!

"Maybe she'll surprise us, Niccy. Maybe she really learned her lesson," Erika mentioned. Nic scoffed, as Zeph exited the spar and sat down near them.

"Zeph will never learn her lesson. She'll always delight in bullying the rest of us. Stang Eri, she's insane. She's just a screw up that can't control her temper and loves to torment the rest of us. Hell...Zac is the only one that even tolerates her and that's because he has to," Nic said. Zeph heard his words, even though he probably hadn't intended for her to. She wanted to jump up and defend herself...but what was the point? Everything he said was true...and she knew it.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," she heard Marcus say and her eyes widened.

"What?" Nic asked, turning to him.

"Don't you think it's time to forgive her for what she did. She's really sorry and Padme certainly doesn't hold it against her anymore. Why should you?" Marcus asked. Nic scoffed.

"Maybe because I know she's not really sorry. She mean and vindictive. She always gets her revenge," Nic said.

"You're wrong!" Marcus said, as he got in Nic's face.

"I don't ever want to hear you say those things about her again!" Marcus yelled.

"Why do you care?" Nic asked. Marcus glanced up and looked at Zeph, who wore a look of shock and confusion.

"I just do. Mess with her brainy...and you mess with me too," Marcus said, as he shoved Nic and stormed out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zac asked Zeph.

"I...I don't know," she replied, as she slipped out and went searching for him.

* * *

Lucia stood on the bridge of her Super Star Destroyer. She'd been searching for months...and nothing. She's sent probes out scouring the galaxy, but they returned a mangled mess and with no computable data.

"My Lady, the Emperor has asked to speak with you," Motti informed her. She clenched her teeth and the glass of wine in her hand shattered into pieces.

"Very well Admiral. Put the call through to my private chamber," Lucia growled, as she stepped onto the lift. Once she reached her chambers, the visage of Emperor Malice appeared before her. She knelt and bowed to him.

"I am very disappointed in your progress, my apprentice," Malice said in a carefully measured tone.

"The search is taking longer than expected, My Lord. My daughter's protection charms are making it nearly impossible to find my grandson. But I assure you, I will find him very soon," Lucia said.

"You incompetent fool! I don't care about what useless magic is supposedly stopping you from finding him! While you continue to fail, he continues to grow stronger!" Malice yelled.

"I will find him!" Lucia hissed.

"You had better...or the consequences to you shall be severe. If you think for a minute your magic intimidates me, you are gravely mistaken. I am far more powerful than you believe, my apprentice and I will unleash my wrath upon you if you continue to fail! If you cannot find him...then draw him out!" Malice ordered.

"Yes My Master," Lucia seethed, as the transmission blinked out.

"It is you that are the fool, My Master. The Chosen One, my grandson, will destroy you for me. Then I will rule...after I destroy him myself," she hissed, as she returned to the bridge.

"Have any of the new probes turned up anything?" she barked to her commander at the helm.

"No My Lady," he answered nervously.

"So in other word, you are useless," she hissed, her coils slithered around the man. He screamed in terror, as he stared at her ugly, snake-like visage.

"Did you know, Commander, that the venom of the Villitox is so deadly that it only take a mere drop to kill someone?" she asked. The frightened man screamed in terror, as she barred her fangs. An agonizing scream escaped his lips, as she sunk them into his neck. Horror marred his features and they became frozen that way, as the venom invaded his blood stream. His skin turned sickly yellow and his body stopped functioning. She tossed the corpse away with disgust and smirked, as the rest of her men trembled before her in fear.

"Admiral..." she snapped.

"Y...yes My Lady," he replied in fear.

"Call in the rest of the fleet and set our course for Kashyyyk. If we cannot find Skywalker and his little clan...then we will draw him out by slaughtering the rest of his people's existence. That should draw the little prince out of hiding..." Lucia smirked evilly.

"At once, My Lady," he scurried off to make the calls and have their course changed. Her features twisted into that of the Villitox again, as she cackled evilly.

"The hunt has begun, you blasted whelp. You will serve your purpose for me...and then you will die. You will all die!" she screamed.

* * *

Anakin and Padme smiled, as they watched the twins play in the small clearing they'd found in the woods. They had enjoyed a wonderful lunch together and now it was time for the twins to settle down for an afternoon nap.

"Come on, you two. It's time to rest," Padme called.

"Ah...but mommy," Luke whined.

"No buts little prince. Come here and mommy will read one of the stories from the book grandma gave you both," Padme said, as she held the book of Dathomirian fairytales in her lap. The twins settled down in their parent's lap and Padme opened the book.

"Oooh...mommy, that's a pretty bird. Read that one," Leia pointed to the white bird.

"Yes...it is. This story is about the Phoenix...and the Seraph," Padme said, as she looked at Anakin. He smiled.

"Sounds interesting," he replied. Padme turned back and began to read. Little did they know...they would find out exactly why their guardians were extinct...

* * *

Zeph wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the base, thinking about how Marcus had so willingly jumped to her defense. No one had ever stood up for her like that. She had never really deserved for them to. She finally reached his room and took a deep breath, before knocking on his door. It slid open and she looked up at him, as he stood in the door.

"Suppose you're mad at me," he said. She was surprised by that statement.

"What?" she questioned.

"I probably blew it. It's not going to take them long to figure out there's something between us," he replied. He was right and...and she didn't care. She didn't give a damn about anything but him! This revelation made her heart swell with something she supposed was love.

"Look Zeph...I know I shouldn't have blown up like that. But when he started saying that stuff...it made my blood boil. Gods...I mean that little twerp doesn't even know you. So be mad all you want, but I'm not going to just let people trash you," he said. She cut him off when she slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Marcus responded immediately and tangled his fingers in her long raven hair.

"Can I come in? I think we have a lot to talk about?" she asked breathlessly. He stared at her in shock.

"Sure..." he replied. She smiled for him and pressed her lips to his again, as his door slid closed behind him...


	37. Distress Signal From Kashyyyk

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 37! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 37: Distress Signal From Kashyyyk

_Long ago, the war torn planet of Dathomir was once a peaceful place. Much of this peace was attributed to the guardian creatures that protected the planet they loved. Most prominent was the angel of the skies or the Seraph. She was a gentle, peaceful bird, pure white in color, with beautiful, shimmering expansive wings. Her song brought comfort and peace and her presence soothed her followers. She was almost always seen by the side of her mate, the warrior and lord of the skies. The Phoenix, red and bright in color with a wing span even larger than his beloved mate's. He was a fierce warrior and protected the people from wrongdoers. He had immense strength and could carry things more than a thousand times his weight in his sharp talons. His tears could heal wounds; which was a quality his mate shared with him. But one day, an evil creature was born. Some say the creature was born in the violent Villitox volcano, thus why they named the creature after this fiery pit. The Villitox filled the people of Dathomir with fear and despair. The Seraph and the Phoenix kept hope alive, healing those they could, and restoring some hope to the people. This angered the great serpent and he set a trap. He greatly feared the Phoenix's power..." _Padme stopped reading, not wanting to finish. This particular fairy tale did not have a happy ending.

"What happened mommy?" Luke asked.

"The trap didn't work and the Phoenix defeated the Villitox so it could no longer hurt anyone. Then he lived happily ever after with his mate," she finished. The twins smiled and slowly drifted off to rest.

"Padme...why did you stop? I get the feeling that's not the end of the story," Anakin said.

"It's not...but it's not exactly happy," Padme replied. Anakin took the book from her and picked up where she had left off.

_He greatly feared the Phoenix's power and sought to take away the most precious thing he had. The Villitox's trap was sprung upon his attack of a small village in which the Seraph arrived to help the dying people. It was then that the Villitox sprang forth and sunk it's venomous fangs into the beautiful, angelic creature. The Phoenix arrived mere moments later...but his tears could not dispel all of the deadly venom. His beloved died in the grasp of his large wings. The cry of rage and pain emitted by the great bird was heard throughout the land, echoed through the valleys and reverberated in the seas. It was then the Phoenix set out to avenge the death of his beloved and joined with a great warrior by the name of Skywalker, who had also suffered loss at the coils of the Villitox. Together, they destroyed the evil Villitox...but Dathomir would never be the same. Evil had stained it forever and its angel that watched over them all was gone forever. Once he avenged his beloved, he desired only to join her in the afterlife and died shortly thereafter in Skywalker's arms. The Phoenix was known for being reborn from its ashes...but it did not rise again. The Phoenix joined his beloved angel in the embrace of the Force. The once peaceful and beautiful Dathomir was plunged into darkness..._

Anakin finished, shocked by the sad story, which in his heart he knew to be true. This was why their guardian animals were extinct and why the Villitox was extinct. Lucia's guardian had murdered Padme's in cold blood to cause his immense, unbearable pain.

"Ani...it's okay. It's just a story," Padme assured him.

"No it's not...and you know it too," Anakin responded.

"Maybe so, but this does not mean history will repeat itself," Padme answered.

"You're right, it won't..." he said, as he took her in his arms.

"It would destroy me if I lost you...just like it destroyed the Phoenix when he lost his Seraph," Anakin said. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ani...things are different this time. I'm a warrior too and we'll fight her together," Padme said.

"Angel...what about when Lucia finds out who your guardian is? What if she decides to come after you to get to me. You know she will," he said seriously. She smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Then I guess Lord Vader will simply have to protect me like he always has. If I remember correctly, it hasn't worked very well when others have tried to take me from him," she said, as she kissed his forehead. He smirked.

"I guess it hasn't," he replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much..." he rasped, as his lips traveled down her neck.

"I can't lose you..." he said, as he held her tightly against him.

"You will not lose me. I'll not have you dwelling on this story as some sort of bad omen for our future, because it's not. Things will not happen like that this time. I'll never leave your side," she promised, as she kissed his lips. They found themselves laying on the blanket, cuddling close, as they talked and kissed while the twins lay beside them asleep.

* * *

Zeph moaned into his kiss, as he pressed her up against the wall.

"Marcus..." she moaned, as he nipped at her neck, while his hands grasped her hips.

"No one's ever stood up for me the way you did. Why?" she asked. He pulled back from his assault on her neck.

"Damn it Zeph, you know why," he said, as he devoured her lips again.

"No...I don't. We keep dancing around the subject...but I need to know," Zeph said. Marcus pulled back and paced in front of her.

"Why do you think I defended you? You think I was just going to stand there while they trashed you. While they said those terrible things about you?" he asked in vehement.

"They were all true, Marc. Nic has every right to call me a terrible person, for I have never been nice to him," Zeph said.

"No, he doesn't have a right to call you anything! When he was saying that stuff...I just lost it. You're such a wonderful person. Why can't you show them what I see?" he stepped behind her and inhaled the scent from her raven hair. He observed her beautiful form, her curves called to him and made him ache with need.

"Gods...you're so beautiful," Marcus rasped, as his lips tackled her neck. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at his tender admission. She turned in his embrace and her dark eyes locked with his, the passion smoldering between them.

"Zeph...I defended you, because you're...you are the woman I love," he confessed. Zeph's breath hitched in her throat, as she stared at him. Surely she had heard wrong.

"You...you love me?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm in love with you Zephany and I want you to be mine," he said. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh Marcus...I love you too!" she cried, as she leapt into his arms. The light of the sunset filtered through the blinds and cast the room in a romantic glow. As Marcus broke the hot kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I want you..." Zeph said, as she smoothed her hands along his chest.

"Zeph...I'm not going to push you into anything..." he responded.

"I know...but I'm ready," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and kissed him tenderly. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed, before gently laying her beautiful form down. Passion burned hotly between them, as they gave in to the feelings at last...

* * *

"Oh Marcus...that was..." she couldn't find the words.

"It was amazing..." he finished for her.

"I've never felt anything like...that before. What happened...right at the end?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"That, my love, was an orgasm," he replied.

"Does it happen like that all the time?" she asked.

"Well, I hope it does or I'm not very good," he joked.

"But seriously, it only gets better, especially when you are with someone you love," he explained.

"You mean it wasn't like this for you when you were with...other women?" she asked timidly.

"Not even close, baby. That wasn't just sex, Zephany. We made love and there's a big difference," he explained.

"You really love me. I can't quite get over it," she mentioned.

"I do love you, Zeph. Please never doubt that," he pleaded.

"I won't...I promise," she replied, as their lips met softly...

* * *

Blaster fire rained down on Kashyyyk relentlessly. Clone Troopers scoured the lands on foot. Imperial Walkers devastated everything in their wake. Armored vehicles carrying more Troopers navigated the grounds. And Lucia herself hovered over the planet in her massive Super Star Destroyer, observing things from below. The Dathomirians and their Wookie friends were scattering like insects whose home had just been stamped on. She chuckled evilly.

"This will bring Leiana and her brat out of hiding for sure. They won't let what's left of the good side of their race be massacred. And when they finally arrive, I will destroy them all..." she hissed...

* * *

A young woman dodged the blaster fire, as it rained around her. She sprinted rapidly, as her flaxen blonde hair whipped around her.

"Stop right there!" a Storm Trooper called. The woman's blue eyes darted around, seeing herself surrounded by oncoming foes. She reached deeply into the Force and called upon her elemental powers.

_"Aquamariam Inferio!" _she called, as a torrent of water erupted from her extended palms. It blew the Storm Troopers back and she sprinted off again, losing them in the woods. She found her way to a hidden cave and dashed inside.

"Lana...thank the Force you are all right," a young man said, as he enveloped her in a hug. His spiky, dirty blonde hair stood up in all directions and he stood several inches over her head.

"Hunter...it's terrible. They're everywhere!" Lana cried.

"It's all right. We've already sent a distress message to the Queen. When she receives it, I know she and the others will come," Hunter said, as he led her deeper into the cave where they were holding out against Imperial Forces...

* * *

"You said it was urgent," Leiana said, as she rushed into the situation room. General Dodonna turned to her with a serious expression.

"We have received a disturbing distress call from Kashyyyk," Dodonna said, as he pressed a yellow button on the console. A hologram appeared in the form of a young spiky-haired man.

_"My Queen...Lucia has invaded Kashyyyk. We are under heavy fire and have retreated to the caves to hide, but I do not know how long it will be before we are discovered. We know it is risky for you to return at this time...but we need you and the others...or we will all surely be destroyed,"_ the message was quick and ended after that statement.

"He is right. It is very risky for you to go," Dodonna said.

"And if I don't, my people will be massacred. I must go inform everyone of what's going on. Thank you General," Leiana said, as she left in a hurry.

Marcus came out of the fresher in a towel, followed by Zeph. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Well, I've never had a shower quite like that one before," she said. He smirked.

"Liked that, did you?" he asked huskily, as he kissed her neck. He grabbed her towel and was about to tug it off when there was a knock at his door.

_"Marcus...it's Padme! Leiana is calling an emergency meeting in the common room!"_

"Okay...w...I'll be there in a minute!" Marcus called.

_"Have you seen Zeph? No one can seem to find her?"_ Padme called. Marcus looked at her and she nodded.

"She's in here with me, Padme. We'll explain later," Marcus called.

_"Oh...okay..."_ Padme accepted his answer for now and they heard her footsteps retreat.

"What do you think it's about?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but nothing good I'm sure," she replied, as they began to dress quickly.

* * *

"Mom...what's going on?" Anakin asked, as he and Padme entered, holding the twins' hands. Leiana motioned for everyone to sit and began.

"We have received a distress call from Kashyyyk. Lucia has invaded and the planet is under heavy fire," Leiana announced.

"We must do something," Erika exclaimed.

"Have they gone to the enchanted caves to hide?" Nic asked.

"It's most certainly a trap," Zac added.

"Trap or not, it doesn't matter. Those are our people," Kendra mentioned.

"Please, you must all remain calm," Leiana said. They quieted and waited for her to speak again.

"I am almost certain this is a trap to draw Anakin out in the open," Leiana stated. Anakin stood.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let her murder a planet full of innocent people and creatures. If she wants me...then she'll have me," Anakin replied.

"Sweetheart, I admire your bravery, but I have only been training you a few months. I don't know if it will be enough to go up against Lucia," Leiana said.

"It will have to do. I won't sit here and do nothing when I could be out there helping people," Anakin said.

"I agree, Milady. We've all trained hard and if we were to wait for an ideal time to confront her, it would never come. We can't sacrifice our people just because we aren't sure we're ready to fight her," Zeph said. Marcus smiled at her and clutched her hand, something that did not go unnoticed by any of them. But they all knew it was not time to ask about what could possibly be going on between them.

"Very well. We'll leave in an hour. No one is to go anywhere on the planet without a partner, for Lucia will look to prey on those who are alone. We will discuss our strategy further once we are on our way," Leiana said.

This left everyone scrambling to pack a few things they would need on the trip. Anakin led Padme to their room, while leaving the twins in the common room to play with Han under Dorme's watch. They opened the closet in their room and stared at the two uniforms inside. Their last battle attire had been severally damaged by the battle with Lucia and they had designed new uniforms over the last few months. They shed their training clothes and began dressing in their battle attire. Anakin slipped on a black form fitting muscle shirt, the short sleeves accenting his large biceps. He slipped on a pair of black pants and buckled them with a belt. He threw a leather jerkin on over his shirt and then began fastening his utility belt around his waist. The belt was loaded with weaponry, including two light sabers, his old and new one. He also had thermal detonators, several small knife size vibro blades, a grabbling cable, an ascension gun, and a blaster. He tightened an arm cuff around his bicep and sheathed a dagger sized blade on it. He then picked up his saber sized blade and sheathed in a scabbard at his side next to his light saber. He grabbed a black cape from the closet and through it around his body, fastening it at his collarbone.

Padme donned a pair of form fitting black pants and zipped up her sleeveless leather top. The zipper rested at her bosom and the top accented her cleavage. She secured her utility belt around her waist, with both old and new light sabers. She sheathed several knife size vibro blades, as well as, a blaster, thermal detonators, a grabbling cable, and an ascension gun. She strapped a cuff to her caf muscle and sheathed a dagger there. She threw her own cape around her body and secured it at her collarbone as well. And finally, they both slipped on a pair of black boots.

"Here," Padme said, as she handed him a satchel. His eyes widened, as he looked inside and pulled out his Vader mask.

"You think I should wear it again?" he asked.

"We're bound to run into dozens of Troopers and Officers. It scares the hell out of them and would give us the quick advantage of bypassing a lot of trouble. Besides...it's part of who you are and that mask has saved both our lives many times. I think we're going to need all the help we can get," she said. He smiled and put the mask back in the satchel, before throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"You're right. Promise me that you'll stay close to me out there?" he said.

"I won't leave your side for a moment. We're doing this together, just like we always do," she replied. He stepped closer to her.

"I can't lose you. It would destroy me," he whispered to her, his breath tickling her lips.

"You will not lose me. You're holding on way too tightly for that to happen," she replied in a breathless whisper.

"My heart belongs to you..." he said.

"And mine to you..." she replied.

"I love you...more than I can put into words," he said.

"And I love you. I do not need words to know the depths of your love for me, nor do you to know mine for you," she replied. Their lips met in a tender kiss, before they both grabbed their satchels and left their darkened room...

* * *

"Please be careful," Dorme told her husband, as she hugged him tightly.

"I will, my love," he replied, as he kissed her passionately. He knelt down and scooped his son into his arms.

"You take care of mommy while I'm gone," he told the boy.

"I love you daddy," Han said.

"And I love you son," he replied.

"Will you be gone long?" Han asked.

"I hope not," he replied, as he ruffled the boy's brown hair.

"Why do you have to go?" Leia asked, as she clung to her father.

"We have to go fight some very bad people, who are trying to hurt others," Anakin replied.

"Why can't we go with you?" Luke asked.

"It's too dangerous, baby. You and your sister are too little," Padme told him.

"We'll be back before you know it. You'll have a lot of fun with Aunt Dorme and Uncle Dex. You'll have fun playing with Han and Wedge too," Anakin assured them. They both kissed and hugged the twins, before they filed onto the Falcon with the others. Leiana's enchantment on the Falcon was still in effect and this increased the size of the inside without changing the appearance of the ship on the outside. After everyone was strapped in, Anakin took the Falcon up and set the course for Kashyyyk, before engaging the hyper drive engine and shooting into hyperspace...


	38. Mission on Kashyyyk

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine and I bet everyone knows that.

AN: Here's chapter 38! I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews! They're inspiring:)

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 38: Mission on Kashyyyk

Anakin walked back into the cabin.

"Artoo is beginning our decent. He found an abandoned ridge overlooking a river and we're setting down there," Anakin reported.

"All right. Once we land, we'll split into pairs and all go separate ways. Our goal is to efficiently take down all the Imperial Forces we can and find survivors. Everyone..." Leiana said, looking pointedly at her son.

"Is to avoid Lucia if is it possible. If you cannot, find some way to send a distress call so others may aide you. You all have your partners and Obi-Wan and Chewie will come with me," Leiana said, as they landed and filed off the ship. Nic and Erika set off in one direction, Kendra and Zac in another and Marcus and Zeph in another.

"Obi-Wan and I are going to head to the enchanted caves to see how many are hiding there," Leiana said.

"Padme and I will take care of the patrols," Anakin replied.

"Please be careful, both of you. It is highly likely Lucia is ready to spring a trap for you," Leiana said.

"We'll be fine mom," Anakin promised. He took Padme's hand and they started trekking down the ridge, heading for the lush river valley below.

"Come, we must move quickly. It is likely Lucia has already sensed my presence," Leiana said.

"Do you think she can sense Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My protective charms are still holding, but she knows he's here, despite the masking of his presence," Leiana answered.

"I would not worry too much. Anakin was very powerful, even before you began training him," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know, but Lucia's powers are frightening and the Villitox venom is lethal. I am truly surprised she has not tried to overpower the Emperor yet," Leiana said.

"Well, Emperor Malice was once one of the Jedi Order's most promising students. Even without magic, he would be a formidable opponent, even for Lucia. She is likely biding her time and waiting for the right moment to strike," Obi-Wan suggested.

"What do you know about him, Malice, before he turned?" Leiana asked.

"He was once known as Mace Windu and was set to be the youngest Knight in Jedi history to be granted Mastery and a seat on the High Council. But on a mission to quell a civil war on his home planet of Haruun Kal, he mysteriously disappeared. Several months later, his shuttle was found burned and charred on Mustafar. His remains were never found, but part of his light saber and cloak was. The Jedi declared that the ship had possibly malfunctioned and been pulled into the planet's magnetic atmosphere. We had a funeral pyre for him. Then, ten years later Chancellor Vallorum is murdered by a light saber in his office, Palpatine declares he was murdered by the Jedi and uses their fear to take power. Palpatine's Clone army invades Republic worlds and his mysterious apprentice, Darth Malice storms the Temple. All inside are murdered, including Master Yoda, Mace's own former Master and the Order's most powerful Jedi. The rest on other words are hunted down and those that escaped were forced into hiding," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry. I know you lost a lot of friends and comrades," Leiana said.

"They will be avenged. I am confident that Anakin is powerful enough to defeat both Malice and Lucia," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know. I am so proud of him," Leiana said.

"He is a good man. You should be," Obi-Wan replied. Leiana smiled.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she replied, as they continued through the forest.

* * *

Marcus and Zeph trekked down the side of the ridge. Zeph yelped, as she started slipping, but Marcus caught her before she could fall. She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm just not very fond of heights," she replied.

"You? Miss Tough as Durasteel is afraid of heights?" he teased.

"I said I was not fond of heights. I'm not scared of them," she retorted.

"Right," he replied, with a sarcastic tone. They neared the edge of the ridge and Marcus jumped down, before reaching up and lifting Zeph down.

"There. No more heights," he said.

"Are you quite done making fun of me?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why? Are you going to zap me for being bad?" he asked, as he pinched her rear. She gasped and turned around.

"Maybe I will, because you're being so obnoxious," she fired back. He was about to retort, until he saw a four legged Imperial Walker trudging in their direction. He grabbed Zeph and pulled her behind some brush.

"How about you zap that thing," Marcus said.

"I can try, but durasteel is fairly resistant to lightning. If I do this, we need to have a plan B if it doesn't work," she said.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got plan B covered," he said, as he began climbing the tree behind them.

"Why doesn't that reassure my confidence?" she asked rhetorically, as she watched him climb up and then carefully crawl out onto an outstretched branch, before nodding to her. She closed her eyes and summoned her powers. A sphere of lightning formed between her palms.

_"Doxio Thundaris!" _she called, as she hurled the attack at the Walker. It struck and the machine shook violently. It convulsed and its crew inside tried to stabilize. Marcus jumped onto the top and the hatch opened. Marcus shot the first advancing Officer in the head, before pulling him out and tossing him to the ground. Zeph used a Force jump to propel herself up to Marcus. Two more Officers advanced out of the machine with blasters, but they were stunned by Zeph's thunder orbs. Marcus tied them up with some twine and Zeph floated them up to the tree branch.

"That was fun. Now, let's see how this hunk of Imperial junk works," he said, as he got inside the cockpit. She climbed in and sat next to him. He rubbed his hands together eagerly and took the steering grips.

"Look Marc, this map has Imperial outlets marked," she said. He smirked.

"What do you say we go blow up some Imp bastards?" he asked.

"Sounds like the perfect date," she replied.

* * *

Zac and Kendra reached the top of the ridge, where a few Storm Troopers were stationed. They were guarding a stationary canon that was raining laser fire down into the forest, destroying the lush ecosystem and marring the Wookie habitat.

"Bastards! Who do they think they are? Have the no respect for the beauty of nature?!" Kendra cursed them, as they hunched behind a boulder.

"Be calm, love. You know that most beings do not share a special bond with nature, like the Dathomirians of the light side do. They will pay for their ignorance, however," Zac said, as he summoned his lightning daggers. Kendra summoned her weapon, which looked like sledge hammer with a very long handle. The two of them revealed themselves and the Storm Troopers raised their blasters.

"Hey...stop right there!" one called to Zac. Zac ignored him and crossed his lightning daggers. A huge lightning bolt erupted from the weapons and struck the Trooper dead. Zac flipped over him and advanced on a few other Troopers. Three advanced on Kendra and she raised her hammer above her head, before slamming it into the ground. The Storm Troopers felt the ground quake violently beneath their feet. The surface cracked beneath their feet and the ground opened under them. The three Troopers cried out, as they fell into her pit.

_"Brazen Selious!" _she commanded, as the opening she created was suddenly, closed at her command, killing the trapped Storm Troopers. Suddenly, one Troopers grabbed her from behind and she struggled against him, but he was twice her size.

_"Brazen Zealous!" _she cried, as she sunk into the ground. The Trooper looked around in bewilderment, but suddenly felt something grab his foot. He looked down and saw her hand on his ankle and screamed, as he was pulled beneath the surface. Kendra emerged, just in time to see Zac slice through the rest of the Troopers. Zac ran around to the canon's control panel and shoved one of his daggers through the it, effectively short circuiting the piece of machinery. Thanks to his lightning, the control panel caught fire and began to burn.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before this thing blows," Zac said, as he grabbed her hand and they went traipsing down the ridge. A few minutes later, they looked back and saw a huge fireball erupt from the top of the ridge, as the canon exploded in flames.

* * *

Nic and Erika walked with their hands shackled in front of them, as they were led to an Imperial outpost on the north river bank by five Storm Troopers. They had willingly surrendered, because Erika claimed she had a so called plan. Nic, however, was not so sure.

"This is your plan?" he whispered to her, as they were brought before an Imperial ranking Lieutenant.

"We've captured these two in the forest after they destroyed two of our AT-ST's," the Trooper reported.

"Good work Commander. Take them to the prison camp with the other prisoners of their kind. Lucia will deal with them all later," he ordered.

"Now Nic," Erika whispered. Nic summoned his powers and the shackles around his wrists froze until they were so brittle, the lock snapped open. He threw them off and grabbed the Lieutenant around the neck. Nic's ice touch froze his internal organs, turning him blue in an instant. He grabbed Erika's shackles and froze them until they snapped open. She summoned her powers, calling on the river behind them.

_"Aquaniam Tidalus!" _she called. The rive swirled violently and a giant tidal wave engulfed the small outpost, as Nic and Erika stayed a safe distance back. Nic took care of those that were not swept away.

_Avero Frigidaris!" _he called, as an icy wind swept through the outpost, freezing all in its path, people and equipment alike.

"Good plan," he said.

"That will teach you to question me," she replied playfully.

"I'll grovel for your forgiveness later. Let's go," he said, as he took her hand and they headed back into the forest.

* * *

On the south side of the river bank, Anakin and Padme were also infiltrating another Imperial outpost. This one was large and crawling with Storm Troopers and Officers.

"Ready?" he asked her, as they observed their target area from behind a tree.

"Always," she replied, as she watched him slip his helmet on.

"Let's go..." he said.

Padme drew her blaster and leapt out from behind the brush. She fired at the outlet post's generator and it exploded, sending those near it flying, causing mass disorientation. The exploded fuel cell had splashed on a couple Officers and they were writhing on the ground, consumed by flames. Padme shot them both, giving them a mercy killing they probably didn't deserve.

"Freeze!" several Storm Troopers surrounded her. She played along and dropped her blaster as they asked. Anakin chose that moment to appear and leapt behind the Storm Troopers surrounding his wife. He ignited his silvery-black blade and thrust it through one Trooper's chest, before spinning and effortlessly beheading another. Padme smirked at the rest of the Troopers, as her sapphire blade shimmered to life.

"V...Vader!" they heard one Officer cry out in fear.

"Shoot them!" they heard the Commander roar. Blaster fire rang out and the two stood back to back, blocking every single blast. Some ricocheted harmlessly off objects or trees and some reflected back at those firing them, killing or wounding them. Padme embedded her boot into one Officer's chest and then drew her leg back, kicking another in the face. She saw the Commander at the comm panel and knew he was telling them of trouble. They didn't have much time before there would be AT-AT's arriving. She chucked a thermal detonator in his direction. It dropped onto the control panel and exploded in the Officer's face, killing him. Suddenly, she felt something slam into her back and she fell forward. She rolled over, just as the large boned Officer thrust the Force pike downward. She scissored her legs, kicking the weapon from his hands and then swept his legs out from under him. He sat up and angrily grabbed her legs, as she tried to get up.

"No ya don't, you little bitch. You ain't gettin' away this time," he growled. Padme punched him in the nose. He roared angrily and backhanded her. Padme yelped, as he sent her falling back. She saw him produce a pair of leg manacles to place around her ankles. She jerked one of her feet from his grasp and kicked him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain and Padme somersaulted backward and rose to her feet. She called her light saber to her hand and ignited the blade, before decapitating the bastard. The Officers trembled in fear, as Anakin cut down every Storm Trooper in his path. Soon, thanks to both Anakin and Padme, only four frightened Officers remained.

"Surrender and we won't kill you," Anakin said. Three of the Officers raised their hands in surrender, trembling in fear. The last one shifted his eyes between the two Rebels.

"I'd rather die than surrender to you, Rebel scum," he spat, as he raised his blaster level with Padme's head.

"Drop your weapons, you masked freak or I'll shoot your pretty wife!" he said fiercely. But Padme simply disarmed him with a spinning kick, before he could even think about firing. She spun and kicked him in the face, before thrusting her saber through his heart. Padme grabbed three pairs of binders and she and Anakin secured them around each man's wrists. Anakin removed his helmet and stuff it in his satchel.

"Anakin...I think the Commander might have got a message out to another outpost before I took care of him," Padme said.

"If he did, then they have AT-AT's on the way. You'll be surrendering next," one of the Officer's sneered.

"And you're lucky I haven't killed you yet. A few AT-AT's are not going to stop us," Anakin said, as he surveyed the surroundings. He noticed a large raft by the river bank.

"What is the raft for?" Anakin asked.

"What do you think it's for Rebel slime," another sneered. Anakin glared at the man and he screamed in agony, as Anakin probed his mind. His screams ceased, as Anakin extracted what he needed.

"So those are prison camps over there," Anakin said.

"We have to free them," Padme replied. He smiled.

"We will right after we greet our company," he pointed in the distance to two AT-ST Walkers heading their way.

"Ready angel?" he asked. She smiled.

"Always," she replied. Anakin and Padme stood ready, as the two machines began firing. Blaster fire unearthed the ground beneath them and threw them about. The three men they had captured screamed in terror, as their own men shot them to death. Padme winced away, as the fire power blew the three men apart. They were so cruel and brutal that they killed their own men, just because they were in the way. Such blatant disregard for human life made her livid. White flails and zephyrs of wind whipped around her, tossing her beautiful curls about. She could hear the Seraph's gentle caw.

_"Zephyrious Seraphara!"_ Padme chanted. A fierce whirlwind swirled form her palms and whipped around the AT-ST. It wobbled and trembled, but finally lost control and toppled on its side before exploding.

Anakin leapt out of the path of the laser blast. He outstretched his palm and a blue jolt of energy shot from it.

_"Avera Kantana!"_ he called. The whole machine froze in place. The hatch opened and two Storm Troopers leapt out and began shooting at him from the top. Anakin used the Force and lifted a large metal beam from the wreckage of the outpost and hurled it up. It slammed into the Troopers and sent them falling to the ground. Anakin pulled a thermal detonator from his belt, activated it and tossed it on top of the machine. The AT-ST exploded, blowing it and the Storm Troopers beneath it to bits. Anakin took Padme's hand and they headed to the river bank. They pushed the raft into the water and each grabbed an ore, before they began to paddle. Neither of them noticed the red serpent that was slithering into the water...

* * *

"My Queen, we are so relieved to see you," Lana said. Leiana hugged the young woman and young man next to her.

"I am so glad you're all right. How many are hiding here?" Leiana asked.

"About thirty, milady and most of the Wookies. Everyone else and a few other Wookies are in the prison camp, I am afraid," Hunter said.

"Milady, Lucia was here we were getting ready to evacuate, but then she left," Lana said.

"Do you know why?" Leiana asked.

"I heard a message come across on her comlink. One of her Officers told her that they had found them, whatever that meant. She forgot about us and left," Hunter said. Leiana looked at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin and Padme," he said.

"All right, everyone stay here until I return. I must go after my son," Leiana said. They nodded, as Obi-Wan left with her and they trekked through the valley.

* * *

Anakin and Padme were about halfway across the river, when they felt something bump the raft from beneath them. The second bump was more violent and they held onto each other. The serpent surfaced and Padme screamed, as it hissed, venom dripping from its fangs. It morphed into human form and stood on the raft.

"I've found you at last...dear grandson," Lucia hissed, as her yellow eyes pierced through them.

"You two...are coming with me," she hissed.

"Like hell we are," Anakin spat, as he ignited his blade. Lucia cackled evilly.

"Foolish whelp...you are no match for me," she laughed, as her body turned into that of the Villtox again and she slithered her coils around him.

"No...Ani!" Padme cried.

"Stay back Padme," he called. Lucia's attention averted to her and she barred her fangs.

"Say goodbye to your precious wife," Lucia hissed.

"NOOO!" Anakin screamed, as he struggled to get loose. Padme clenched her eyes shut and looked away, waiting for the snake to strike. But it never came and instead, Padme heard the gentle caw of the Seraph. The bird's expansive, shimmering wings blocked Lucia from her, creating a shield around her. The Villitox howled in rage at the return of the Angelic bird. It was something she had not been expecting.

"You think you can protect her? I killed you...remember. I still remember feasting on your pure, sweet blood. I remember laughing, as your mate sobbed like a weakling over your corpse!" the Villitox howled. The Seraph cawed fiercely and flapped her silvery white wings, sending flails of wind toward the large serpent. The Villitox's grip slackened on Anakin and he crawled to Padme side. The Seraph shimmered out of sight, instructing her charge on how to use her powers through the Force. Lucia howled in rage and a fireball was forming in her mouth. Anakin readied himself to counter her, as fire swirled between his palms. Lucia unleashed a torrent of fire, breathing it down on them.

_"Phoenixius Infernitatum!"_ Anakin roared, as his own beam of fire met Lucia's. There was a large explosion, as they canceled each other out. Anakin fell back and Padme helped him sit up. Lucia howled in rage.

"We need to get away. We can't fight her in this river," Anakin said. Padme thought for a moment and then summoned a silvery white bow with several wing adorned arrows. Padme threaded the arrow and pulled back, aiming at Lucia. Anakin lit the tip of the arrow with his fire and Padme fired the flaming weapon. Lucia roared in anger and pain, as the arrow struck her in the neck. Anakin and Padme began paddling furiously, as she fought off their attack. She angrily pulled the arrow from her body with her mouth and advanced on them.

"She's gaining on us," Padme cried.

"Use the attack you used earlier to propel the raft!" Anakin called.

_"Zephyrious Seraphara!" _Padme cried. The wind propelled the raft to the bank and Anakin helped her off. Unfortunately, Lucia arrived seconds later. Imperial Officers and Storm Troopers surrounded them and AT-AT Walkers loomed in the distance.

"Surrender, young prince...and I might spare her life," Lucia hissed.

"We don't surrender," he said, as they prepared to fight. They were vastly outnumbered and they were likely to be captured. They needed help and they needed it fast. Anakin and Padme summoned the spirits of their guardians and the two brilliant birds launched red and silver sparks high into the sky, accompanied by two loud caws.

"Calling for help will not save you, Chosen One. Your powers will soon be used for my gain," Lucia hissed. Anakin and Padme stood their ground, as the battle erupted between them...


	39. Final Bout on Kashyyyk

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 39! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 39: Final Bout on Kashyyyk

Marcus smirked, as they trudged over the landscape. The Imperial outlet behind them was burning to the ground and he found satisfaction in making them pay. He knew vengeance wasn't right, but neither was the cold-blooded murder of his brother, his sister-in-law, and her unborn child or her parents. He had been in school that horrible day and taken to a shelter when the attacks began. He had been angry at his teachers for not letting him go home. When he finally had arrived home a few days later, his parents had cried in relief. They had lost Darred and feared him gone as well. When he heard of all that had transpired, an overwhelming rage swelled in him and an instant hatred for anything Imperial. Their extended family was gone, murdered in cold blood. Naboo's Queen was missing and presumed dead. Naboo's beauty was ravaged by war. Its people were marred with things like oppression, suffering...even starvation. Naboo's crops were harvested to feed Imperial Officers and Storm Troopers. At the time of the Empire's rise, Marcus had been eight-years-old. He was forced, like so many others, to grow up over night. At the age of sixteen, despite his parent's protest, he had left his war-torn home world and entered into the Alliance Academy for training. He could stand by and watch his people suffer no longer. When he had learned Padme was still alive, only then had he gained some hope of victory. Padme had a way about her that inspired hope. Perhaps one day, when they succeeded, Padme could resume her throne and help their people heal. It was his deepest hope that she could begin a new era on Naboo when all this was over. And he was confident that it was possible for her to do so with Anakin by her side.

"Marcus...are you okay?" Zeph asked. He smiled gently at her.

"I'm fine...just thinking about home. It really gets to me sometimes," he said.

"I know what you mean. I think about Dathomir often, even though it wasn't always a nice place to grow up. In fact, I grew up more here on Kashyyyk then there, but Dathomir is my birth planet," she said.

"If we defeat the Empire...will you return there?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dathomir has suffered a thousand years of war. It is no longer lush and green. The oceans are polluted with waste and blood from battles. It is a dying planet. Perhaps someday the planet can begin to heal, but as long as Lucia's clan continues to abuse the planet, it will continue to die. The planet cannot heal from a thousand years of war in just a handful of years. Perhaps in another thousand years, Dathomir will prosper again. But right now it is dead and as filled with the dark side, as Korriban is," she said. She smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"I've decided my new home is with you, my love," she clarified.

"Then you'll come to Naboo with me, someday, when it's safe again?" he asked.

"Of course I will. I've heard it is very beautiful," Zeph replied.

"It is. The cities and parts of the countryside have been ravaged. But some places remain untouched. And the oceans are not polluted, because the Empire values our food sources. There is much healing to be done, but I want to help my people when it is possible," he said. Zeph smiled at him and suddenly saw red and silver sparks shoot into the air in the distance.

"Marcus...look!" Zeph cried.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a distress signal from Anakin and Padme! Lucia has found them!" she cried.

"Han on to something," Marcus said, as he pressed the throttle all the way to the floor and they went as fast as the machine would go...

* * *

Anakin grimaced, as he was forced to his knees with his hands behind his head. He saw his wife being dragged by another Officer, as the one guarding him pressed the barrel of his blaster to the back of his head. Padme struggled and bit the man's hand. He growled and backhanded her angrily. Anakin seethed and grabbed his captor's shoulders. He pulled the man over his head, before he could fire.

_"The Phoenix possesses enhanced strength..."_ he heard his mother's voice instruct him. He felt the power flowing through his arms and saw a red current descend through his forearms. He seized the blaster in the man's hand and crushed the barrel in his bare hand. The startled man stumbled away from Anakin, fear marring his features. Anakin advanced on the man and he screamed in terror. Anakin grabbed his head an with an effortless twitch, the man's neck snapped. He turned and his gaze narrowed, as he saw the man hit his wife again. He watched with pride, as she retaliated by thrusting her palm upwards, breaking his nose. He advanced to help her and tackled the man to the ground. Anakin's hand flew around the windpipe and with a gentle squeeze, he crushed it. He heard Padme cry out, as she was knocked on the back of the head with the butt of a blaster. She stumbled away from the laughing Officer. Anakin caught her in his arms, before she could fall and ignited his blade. He gathered the Force around his weapon and threw it into a horizontal spin. The cackling man was abruptly ceased, as the blade severed his head from his body. Anakin called the weapon back to his hand and extinguished it. Padme lay unconscious in his arms, as Lucia smirked evilly.

"You are powerful...and now I will capture that power for my own," Lucia said. As she said that, red hot vines of fire crept from the ground beneath him. He struggled, as they constricted around his wrists and neck. He tried using the Phoenix's strength to bust through them, but it was no use. They seemed to be one thing he could not break.

"The only thing that can hold the Phoenix are bonds made from his own element," she said, as the sizzling vines solidified into red chains.

"You and your powers belong to me now," she hissed.

"My Lady...we found this in his satchel," a Storm Trooper said, as he handed Anakin's mask to her. She examined it.

"Interesting disguise. I believe Emperor Malice would very much like to have this as a trophy...and as a token of your enslavement to us..." she hissed. Anakin struggled with the chains and seethed.

"I am not your slave!" he spat.

"One drop of my venom is enough to kill your precious angel. Are you forfeiting her life?" Lucia goaded. Anakin stopped struggling and Lucia smirked.

"I didn't think so. Take them to my ship!" she ordered to her Storm Troopers. Suddenly, a burst of fire in the form of a giant Phoenix engulfed Lucia's remaining men.

"You're not taking my son and his wife anywhere, you psychotic witch!" Leiana said fiercely, as she appeared between Lucia and Anakin.

"Well...we finally meet again, my traitorous daughter," Lucia hissed.

"You are the only traitor here, mother," Leiana retorted. Lucia seethed angrily, as she watched the Imperial Walkers be shot down by another At-AT. Zeph and Marcus descended from the machine and ran to them. Obi-Wan knelt beside Padme and checked the bump on her head.

"Is it bad?" Anakin asked. He pulled his hand from her hair and it was stained with blood.

"Oh Gods...mom, she's bleeding!" Anakin cried. Leiana stepped back and placed her hand to Padme's wound.

_"Revaro..." _she chanted.

"She's okay now, Ani," Leiana said, as they watched Padme's eyes flutter open.

"Can you zap these chains?" Marcus asked Zeph. She shook her head.

"The fire in them has to be put out first," Zeph said.

"Say no more," Nic stated, as he and Erika arrived. Nic froze the chains and Anakin was able to break them them.

"Thanks Nic," Anakin said, as he helped Padme up. They all watched, as Lucia morphed into her serpent form and breathed fire down on them. They all ran back away from the flames, but Leiana stood her ground, using the Phoenix Inferno attack to counter the Villitox fire curse.

"This is far from over, Leiana," Lucia hissed, as she stayed in her snake form and dove underground.

"Come...we have only delayed her. We must free those in the prison camp and leave the planet immediately," Leiana said, as they sprinted toward the prison camp, deeper into the forest. But they were horrified when they arrived. The camp was on fire and everyone that had occupied it was dead. They were either burning or had been bitten. Padme turned away from the carnage and buried her face in Anakin's chest. The ground beneath broke apart, as Lucia emerged, snapping her venomous jaws. Anakin tucked Padme in his arms and rolled away from her.

"You murderer!" Zeph screamed, as Marcus held her back and tears streamed down her cheeks. Lucia ignored her and kept her attention on Anakin.

"What is that?" Zac asked, as he pointed at the gray structure in the distant sky. Lucia cackled evilly.

"The Emperor is here aboard his new Death Star. My clan is aboard and have worked diligently the last few days on completing it with their magic. We are months ahead of schedule! My Master is very pleased. And he will be even more pleased when I bring him what he wants most," she hissed, as she stared at Anakin.

"Surrender, Chosen One, and I will spare the rest of your friend's," she stated.

"He'll never surrender to you!" Padme yelled.

"She's right...you'll have to kill me first," Anakin spat, as he and Padme stood up.

"Well...if that's the way you want it," she hissed, as she drew her crimson blade.

"Marcus, you and the others need to get the survivors from the hideout and board the evacuation ship. Comm Artoo and tell him to the Falcon standing by on my call," Anakin said.

Marcus nodded solemnly and took Zeph's hand. Zac, Kendra, Nic, Erika, and Chewie followed. Anakin took Padme's hand.

"Go with them, angel," he said. She shook her head.

"I'll not leave you. We will fight together...till the end. I've never left your side during a battle and I will not start now," she replied. He nodded, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her.

"Obi-Wan, you should go then. Dorme's probably worried sick," Anakin said.

"Dorme and Han are safe. I'm staying to make sure it stays that way," he said, as he drew his saber. Leiana ignited her amethyst blade.

"This ends today, Lucia. Your reign of terror will be no more after this battle," Leiana stated.

"Fools...you are no match for me," she hissed.

"Battle erupted between them, as the Death Star loomed above them...

* * *

After they boarded the emergency transport, Marcus piloted them out of the atmosphere. He wasted no time jumping them to hyperspace, before the Death Star could pay them any mind. Zeph sat next to him and he squeezed her hand.

"They'll defeat her, Zeph. I know they will," he assured her.

"I hope you're right, my love," she replied, as she started crying. Marcus undid her belt and she climbed into his lap, as the ship sailed through hyperspace safety, but no one could stop thinking about the four they had left behind to fight Lucia...

* * *

Lucia, in her human form, parried all four of her adversaries. She knocked Obi-Wan away and he hit a tree. Next, she took on Leiana full force.

"The galaxy will soon be mine...daughter. Join me...and end this strife. Malice would be no match for both of us," Lucia said.

"As I've told you before, mother, I shall never take part in your evil ways!" Leiana yelled.

"The Skywalker bloodline deserves to rule! No other Force beings have ever been able to match our power!" she hissed.

"You are not a Skywalker!" Leiana yelled. Lucia smirked.

"He doesn't have a father, does he?" Lucia asked.

"Leave my son alone!" Leiana spat. Lucia smirked again.

"It is true. You did not conceive him with a man. The Force itself created him. Think of all that could be done with that kind of power!" she cackled.

"Anakin will never join you!" Leiana yelled.

"Maybe not willingly, but his powers will be mine!" Lucia growled, as she pushed Leiana to the ground. Red hot fire chains crept around her and solidified, trapping her.

"I can't have you interfering again," Lucia said, as she turned to Anakin and Padme.

"The time has come for this battle to end," Lucia said, as she laughed evilly and morphed into her serpent form. Her giant form towered over the young husband and wife. Fire swirled in her mouth and Anakin pushed Padme behind him.

_"Phoenixius Infernitatum!"_ Anakin yelled, as Lucia breathed her fire curse down on them. Anakin struggled against her attack and he cried out, as the heat seared his skin.

_"Selious Seraphara!"_ Padme chanted. The Seraph's warm glow surrounded them, protecting them from the heat. Anakin gazed at her, as her eyes shined with love for him.

"We can do this, Ani. We can beat her," Padme said confidently.

"I can do anything with you by my side, my angel. I love you," he said.

"And I, you," she answered.

"Combine your wind charm with mine," he instructed.

_"Zephyrious Seraphara!" _Padme chanted, as her wind swirled around Anakin's fire beam. The wind fueled his attack and the flames roared stronger. They heard an inhuman scream, as Lucia was consumed by their combined attack. She screamed in agony, as her entire body was aflame. There was an explosion and when the flames cleared. Lucia's mangled form lay writhing on the ground. Her form was burned and scarred. Her face was charred and hideous. It was a partially human face, marred with snake-like features. She had human arms, but no legs. The lower half of her body was that of a serpent. They watched, as she tried to change into her complete human form...but failed. Her mouth was very large and awkward, still supporting her huge, venomous fangs.

"You...what have you done to me!" she screamed, her voice distorted and raspy. She growled viciously and advanced on them. Her tail whipped Anakin on the chest. He was tossed on his back, as the air was forced out of his lungs. Padme screamed, as Lucia's tail coiled around her petite body and lifted her into the air. Obi-Wan leapt up and charged at Lucia, saber blazing.

_'Avera Kantana!" _she hissed, freezing Obi-Wan in place.

"Don't interfere, Jedi slime," she spat, as she turned her attention back to Padme.

"Poor little Seraph...about to meet her end again, by my venom no less," she hissed, as she prepared to sink her fangs into Padme's slender neck.

"NOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, as he leapt up and ignited his silvery-black blade.

_Ferio Levitatum!"_Anakin roared, as he glided into the air. With a horizontal swipe, he sliced through her bottom fangs. Sweat poured down his face and his muscles burned, as he swiped at her again, this time slicing through her top fangs. She roared in pain and rage, as Padme slipped from her coils. Anakin caught her, as the descended to the ground.

"You...you will pay for that, you insolent whelp!" she roared. Padme felt her husband shove her out of the way, as Lucia's tail whipped around and coiled around him.

"ANAKIN!" she screamed, as he was pulled into the air and face to face with her. He was clutching one of her severed fangs in his hand, careful not to let the venomous tip prick him.

"Any last words for your widow?" she hissed. Anakin glared at her.

"You'll never hurt anyone...ever again..." he told her. She cackled at his apparent stupidity.

"Young fool..." she hissed.

"Now you will die!" she growled.

"Think again, you Sith witch!" he yelled, as he thrust her fang into her neck. She screamed in agony, as he drove it into her jugular. Blood gushed from her neck and mouth. Her coils loosened and he fell to the ground. Padme stumbled to his side, as they all watched Lucia writhe in agonizing defeat. She convulsed and oozed blood. She howled in rage, as her body burned to nothing more than ashes. Her death in the Force felt like a dark blanket had been lifted. At last, she was dead. Leiana's chains disappeared and Obi-Wan offered his hand to help her up. They watched, as Padme leapt into Anakin's arms and he spun her around. Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement and raised his comlink to his lips.

"Artoo...lock onto my signal and come get us," he said. A few moments later, they boarded the ship and sailed out of the atmosphere...

* * *

Emperor Malice sat in his throne room, seething from the defeat Vader had once again delivered to him.

"My Lord, you asked to see me?" Motti asked, as he was escorted in by Piett.

"Did you track his ship?" Malice asked.

"N...no, My Lord. They jumped to hyperspace too quickly," Motti responded. Malice clenched his fist in anger.

"So...you lost them..." Malice growled.

"Y...yes My Lord," he replied nervously.

"How unfortunate for you..." Malice said. Motti clutched his throat, as he slowly choked to death. Malice motioned to his Red Guards to remove and dispose of the body.

"Admiral Piett," Malice began.

"Yes My Lord?" he asked.

"Use the super laser and destroy Kashyyyk. Then, set a course for Naboo," Malice said.

"It will be done, My Lord," Piett answered.

"Good. Then, have the Holonet broadcast a message for me," Malice said.

"What is the message, my Lord?" he asked.

"Tell Vader that Naboo, his beloved wife's home planet, will be destroyed unless he surrenders himself to me in seventy-two hours," Malice ordered.

"At once, My Lord," Piett said, as he returned to the bridge. The beautiful planet of Kashyyyk was destroyed by Malice's monstrous weapon, before the Death Star departed for Naboo...


	40. Return to Naboo

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine and I bet everyone knows that.

AN: Here's chapter 38! I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews! They're inspiring:)

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 40: Return to Naboo

Padme turned to look at her husband, as he stepped out of the fresher and into the bedroom of their room aboard the Falcon. He was dressed in his sleep pants and rubbed a towel through his damp hair. She was dressed in a black shimmer silk nightgown that stopped at her knees.

"Your mom sent a transmission to Endor. Everyone arrived safely a few hours ago. Everyone is celebrating our victory over Lucia. The twins were already in bed, so I told Dorme not to wake them. We can surprise them in the morning when we get there," Padme said. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. They all deserve something to celebrate for once too," he replied, as he sat down on the bed. She smirked sultrily and climbed into his lap.

"I thought we could do some celebrating of our own," she said, as she glided her hands along his bare chest.

"You read my mind," he replied, as their lips met passionately...

* * *

Zeph woke up in the earlier morning hours, as she was used to doing out of habit. She was spooned against her beloved and wrapped tightly in his arms. She snuggled closer, having no desire to get up anytime soon. The celebration had lasted into the early morning hours and then they had celebrated alone for several more. She turned in his embrace and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It slowly lulled her back to sleep...

The next time she woke, it was three hours later and Marcus was also awake, smiling at her.

"Morning beautiful," he said. She blushed slightly, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Good morning...sexy..." she replied sultrily.

"Yes, I am," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Careful love. If your head gets any bigger, then it might explode," she teased.

"You're hilarious," he replied sarcastically, as he kissed her again.

"They should be back soon. We should clean up," she said.

"Yeah, I promised the twins I'd take them down to the docking bay first thing. They miss their mommy and daddy," he said. She smiled at him and he looked at her in a questioning, sly manner.

"What?" he drawled.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about how great you are with them. I was watching you play with them last night; they love their Uncle. You're going to be a really great father someday," she said. He smiled.

"Thanks and I happen to think you'll be a wonderful mother someday too," Marcus said, as he kissed her neck.

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty clueless when it comes to kids," she replied.

"You're too hard on yourself. You'll be great when the time comes," he replied, as he buried his face in her neck again.

"If you keep doing that, we'll never get out of bed," she told him.

"Fine with me," she heard him mumble in response.

"Normally, I'd agree, but we need to get up. How about you come shower with me and that way we can clean up...and still have fun too," she said seductively. H smirked, as he got out of bed and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her, as he kissed her deeply, while backing her toward the fresher door. He pressed her tightly against it, kissing her hard and making her feel boneless.

"Marcus..." she said breathlessly, as they went inside and the fresher door slid closed behind them...

* * *

The Millennium Falcon landed gently and there was applause from all that gathered, as Anakin, Padme, Leiana, and Obi-Wan descended the ramp. Han and Dorme sprinted to Obi-Wan and he scooped Han up, while wrapping his free arm around his wife. Marcus and Zeph let the twins down and they scrambled into open arms of their parents.

"Uncle Marcus said you and mommy beat the bad lady!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin smiled.

"Yes, we did. She can't ever hurt anyone ever again," Anakin told his son. Anakin and Padme hugged and kissed their children, content to hold them close. They shared a soft kiss, as they listened to their children chatter. Anakin, Padme, and Leiana all accepted hugs from the others that had been on Kashyyyk with them. Anakin watched the survivors they'd rescued gather around his mother. He felt a pang of sorrow for the Wookies, knowing that their home planet was gone forever. He hoped they would all find much deserved peace after all of this was over.

"You have both delivered much hope to us. The Alliance commends you both," Dodonna said.

"Thank you General," Anakin replied graciously.

"I wouldn't celebrate too much. There's some disturbing news on the Holonet that you all need to see," Jagged said gravely. Anakin and Padme exchanged glances, as they gathered around the nearest terminal.

_"This message has been sent to us directly from the Emperor himself,"_ the Bothan reporter began.

_"The Emperor regrets to announce the death of his apprentice, Lady Lucia. She was reportedly killed by the vigilante known as Vader and his wife, Amidala. The Emperor seeks their capture and will reward their captor with whatever they wish. However, since these two murderers have evaded capture thus far, the Emperor has decided to give them the opportunity to surrender. If they refuse, Amidala's home planet of Naboo will be destroyed. Vader has seventy-two hours to turn himself into the Emperor to avoid Naboo's destruction," _the reporter droned on, as all eyes were on Anakin.

"Looks like we're going to Naboo," Anakin said.

"Ani...I don't like this. Malice has surely set a trap for you," Padme said.

"He'll destroy Naboo if I don't do as he asks and surrender. I can't let him destroy another planet, especially not Naboo," he said.

"Then I'm going with you," she said. He shook his head.

"Your people need you, Padme. It's time to take back your planet and you're the right person to finally free them from Imperial rule. You and Marcus must lead the attack against them, while Obi-Wan and I face Malice," he said.

"What about the twins?" she asked.

"You've told me a lot about the Lake Country. We could go there first. Wouldn't the children and Dex be safe there?" he asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure we should be on Naboo at all?" she asked.

"I will not let Malice destroy it," he promised her.

"Your people need their Queen," he said.

"But I'm not..." he stopped her with a kiss.

"Yes you are. Your people will rally at your side. My people will follow you, as you show them their new home and why they must help you fight for it," Anakin told her. Padme still looked a little uncertain.

"Naboo will be our new home, thanks to you Padme. And we will help you reclaim it so we may all build a new future," Leiana said. Padme smiled.

"Thank you. All of you," she said, as she turned back t o her husband.

"And what about you? You know I'll worry myself sick knowing your in Malice's clutches," she said.

"I will end this once and for all. And I will return to you," he promised.

"The Alliance fleet will lag behind to give you time to destroy the Emperor. As the deadline approaches, we will move in to take out the Death Star. You will then have to get off it before we destroy it," Dodonna said. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

"Those who are leading the Rebellion on Naboo need to gather their things and be ready to leave in two hours," Anakin announced.

* * *

The twins played quietly on the floor in their bedroom, as he watched his wife pack their things. She had already packed for the twins, save for the few toys they played with at the moment. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around him. She stopped packing and leaned back in his embrace. He felt her shudder, as she turned in his embrace.

"Angel...you're trembling. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't lose you..." she said, as a few tears slid down her beautiful cheeks.

"I will come back to you...and if it's not meant to be..." she stopped him.

"No Ani...no if you don't come back. You have to. I need you...I can't live without you. I would try to go on for the twins...but you know I would slowly die without you. It is the way our bond works," she cried.

"I'll come back to you, Padme, I promise. Let's not think about that right now, angel. Let's think about the day we'll be spending in the Lake Country together before we begin the final battle, before we take down the Empire. For now, let's just think about us and our children. And let's spend every moment together until its time," he said. She nodded and let him pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Everything will be fine...you'll see. The Empire's destruction is at hand, angel. We're going to win this and then we're going to raise our babies together on Naboo. We're going to put down roots at last and we're going to have peace at last. One more battle, angel. One more triumph and all will be right again," he told her. She gave him a watery smile.

"I love you..." she said.

"And I love you," he replied, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Padme finished packing and they took their things down to the ship, as the twins trotted along in front of them.

* * *

The Alliance had acquired a large transport ship that was large enough to transport the Falcon inside it. It had tourist markings and they planned to land at a less busy terminal that was plenty far from Theed. It was likely that there would not be heavy patrols in the rural areas. Anakin and Padme joined their family and all the surviving Dathomirians and Wookies aboard the ship. It left Endor and jetted into hyperspace, its coordinates set for Naboo.

It was nine hours later when they arrived on Naboo and it was early evening. They paid to store the ship in the hanger after they took care of the two measly Storm Troopers that were poking around the small hanger and filling station. With a simple mind trick, the two attendants did not remember the large group of people that headed for the marina. The evening ferry boat was big enough for everyone and after explaining to the Captain that the Wookies were harmless, they departed for Varykino.

"Are you sure you want to go to Varykino, Miss?" the ferry Captain asked.

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Oh no reason really. The place has been abandoned since the Empire's inception," he responded.

"You mean it's untouched?" Padme asked.

"The Empire doesn't have much interest out here. Besides, it is very well hidden. How do you even know about it?" he asked.

"I...I am it's owner," Padme confessed. The man shook his head.

"That's impossible. Queen Amidala owns Varykino and she hasn't been able to return here safely since the dawn of the Empire," he said, as he looked at her. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened, as his memory reminded him of where he'd seen her before.

"By the Force..." he mumbled, as he suddenly lowered himself on one knee before her.

"My Queen...I did not recognize you," he sputtered.

"Oh please...don't bow. It's okay, I have not been Queen for a very long time. But you mustn't tell anyone of our presence," Padme pleaded.

"They will not hear it from me, your majesty. But you must know that to the Naboo, you're still our Queen," he said.

"Told you," Marcus said. Anakin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. The Captain regarded him and took a startled breath.

"You're him...you're Vader..." the Captain said timidly.

"He's my husband, Captain, and only Imperial personnel have anything to fear from him. Padme assured him. Anakin searched the man's feelings for any hint of betrayal or evil, but was glad to find his complete loyalty lay with his people and his Queen. Padme stood by the edge, gazing at the beauty of the planet she'd thought at times she'd never see again. The sun was setting and it cast an orange glow to the sky that was mixed with pinks and purples. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It's as beautiful as you described," he told her. She smiled at him, as they picked the twins up, so they could see too. Luke looked over at the water and gasped in wonder, as he saw a fish jump.

"Wow...daddy, I saw a fish!" Luke said.

"Me too. Pretty neat, huh?" he said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Leia, did you see the fish?" Luke asked.

"Uh huh. Lukie, look at all the colors in the sky!" Leia pointed. Anakin and Padme smiled at each other, as the twins soaked up everything around them. Sometime later, they finally rounded the bend and Anakin observed a large mansion sized lake house in the distance. It was beautiful, even with all the brush and vines that had grown around it, indicating its years of abandon.

"It's gorgeous Padme," he told her.

"Is that the house you told us about, mommy?" Leia asked.

"It sure is sweetheart. That's our home," Padme told her. She shared a loving kiss with her husband, as the ferry docked at the Marina.

After arriving at Varykino, they all shared an evening meal, thanks to Dex's expertise in the kitchen and Dorme's quick jaunt to the market. Everyone was exhausted and began settling down into the mansion's rooms and living area. The following morning they would embark on a mission that would determine their future and perhaps the future of the galaxy. Everyone went about preparing themselves both physically and mentally for the challenges ahead in their own way.

* * *

Padme stood on the veranda outside the Master bedroom, staring up at the starlit sky, as she brushed her long curls. She sighed, as sh felt her husband's arm snake around her waist. They both gazed inside at their sleeping angels. They were bunked down on the sofa's pull out bed, having refused to let their parents out of their sight after learning they would be going on another mission tomorrow.

"I hate leaving them," she said.

"I know, me too. But this will be the last time. After this, we'll no longer have to run or hide all the time. We'll finally be able to give them a permanent home," he said. She smiled.

"Home is anywhere that we're together, Ani. But I know what you mean. I really want them to grow up here," she said.

"They will. The Empire is at the end of its reign," he said. She smiled and nodded, because for the first time, she believed it really was the end. That did not erase her worry, however.

"Nevertheless, please be careful up there. I will be very upset if you don't come back to me," she said. He smirked.

"Well...we wouldn't want that, so I guess I'll have to," he teased.

"Nothing will stop me from returning to you and our children, angel. Not even the fires of Sith hell could stop me. You have to promise the same. You'll be running into danger as well," he replied. She smirked.

"No damned Imperial garrison or the Emperor's lackeys are going to keep me from the three most important people to me in the galaxy. They will try, I'm sure, but they will most certainly fail," she said, as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You do always get what you want. They don't stand a chance against you," he replied.

"You're right and now I want you to kiss me," she said in a demanding tone.

"Lady Vader always gets what she wants," he whispered, as their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss. It was after many kisses and soft embraces, before they finally retired for some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the mood was somber at best, as everyone prepared for their missions. Dorme clung to Obi-Wan tightly, as he prepared to depart with Anakin.

"Don't cry love. You know I must do this to secure our future," Obi-Wan said.

"I know...but I'm frightened that this will be the last I see of you," she sobbed.

"I'll do everything in my power to return to you. We must hold on to that hope," he told her. She nodded.

"I will. I love you," she cried, as he pulled her into his arms.

"And I love you, my sweet Dorme," he replied, before he knelt down and scooped Han up.

"Why do you hafta go again?" Han pouted.

"I don't want to go either, son, but this mission is very important. And when I return, your mom, you, and I are going to spend lots of time together.

"Promise?" Han asked.

"I promise," he replied.

"I love you dad," Han said, as he hugged him.

"I love you too, my son," Obi-Wan replied. Leiana hugged Anakin tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You be careful up there, Ani. I just found you again and I don't think I could bare it if I lost you again," Leiana said.

"Don't worry mom. I have a lot to come back to and nothing will stop me from doing so," he said, as he kissed her cheek. Anakin knelt down and scooped the twins into his arms. He kissed them both and held them tightly, as they clung to him.

"Hey, you two be good for Aunt Dorme and Uncle Dex. Mommy and Daddy will be back before you know it," Anakin promised.

"You're gonna fight da Emperor?" Luke asked. Anakin nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah buddy. He's a very bad man and I'm going to make sure he never hurts anybody again," Anakin said.

"I'm scared daddy," Leia whimpered. He kissed her hair and held her close.

"Don't be frightened, little angel. I'll be back before you know it. Mommy and I love you both very much," Anakin said.

"We love you too, daddy," they chorused, as he hugged them tightly. He moved next to his wife and pulled her into his arms, before pressing his lips tightly to hers. Padme responded with equal fervor, pressing herself against him and tangling her fingers in his hair. The kiss was hard and passionate, yet deep and loving at the same time. When their lips finally parted, they stared into each other's eyes, letting their hearts speak. They had said everything they needed to say the previous night.

"Trust in our love...and the Force. Neither will lead us wrong," he finally spoke. She nodded, as she held his face in her hands.

"May the Force be with you, my love, my strong Phoenix," she said.

"And may it be with you as well, my angel, my beautiful Seraph," he replied, as they finally parted. Anakin and Obi-Wan left in the air speeder, heading for the terminal where the Millennium Falcon waited for departure...

* * *

An hour later, Padme and Leiana stood before the rest of the people they would lead into Theed to do battle. A large submarine-like ship waited at the Marina for them. Marcus would pilot them through the core of the planet and bring them up in Theed harbor. Then...their battle would begin... 


	41. Battle On All Fronts

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 41! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 41: Battle on All Fronts

The submarine rose to the surface in Theed harbor. It had Imperial markings and the officers that milled about paid little attention to it, as it slowly floated to the dock and dropped anchor. After the ship sat there for several minutes with no one emerging, an officer knocked on the hull.

"Report in," he called. The hatch flipped open and Marcus leapt out, firing on the officer. Marcus mock saluted the officer, who was gasping for air, having been shot in the throat.

"Yes sir," Marcus said, as the officer's struggle ceased.

"Rebels!" he heard another cry. Officers and Storm Troopers manning the harbor marina descended on them.

"Nice welcoming committee," Zeph, as she hopped out and ignited her gold blade.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," Zac joked, as he ignited his own gold blade.

"Somehow, I don't think they're happy to see us," Padme said, igniting her sapphire blade.

"Too bad for them. Let's clean up the garbage everyone," Leiana called. There was about thirty of them when they all managed to disembark from the large Imperial Navy submarine. The officers and Storm Troopers didn't have a prayer, as each and everyone was cut down or shot.

"Come on, we'll go in from the south passage. Theed square will be crawling with them, so be ready for a fight," Padme said, as she led the way. Marcus, Leiana, and her five elites flanked Padme, as the rest followed along behind...

* * *

Once the Millennium Falcon appeared on the Death Star's radar, a tractor beam locked onto it immediately. Slowly, the ship was docked and the tamp was dropped.

"Come down with your hands up! There are twenty blasters trained on your position! Any sudden movements and they will shoot!" the officer called. Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly descended the ramp with their hands behind their heads. Anakin glared under his mask, as he saw General Grievous standing there.

"Bind their hands!" Grievous ordered. Several officers descended on them and used Force binders to secure their wrists in front of them.

"Search and confiscate their weapons...and unmask this fool," Grievous rasped. Anakin's mask was practically ripped off and his light saber was taken, as was Obi-Wan's. The officers found no other weapons on Obi-Wan, but kept finding them on Anakin. They confiscated two hand blasters, several vibro blades, and thermal detonators from him. And when they lifted his cape, they found a large, long range blaster strapped to his back.

"The Emperor is waiting. Bring them!" Grievous ordered.

"At last we've captured you for good...Vader. The Emperor is allowing me to take part in your demise. I will enjoy it immensely," Grievous rasped.

"General Grievous, I was sure you were in a scrap heap somewhere," Anakin finally spoke. Grievous motioned to his officers and they both jabbed their Force pikes into Anakin's back. He cried out in pain, as the plasma sent jolts through his body and dropped him to his knees. Grievous sneered and wrapped his metal hand around the young man's neck. But he quickly recoiled the appendage, finding that it ignited on fire when he touched Vader. Grievous shook his hand and the flames died. He looked at the young man in disbelief and Anakin smirked back.

"I've learned a few things since the last time we met. Care to try that again?" Anakin asked.

"Let's not keep the Emperor waiting any longer!" Grievous called, as his men pulled Anakin up. They quickly pulled their hands away, finding them singed. Obi-Wan and Anakin started walking again.

"Hot head," Obi-Wan mumbled in jest. Anakin only smirked. Eventually, they reached the Emperor's throne room. They were forced in and Grievous bowed before Malice.

"My Lord...we have him at a last. Here are their light sabers," Grievous said, as he laid the weapon's before them. Malice floated them to his hands and set them aside. Slowly and purposefully, he strolled toward them, past Grievous in ignorance and stopped before the two men that had caused him so much trouble. He dropped the hood of his cloak, revealing his bald, dark skinned head. His Sith-yellow eyes stood out unnaturally against his dark skin and were not at all the dark colored eyes Obi-Wan remembered him having.

"Traitor..." Obi-Wan spat. Malice smirked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must say you were impressive over the years. Escaping the purge and disguising yourself among our ranks. Qui-Gon indeed taught you well...but it will not be enough against me," Malice stated.

"You betrayed and murdered the Jedi! And we will make you pay for it at last," Obi-Wan growled.

"The Jedi were fools! They were too wrapped up in their ancient code and mantra to notice that the galaxy was going to Sith hell. I joined Sidious to rectify that! Politics were destroying the Republic and I only helped by bringing about a new order. A strict and disciplined order that still stands under my reign today!" Malice yelled.

"Your reign has murdered billions!" Anakin shouted. Malice smirked. And yet you murder my Officers and soldiers in name of so-called justice.

"You and I are not so different, Vader. We both want order and peace. Join me...and we can realize those desires," Malice said.

"I'd rather die..." Anakin spat. Malice smirked.

"Then I will do my best to deliver that fate to you," Malice said, as he produced his own light saber. Grievous stood and drew blades of his own, one being Anakin's hematite blade and the other being Obi-Wan azure blade. Anakin raised his bound hands before them and effortlessly snapped the steel cuffs. Grievous and Malice could not hide their surprise. Anakin held out his hands and plucked the sabers from Grievous' hands. He busted Obi-Wan's shackles and the two caught their suspended blades, taking battle stance. Grievous chose two more sabers from his collection and launched at Anakin with a ferocious battle cry.

"I've been waiting a long time to avenge the Jedi, most particularly Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"Yoda was a fool...and he perished by hand, just as you will know, Kenobi," Malice said, as he launched at Kenobi...

* * *

Theed square was a war zone. Blaster fire raged around them and smoke filled the air. Padme had to use her wind power to blow some of the smoke clear, just so they could see. The palace had been alerted to their presence and Storm Troopers were descending upon them in the hundreds. At that point, they turned to using magic in order to take on so many. They broke off into teams to take care of the men that were coming at them from all sides. Zeph hurled thunder orbs, striking as many as she could. Her humming saber whipped about, slicing through those who came anywhere near her. Suddenly, an officer grabbed her from behind, placing her in a headlock. She struggled to breath and her blade fell from her hand.

"No band of damned Rebels is going to over overpower us!" he hissed. Marcus saw Zeph's peril and raised his blaster. Aiming expertly, he squeezed the trigger. The officer was hit in the left Temple, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground, freeing Zeph from his hold. Marcus rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied, as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Freeze! Hold it right there!" an officer called, as he surrounded them with Storm Troopers.

"Stang..." Marcus swore, as he was forced to drop his blaster.

"Arrest this Rebel scum!" the officer ordered. Marcus watched, as Padme back flipped in front of them and began to take out the Storm Troopers. She high kicked her boot into the face mask of one, breaking it and doubling him over. She rolled over his back and swept the feet out from under him and another. Two fired their blasters at her and she cartwheeled out of the way. She ignited her blade and speared him through the heart, while beheading another. She extracted a vibro knife from her ankle holster and hurled it toward another officer, embedding it in his jugular. Then, she drew both her blasters and fired them continuously. By the time they were finished, no Imperial person was left standing. The armored vehicles sent to deal with them were either frozen, flooded, or had exploded thanks to elemental magic. Padme took the lead.

"The palace isn't far. Let's go," she called. Her entourage readily followed...

* * *

Obi-Wan's light saber crackled and hissed, as it met with Malice's.

"You know...when I was growing up, you were the last Jedi I would have ever expected to turn to the dark side," Obi-Wan said.

"Always expect the unexpected, Kenobi. You should know that, but then again, you are weak. Qui-Gon only took you as his padawan, because he felt sorry for you," Malice goaded.

"That's not true!" Obi-Wan roared.

"Had it been up to me, I would have shipped you off to Agri-Corps with the other rejects!" Malice laughed evilly.

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan growled, as he fell deeply into Soresu. But Malice parried and countered easily with Vaapad.

"Qui-Gon trained the boy too, didn't he?" Malice asked in a goading voice. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth in anger.

"I would have trained him too. With that kind of power, the possibilities would have been endless. He was probably relieved to finally have a padawan with actual power and potential," Malice continued. Obi-Wan's need to prove him wrong fueled his next volley of powerful thrusts and strikes. But the goading smile on Malice's face did not disappear and he blocked with ease.

Grievous had split his arms into four and wielded a light saber in each hand. He fought viciously and brought all his sabers down on Anakin's at once.

"Young fool...you are no match for me," Grievous hissed.

"You're the fool if you really believe that!" Anakin growled, as a red current coursed through his arms. He pressed up and was eventually standing at full height. Grievous was no the one struggling against Anakin's strength. The droid rasped heavily and roared in rage.

"I will destroy you for making me live in this wretched body! I will make you pay!" Grievous screamed.

"You did this to yourself and it was fitting punishment for all the innocents you harmed," Anakin said, as he kicked Grievous in the gut, sending him flying and sliding across the durasteel floor. Grievous' eyes were wide in fear. All those who'd ever tried to kick him or punch him usually ended up breaking a hand or foot. But for Anakin's superior strength, it felt like nothing to him. The young warrior stroke toward the Sith assassin and Grievous scrambled up, slithering on all fours in what looked like a spider walk. The droid General launched at Anakin, latching onto his back, clawing viciously. Anakin cried out in pain and ripped the droid from his flesh and hauling him forward. Grievous punched Anakin in the jaw and the young fighter grabbed the General's chest plate, ripping it wide open. Behind the chest plates was a tiny organ tissue that was all that remained of the General's organic components.

"I'm truly sorry that you could never see the light," Anakin said.

"Save your pity...you whelp!" the droid growled.

"They should have granted you a mercy killing, for this is no way to live," Anakin replied.

"I am like this because of you...VADER!" he screamed, as he launched at Anakin again. But the young warrior remained still, as he outstretched his palm and called on his powers. Fire swirled into a small sphere, before he released it, striking Grievous directly in the chest, destroying the organ tissue. The General's scream was quickly silenced, as the fire squelched out his existence. Anakin turned to watch Obi-Wan battle Malice. The Emperor was powerful, but Obi-Wan was not giving up. Anakin waited patiently for the moment he would be needed to step in...

* * *

They knelt behind a tree in the square, just in front of the palace. The palace was swarming with Storm Troopers, officers, and Imperial personnel.

"How the hell are we going to get past all these guards? It will take forever," Marcus said.

"This is triple the amount we encountered in the square. We could lose people if we attack head on," Leiana said.

"Then we sneak into the palace. I know a way in, but only a few of us can get in unnoticed. Leiana, Marcus, Zeph, Zac, Kendra, Nic, and Erika will follow me. The rest of you will hide here until we send for you," Padme said, as her chosen team followed her. They crept around to the gardens and it was sparsely guarded, just as Padme suspected it would be. The two Storm Troopers that were milling about were quickly taken care of.

"There! This balcony leads to the Queen's quarters," Padme said.

"Won't it be heavily guarded?" Marcus asked.

"Why should it be? After the Empire passed the simplification act, another Queen was not elected," Padme said.

"Agreed. This is the best way in," Leiana said. Marcus used an ascension gun, while the others used the Ferious charm to ascend up and over the balcony. Leiana used her fire to melt the lock on the glass doors. Padme quietly peeked in through the curtains and into the shaded room. It was quiet and abandoned, but definitely had signs that someone was living in it. They slipped in quietly and looked around.

"Someone is sleeping in here," Zeph said, indicating the messy bed. Marcus went to the closet and whistled, as he saw several Official Imperial uniforms.

"The bars on these uniforms suggest...the rank of Grand Moff!" Marcus exclaimed.

"And from the looks of the uniform size, it's a woman," Marcus said.

"The Grand Moff is here? That complicates things," Nic said.

"A little...but it still doesn't change our goal. We just have to be careful. Officers and Troopers are likely crawling all over. We'll split up and each team will secure as much of the palace as they can. Leiana and I will make our way to the Throne room. When you've taken out as many as possible, head that way. It could likely take all of us to gain control of the Throne room," Padme said. They each nodded and branched off in different directions, after leaving the Queen's quarters.

* * *

The wind was forced from Obi-Wan's lungs, as Malice kicked him squarely in the chest. Obi-Wan used his momentum to evade what would have been a deadly thrust from Malice. The Sith Lord snarled and shoved his foot into Obi-Wan's back, kicking him down. He growled and prepared to thrust downward, but his blade was intercepted by Anakin.

"Leave him alone...and fight me now," Anakin said.

"Very well...I've been looking forward to crushing you, boy," Malice snarled.

"It isn't too late, you know. Obi-Wan said you were once a great Jedi that believed in peace and justice. Come back to the light and we can help you find that person again, Master Windu," Anakin said. Malice seethed.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me. Either join me, Vader, or prepare to die!" Malice growled, as their sabers clashed at lightning speed in a series of furiously executed moves.

"She will soon die, you know," Malice goaded. Anakin tensed, but remained silent, as their blades crashed together.

"She was waling right into a trap. My Grand Moff is there in the palace...just waiting to capture her," Malice goaded again. Anakin barred his white teeth and struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Once they have her in custody, they'll transmit a signal to use, so you may watch her execution!" Malice hissed. Anakin howled in rage, as he leapt toward the Sith with a series of vicious strikes. Malice screamed in agony, as Anakin sliced his left arm off and he fell on his back. Anakin's blade hummed dangerously, as he hovered over the Sith's prone form.

"Do it. Kill me in your fit of rage and anger. Strike me down with all your hatred!" his words brought Anakin back to his senses. He extinguished his blade and stepped back.

"Weak fool!" Mace spat, as he hurled Force lightning at Anakin. The young man writhed in agony.

"It's time for you to die," Malice said, as he continued his brutal attack...

* * *

Grand Moff Leonia Tavira, the first female Grand Moff in history, sat patiently in the Throne that belonged to Queen Amidala at one time. She had dark raven hair that fell to her shoulders, cold brown eyes, and a cruel smile. The moment the Emperor had give her this assignment, she had begun planning immediately. Vader's wife, Queen Amidala, had returned to Naboo. Emperor Malice had foreseen her attempt to take back the palace and he'd been right. Now, she was very much looking forward to bringing about the demise of Lady Vader, an act that would make her infamous.

"My Lady, she's in the palace and coming this way," her Lieutenant informed her.

"Good, let her come. Is the stun ray ready?" she asked.

"Yes, My Lady," he answered.

"Have your men standing ready. She will not escape us this time. And her husband will be made to watch her demise, before he meets his own," she smiled evilly.

* * *

Lana paced nervously behind the brush where they were hiding.

"Hunter...there is a dark tremor in the Force. They are in danger," Lana said.

"It was a trap. They are in great peril," he said, as he turned to the others.

"We must combine our efforts and storm our way into the palace. Queen Leiana and Queen Amidala's lives depend on it!" Hunter rallied them to battle and they stormed the palace courtyard, fighting their way up the steps...


	42. Victory Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 42! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 42: Victory Celebration

Anakin watched the dog fight rage outside the window between the Alliance forces and Imperial forces. The Alliance forces were being overwhelmed Anakin knew something had to be done fast.

"They will all die, you know. But you can prevent the deaths of those you care about most, such as your wife...and children," Malice stated. Anakin pushed his anger away, as he felt the Phoenix spirit stirring inside him, ready to defend his mate.

"Join me Vader. Contrary to what you believe...I do want peace," Malice said.

"But at what cost? You expect everyone to accept your dictatorial rule, supposedly in the name of peace. But when they decide that your way is not the best, they are maimed or killed for speaking out against you! People are not mindless drones that you can control and expect to worship you! You have no right to play God with people's lives!" Anakin roared.

"People are foolish, rash beings that need to be lead by someone powerful and wise. They need someone to show them what is acceptable and what is not. Democracy was a joke! People were destroying themselves and each other! In my reign, order and rules are strict, but are in place to protect people from their own destructive ways," Malice stated.

"You cannot base your theories just on what happened on Haruun Kal all those years ago," Anakin stated. Malice sneered.

"You know nothing of that, you insolent whelp! You would have just been an infant at that time! Don't lecture me on the ways of the galaxy, you brat!" Malice roared.

"So, according to you, free will is destructive? Sorry, but I don't buy into your little speech...and there's a lot of people that don't. You're the most hated man in the galaxy, because you take away liberties and freedoms from your people. You murder loved ones and you orphan children. Your scumbag officers rape innocent women, take food out of the mouths of those starving, and destroy innocent lives! You are no great leader! You are nothing but a monster and I'm going to stop you once and for all!" Anakin screamed. Malice smirked.

"That's your problem, Vader. You care too much about those that are simply insignificant in the grand scheme of the galaxy. They don't matter. Their lives are pitiful and worthless. I'm doing half of them a favor by ending their miserable existence. What matters is power...and you know it. You're a extremely powerful and yet you waste it on doing what you think is right! I used to be just like you. Mace Windu used to follow that Jedi Code like a mindless drone, as you put it earlier. While I was being a good little Jedi and ignoring what I could really do with my power, the people you love so raged wars and battles, slaughtering each other like animals! Then I realized what a bunch of fools the Jedi were! Such idiocy deserved to destroyed and when my Master gave me the chance, I did so," Malice said, smirking at Obi-Wan.

"So instead of dealing with your problems, you just destroyed them. You're right, Mace Windu really is dead," Obi-Wan stated.

"You would do well to remember that, Kenobi," Malice hissed.

"Obi-Wan's right. Mace Windu probably really is dead. And if that's true, I pity you," Anakin said. Malice snarled.

"Save your pity, you foolish child!" Malice roared, as he launched at Anakin. The young warrior met all the Sith's strikes, as they fought with fury. They heard a chime coming from the terminal and Malice smirked.

"Looks like it's time to watch your wife's execution," Malice goaded. Anakin roared angrily, as he continued to slash at Malice. The Sith cackled and poured Force lightning into both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"You are a fool, Vader. You let love rule you...and it will bring about your demise," Malice said, as Grand Moff Tavira appeared on the screen...

* * *

Padme and Leiana fought their way to the Throne room and finally reached the large, ornate doors. They forced their way inside and were met with an onslaught of officers in which they began battling. Tavira smirked clutched a blaster that had a very large barrel. The weapon was designed to emit a powerful stun ray that immobilized those hit with it. She aimed it at the young woman and waited for the right moment.

"Gotcha," she said, as she squeezed the trigger and the ray fired. Padme saw the energy ray too late and could not evade it. She yelped, as it slammed into her chest, toppling her to the ground with a hard thud.

"Padme!" Leiana cried, as soldiers and officers surrounded her. Padme whimpered, as she tried to move and failed.

"Keep your eyes trained on this one and bring Amidala to me," Tavira ordered. Two officers dragged Padme by her limp arms and forced her to kneel to the Grand Moff. Tavira smirked at her, as Malice appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Lady Vader. I am afraid your husband has been most uncooperative. He has refused to join me and therefore, I have no choice but to order your execution," Malice sneered.

"NO!" she heard Anakin's scream from behind Malice.

"Kill her," Malice ordered. Tavira smirked.

"With pleasure," Tavira hissed, as she grabbed Padme by the hair and put a vibro blade to her throat.

"Goodbye your highness," she sneered, as she prepared to slit her throat. Padme heard her husband screaming for her and felt the spirit of the Seraph roar to life inside her. The blade was stopped by the silver shield that surrounded Padme and Tavira gazed at her in shock. Gusts of wind blew the female Grand Moff back against the wall, as Padme slowly stood, suddenly miraculously healed from the stun ray. Wind swirled in her palm, as a bow and arrows appeared in her hands. She aimed her arrows and took down two officers, giving Leiana a chance to will her own weapon. Flames swirled in her palm, as a curved, flaming saber appeared in her hand. With several thrusts and swipes, she quickly took out the Storm Troopers and only Tavira remained. She snarled at Padme.

"I should have known you'd rely on your magic to save you, you little bitch. You couldn't take me in a real fight," she sneered. Padme glared at her and let her bow disappear

"All right...if you want a fight, you'll have it. No weapons...and we'll see who comes out on top," Padme said. Tavira smirked.

"I'll have you know, I'm an expert in hand to hand combat," she said, falling into fighting stance. Padme smirked.

"I'm not so bad myself," Padme retorted. She was ready, as Tavira launched at her.

* * *

Anakin smirked at the look of thorough disappointment on Malice's face.

"My wife is a formidable woman. Your minions are no match for her," Anakin said.

"If I were you, I'd worry more about myself than that woman," Malice sneered.

"Oh I'm not worried. I'm going to defeat you soon," Anakin replied. Malice chuckled evilly, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Is that so?" he mocked, as Anakin stood.

"It is. It's time to end this once and for all," Anakin replied.

"For once, we agree. Again, if you will not join me, then you must die," Malice said. Anakin opened his arms, resting them at his side.

"Then kill me," he said simply, making no moves to defend himself.

"Anakin...what are you doing?" Obi-Wan hissed, but Anakin ignored him. Malice sneered, as Force lightning erupted from his hand, striking Anakin the chest. But thanks to the superior strength of the Phoenix, the attack had no effect and was directed back at Malice. The Emperor screamed in agony, as he was hit by this own attack. Anakin ignited his blade and calmly approached Malice.

"What are you staring at, you vile whelp! Just kill me already. You know you want to," Malice goaded.

"You're wrong...I'm not like you. I wish I didn't have to kill you. I wish you could have seen the error in your ways. I hope you are shown mercy wherever it is you go in the life after this. I don't believe Mace Windu was ever evil. He was only invaded by the parasite that is Darth Malice. I hope Mace Windu can find peace once the parasite is dead," Anakin said.

"You've destroyed my Empire! You will pay for this!" Malice roared, as he lunched at Anakin. The young warrior thrust his blade forward, impaling it in Malice's chest. Malice roared in defeat and pain, as life slowly left him. Anakin extracted his gleaming blade and the Emperor slumped to the floor, dead. Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

"You had me worried there for a minute," Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry about that," Anakin replied.

"Come on, let's get off this Force forsaken monstrosity," Obi-Wan said.

"You get the Falcon ready and I'll be right behind you. I just need to go plant this little thing on the reactor terminal," Anakin said, as he held up a small, disk-like device.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a thermal detonator that I, uh, made a few modifications to. You see, I have it on remote. Once I plant it and we get off this thing, I activate it by remote...and then, boom," Anakin smirked like a kid playing with his favorite toy. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"What is it with you and your need to blow things up?" he asked.

"Oh come on Ben, it's fun," Anakin replied.

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan replied.

"Besides, we need to destroy this thing anyway," Anakin said, as they exited the Throne room.

"Fine, but be careful and hurry up. And don't get caught!" he called.

"Hey, it's me," Anakin shrugged, with a cocky smirk.

"Just go," Obi-Wan pointed to him.

"Fine. Someone needs a nap," Anakin mumbled, as he sprinted down the corridor and took the lift to the correct level. He was happy to see that the reactor chamber was unguarded and he attributed that to the entire station's battle with Alliance forces. The terminal stood before the giant reactor with only a narrow catwalk, which Anakin forwent.

"_Ferio Levitatum!" _Anakin called, as he used the Flight charm to propel himself to the terminal. He planted the device and then quickly left, making his way to the Falcon. Once he and Obi-Wan were a safe distance away, they sent a warning message to the Alliance ships to move away from the Death Star.

"You want to do the honors?" Anakin asked, holding the remote. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I wouldn't deprive you of that joy. Blow it up already and let's go home," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smirked and pressed the detonator. The Death Star exploded in a brilliant show of fire and debris. Satisfied with their victory, the Alliance ships, including the Falcon, made their descent to Naboo...

* * *

Padme blocked Tavira's high kick and sent her tumbling to the ground, as she grabbed her leg. Tavira growled and threw all her weight into Padme, toppling her to the floor. Tavira's hands flew around Padme's neck, attempting to choke her. Padme lifted her legs, scissoring them around Tavira's neck. She lifted her legs and heaved Tavira head over heels. There was a sickening crack, as the woman's neck twisted wrong and snapped.

"Padme...are you all right?" Leiana asked, as she helped her up.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, just as Marcus and the others burst in.

"They did it! Come see!" he said. Padme and Leiana followed them out to the platform above the steps of the palace. The sun was getting low in the sky and the spot where the Death Star used to be was replaced by a spot of debris and smoke. Alliance ships, including the Falcon, slowly descended to the nearest landing pad.

"It's over..." Padme uttered in awe.

"We won!" Marcus shouted, as he hugged Zeph close. Padme waited impatiently for any sign of Anakin. As she saw him walking toward the palace in the distance, she deduced that he'd set the ship down near the marina. She carefully bounded down the steps and he began sprinting toward her as well. When she reached him, he picked her up and spun her around. Their lips crashed together in a frenzy of emotion, as they melted into one another. Padme broke the kiss and held his face in her hands.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah angel, it's finally over. The galaxy is free again. All the victims of the Empire's tyrannical rule have been avenged at last," Anakin replied.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" she asked in sudden alarm.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We contacted Dorme from the ship. He's meeting her, Dex, and the children at the marina," he answered. She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. They held each other close like that for some time, as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Soon, they heard two little voices calling to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins called, as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Obi-Wan carried Han in one arm, while the other was around Dorme's waist and Dex followed beside them. Anakin and Padme scooped Luke and Leia up, kissing them and hugging them tightly, as they went about chatting animatedly. As the sun set, the sky was blanketed with stars. They moved to the palace gardens, joining the rest of their family and the Alliance members. Word of the Emperor's death had spread like wildfire. As the Empire crumbled around them, celebration broke out on many worlds. Fireworks exploded in the sky above them and the three children marveled at the spectacle. Leiana hugged her son tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Ani," she said.

"Thanks mom. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too, baby," she said.

"I think there is someone over there you'd like to see," Leiana said, pointing to where Obi-Wan was standing. He joined Obi-Wan and his eyes widened, as he saw several Force ghosts. Qui-Gon smiled brightly at him, as did his Aunt Shmi. Next to them stood a tiny creature that Anakin assumed was Yoda, from Obi-Wan description. Then next to him stood a dark skinned man. Mace Windu smiled, his face devoid of the anger and hatred he'd always seen there.

"I guess the Force granted your request, Chosen One," Obi-Wan said, with a smile. Anakin smiled back. Malice had been destroyed, but Mace's spirit had been spared. He looked genuinely remorseful and it seemed the Force had seen fit to forgive him. Padme and Dorme joined their husband's, though Dorme could not see the Force ghosts. Anakin smiled at Qui-Gon one last time, as the spirits slowly faded away. He held his beautiful wife in his arms, as they went to celebrate with the others. Padme cuddled close to her husband, as they watched the fireworks light up the sky. Music, laughter, and sounds of celebration wafted through the night air. They watched their children play with Han and Wedge.

"I've always dreamed about this day, but I wasn't sure if it would ever come," Padme said to him.

"For a while, I wasn't sure either. But we did it. Love conquered evil this time," he said.

"No more running. No more hiding. No more fear that something is going to be tearing you away from us," she said.

"Nothing is ever going to take me from you and the twins," he replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he replied.

"Seal it with a kiss?" she asked playfully. He chuckled and pulled her against him. Her eyes fluttered closed, as his lips descended upon hers. He moved his mouth over hers in a passionate rhythm for several long moments, before he released her lips, leaving them swollen, her cheeks rosy, and absolutely breathless.

"Was that satisfactory, milady?" he asked playfully. She gazed at him with a dreamy stare.

"Uh huh," she replied in a daze. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly again and held her close, as celebration wafted around them. Padme glanced at the twins and saw them trying to climb onto the fountain.

"Uh oh, our precocious twins are at it again," she said. He chuckled, as they plucked their four-year-olds away from the fountain, before they could inevitably get in it.

"The fountain is not a swimming pool, you two," Padme chided.

"Aw...but mommy," Luke complained.

"Daddy, does we have to leave again?" Leia asked. Anakin smiled and kissed her hair.

"No little angel, we don't have to leave this time. This is our home now. And we don't ever have to move again," he told her.

"Did you hear that Lukie? Daddy says this is home now!" Leia said.

"Cause you beat the bad people, right daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that's right, little man. We all beat the bad people," he told his son.

"Can we go play again?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but no climbing in the fountain again," Padme told them both sternly, as they squirmed down and scampered off. Anakin and Padme joined the conversation around them, as Kendra pulled Zac off to the side.

"What is it, love?" he asked, as he took her in his arms.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something wonderful," Kendra replied.

"Well...don't keep me in suspense," he joked.

"Zac...I'm pregnant," she stated, watching a look of wonder glaze his eyes.

"You're...pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded and laid his hand on her stomach. He reached into the Force and closed his eyes. And inside her, he could feel the heartbeat of their baby.

"Oh Kendra...this is amazing," he uttered. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, kissing her softly. Zeph smiled at her brother, as Marcus held her close.

"I'm happy for them," Zeph said.

"Me too," he replied.

"Who knows? Maybe that will be us someday...you know, having a baby," she said.

"I hope so. But there is something I want before that," he replied.

"What is that?" she asked.

"For you to be my wife," he answered.

"What?" Zeph asked in surprise. Marcus got down on one knee.

"Zephany...will you marry me?" he asked tenderly. Tears welled in her eyes and a few slid down her cheeks.

"Yes..." she managed to choke out. Marcus smiled and stood up.

"Yes?" he asked. She nodded.

"Definitely yes," she replied. Marcus hugged her rightly and spun her around, while those around them applauded. There was a podium being set up in the center of the garden and a spot light shined there, as a young woman with long ash blonde hair stepped up. The surroundings quieted.

"Greetings, my fellow citizens. It is with great honor that I come before you tonight. I am Governor Rhianna Bibble, granddaughter of the man who help my post for over thirty years. He served Naboo well up until his death. He served many Kings and Queens and died in service to Queen Apilana by means of Imperial execution. May his soul rest in peace," she paused for a moment.

"As you all know, Queen Amidala was betrayed by Panaka at the inception of the Empire and forced to flee our planet to escape execution. My grandfather told me he had never served a finer or more noble Queen than her. And she proved that today when she returned to us in our darkest hour. She and her husband have saved us all. I concur with parliament and the citizens of Naboo that we have no need for an election. If Queen Amidala shall accept, then we the people of Naboo wish to reinstate her as our Queen once again," Governor Bibble stated. All eyes turned to Padme and she turned to her husband.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think there is no one who could ever lead your people better than you," he answered, with a soft smile.

"Our people Ani. I won't do this without you by my side," she replied.

"Where else will I ever be?" he asked, as he offered his arm to her. She accepted and he led her to the podium. He stood beside her, as she stepped up and took a deep breath.

"I am humbled by your eagerness to allow me to serve as your Queen again. Now that we are finally free from the Empire, I will do my best to heal our broken world. It is my life's ambition to see Naboo thrive in prosperity, as it once did. With my husband by my side, I have no doubt that we will successfully restore our planet to how it once was," Padme began.

"I ask at this time, my fellow citizens, that you welcome my husband, our children, and his people as new citizens of Naboo. My husband is responsible for ridding the galaxy of Darth Lucia and Emperor Malice. He is the blood prince of Dathomir, a planet that has been ravaged by the Sith and the Dark Side. Thanks to the evils of Malice and Lucia, his people are nearly extinct and just over thirty remain. I ask that you welcome them to our planet, so they may preserve what is left of their heritage. I also ask that you accept and allow my husband to rule by my side, for he is the reason I stand here before you today. We will do our best to protect and serve you all in the way that you deserve," Padme concluded and there was applause. The celebration lasted until almost midnight and would probably continue tomorrow. But for now, people returned to their homes and what remained of the Governor's staff went to work preparing rooms for the Alliance members and Anakin's people. Padme's search to begin hiring more staff would begin in the next few days. But for now, she and Aankin put the twins to bed in their new bedroom, adjoined to the Queen's palace suite, and then retired to their own bedroom. The staff had completely cleaned and rid the Queen's suite of any presence left by Grand Moff Tavira. Padme showered and then readied herself for bed, while her husband took a turn in the shower. Of course, as she donned her attire, sleep was not on her mind. Nor was it, as she brushed her curls out and dabbed perfume in all the right places. She smiled devilishly, as she closed a black silk robe over her attire, just as her husband came out of the fresher in a pair of sleep pants. His hair was still damp and there were still several droplets of water on his lean, bare torso. She bit her bottom lip to keep a moan of desire from escaping her lips. Padme sauntered up to him and slid her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her, as she pressed her body against his, conveying her need for him, without saying a word. He leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss. But what started out tender, quickly grew in passion and hunger. As their tongues danced together in the lustful kiss they were engaged in. Padme's hands roamed her husband's gorgeous physique. Her traveling hands sent shivers down his spine and his lips tackled her neck in a frenzy. Padme's body thrilled to the feel of his lips on her neck and his hands on her body. Her hands rested on his hips and slid occasionally to his rear, as she placed kisses on his chest and neck. She pulled back and gave him a sultry gaze, appreciative of his lean, muscled form.

"A hero deserves a just reward," she said, as she stepped back and undid her robe. She tossed it away and let her husband gaze upon her. She was clad only in a red lace bra and a pair of matching panties. Her hips hypnotized him, as she strolled to the very large bed. She hoisted herself up onto it and struck a sexy, alluring pose for him. Passion and love burned hot and brightly between husband and wife...

_This story will wrap up in the next chapter and it should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	43. Peace At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 43! The final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Enjoy the finale and please review!

Burning Vendetta

Chapter 43: Peace At Last

It had been almost six months since the fall of the Empire and the new Republic was in its infancy. Elections were being held for a new Chancellor in just a few weeks. Not surprisingly Mon Mothma was running. Her opponent, which had Naboo's support, was Jas Iblis, son of the long deceased Bel Iblis. Padme was confident in Jas and expected him to be elected, especially since she had made it known that Mon was close to Bail Organa, whom people still considered a traitor. Bail couldn't return to Alderaan, unless he wished to be arrested. Therefore, he'd been forced to keep alliance with Mon in exchange for her protection on Chandrilla. This did not bode well for her political career. Padme had settled nicely back into her role as Queen. It was decided upon her coronation that the Queen would no longer don the traditional make-up, as she had before the Empire. They saw no benefit in hiding their Queen behind a mask and decided to abolish that tradition; at least for Amidala. Padme's well known name and face would lead Naboo into a prosperous future. As husband to the Queen, Anakin automatically attained the title of Prince Consort. But it seemed the people of Naboo wished to make him more, for not only was he the galaxy's savior, but also was royal by blood. Between the combined votes of the people and parliament, Anakin was instated as King. Though Anakin had absolutely no interest in politics, he did take charge of the Royal Guard, in which he appointed Marcus as his General. He also took it upon himself to begin building a military as well. He never wanted their beautiful planet to be defenseless again in the case of another attack or invasion. He left running the rest of the planet in the capable hands of his beautiful wife. Naboo had formed a strong alliance with Corellia and Alderaan, as well as several other planets. The Republic was coming together slowly, but surely. There were still Imperial factions in existence that wished to seize control again, but they had little power and were forced into hiding by the former alliance military, now turned Republic military. In support of Jas Iblis, in hopes of making him the next Chancellor, Padme was throwing a gala at Theed palace to bolster support for him. Many rulers and delegates were attending and the palace became a very busy place...

* * *

Anakin and Luke waited patiently in the living area of their spacious living quarters, which consisted of most of the north wing of the palace. Luke shifted impatiently in his formal attire occasionally tugging at his light blue bow tie and silk sash that he wore across his body from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Daddy, how come we hafta wear these fancy clothes?" Luke complained.

"They're not my favorite either, little man. But mommy is Queen and we're her family, so we all have to dress nice when all the people come," Anakin explained.

"Daddy, look at me!" Leia called, as she toddled toward him and twirled in her baby blue dress.

"Wow...you look beautiful princess," he told her with a kiss to her cheek. He looked up, just in time to see his beautiful wife enter in an elaborate black and silver gown. His sash and bow tie matched, as his attire was also black with the silver trimming. Once again, she had succeeded in stealing his breath away. Her hair was done up in an elaborate twist and fastened at the back of her head with a silver hair piece. The dress had very thin silver straps. The rest of the dress was mostly black, with a silver design through the entire dress. The collar dipped low in a v and rounded over her bosom. The bodice fit her slender figure perfectly and the skirt fanned out slightly and fell to the floor, almost hiding the silver slides on her feet.

"You look...well, amazing doesn't quite do it justice. But you are surely the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said, as he gently kissed her cheek. She blushed faintly, as her husband stared at her in awe.

"Thank you, my love," she replied, as she looped her arm in his.

"Luke, do you remember what mommy and daddy showed you?" Padme asked. Luke nodded his little head and held his arm out. Leia grinned and looped her arm with her brother's. Anakin and Padme exchanged a smile, as they watched their children walk in front of them, as they headed for the palace's massive ballroom...

* * *

Anakin and Padme stood on a podium, greeting delegates, as they mingled. Much to their chagrin, the Holonet was also there, snapping every holo they could of the infamous couple and their children. Anakin's mother stood near them with their people, as well as the Kenobi family. Anakin spotted Obi-Wan conversing with a few he was still unfamiliar with. Upon the Empire's destruction, he and Obi-Wan agreed that the Jedi Order should be re-established. Gone were the days of old where the code allowed no attachments. The code was to be inevitably rewritten and thanks to Padme's full support and approval, construction on a new Temple would begin in Theed itself. It would soon stand proudly next to Theed palace. Once word of this spread, those Jedi that had survived the purge came out of exile and flocked to Naboo. There was only a select few and along with them, they brought their families, or the young padawans they had taken to train. The man Obi-Wan was conversing with was Nejaa Halcyon, who had come with his wife and son. He had hit if off immediately with Nejaa, finding that they both had a lot in common. Nejaa had accepted him, his family, and his people immediately. This had gone a long way to earn Anakin's trust. It was the same with the female Twi'lek, Aayla Secura. Her immediate acceptance had allowed them to strike up a fast friendship. The same could not be said for some of the others. Upon his first meeting with the illustrious Count Dooku, he'd been excited to meet him, for he had trained Qui-Gon. But the aged man had been cold and rather distant. Anakin couldn't get a clear reading on his feelings at all. It was then that Obi-Wan had told him it was in Dooku's nature to remain cold and aloof, even to those he knew. That only made Anakin wonder what the man could be hiding.

Master Kura or the Dark Woman, made no attempt to disguise her dislike of him, his wife, and his people. She was very disgruntled when Obi-Wan said she would have to accept him and the Dathomirians as a part of the new Order. She had proceeded to scold Obi-Wan's blatant disregard for the code. It seemed she had yet to let go of the old ways and Obi-Wan paid no mind to her tirade. And finally he met Ferus Olin, Siri's former padawan. He sensed Ferus' great admiration for Obi-Wan and instant dislike toward himself. He sensed perhaps a little jealousy toward his brotherly relationship with Obi-Wan, but figured that in time, Ferus may warm up to him. The new Council was led by Obi-Wan and consisted of Dooku, Kuro, Aayla, Ferus, and Nejaa as well. Leiana was also a member, as her people's representative. And as the planet's rulers, Anakin and Padme were also members. The new Council was shaky at best so far, but Anakin was hoping in time they would be able to put all differences aside and work together. His thoughts were interrupted, as Jas Iblis approached them and bowed respectfully. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Anakin, with dark brown hair. He had the muscular build of a warrior, much as Bel Iblis had also. He looked to be around Padme's age and wore the formal attire of a delegate, including a red cape. On his arm was a petite woman with very long black hair, matching eyes that spoke of a calm spirit, and a warm smile. She was lovely and Anakin could sense the love between the couple. Padme had been right; not that he had doubted her. But he could now see for himself why Jas Iblis was the right man for the position as Chancellor in their fledgling Republic. Love was prominent in his heart, yet he was also a warrior and would fight to protect what he loved, including their galaxy.

"Your majesty, I am honored that you have thrown such an extravagant event in my honor," he said.

"It is my pleasure, Lord Iblis. My husband and I want to make sure the Republic leadership is in the right hands. That will not be so if Mon Mothma is elected. She is blinded by her affection for Organa and does not realize that he will attempt to seize control of her post if he can once she is elected. She may not realize it, but we are probably saving her life by not allowing her to hold a position of power. My dear friend Breha was not so lucky," Padme replied.

"Nor was my father it seems. His death was always a mystery to us. We could never understand why the Empire chose to poison him. But it makes sense that it was really Organa behind it all along," he said, pausing for a moment.

"As I said before, we are honored to be here. Allow me to introduce my wife, Zarah," he said, gesturing to the woman beside him.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lady Zarah," Padme greeted.

"A pleasure for me as well, your majesty," she replied.

"This is my husband, Anakin Skywalker," Padme introduced, as Jas and Anakin shook hands.

"It's an honor to finally meet the man responsible for the demise of the Sith," Jas said.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Iblis," Anakin replied.

"This is our son, Cy," Jas gestured to the five-year-old, dark haired boy in front of his wife.

"It's nice to meet you too Cy. These are out children, Luke and Leia," Padme said, as the twins waved shyly.

"Why don't you two take Cy and go find Han and Wedge," Anakin said. The twins' eyes lit up when their parents finally deemed it was okay to go and play.

"Come on," Luke motioned to the other boy, who followed eagerly. They all smiled, as they watched their children scamper off to play. Lord and Lady Iblis conversed with Anakin and Padme, before they went to mingle with other delegates.

"This is a wonderful event. I daresay Mon Mothma will not be favored on the ballet," Leiana said.

"I hope not. Bail getting control of the Republic would be disastrous. He has become almost as vile as Palpatine was," Padme replied.

"Yes, well, I am confident that Lord Iblis will be elected. Now that I can relax, I realize I haven't danced all night. I would very much enjoy it if my only son would do me the honor," she hinted. Anakin smirked at his mother's not so subtle hint.

"Mom, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may," she replied.

"Save one for me, handsome," Padme told him. He kissed her lips softly.

"Always," he replied, as he led Leiana onto the dance floor.

"Queen Amidala...it is a pleasure to finally meet you," a male voice said. Padme turned and was met by the gaze of a male Falleen. She could already sense him using his known charms that the Falleen species was known for. A intoxicating type of pheromone that usually made it easy for them to seduce females, especially human ones. Keeping herself open to the Force, she focused her thoughts on Anakin, rendering his so-called charms useless.

"I am Prince Xizor of Falleen, your majesty," he bowed and then grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, before she could stop him. He was gutsy; she had to give him that, seeing as her husband was barely three feet away. Perhaps it was stupidity rather than guts, she amended. She quickly snatched her hand away, but remained professional.

"Prince Xizor, welcome to Naboo," she responded. He smiled and it was like the grin of a Nexu that was getting ready to pounce on his prey.

"Thank you, Queen Amidala. And I must say, you are ravishing. You are even more beautiful in person than on the Holonet," he said smoothly. Padme was not flattered.

"That is kind of you to say, your highness. I assume you have come to support Lord Iblis' candidacy for Chancellor, have you not?" she asked.

"Well...I would be happy to turn Falleen's support to him, but I must say I am much more interested in an alliance between our planets...I'm sure you agree," the prince leered. Padme could sense him releasing more of his chemical charms. He was making her nauseous and she hid a smile, as she saw Anakin carefully watching him. He respected the fact that she could defend herself, but she was sure it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to beat the living Sith out of the arrogant prince. She hoped Anakin wasn't picking up on the Prince's loud and impure thoughts he was having about her, for they were making her ill and would certainly warrant her husband's wrath. She quickly decided it was time to put the disgusting creep in his place.

"Prince Xizor, if you are sincere about supporting Lord Iblis' campaign and forming an alliance with Naboo, then my husband and I will certainly welcome you. But I think we both know that your intentions are impure," Padme said bluntly.

"Forgive me milady...but..." he was cut off again.

"Stop using your pheromones on me, Prince Xizor, for they will not work. I have been trained in the Jedi arts, by my husband no less and know how to remain unaffected by your chemicals. I also am very much in love with my husband and the impure thoughts I sense in your mind both appal and sicken me," she said.

"Your majesty...please forgive me," Xizor began panicking, since his ploy to seduce her had literally blown up in his face.

"My husband is the most powerful man in the galaxy. Were you aware? He could literally rip you apart without even laying a finger on you," Padme mentioned.

"Please let me explain. I was simply so entranced by your beauty that I foolishly forgot my manners," he tried to smooth her over.

"I'm sure," Padme replied, as Anakin came beside her and slid his arm around her waist. Xizor looked like he might faint, as he met Anakin's piercing gaze.

"Is everything okay, angel?" he asked, as he gazed at her with a smirk.

"Everything is fine, my love. This is Prince Xizor of Falleen," she introduced. Anakin shook the prince's hand, much to his chagrin.

"Nice to meet you, your highness," Anakin goaded at the terrified being. Xizor's eyes widened, as he saw something red flash through Anakin's arm and suddenly felt his hand being crushed. Anakin quickly released the appendage and Xizor stumbled away in fright. He and his entourage were quick to disappear.

"Are you sure I can't go rip him apart?" Anakin asked.

"Now Ani, he didn't get very far, so I can't let you go killing him for no reason," she half teased.

"He was trying to seduce you," Anakin replied pointedly.

"Ha...like he could. You know you're the only man capable of that," she said seductively.

"Mmm...I'll keep that in mind...for tonight," he replied, as he held her close to his side.

"Can I plant a thermal detonator on his ship?" he asked. She laughed and then smacked him playfully on the chest.

"No," she answered, laughing, as he pretended to pout.

"I'll make it up to you," she whispered sultrily to him.

"Mmm...please elaborate, my Queen," he requested.

"Well...I was thinking after we put the twins to bed, you and me in the Jacuzzi...swim wear optional..." she gaze him a sexy smile and a sultry gaze. He felt himself shiver in anticipation.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"May I have this dance, my Queen?" he asked.

"You may, my King," she replied, as he led her onto the dance floor. As they danced, they looked around to the people they loved. They smiled, as they saw Leiana cradling an infant, as Zac and Kendra danced with each other. Just a few weeks ago, Kendra had given birth to the couple's daughter. The baby was beautiful, with bright green eyes and already had a patch of fiery red hair. Zac and Kendra named her Mara Jade. It was customary on Dathomir to have daughters carry their mother's last name and son's to carry their father's last name. Zac and Kendra planned to be married soon. They looked to Zeph and Marcus, as the couple danced closely. After Marcus had proposed, the two were married just a few weeks later in a small ceremony in the palace gardens. Anakin and Padme had been their best man and matron of honor. Padme sighed deeply in contentment and rested her head against her husband's chest, as they swayed slowly to the music.

"I daresay your even has been an immense success, my Queen," Anakin said, as he kissed her hair.

"I just want to make sure the leadership of the galaxy is in the right hands," she said.

"Some consider you the candidate that should be running for Chancellor, you know," he mentioned.

"I know...but I'm happy here. This is the right place for us right now," she replied. He smiled.

"I agree," he said.

"Ani...look," Padme said, as she pointed to their daughter, who was on the dance floor, holding hands with Han. The children were swaying and some had stopped to observe the adorable sight. They exchanged smiles with Obi-Wan and Dorme, as they watched their children. The gala was winding down and guests began to depart after a speech from Lord Iblis, expressing his gratitude toward Naboo and all his supporters. The Iblis family was shown to a room in the guest wing for the night, while Anakin and Padme readied their twins for bed. The rulers of Naboo tucked their exhausted little ones into a bed and then quietly retired to their own room that was adjoined to the children's. Padme dressed in a long, flowing white nightgown, letting her hair down her back in a cascade of rich curls. Her husband donned black sleep pants and a matching button down shirt, which he left open. They stepped out onto their expansive veranda, where a bottle of red wine and two glasses were waiting for them on a small table. Anakin poured it and handed her a glass. As they sipped at the fragrant wine, they gazed up at the stars that blanketed the sky. Anakin set his glass down and wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind. Padme shivered, as he placed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Everything's finally okay again. Our dreams have finally been realized. Our Vendetta against the Empire is over," she said.

"Yes...it finally is. Not more murder, oppression, and tyranny. The galaxy is finally free and we'll make sure it stays that way," he promised. They both knew the fledgling Republic would struggle to survive the first few years, but they were confident that the freedom and justice that it was founded upon would only help them grow and prosper.

"We really made it," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes we did. No more running. No more hiding. The galaxy is finally at peace. The Force is balanced...I can feel it. I know what Qui-Gon meant by balance, all those years ago. And I'm going to keep the balance," he said.

"And I'll be there with you every step of the way," she replied.

"I love you. My life would be empty and meaningless without you and our children," he said.

"And so would mine, without you. But we never have to worry about being without each other," she replied.

"You're right, we'll be together forever and always," he said, as he captured her lips in a loving kiss that ignited their passion for each other. Neither seemed to notice that they were floating, as their lips met again and again under passion's spell. Nor did they notice the ghostly spirits of the Phoenix and the Seraph swirling above them, their wings entwined, as they danced in the milky night sky. Everything was as it should be now and would remain so, as long as the Force's Chosen Champion was together with his Angel of the Skies...

The End

Thanks to all my reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I really had a lot of fun writing it and don't quote me yet, but there may be a sequel later on. I have other projects to focus on in the next couple months, but I may decide to write a sequel with the coming of the new year. No final decisions yet, but I'll keep you informed. Again, I want to thank all those who read and all who reviewed as well.

Special thanks to PyramidHead316, my idea springboard. winks

Also, thanks to all my reviewers: Kenobifan, Harry2, PorcelainHart94, ibelieveintruelove, AnaDry, superfragile, Kaptain Kristi, ILDV, xRajahx, Obsessed Jedi Master, WeJm18, eleven-cat2, mind liger, MissLizzymizzy, Yuna-Flowering, mooneasterbunny, TnTornado, Anime-StarWars-fan-zach, Mo Angel, mrs.christensen247, faithful735746, mayor wallace, ladywan, Hannah Jane, ES army girl, Son of Anakin, Padme 52, grayangle, eirene1988, babybluemoongirl, One of those Girls, Captain Aubrey Sparrow, bahjcb, alwaysahappingending, Gater 101, Sakura 123, tanydwr, Xxsilent-soulxX, Jedi Daughter 1, clair-du-lune, Episode Skywalker, Noelani618, and Padme Amidala N. Skywalker.

And if you're all still thirsty for more Anakin/Padme (who isn't?), the first story in the Forever Destined vignette series is coming very soon, so look for it soon! Also, I will soon have a new story premiering soon that I am co-authoring with PyramidHead 316 under this pen name, so look for that also! Thanks again and bye for now:)


End file.
